Go Eagles!
by Sammize
Summary: Set in Southern California. Bella just started high school. Will she get friends? Win the boy of her dreams? Let loose and have fun? Follows Bella through the drama that is senior year. AH AU OOC, Rated M just in case.
1. First Day Blues

**Disclaimer: me no own. Nothing just barrowing. The best author ever owns it all(cough Cough Stephanie MeyerCAUGH CAUGH). **

**BPOV**

**Set in California. Moreno Valley California.**

* * *

I grabbed my Backpack from the front seat of my moms car.

"It's going to be fine honey," My mom said as I put my hand on the Handle to the door.

"I know mom." I took a deep breath and pulled the handle.

The sudden breeze that came in smelled like dirt and greasy food.

I gave a last glance at my mom before closing the door.

She rolled down the window, leaned over and Said, "Everything is going to be great, don't worry."

I watched her pull away from the curb and drive away, leaving me alone in a place I haven't been in years.

Public School.

Sure, I've been to school before, but that was elementary school.

Today was my first real day of high school, even though I'm a senior.

I walked through the silver gates and into the crowded quad. Students were everywhere trying to find there way to a class. I tried to navigate my way to the gym to pick up my official schedule. I was Lost.

Hopelessly lost.

I walked around in a circle for about 5 minutes. Finally I decided to ask somebody. I looked around at the students for the first time, each in their own space. I Wrapped my arms around my folder and huged it closer to me taking a deep breath in and out. I didn't recognize anyone. Who was I going to ask. The most friendly looking group of kids weren't far away. But should I approach them. Would they think I was weird? Would they recognize me from elementary school? Did I know them? The Little Short haired girl look overly familiar.

I walked up behind her as she jumped up screaming "Damn you Emmett keep Your Man Jelly the hell away from me!" Then she turned and ran right into me both of us were knocked to the ground. She was helped up by a blonde boy.

"Why don't you watch where your going freshmen?" he sneered at me. I was taken back. I was confused was he talking to me. I was still on the floor when a Small hand stuck out to help me out.

"Jas. Cool it. I ran into her and she doesn't even look like a freshmen." the girl spoke and helped me up. She was shorter then me and I'm 5'4 , she was at least 5 feet.

"You okay?" she asked me nicely. "uhhhh.. Y-y-yess." why did I choose now to get all nervous. Maybe its because I got a look at her face. She was beautiful. Her hair was Short and spiky and she looked at most 80 pounds. She had high cheek bones and a perfect white smile and the brightest greenest eyes I have ever seen.

She smiled at me and then turned to the blonde boy. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked him sweetness rolling off her tongue. He just nodded and went and sat back at the table where four others sat. I didn't look at them I stared at my feet.

"My name is Alice Cullen. Your new aren't you?" She spoke slowly like she was going to scare me. "I'm Bella Swan and Yes I'm new I cant find the Gym can you help me?" I wanted to get the question out before she turned back to her friends. She smiled again and talked fast "OMG Bella Swan That wouldn't stand for Isabella Swan would it you went to Bear valley didn't you, The gym is this way hold on let me get my stuff I'll show you around." I nodded not knowing what else to do. She went back to the table and whispered something to everyone and then walked back over to me.

"lets go Bella." she said now holding a expensive looking hand bag. I fallowed behind her ad she set into a whole new line of questions

"where have you been all these years? Do you remember be from Bear valley, I was in your class . So was my friend Rosalie, She was at the table did you see her" I nodded even if I didn't see her. We went back threw the metal gates at the front of the school and turned right There was a long line so we both stood in it.

"Bella, There is no need to be so shy, tell me everything" her eyes were pleading.

"Well in 6th grade I had to stay at home and help take care of my aunt Dorothy. She has a mental disorder. I've been home schooled until this year. How did you recognize me?"

"well me and rose and the guys were looking at old years books from when we were kids and one of my brothers asked where you went to and we were all speculating on where you were? No one came close to actually getting it right though" she crossed her hands over her chest.

I nodded and went silent. I really didn't recognize her. Or anyone else. I've spent to much time at home. This was pointless to come. The line finally moved and I went inside to get my official schedule.

Economics- Ramirez Art- Faye

Chemistry-Fullerton

Theater-Aubrey

Lunch

Perspective Lit-Wilson

ROP Floral- Shaw

It was a last Minute decision to come to school so I got stuck with the classes that weren't full. I would have loved to be in a harder lit class. And not theater. But I will take what they have.

If it could have been possible there was even more students in the quad. Alice pointed me in the right direction for my economics course and then said she had to meet someone before class actually starts and skipped away. I was still trying to figure out if I knew her or not. She obviously knew me.

I went to the class and stood in front of it. Just to think. Get my head straight so to speak. I had no idea what I was really doing. I need to get a locker at lunch. I think Alice said something about having Theater with me but I wasn't paying attention.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize that students had started entering the class already and the hallway was almost a ghost town. I quickly walked in and took the first seat available.

The teacher was a middle aged balding man named Mr. Ramirez. After the final bell sounded and everyone was in there seat he told everyone to go to the front of the class. I stood and made my way up front with everyone else.

Some boys were making joke sand pushing each other. Other boys were making comments about some of the girls. The girls were all dressed in either Skinny jeans or mini skirts and all had straighten hair. They all had a T-shirt on also. The teacher started calling names and sitting people. He reminded everyone to remain quiet.

When he called my name there was whispers that flew into the classroom.

"Quiet down. Ms. Swan will you sit beside Ms. Hale Please." I nodded and made my way to my seat. Rosalie Hale sat in the back of the row Closet to the door. I made my way into the second Row and on my way to the back to my seat a foot came out and tripped me. I tumbled and had to catch myself on a boys desk. People laughed I got up and stumbled my way back to my seat.

Class passed very slowly as Mr. Ramirez babbled on about how he met aliens and was probed.

As soon as class was over I took the first chance I got and practically ran into the hall way. I was just about to get out the doors and on my way to my Art class when someone tugged on my arm.

I stopped and turned around only to be face to face with Rosalie hale.

Rosalie Stood out from everyone around her. She was 5'8, Blonde hair, Blue eyes and the body to kill for. She was dressed in Skinny jeans and a Tight white t-shirt. She smiled almost wickedly as she stared at me looking me up and down, then she frowned.

"Look, Bella right?" I nodded and she continued "Hi, Look I'm sorry for what Jessica did to you. She was just jealous because she didn't get the seat next to me. No hard feelings right?" She smiled at me.

I looked down at my feet. I had no confidence to begin with I knew that but my confidence to speak even left me with the sight of her shinning smile. I just nodded. Dumbly.

She said bye and then left me in my stupor. I literally had to run to my art class. I was a good thing I had Alice point out where all my classes were.

The Teacher Checked everyone in One by one and gave them a seating arrangement. Mrs. Faye looked crazy. She had a cricked eye and she slurred her words.

I was seated behind the blonde boy that was with Alice this morning. He turned to me and waved . I looked down at my desk and blushed. Then I felt him tap my desk.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper Sorry about this morning. I get a little protective of Alice.""it's okay I understand."

"Thanks, Hey if you need help handling Faye tell me. I'm pro at her personality"

"Kay" I smiled at him as he turned around. I actually talked to him. With out stuttering and getting nervous. Maybe this school thing wasn't so bad.

I had my First assignment for art. Due in two weeks a composite sketch of a person.

I was on time to my Chemistry Class. Mr. Fullerton Let us choose our own seat. I sat up front so I wasn't stuck in the back with the louder kids. The Only thing that stuck out in my Mind from that class was someone named Cullen was in it. Wasn't that Alice's last name?

When I entered my Theater Class. Alice waved Excitedly to me from the corner. She patted the seat next to her and motioned for me to come sit down.

She didn't speak to me only because Mrs. Aubrey started taking role and explaining the class. Then we got free time. Alice was more easy to talk to she invited me to have lunch with her after this class. She said it will be her and Jasper and some others but I was welcome to come.

I was scared when Alice had me in tow approaching a group of kids. She smiled and Waved to Jasper Who I learned was her boyfriend going on a year now.

I sat down next to a Girl I recognized from my Chemistry class. Angela Weber I think. I smiled and said hello to her she smiled in response.

I heard a deep booming voice take over my thoughts.

"yo Lil sister, let me have your lunch I need to bulk up for practice tonight"

Alice Replied in the same loud tone.

"Uh, No go ask Rose and her friends."

"come on Ali you know they don't eat lunch and Edward wont give me his, something about needing it to burn off in practice tonight"

"Your not eating mine go steal something or sell yourself."

"Are you going to eat your food?" The deep voice came from right above me. I looked up into a monsters eyes. My eyes went wide when I realized he was actually talking to me.

He started laughing.

"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I'm just really hungry." His smile was infectious I soon found myself blushing and smiling. Alice Stood up next to him and flicked his face.

"This is Emmett," she flicked him again "My older brother" She stepped in front of me and got his attention away from my tray of food. " Em Why don't you go ask Rose to buy you food And tell her I said see you in ROP"

Emmett nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

Alice sighed and turned to Jasper "He is really Embarrassing sometimes." Jasper started Laughing and pointing over to where Rosalie was sitting with her friends. Emmett was on his knees next to her and was begging. It was comical. Emmett had to be at least 6'5 and weighed 270 pounds and he was mostly muscle.

Alice slapped Jasper on the arm playfully. He grinned. I decided to turn my head as they started to stare at each other lovingly. I felt like I was intruding.

"owwww" I muttered. Someone tapped me on the head very hard. I looked up and saw Emmett.

"hey small Fry, move over."" he motioned with his hand for me to move over. I moved over but obviously not enough because when he sat down he squished me.

"Emmett for the love of god you squish my new friend to death Ill murder you in your sleep" Alice practically screamed. Emmett looked like a puppy who got hit with a news paper. "Sorry" he muttered to me getting up and sitting on the floor. "hey, its okay" I said as sweetly as I could. Putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled a big smile.

"You know." he stated smugly "IF I hadn't found the love of my life you would come in a really good choice." I laughed at that. Like he would be into me. Doubt it he was just being friendly. He laughed to not as loud as he had. "So Small Fry. Whats your next class?"

"perfective Lit with Mrs. Wilson"

"Freaking Sweet. I got her too. Wanna be my class buddy?"

Haha "Yes Emmett Ill be your class buddy"

"WHOOOO ALICE I LOVE YOUR NEW FRIEND SHE IS SO AWESOME". He smiled really big and turned to Alice. He was about to say something when I remembered that I had to go get my locker assignment.

I stood up quickly. Emmett Stood also.

"where you off to small fry?" He asked fallowing me.

"I need to get a locker"

"can I come?"

"uhh sure" We were already at the attendance window. I talked to the attendant while Emmett talked to some students with football jerseys. After I was done he put his arm around my shoulders. Not in a I want to sex you up baby way but in a this is my best friend kind of way.

"haha your locker is like 3 under my little brothers?" He looked amused as he pointed at my little blue locker the bottom of four. I tried to open it but failed twice before Emmett stepped in.

"No no Small Fry, you gatta Turn it one way then the other then pull.."

He explained it as if I knew. I didn't have anything in it. So once he got it open I looked inside It was small. I thought high schools had big long lockers Why were these so small.

"Thanks Em." Why did I feel like I knew this boy my whole life if I was only meeting him today.

The bell rung and we walked off to class. Not talking just walking.

We entered the class him first and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the far end next to a group of boys.

"Bella these are my friends from the football team, Mike" he motioned towards a blond boy I saw him talking to earlier. " and Derek" He then motioned towards a boy with dark shaggy hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey," I said with a small wave and sat in front of Mike. Emmett sat to my right.

Mrs. Wilson was a small, Old lady but she had a very dominate Voice.

Before I could leave that class and get to my ROP class, Which I had with Alice. Emmett made me Give him a high five and promise to bring him food tomorrow.

I got to my ROP class in the knick of time. Alice was seated with Rosalie in the far corner from the door she waved at me and motioned for me to sit next to her again. Rosalie Smiled at me and said hello. We were all informed that classes only meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was Monday so we had to go to class tomorrow. But Wednesday we get off early. Alice turned towards me as soon as the teacher said we could talk.

"Bella I have a question."

"okay shoot Alice what you want?"

"well every time we come back from a break a few of us get together at roundtable after school and celebrate. Want to join?"

"I barely know you and your inviting me to join your group?"

"Silly little Bella. I feel like I've known you forever. In fact I've known you since kinder care. So please come."

"I don't have a ride"

"I'll give you one"

"I have to tell my mom"

"use my phone" She passed me a Pink phone.

"who is going and when is it over?"

"A Bunch of us and Whenever you need to be home."

"Who?"

She sighed in frustration. And turned to Rosalie.

"Rose are you going with us to roundtable?"

"No I have practice tonight. Emmett wont be either. He had late practice."

Alice turned back to me. "well Emmett and Rose are out. But Edward and JAZZ will join us I'm sure and some others like Angela and Joey and Brittney."

I frowned at Alice I didn't even know them besides. Jasper and Angela. They wouldn't like me intruding I was sure of it.

"Alice I don't think it's a good idea. They wont want me there."

"Bella, of course they will. Its no problem. Now dial your mom and tell her what's going on."

Something in Alice's ton made me pick up the phone and dial my mothers number.

"hey mom. you'll never guess what.?""what.?" my mom sounded warned out.

"I got invited to go somewhere after school with some friends.""really?," her voice perked up "well you going to go?"

"can I?"

"yes"

"umm Thanks I wont be to late.""oh Bella don't worry about it, take as long as you want."

I hung up and frowned more. I was almost sure she would says no But I had no such luck. This was just Disappointing. I had to meet more new people. Didn't my Confidence level take a huge smack already.

"Come on Bella, the Bell rang what are you doing" Alice chirped from the door of the classroom.

I looked around no one was left. Alice waited for me outside. She told me to wait for her here and she would be back in like five minutes.

So I did. I waited. And I thought. Just what was I getting myself into. Alice and her friends were ten times more beautiful then me. I should just leave and walk home. It was only down the street.

Coconut lane wasn't far from here at all and at least I know everyone and My mom could use the help and my aunt would be somewhat happy to see me.

No, I couldn't my mom would take me right back to the school. She wanted me to be a normal teenager, god damn I will be a teenager. A moderately normal one. So its decided no matter what ill stick by Alice's side at least she wants me around.

Alice was nice. I could tell we could go far, She must think I'm clinically depressed. I have to force myself to smile. THAT'S IT!

I'm not going to be so shy no more. I'm going to act like I do at home. I'm going to show them I'm worth being in their group. Maybe Alice can help me with my Clothes.

As if on clue Alice hopped right back to my side. Two books in her arms.

"Hey." she smiled. "We are going to walk by the pool so I can see Jasper in his sexy Speedo. Is that alright?"

"ha-ha Alice that sounds fine. Hopefully One day I can find me a sexy Speedo man."

She laughed and started walking. I fallowed next to. Smiling truly smiling.

"So….. Jasper is on the Swim team??"

"Yes isn't that amazing I love going to his swim meets and seeing him all sexed up and wet. Oh dear I can't contain myself." she started giggling.

"Ha wow. I want to see this not that I mean Jasper But I'm sure there are other guys I can oogle on the team."

"If ogling is your thing then HECKYES there are so many hot guys on the team."

We both started giggling at that point. This was me. This was the real me. And she liked it. I was happy. Truly happy. I might just have a friend.

"Bella?" Alice turned serious as we approached the entrance to the pool. I could hear the coach yelling at the boys who were swimming. Random splashes could be hurt like gun shots echoing off the concert that surrounded the pool.

"What?"

"what's with the personality 360" She had caught me off guard. She noticed. Damn

"well I decided that maybe you were worth showing me to?" It came out like a question, like I needed her approval.

She smiled the biggest and brightest I had seen yet and attacked me with a hug. I would have hugged back but she knocked the wind right out of me.

"Bella!, OHMIGOSH, you should show everyone this boy crazed sex goddess its like completely thrilling."

We both started laughing. She grabbed my hand still laughing and dragged me to the pool entrance.

If any girl could be in a better place. There in front of me stood about 20 guys. All in red Speedos. All had to bodies of gods that Speedo left nothing to my imagination. Then and their hot man bodies. All had the perfect swim bodies. All had muscles not to out Standish, Not to much, just right most had a slight indent of a six pack if not a six pack. All had those beautiful V's that we all know leads to we know where.

They were standing in two lines. They were doing laps. Jasper was in the water racing another person. They got out at the same time.

That's when my Mouth really hit the floor.

* * *

**Hey Everyone.  
HAHA this is my first fan fic. It was origianlly started by my sister. Who gave up on it. Do i decided i would continue it. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about the confusing parts. It will all even out im sure. and I know that **

**Reviews Welcome. **

**xoxo**

**Sammy.**


	2. Go Eagles!

**I dont Own Twilight. Lol Not that i would mind that much**

He was Beautiful. His hair was auburn. His skin Pale. His body was easiest the most spectacular I have ever seen. Everything about him seemed to move me in ways I could never imagine possible. His body was that of a gods. His chiseled chest was moving up and down rapidly and his stomached showed the slightest trace of a 6 pack from here I could make out the super sexy V that led to his… Oh GOD….. His arms were muscular, He flexed them as he stretched. They looked so natural, Warm, Strong. He Shook his head and then rubbed the water off of his abs. I could see every single speck of water glistening down his glorious body.

I had to stop myself. He was talking to Jasper, Laughing. I could hear his laugh from here. God it sounded so sexy. It was gruff deep it almost sounded like he was out of breath.

"GO EAGLES!" Alice screamed beside me bringing me out of my man induced trance.

Jasper and the guy looked over. The guy put his hands very low on his hips and smiled over at us. Alice waved enthusiastically. Jasper waved back and the guy just shook his head and went to get in line.

There on the back of his bright red Speedo were the words in dark letters. EAGLES.

"Mrs. Cullen, Please remove yourself from my personal space." the coach said as he approached. She just smiled, waved to Jasper again grabbed my hand and turned.

I didn't even know we reached her car until he honked the horn.

"Come on Bella my car never bit anyone, please get in." Oh no. Alice wasn't just driving any old car she was driving a yellow muscle car with black racing stripes. I had no idea which kind of car it actually was. But I instantly knew it would go fast.

I shook my head and got inside. Alice's laughter filled the car.

"Bella, you have a little drool on your face!" she was in full hysterics.

"Ha-Freggin-Ha Alice, very funny Make fun of me for seeing the man of my dreams." She then got serious.

"Listen Honey, Jazz Is all mine, If your getting any-"  
"NO!, Jasper can stay yours, No offense."

"Then who?"

"The hot piece of speedoed Man meat that was next to him."

Her eyes got wide. But she didn't say a word she just turned on the car revved the engine and took off out of the parking lot.

We got to roundtable in a little under 4 minutes. It was only two blocks from the school.

Alice got out of the car and started heading into the restaurant.

"Alice wait," I said Grabbing her arm. " What if your friends don't like me?"

"Are you Effin Crazy lady, Who in their Right mind wouldn't like you?"

"Im not Normal."

"Neither am I."

"More then me."

"This Discussion is over, Get your pretty little ass inside."

With that she pushed me in front of her with a freakishly strong push for such a little girl. Suddenly I was thinking about what I was wearing.

I don't even think I looked at myself in the mirror this morning. I had no reason to I wasn't out to actually make friends. But now I looked at my Black tank top and skinny jeans compared to Alice's Dark pelted mini Skirt and Long tight Orange T-shirt.

Why was I Even comparing myself to Alice. She was beautiful.

She did push me all the way into the restaurant and then waved at a small group of kids.

She pushed me right up to the table and sat my down.

"Bella these are some kids I know. Josh, Angela, who you already met, and Brittney, Zee, Lexy and Payton."

She pointed to each. Josh wasn't tall and he wasn't dark skinned or Light skinned he was in the middle somewhere. Angela I noticed blushed when Alice said her name. Brittney and Zee were talking to each other rather then listening Brittney said Hi mid sentence to Zee, Zee turned to me and smiled. Lexy didn't even acknowledge my presence. And Payton was looking me up and down.

I took a seat across from Brittney and next to Alice.

"Hey everyone, I'm Bella."

"We know." Lexy said really snotty then she turned to Payton. "Babe want to get out of here I'm tired for a long day at school."

He turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uhh no, I wanted to meet Bella and hang out with the guys when they got here."  
she Smiled Wickedly.

"PLEASE, At least take me home."  
"Fine."

With that he grabbed her hand and towed her out. She threw a dirty glance my way before being pulled out the door.

"Sorry," Alice whispered to my ear.

Brittney looked up for the first time since I go there.

"Someone needs to tell that kid to dump that other kid." she motioned towards the door.

And that's where all the conversations came from. Mostly involving Lexy and Payton. I guess Lexy has never been part of the group but Payton has and no one but Rosalie likes Lexy around.

"So Alice when is the rest of the guys coming. I hate being the only one." Josh said laughing

"well, Joshie poo, Jasper and Edward and Joey Are out of practice now and most likely on their way. And as far as I know that's all that is coming."  
"NO EMMETT!" Zee screeched.

"Not that I know of." Alice answered.

The waitress came over with 3 extra large pizzas. Setting them down right as zee screamed all happy and stuff.

We heard the jingle of the bell on the door. I didn't look up until I heard Emmett's Voice.

* * *

**Well Everyone thank you for the reviews...NOT lol.. no biggie im not writing it for you So BLAH on that. **

**haha**

**No really. Reviews PLEASE!!  
**

**Alwayz,**

**Sammy**


	3. Why you never Oogle guys in Speedos

**No Own twilight. I own Aunt Dorothy. lol. **

* * *

"Bella!" He seemed to scream with more enthusiasm then a two year old seeing Santa for the first time at the mall. I looked to Zee Shocked.

Zee Frowned and Threw her Pizza onto her Plate and then Slapped her Hand on the desk while throwing a menacing index finger from her tiny 5'2' frame to the towering 6'4 Emmett Cullen.

"YOU!" She Almost Bellowed in her High pitch voice. "They Said you wouldn't be here. Brittney Take me home I don't feel like being here no more."

"Awww Don't be Like That Zee," He never even Looked at her he Just cracked a Smile.

She Just grabbed her Back Pack and Walked right out of Round Table.

Brittney just giggled. Josh asked for a ride. So he stood also. She hugged Emmett and the Two guys behind him Which I couldn't see because he was standing in front of me. Then she and Josh left also.

Jasper Came from around Emmett to hug Alice. Emmett just stood looking at me. I heard a very smooth velvet voice come from behind him.

"you know he wont move until you say hello back."

"Oh, HEY EMMETT!" I said with as much enthusiasm towards him as I could. He Smiled Smugly and then sat in Zees old seat. Picked up her Pizza and took a Bite.

I just stared at him until I saw auburn hair in my peripheral vision. It couldn't be the Eagled Sexy Speedo man or my desires could it? I didn't even want to temp fate and look.

Alice noticed and with a Smile and coughed loudly to get my attention.

He had moved and sat next to Emmett but In Brittney's Seat which was next to Angela.

Alice Then coughed again and I made eye contact with her. Her eyes looked Worried almost.

"Bella," She whispered. "That is my other Brother Edward."

I looked up at him then to make sure he wasn't the Speedo Sex God.

I was met with the Brightest pair of Dark Green Eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't breath I couldn't think All I could see were these eyes. Eyes I felt could see through me and what I was where I been and where I'm going. Nothing else existed in the room at that moment.

Someone Lightly touched my arm and I snapped out of it.

I Allowed myself one more look to study his face to possibly see if this was the same guy from the pool. I mean it couldn't be the only thing similar was the hair And when I saw the Speedo Sex God Hair it was wet.

I looked at him again this time he was talking to Jasper about something. His Profile was perfect, from the slightly overset strong brow line to his strong looking chin with that little cleft I wanted to just run my finger on. His nose curved up very faintly right at the tip. His Face was perfect. Then he Laughed.

That was the sound. The one from the pool that made me Drool ever so much. The Musical yet deep rough laugh. It was him. Alice's Brother Edward was the Speedo Sex god.

My Life was officially over.

--

Alice Drove me home. I didn't look up again afraid that Edward would laugh at me for practically sexing him up all over the pool. Afraid that Alice was mad at me for Saying her Brother was hot.

As soon as we got in the car Alice started in on me.  
"Bella, I'm sorry I never told you that Edward was my brother, But you didn't have to ignore everyone all night. "  
I turned towards her "Alice, I wasn't trying to ignore everyone. I was just embarrassed. Did he see me undressing him in his Speedo?"  
"I don't think so." Then he just smiled "He could have thought you were checking out Jasper." then she started laughing.

I joined in right as someone banged on my window. I completely jumped almost over to Alice's side of the car. She grabbed me as we both screamed.

Emmett's laughter filled the air around us.

"EMMETT!" we screamed in unison.

We both jumped out of the car on her side. She was faster then me to get out. I was wrapped around the gear shaft and ended up falling out. I closed my eyes and waited for the harsh concrete. I never made contact Instead I felt two very warm very strong arms pull me up and away from the very cold concrete.

Edward Looked down at me with a worried look. I just couldn't get over the fact that Edward had picked me up and Placed me on my feet still holding onto my waist.

"You okay?" He asked His voice as smooth as silk.

"Y-Y-Y-Es" I barely got out. His eyes were stealing my words.

"You better go Help Alice win your honor back form Emmett." he smiled and left go of me.

I Couldn't move. His Smile was the Single most sexy thing I had ever seen. It was only a cricked half smile but in that smile was the answer to the world. I don't know how to describe how it made me feel. It was so amazing. My knees went weak and he had to catch me again.

"Are you Sure your okay?" He asked his voice a little more frantic now.

"BELLA!" Emmett and Alice's worried voices hit my ears before I saw them both behind Edward also looking at me worried.

"I'm Fine, Just got a little Dizzy." I tried to smile as Edward set me to sit in the seat on the drivers side.

Alice got on her knees in front of me. And lifted my chin to make my eyes meet hers. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were right over her shoulder.

"Are you really okay, Should I take you home now or will you throw up." she asked with a small smile on her face.

I started laughing, my dizziness had subsided.

"Alice," I said through giggles. "I will most likely Throw up, But my house is just down the street."

They all just stared at me like I had gone crazy. Alice sighed. Then stood still not taking her eyes off my giggling form. She then held out her hand to help me up. I got up without any trouble, but none of the guys were taking any chances. They all tried to grab me at once and Alice just swatted their hands away as she helped me to the other side of the car.

I was walking just fine but she had a steel grip on my hand I wasn't going to try and get away from.

After she got me into the passenger side seat. She turned to the guys who had followed behind me.

"Can one of you get me some water?" A small hint of annoyance in her voice. Jasper immediately went to a car and got a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"thank you" I muttered.

Emmett was talking in hushed tones to Alice. But I could hear every word.

"Alice, did she eat any pizza, I saw her eat a little bit at lunch but not much."

"She is fine she had two slices before you got here, Give her a little space."

"I think I should drive her home."  
"You'll give her parents a heart attack."  
"Then let me follow you."

"Fine. I better get her home."  
With that the boys went to a silver jeep and Alice went to the drivers side of her car.

"Your okay right?" she asked me in A worried tone.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean to get that dizzy."  
"Why did you get that dizzy?"

"I was fine until Emmett scared us and then….." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was about to tell her about Edwards Smile. But she wouldn't let me live it down.

"Then, What Bella What Happened?"

She turned in her seat and looked point blank at me.

"then…. Well… Edward smiled at me." I said meekly with my head down looking at my shoes.

She didn't say nothing, She just started the car and backed up. Then she suddenly stopped. I looked up at her.  
"Bella, You almost fainted because my brother smiled at you?" She looked shocked.

"Yea." I said Blushing deeply.

"That…is…so…CUTE! OMG. Dude. You have It for my brother." She said smiling at me.

"what? No. Alice. No. Are you serious?" She didn't make any since. Yeah he was hot but that didn't mean anything.

"Bella, You like him." she said with a wider smile and started driving again.

"I don't know him." I glared at her even if she couldn't see me because she was looking out the window I saw the silver jeep follow behind us as we pulled out onto eucalyptus street.

"whatever Bella, Give me directions to you house."  
"take Eucalyptus to LaSalle turn left and turn right on coconut lane."

She did as I said and we pulled up in front of my small blue house. My Dads car wasn't in the drive way yet it must not be past nine. I saw the blinds move in the front window. No doubt my mother waiting to ask me tons of questions.

"you house is cute." Alice said looking at my house.

"Thanks, Do you want to come in?" I really wanted my mom to meet my new friend.

"I don't know if it will be fair if I do and the guys have to stay out."

"they can come too, Silly." I said smiling and slapping her head playfully like she was stupid.

"Ill go get them you focus at not looking at Edwards smile." she said mocking me but got out of the car and skipped towards the jeep before I could get my hands around her small fragile neck.

I did as she said and stood out side of the car waiting for the guys to approach me. Again I noticed the blinds move in the front window.

The boys approached cautiously. There movements slow as if not to scare me again. Emmett looked like I had kicked him in the shin and told him I didn't like him saying hi to me anymore.

"Emmett I'm fine really," I said with a Fake smile. Of course I wasn't fine I couldn't even look at Edward.

"You really scared me bells." Emmett whispered very quietly. That took me by surprise. I didn't think much scared Emmett. He was to big for that. I gulped. He called me bells. Only my family had ever called me that.

I smiled even bigger this time it was real Emmett was practically family even if I had known him for maybe 14 hours. Even Edward felt like family, even if id only talked to him when I fell and of course Alice and Jasper were like more then family.

"come on you guys come meet my mom, just don't take what my aunt says as truth."

I said laughing. They were in for some fun tonight. I walked up the front walk and opened the door slowly.

"Mom," I said loudly, even if I knew she was just in the next room listening intently.

She didn't come at first. I let everyone in and asked if they wanted something to drink.

Alice was the only one who responded the boys were looking around my entry way. Which was covered with cat trinkets.

My aunt was obsessed with cats. She had paintings, sculptures, clocks, figurines, stuffed animals, mugs, T-shirts and of course 20 real cats running around our house.

I motioned for them to follow me to the kitchen. Every one did. I got Alice a can of soda and juice box for me.

"A juice box, Come on Bells." Emmett said with a smirk.

"What Emmett, you can handle to juice?"

"Oh the juice I can Handle, but can it handle me?"

"Dude, The juice is to cool for you, Shoot water is to cool for you." jasper stepped in right as my mother came into the room. She was smiling very wide.

Renee came and kissed me on my forehead. "Hello sweetie, Who are you friends?"

"Hey mom, This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward." I Motioned to each and I said their name.

Renee said hello to each of them and started small talk about school things like that. We all heard the gargling sounds coming from the hall way. Only me and Renee didn't pay it much attention.

Edward was the first to ask about it.

"what's that noise?" He asked looking somewhat scared as if someone was going to jump in , grab him and drag him into some torture room.

Renee Smiled and looked at me the slightest look of humility flashed trough her eyes. I knew she was going to leave this for me to explain. She walked over to the cupboard and got out a bowl and filled it with milk.

"My aunt has a Mental disorder that is slowly peeling away parts of her brain. She has been obsessed with cats since this disorder has taken place. She also thinks I'm a cat."

Everyone just stared at me. So I continued.

"to keep her less confused, I come when I'm called… ms. Sprinkles, and every night I drink a little milk from a bowl, without doing it she starts to make these weird sounds and sometimes will hurt herself."  
I stopped. They officially thought I was crazy. They all looked at each other. Alice smiled at me and that's when I know everything was going to be okay. Emmett broke the silence first.

"Well Ms Sprinkles, Drink your milk so we can meet this awesome sounding aunt of yours."

Everyone started laughing. So I did as I was told. I lapped up two gulps of milk form the bowl and I felt my aunts fingers patting me head.

"Good girl ms Sprinkles. You're the best kitty in the world, Such a good girl."

I grabbed her hand taking in mine and she continued to stroke it.

I turned to everyone.

"Guys this is my Aunt Dorothy."

Aunt Dorothy then looked up and smiled at my friends.

"Oh look Ms Sprinkles brought home some friends, Renee will you please get there pretty little kitties some Milk."

Everyone looked shocked. Even me. My aunt must like them if she thought they were cats. One time she thought my cousin was a bird and tried to sick me on him so at least they were accepted into our house without being attacked.

Renee then stepped in. "Dorothy I think ms Sprinkles wants to play with her friends alone so why don't we go watch some more TV." with that they left. Renee winked at me before she was fully out of sight.

"Sorry for that you guys, I just don't like to see her hurt herself."

Jasper Spoke for the rest who were either looking at me Smiling or Looking towards the hall Smiling.

"No Worries Bella, I don't mind acting like a cat once and a while." We all laughed at that as I walked they outside.

Alice and Emmett Hugged me and Edward and Jasper Both Smiled walking away.

Yes, I had a brilliant Feeling. This was the beginning of a beautiful Friendship.

I laid down in my bed after talking with Renee about all the wonderful things about my friends, For once I felt I could be myself in public and I was glad I had finally let people into my life.

I dreamt that night. I had a dream about school and my friends but most of all I dreamed of the Speedo sex god that was Edward Cullen. School was going to be more interesting now then It ever seemed before.

* * *

**I want to take the time to Thank those who are reading. even if you arnt reviewing. IDC. **

**Some are reviewing.. JESSICA!! lol Awesome. BRINA of course. **

**So PLEASE Review. tell me what i need to change. Junk like that**

**I WRote this chap in two hours. Just for Jessica because she wrote me on myspace tell me i must. lol**

**Add me on myspace if you wish**

**/beautifulreject**

**Message me first and Ill add you. **

**So Till next time. .**


	4. What! NO WAY!

Two Weeks went past in the Blink of an eye.

Alice and me were inseparable. She was my best friend. Rose Tagged along on some of our adventures. She was a little cold towards me at first but now we talked a lot more in economy class. I was happy. I never had friends my age before. We went out to eat. We went shopping at the Mall. I found out the hard way that Alice loved shopping a lot. A new Hollister store opened and she actually got us out of school early to shop.

Jasper and Emmett was like my big brothers. They made fun of me but most of all They protected me from Mike. Who is in my English class. Mike is highly annoying and I just don't get why he keeps asking me out. Mike is cute but I have a thing for Edward.

Edward. That hunk of a man. We Ignored each other Except for our daily meeting next to our lockers and our occasional wave in Chemistry. Yes my locker was 3 under his and he was in my Chemistry class. We still sat at the opposite ends of the class but it can change whenever we want. I secretly watch him swim after school before I walk home.

This weekend Alice decided she wanted to do something. She hadn't Decided yet but she told me to keep it free, Which I had no problem with.

We were sitting at lunch. Me having a very nice conversation with Angela and Zee about my Theater Class. Today Alice made me get up in front of everyone and improve with her. Lets just say it ended badly.

"I GOT IT!" Alice suddenly Screamed. She stood in front of everyone. With her hands in the air. We all just looked at her like she was crazy.

"This weekend you guys keep up with me I wanted to do something you guys said you were up for anything." she was trying to explain but she didn't move her hands from their position in the air and now she was bouncing on her toes.

Jasper stood up beside her and forced her hands down.

"sweetheart" he breathed to her. "Do you want me to get everyone?"

She just nodded and then as Jasper went to get Emmett and Rose she watched him walk away.

"Ahhemmm" Edwards voice came from behind us. A smile instantly came to my face.

"Alice," he sounded kind of scared. "Do I want to know why you suddenly jumped up and screamed and then wouldn't put your arms down?"

"Well Edward if you must know, I know our plans for the weekend." she said Cheekily

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Josh walked up behind Alice. Emmett sat on the floor next to me and Angela.

"Why you smiling Small fry?" he asked I just blushed forgetting I was smiling.

"Hello Attention," Alice begun "I had no idea what we were going to do this weekend I wanted to do something a group of people could do but I wanted it to be something we don't do all the time and I was sitting her thinking of thing I used to do as a kid and BAM! It hit me like a linebacker. MINI GOLF!"

Everyone busted out in excited chatter. Emmett just said whooo repeatedly. I personally thought it was a awesome idea.

Edward didn't sound so sold on the idea "Where will we be Mini golfing Alice?""Well Edward if you must know, Castle Park, it the only good mini golf around here DUH!"

"Castle Park is in Riverside.""I know Its next to the Tyler Mall, YAY I can stop and get some clothes or something. Its going to be great."Alice then turned to everyone.

"So who is in?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose Immediately rose their hands. Everyone else just seemed reluctant after hears ALL of Alice's Plans.

"I don't know Alice," Angela Started "What time are you planning on Mini golf Because remember the concert me and Brittney and zee and everyone is planning on going to. The one you said you nor your family did not want to go to?"

Alice looked taken back. Then she smiled. "Angela is okay, just go to the concert we can all go as a huge group later."

Angela as well as Brittney and Josh looked extremely grateful.

Emmett still hadn't stopped saying whooo. He was also pumping his fists in the air rapidity. Alice was practically jumping up and down.

It was only her family and there respected others going. I wasn't able to go and be part of it, I understood. it's a family thing, I'm not family.

The Bell rang and me and Emmett started to our English class. Emmett had stopped saying whooo and was now just humming some god awful fight song very loudly.

"So, Emmett, excited about mini golf or what?" I asked entering the classroom

"are you kidding me?" he looked at me like I had five legs. "of course im excited, aremt you excited to go?"

"well I didn't think I was invited."

"WHY WOUDLNT YOU BE INVITED!?" he was waving his arms frantically as the teacher and everyone in the class looked over.

"MR. CULLEN! PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Mrs. Wilson had a short patience for Emmett today.

Halfway through class I finally cracked under Emmett's constant sad face. So I leaned over to his desk and whispered to him.

"I just thought it was a family thing that's all Em."

He looked pissed, more then pissed even.

"Your kidding me right?" His harsh Whisper caught me off guard even with the look on his face.

"No I'm not kidding."

"I'm not telling Alice about this conversation. This would hurt her, Damn Bella you're my sister or at least your like one. You get what I'm saying?" His face softened with his last sentence. He looked sincere. He wanted me to believe in just two weeks I've become like family to him and Alice.

"Yeah okay, Em."

"So your Coming mini Golf with us then?"  
"Yeah."

"Awesome, this is going to be the best."

"I'm not good at it."

"Neither is Edward, but we don't tell him that." he winked at me and turned to face Mrs. Wilson

Now I couldn't wait for this weekend.

* * *

The next day of school, Alice looked like someone tried to kill her Hampster.

"Hey Ally, What's up?" I asked coming to a stop in front of her.

"It's Thursday Bells, That means I only have today and tomorrow to convince Edward to come mini Golfing with us."

"What! Edward doesn't want to go?"

"Well he wants to." She gave me a odd look. "It's just he isn't the best player"

"I already know he is horrible, Emmett's been gracing me with stories of past enventures to castle park."  
"Yeah well, Edward swears he isn't going no matter what I say."  
"well that's to bad."  
"MAYBE! You can convince him Bella."

"How would I make a difference?"  
"Bella, come on You trip on a daily basis, Jasper told me how he had to save you and all the paint you were carrying yesterday."  
I blushed remembering how Jasper practically dove to catch me before I spilled all the paint for our joint project in art class.

"Alright, Alice, Point taken. I'll talk to Edward."

"when?"

"I dunno I normally see him at my locket before 4th. I have a question what lunch does he have?"

"he has our lunch."

"HE DOES!"

"Yeah, He just stays in the Library to do his homework so he can focus on Swimming after school."

The first bell rang, I decided today I was going to spend my lunch in the Library.

Lunch came faster then expected. I was so preoccupied with the conversation I was about to have with the man of my dreams I didn't even acknowledge him when he waved at me in Chemistry or notice him when I ran into him in the hall at lunch time, but I did notice as I followed him down the hall towards the library how very muscular his backside was.

I entered the library with out even noticing. I immediately turned around and walked back out. I needed to get some food in my stomach.

I got my food and went to sit with Alice and everyone at our table. Everyone was talking about Emmett's latest detention.

Rose joined us today and she looked livid. She was practically screaming at Josh. "I can't believe you would let him do that. You realize how much trouble he will be in with Esme?"

"What did Emmett do?" I whispered to Angela.

"Well apparently him and some Football friends thought it would be funny to mess with the swim team and pour instant Jell-O mix, into the pool. Little did they know, that it is activated by HOT water, so they added about 2000 packets and all it did was damage the filters."

"No Way?"

"Yeah, Emmett being football Capitan owned up to everything and is suspended for the next two days, and cant play in the next 3 games, and the Swim team is after him."

I looked around only to not find Jasper. I hurried and grabbed my food and practically ran to the library to see if Edward was still there.

He wasn't.

Damn, I just sat there outside the library trying to think of how I would get him to go. I need to find him. Maybe after school.

After school was a little hectic. There was no Football or Swim practice and it seemed there were little arguments between both the teams all day.

I looked for Edward after school by his locket, but he wasn't there. I decided to call off my search for Edward until the next day. that's when he walked into my line of sight.

He was walking four people in front of me out of the back gate. Why? Why was he walking this way, His car was in the parking lot.

He stopped when he reached the street and stood looking towards the onslaught of students pouring out of the school. He was looking for someone But who?

His eyes connected with my own. Bright green was in my view and I couldn't see anything else as I walked straight up to him.

"Hey Edward," I said looking at my feet not wanting to stare into his intense green eyes because I might faint again.

"Hey Bella, I was looking for you." I looked up to see he was looking at his own feet.

"Why were you looking for me?" He looked up then and looked almost shocked.

"Ummm, I mean, Alice told me you had something to ask me." he stumbled on his words.

"Yeah, I wanted to know why you weren't going Mini Golfing with us."  
"You already know I'm sure." we began to walk.

I was silent. Do I tell him about everything Emmett told me.

"I know Emmett told you."

"Well, yeah he told me but it doesn't matter."  
"How can it not matter Bella?"

"Well its just a fun game. I happen to suck at it too."  
"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, once, and if you repeat any of what I'm going to tell you I will murder you Edward Cullen got that." he nodded his head but smiled at me. " Once I went with Charlie and Renee and I went to Swing but over swung and the ball bounced off the obstacle and hit me in the head and I got knocked into the pond."

He started laughing.

"Okay Bella, You win I've never done that. I might have lost every ball I ever swung on but I've never not only lost the ball but went swimming."  
"Hashanah Laugh it up Edward, But you better come."  
"I think I might." He stopped walking and turned towards me. His now serious tone was accompanied by a look on his face, If possible his eyes looked even brighter and darker at the same time.

I looked away only to find I was standing in front of my house.

"Whoa, You walked me all the way here?"

"Ha yeah I guess I did, I kinda lost track of time."

"Good thing you don't have practice then huh?"

"Yeah. I cant believe Emmett would do something like that."

"I thought it was kind of funny."  
he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Rose didn't even think it was funny, Alice didn't even think it was funny. You did?"  
"Yeah, I did. I mean not the whole damaging the filters thing but the fact that he bought all the jell-o and then didn't even get to do the prank they originally wanted to do because they never read the back of the box."  
"yeah their stupidity makes it funny."

Charlie pulled in the drive way and gave a weary look my and Edwards way.

"well, Edward I guess ill see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for walking me and for going Saturday."  
"Well thanks for telling me that story, but I wont be at school tomorrow."

"What? Why?"  
"Alice thinks I will be a good idea to stay at the house and Protect Emmett from the swim team."

"and your going along with that because?"  
"Because, I love to get out of school." He winked at me. "I'll see you Saturday around noon?"  
"yeah"

"alright Bella, Bye." He turned and walked away.

How can it be I just had the longest conversation with Edward, The man of my dreams and It seemed to take no time but all the Time in the world.

Then It dawned on me. He said him and Alice wouldn't be at school. How was I going to survive my day at school without any of the Cullen Present?

* * *

**Sorry fo the late update. I got sick and moved on top of that. So i wrote most of this today but some of it after my last post. **

**Sorry also for the Spelling and Grammer Mistakes it was never my thing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Big Meaty Hands

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I Own Some of these Characters in my Story Though just not the ones you know.**

I woke up with a bang on Saturday morning. Literally, I had fallen out of bed and onto the floor while dreaming of my nightmare in school.

Friday was the most awful day in school.

Not only were the Cullen's not around but Jasper and Rose were gone also.

I had no one to keep the cheerleads from making comments about me or tripping me in any of my classes and then some of the football players were flirting with me taking advantage that Emmett wasn't around. In Theater class, Alice wasn't around to steal the spot light so I had to get up in front of the class and do a monologue. Needless to say I had to run out of the room to throw up.

I decided to go to sleep right when I got home just so I can forget everything that had happened.

After being plagued with nightmares of cheerleading football players I fell out of bed.

It was a little after 7:30 in the morning.

I decided to hope in the shower. I took a long hot shower and washed away all the stress from the day before.

I looked out my window at the weather before deciding what I would wear. It was overcast as it normally is in the mornings, but it didn't look like it would clear up until around 3 or 4. So I dressed in a pair of low rise dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with hearts across it.

I ate my breakfast while looking out the window. Aunt Dorothy was outside feeding some of the neighborhood cats. I smiled to myself about how she accepted all of my new friends as cats also. She will only do that to people she likes. She can be a extremely good judge of character.

"Bella, you know its almost 10:00 right?"

"Uhh.. Yeah mom I know. I'm just finishing up my waffles and then im going to call Alice."

I didn't hear my mother come into the room to get aunt Dorothy another bowl of milk. After she left I picked up my Cell phone to text Alice.

_Yo, Ally you up yet?_

_Heart Bellah _

I sat my cell down figuring that she was up and went to find something to do I could go for a walk until one of the Cullen's come to pick me up. No I would probably walk to much and be to tired to try and keep my coordination while mini golfing.

My cell vibrated violently on the counter.

I opened it expecting a text from Alice but finding it was a different number

_Bella, Alice is busy cleaning up the mess from yesterday, _

_She will call you when she is done._

_Edward._

EDWARD! No way Edward had text me. I saved his number to my contacts and quickly wrote a reply.

_What happened Yesterday?_

_Heart Bellah_

I smiled thinking of the fact that I am texting the hottest guy at valley view. Me the new girl. My cell vibrated again.

_Alice told me to go get you._

_Is that alright?_

_Edward._

Yes, yes Edward was going to get me. But wait. Alice is cleaning and its not noon. We weren't suppose to go until around noon.

_Were would you take me then?_

_Heart Bellah_

I was called after that by my mother in the backyard.

"Bells, Help me one of the cats scratched Dorothy again."

I grabbed my cell and a wet washcloth and headed outside as soon as opened the door my cell phone vibrated again.

I handed my mom the washcloth and opened my phone.

_Well where do you want to go?_

_Edward._

I smiled. He was being playful. My mom slapped my arm.

"Bella, can you get me the Neosporin please?"

"sure mom."

I walked into the house and to the bathroom while texting Edward back

_Well Sir, that all depends on where you wanna take me. _

_Heart Bellah_

I grabbed the Neosporin and heading back into the back yard with a huge smile still plastered on my face.

My mom gave me weird look and I mouth Edward to her and she gave me a knowing smile, she has known I have a schoolgirl crush on Edward since the day I first saw him at the pool.

I went and sat down on the couch and turned on a random TV show. I was to excited about the new text to even think about what was on TV at the Moment.

My phone soon Vibrated.

_Well madam, sounds like I'm taking you to my house._

_Edward._

HIS HOUSE!. What. I would love to but I'm so scared to. I don't even know where they live. All I know is they have A lot of money. Their mom was a Flower Arranger for high end weddings and They dad was a Chief of Medicine at the Local Riverside County Hospital. I have met his dad more then once on my many trips to the hospital.

I realized that I hadn't wrote back to Edward when my phone started ringing with Alice's ring tone.

"_She wants fabulous that is a simple request--"_

"uh, Hey Alice what's up?"

"_Don't what's up me Bella dear."_

"No really Alice, What did I do?"

"_You haven't written back my brother"_

"oh I'm sorry, I got caught up in something"

"_You don't want to come over do you?"_

"I do… Its just that I'm a little scared"

"_of what?"_

"your house"

She started laughing.

"Alice, Don't Laugh."

"_I'm Sorry Bells, Its just you sounded so scared. Don't worry our house is not that scary sure we got toilet papered last night because of Emmett's little prank on the Swim team, But its mostly Cleaned up, We do need to clean up the eggs still though"_

"oh well, I'm not really scared of Toilet Paper Alice."

"_I know I know. But Please come over. I Missed you yesterday-_

_**I MISSED YOU TOO SMALL FRY PLEASE I CANT STAND NOT SEEING YOU--**_

_DAMNIT EMMETT DON'T GRAB MY PHONE LIKE THAT YOUR BIG MEATY HANDS ARE GOING TO BREAK IT_

_**MY HANDS ARE NOT BE AND MEATY**_

_OF COURSE THEY AREN'T TO YOU, YOUR WHOLE BODY IS BIG AND MEATY_

_**MY BODY IS NOT, ALICE YOU NEED TO BE MORE NICE OR I WILL HANG YOU FROM A DOOR KNOB.**_

_I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY._

_**BELLA TELL HER I CAN SET HER ON SOMETHING TO HIGH FOR HER TO GET DOWN**__._

_NO BELLA TELL HIM TO STOP GRABBING THE PHONE_

_**GIVE IT TO ME**_

_NO YOU GIVE IT TO ME"_

Alice and Emmett Launched into a epic screaming match on the other side of my phone. You could hear it being grabbed from one to another both screaming about how they wanted to talk to me.

"_Bella you there still?" _Jaspers voice rang out over the phone with Alice and Emmett still screaming the in the back ground.

"yeah Jazz, I'm Still here"

"_Good, Edward is outside your house, He just called me."_

"alright bye jazz, See you in a little bit."

I hung up my phone only to hear a quick wrap at my front door. I almost started hyperventilating .

I reached the hallway the same time as my mom. _"Edward" _I mouthed again.

She nodded and returned the living room to make sure my Aunt Dorothy was not into anything she shouldn't be into.

I opened the door to revile Edward with the morning sun showing behind him making him look like more of a god then he really was.

"Uh Hi Bella" His voice gave me the shivers. I haven't heard it in a day.

A huge smile reached my face "Hey, Edward… MOM! I'm leaving call you when I start to come home"

I grabbed my purse and grabbed Edwards hand and shut the door as I pulled Edward towards what I could only believe to be his car.

I let go of his hand realizing what I had done and commented on the shiny silver car in front of me.

"Nice car, I was actually expecting something more expensive, what kind is it?"

He laughed.

"it's a 97 Volvo Bella and the reason is because I bought it with my own money unlike my siblings."

"Oh you did?"

"yes as soon as I turned 16 I started working as much as I could"

He opened the passenger side door for me and closed it when I sat down and pulled my feet in. As he ran to the drivers side I looked towards my house and saw my mom and Aunt in the window looking at me. I waved and my mom waved back.

Edward closed his door and started the car which purred to life. He started driving.

"So.." He started.

"What happened yesterday?"

He started to chuckle.

"The swim team retaliated against Emmett."

"with Toilet Paper?"

"yes"

"I though the swim team would be more creative"

"What are you trying to say"

"Apparently the swim team lacks creativity, maybe you should swim in diagonal lines instead of straight ones." I smiled and looked at him.

He looked over and smiled at me as we crossed over the freeway towards the hills that surrounded Moreno Valley.

"It was a big amount of Toilet Paper, and they used shaving cream, jelly and eggs also." He finally said.

"Wow Original, at least Emmett's Prank was Original"

"only because he didn't know what he was doing" he laughed

"true." I joined in. Before I knew it we entered a dirt road. I watched as a big house came into view.

It was huge. Only 2 stories tall but vary large still the same.

As we neared further I saw that a water slide came off the roof into a Olympic sized pool which had a water fall in one corner and a diving bored.

There was a garage that was open reveling Alice and Emmett's car and numerous Dirt bikes and quads and a sand curser.

He stopped right in front of the stair case which led up to a second story balcony entrance. The Balcony went all the way around the house.

I was so busy taking in the Cullen's house that I hadn't realized that Edward not only had turned off the car but had gotten out and had been standing with the passenger side door open waiting for me to get out.

* * *

**See I Said I would have something out by the weekend. Not as long and not exacally what you expected it woudl be MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAA. lol. But yeah. Ill write a long one next time. Lol. **

**Haha Alice's ring tone on Bella's Phone is a song form High School Musical. It will be explained why later.**

**Keep Reviews-**

**Sammy.**


	6. The Quarter That Decided My Future

No Own Twilight.

* * *

I grabbed his hand as he helped me out of the passenger seat.

"so soft" I heard him barely whisper but all I could think was that his hands here so warm and engulfed mine so fully.

He led me up the stair case and threw the door.

"JUST YOU WAIT, EMMETT . I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR BREAKING MY PHONE WITH YOUR BIG MEATY HANDS." Alice's shrill shriek of a voice took over all my senses that were fill with the god that was still holding my hand.

"**NO YOU LITTLE FREAK, I BROKE YOUR PHONE BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TRY AND BRING ME AND MY MANLINESS DOWN!" **Emmett was screams just as loud as Alice was only his voice couldn't cut threw water.

Edward dropped my hand as Emmett's gruff scream came from the other room.

"**WHAT THE HELL ALICE!. YOU BIT ME!"**

"YOU DESERVED IT EMMETT."

"**HOW IN THE HELL DID I DESERVE TO BE BITTEN. I THINK I CAUGHT RABIES. ROSE! ROSE! COME HERE ALICE BITE ME AGAIN. OH SHIT IM BLEEDING! ROSE! ROSE! I THINK IM GOING TO DIE! IM GUSHING BLOOD HERE! ROSE!"**

Emmett didn't stop screaming. Alice laughed. Rose ran past me and Edward and into the room.

"Hey Bella!" she said as she ran past.

I looked at Edward. He just cocked a eyebrow and smiled at me leading me into the room where the now soft whimpers from Emmett were located.

As we walked into the room it was a sight to see. I stood in the corner behind everyone. Edward walked up behind Emmett who was sitting on a expensive sofa. Rose was bent over and blubbering Emmett and Alice was jumping around the room pointing fingers and laughing at him.

"So what's the damage this time Em?" Edward asked bending over his brother.

"Edward?. Ha Dude what damage?" Emmett Puffed out his chest a little

Edward's smile grew smug "oh you know, the child size bite mark on your Index and Middle finger, the bite that looks to be somewhat bleeding the one Rose is holding some paper towels on"

Emmett just grumbled under his breath then winced. "Ouch Rose, must you poke it, that really hurt."

"awe, poor baby" She cooed and kissed his nose, making him smile.

Alice had stopped bouncing around a lavish sitting area.

She looked at Edward with deadly eyes.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Do not tell me you forgot my best friend." Her voice was slow, low, and lethal.

"Nope Madam Cullen." he bowed mockingly at her.

Alice crossed her arms and stomped her right foot. "Well Edward, where is she?"

"Your Beautiful best friend is right behind me." He pointed to me as she shrieked.

"BELLA! OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU. IM SO SORRY. YOU FORGIVE ME RIGHT? YOUR NOT MAD RIGHT? OH BELLA, BELLA SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!!" Alice was talking fast and hugging me tightly and slightly jumping.

"Alice. Can't . Breath." I was able to choke out."OH NO BELLA IM SO SORRY!" she let go of my and checked my pulse.

Then we proceeded to make sure I was okay by putting her ear by my mouth, Only problem with that was she was a couple inches smaller then me, she couldn't reach without standing on something. When she made a turn to climb up on the couch I decided to stop her.

"Alice, Im okay, Look. All fine." I said lifting up my hands.

She smiled and hugged me again only this time a lot more softly. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down a hall way. The last thing I heard before I was thrown into a room of Pink and Lime green walls was Emmett's Voice running after us down the hall.

"**NO FAIR ALICE YOU CANT HOG --!" **That was the last thing I heard before the door was slammed shut.

I rode in Emmett's massive Jeep with him and Rose since Alice had kept me to herself all morning and forced Emmett and Edward and Jasper to clean up the mess that the swim team had made. Rose stayed with me and Alice as I told them how my day without them went.

On the ride up the 60 freeway. Emmett blasted obscene rap songs at a ungodly volume. By the time we reached the change for the 91 Rose had taken over controls and turned on KIIS FM. The new Britney Spears song Womanizer came on. Rose sang loudly as Emmett just Mumbles under his breath. They were really comical to watch. I remember the day I found out they had been together for about 3 years. My mouth dropped to the floor. They were the Two most popular people at valley view sure, but they were complete polar opposites. Emmett was overly funny and just as hyper as a 2 year old with a constant candy rush. Rose was laid back and more serious.

Rose and Emmett got into a Argument as we pulled off at Tyler street. I could almost hear a squeal come from Edwards Volvo where Alice was riding in the backseat. We were right next to Tyler Mall. Emmett's Jeep rolled up next to the Volvo at a stop light Alice's window rolled down.

"HEY! Roll down a widow Bella" I rolled down my window.

"What Ally?"

"WE ARE SO GOING SHOPPING AFTER WE ARE DONE AT CASTLE PARK! AND--" She was screaming out the Volvos window as I blocked out the rest of her sentence and grimaced.

Then I heard it. Edwards Voice. "Emmett want to race to the next light?"

Rose laughed out her window. "Of course he does. When the light goes green"

As soon as she said it the light turned green. And we shot into the intersection and zipped towards the next light where we had to turn left. Edwards Volvo was on the right of us but was pulling ahead slightly.

As the jeep shifted gear it slowed slightly and the Volvo pulled ahead and cut us off pulling into the lane to turn left.

Emmett huffed and Rose rubbed his arm.

"If I just bump him a little it wont hurt anything." Emmett sounded hopeful.

"No babe, You would smash his little car with your big manly one." Rose cooed kissing his cheek.

We pulled into the parking lot and Paid the 5 parking fees. Edward, Alice and Jasper were all waiting for us at the Volvo. We parked next to them and Alice wrenched my door open practically pulling me out.

"Wow Emmett you Jeep goes really fast." Jasper said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Emmett just grumbled and grabbed Roses hand tugging her towards a giant makeshift castle.

Alice and Edward both laughed as Rose started screaming at Emmett for dragging her up some old looking stairs.

Jasper came and took Alice's hand tugging her towards the castle.

Edward looked at me and then back at Emmett and Rose who were entering the heavy looking huge wooden doors and Alice and Jasper who were walking up the steps quickly. He made a jester to walk with him so I did. We didn't talk, But I looked at him from the corner of my eye more then once.

When we reached the big wooden looking doors He opened one for me and fallowed me in. When I entered I was swamped with the smell of dirt and machinery. We were in a Arcade. I could see Emmett's Huge form jumping excitedly next to a fighting game and Alice and Rose were watching Jasper try and get a stuffed animal out of a machine.

Then my eyes landed on it. The DDR machine. Without thinking about it I had pulled Edward over to it and started randomly pushing the buttons. Edward chuckled beside me as I still clutched to his hand.

"Play me." I said turning to him.

He looked uncomfortable for a second. Then he smiled and said "Anything to hold of mini Golf for a little while."

"Yesss, Ill got get the tokens" I let go of his hand and took off toward the token machine. I made it about 3 feet before my feet had tangled on each other and I tripped.

My eyes closed and my hands flew out in front of me waiting for the floor to welcome me with open arms.

It seemed like forever but the floor just wasn't coming. I opened my eyes to find myself suspended in air by a pair of muscular arms.

Edward pulled me up and into his chest for a second before letting me go. For the one second I was in pure bliss. His chest was muscular I could feel his pecks and his abs threw the thin t-shirt he was wearing. He was also warm, warmer then this cold arcade.

After he let go of me I felt a twinge of pain in my chest but quickly forgot when a little kid ran into me and shouted sorry before taking the DDR machine.

Edward chuckled again and opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off.

"Edward, Bella Come on We have to get playing." she said excitedly sitting in front of the back exit which led to the rest of the theme park.

Edward motioned for me to go in front of him.

"in case you trip again" he whispered when I turned.

Alice was bouncing next to jasper who help a pink elephant in his arms.

"Where is Emmett and Rose?" she asked Edward.

"Ummm.. I don't really know." Edward stumbled over his words.

"Hey guys," Rose came up behind us, "I thought we were going to play some Freaking Mini Golf. Where's Emmett?"

Just then we heard a scream come from outside the doors.

Jasper was the first to reach the doors handing Alice the pink Elephant.

And outside was a sight to see. Emmett was standing on top of a table. With little kids all around him handing out what appeared to be big bouncy balls. The little kids were throwing the bouncy ball causing them to go everywhere and hit passers by which caused the screaming.

Rose was livid. I swear her eyed turned red.

"EMMETT MOTHER TRUCKING CULLEN!" she screamed. Emmett Froze half way handing off yet another big bouncy balls. He then poured a sack of them out on top of the kids who screamed with delight of getting free bouncy balls.

Emmett got off the table and walked slowly over to us.

"Rose listen I won a bunch of tickets and this kid asked me to help him get a bouncy ball but I was like What the heck why not get all the kids bouncy balls and so I gave them out but I got _ATTACKED _so I had to jump up on the table and finish handing them out I didn't do anything wrong I swear." During Emmett's explanation Alice skipped over to the counter and paid for our Mini golf Clubs and balls.

Rose calmed down a bit. Emmett just sat there smiling at her. Edward and Jasper and me were all being pelted with flying Big Bouncy balls.

Alice walked over and handed us each a club and a different colored ball.

"Well they have a new rule here I guess." she started glumly. "you can only have groups up to four."

Jasper put his arm around her shoulders. "What do we do then" he asked her.

Her smile broke out bigger then The worlds Biggest Banana.

"Well," she said flashing me a Evil looking smile. " we will have to break into groups of two. Me and Jas, Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella."

As she finished she was looking straight at me and Edward. I looked to him and he looked somewhat scared. Emmett was the only one who complained.

"Aww man I wanted to see Edward and Bella Play, it has to be funny. Come on Alice. Cant me and Rose join them?"

"No Emmett we cant." Rose said Lightly smacking him in the back of the head.

Alice nodded thanks to Rose who smiled back.

Jasper sounded excited at the prospect of being alone with his girlfriend for a couple hours. He Explained to Emmett "there are 4 different courses. 3 are open that's one for each of us one of us will be along side the other one. Me and you flip to see who gets to be along side Bella and Edward."

"**DEAL!" **Emmett shouted as Edward Huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alice nodded and handed Jasper a quarter.

Jasper looked at me " Bells, Which course do you want?"

I looked at Edward who had his eyes closed and was still pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to be no help.

"Ummm 3?" I said. Not thinking that 1 was closed and if I picked 2 they would be no where near us.

"Alright 3 it is." Jasper smiled as Edwards eyes popped open.

"NO Jasper she meant 2, Right Bella 2." I nodded my head not wanting to tick Edward off anymore then he already was.

"Nope Eddie-kins she already said 3" Emmett said sticking out his tongue.

"Head or tails Em?" Jasper asked.

"**TAILS!" **Emmett said while the quarter was in mid air.

"**YESS!" **Emmett screamed.

**

* * *

**

Okay so some intresting facts. the Biggest Banana is The Big Banana in Australia. lol.

But

the Longest Banana Split is as fallows.

(Taken from a site called something about the longest somethign something something)

**April 30 1988 in Selinsgrove, PA, USA 33,000 bananas were delivered along with 2,500 gallons of ice-cream, 600 pounds of nuts, and lots of other toppings.**

**The reason: To create the world's longest banana split.**

**At 7.32 km. or 4.55 miles, this banana split did not have to split the record with any other.(haha)**

**Did you know that ****The longest Ear hair is Radhakant Bajpai's hair that measures an amazing 13.2 cm. or 5.19 inches.**

**I sure as hell didn't. Lol**

**Well I want to thank you for the Reviews. and I want you to know that they are the reason for the early update. **

**So thanx. **

**If you have any ideas regarding the story PLEASE tell me. Lol. Any Questions about it? Ask away baby.**

**Other then that. **

**Sammy out**

**KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE**

**3 Sammy.**

**p.s They are at Castle Park Real Place look it up..Riverside,Ca.**


	7. YAY! Hole in ONE!

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING.

By request.

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"Head or tails Em?" Jasper asked._

_"TAILS!" Emmett said while the quarter was in mid air._

_"YESS!" Emmett screamed._

* * *

Chapter 7.

* * *

Emmett rapidity pumped his fists in the air as we walked over to our courses.

Edward looked distant. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as Emmett leaped down the small stair case that led to the mini golf courses. I took the stairs slowly being careful not the fall down them. Edward practically ran down and Rose kept pace with me.

When we reached where the two courses split to the first whole for each Rose put her hand on my arm.

"Don't make fun of him to much Bells, Emmett will have him annoyed enough before I can distract him." She whispered in my ear.

"He can't be that awful Rose." I said looking her blank in the eyes.

I glanced at Edward who was waiting for me but also being taunted by Emmett. His face was hard, his jaw clenched. It made him look even more irresistible. Emmett was to the right of Edward. It looked like he was explaining how to hold the club.

"See Eddie, you put tow hands on it at the top like this." Emmett demonstrated.

"then you swing but don't go all out this is not real Golf its mini golf."

Edward didn't say a word. He didn't even move. He just sat there looking straight ahead.

Rose walked over to course 4 and seductively as she cold turned towards Emmett exposing her cleavage.

Emmett being Emmett just smiled. Then he whispered something in Edwards ear and took off to Rose who had swung and made it close to the whole.

If Edward looked pissed before now he just looked shocked. I walked up to him and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"What?" he said groggily.

"you want to go first of you want me to go first?" I asked Timidly. I don't want him to be angry with me.

"Ill go first." he said in a hurry he walked over to the blue carpet grass and put his red ball on the rubber.

He walked to the left side of the ball and got his hands in position just like Emmett was explaining. He swung.

He Missed, 4 times before he connected with the ball. I was holding back my giggles only because I had promised I would not laugh at him. But seriously He was the co captain of the Swim team, How can he suck at something 3 year old can get.

When his ball came back a second time he huffed and threw his club down and began to stomp on it. "Stupid. Good. For. Nothing. Piece. Of. Crap. Making. Me. Look. Dumb…."

He just kept saying under his breath.

Emmett's laughter rose above the fake houses and palm trees. Then I felt his large hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa Bella how long has he been like this."

"A minute at least.""Think you should stop him?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah if I do it he might take a swing at me."

I walked over to where Edward was still stomping and kicking his club and now bright red ball which had rolled back a third time to where it began.

"Edward." I said slowly.

"WHAT BELLA! I TOLD YOU I SUCKED I CANT EVEN HIT THIS STUPID BALL WITH THIS STUPID CLUB!" he roared Throwing his club onto the course and kicking his ball up the ramp. The ball rolled right into the hole.

"I would say, 'Yay! Hole in one.' But I think you wont like that."

He had slumped down to his knees in disbelief . I got down next to him.

"Im sorry for yelling at you." he said after a while.

"s'okay. I should take my turn so we can get finished before dark."

I got up grabbing his arm and yanking him up.

"Now be a good boy get your ball and your club and wait for me by the next hole." I said pushing him onto the course.

He walked over and picked up his club then got his ball out of the hole and smiled at me.

I Could hear Emmett loud laugh come from the other side of the miniature house just to the right of the course.

I placed my ball on the rubber mat as Edward walked off the course.

I took my club placed it in both hands and bent my knees like my dad always told me to do. I swung the club back and hit my ball.

My ball rolled straight hitting the curved piece and followed the course around until it came about 5 feet from the hole.

I walked over to my ball and glanced at Edward. His jaw was slightly ajar and he had a little smile on his lips but his eyes showed that he was shocked as I hit it in.

I bent over and retrieved my ball as Edward took a intake of breath.

When I glanced at him and he was turned around.

By the time we reached hole 7 Edward had hit the ball a total of 84 times and gave up on hole 5. I had hit the ball a total of 30 times. A perfect score right now would be between 7 and 21.

When we reached hole 14 we had stopped keeping score Mostly because Emmett kept popping in and Edward had refused to hit anything anymore leaving me to hit the ball a couple of times but be self-conscious because he was staring at me all the time.

We ended up stopping in a gazebo. We sat side by side both staring at the small lake and the kids feeding the ducks, who swam with the current of the over the top fake waterfalls.

I looked at him finally.

"Edward, do you want to just stop mini Golf and play in the Arcade?" I asked Meekly Looking at the side of his face.

He turned Making his bright green eyes look directly into mine.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" He asked his face distorting.

"well you haven't been playing"

"But im having fun.""How can you have fun watching me fall down steps and trip over almost every course?"

He chuckled looking away.

"You falling is fun. I like seeing the look on your face when you concentrate you stick out your tongue and your eyes go kinda cross eyed."

I playfully slapped his arm

"My eyes do NOT go cross eyed." I said trying to put as much anger in my voice as I could. My fake anger only sent him into a fit of giggles. Which eventually led me to start laughing.

After we stopped laughing but still giggled every once and a bit I became serious again.

"What if I helped you? Would you finish the last four Holes?" I said placing my hand on his arm but not looking at his face.

"umm.. Y-y-eah" He squeaked out.

I looked up at him Smiling and he looked up to my face from my hand on his arm.

After a moment of staring into his perfect eyes I grabbed his hand yanking him up with all my strength so he stood with me. Still holding on to him hand I dragged him to the next hole.

"okay," I said dropping his hand but slightly frowning at the loss of his warmth. "First things first, You hold the club wrong"

I grabbed his hand and took his club demonstrating the right way to hold it Or at least how my dad showed me to hold it.

I handed it back to him and he took hold of it like I showed him. Then I grabbed on to one of his belt loops earning another intake of breath as I dragged him to the right spot. I placed his ball on the rubber mat and turned to him.

"now feet go shoulder width apart." I instructed. He nodded and shifted his feet outward.

"Bend your knees slightly," He nodded again and bent his knees dramatically. "No, like this," I demonstrated how to do it. His eyes lingered on my legs longer than I thought they would. I blushed and tried to think of more instructions.

"The trick is to concentrate on the ball until you hear it hit." He made a cute little concentrating face. "and just barely tap the ball" He tapped it and it went a whole 2 feet, his eyes brightened and I started to laugh, I couldn't control it.

He looked over at me and pursed his lips. "what?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laughing even harder at the way his face looked.

"WHAT!?" he said angry now.

This boy sure did have some anger issues.

"your….face" I said between giggles.

"What's funny about my face?" he asked Suppressing the humor now present in his voice.

"ITS ALL SCRUNCHED UP LIKE YOU SAW A DEAD CAT WHAT IS SHE TEACHING YOU YOGA?"

Emmett's Booming voice came from behind us.

Edward turned back towards his ball mumbling.

"Edward" I said softly coming up behind him after he hit the ball another two feet.

"what." he said his voice hard.

"I wasn't making fun of you or nothing. You looked kinda… ummmm….cute and surprised at the same time it was just funny."

He just looked up at me.

"uhh thanks." he said looking down at his feet with the slightest hint of red on his cheeks.

I MADE EDWARD CULLEN THE SWIMMING SEX GOD BLUSH!

I have never made anyone blush let alone the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on.

I want to keep him blushing. Keep him reacting to me that way I mean I did do something right. It wasn't a terrible OMG she didn't say that blush it was a OMG she said I was cute blush I mean I know the difference between blushes I blush enough times a day.

He looked back up at me and smiled his half smile.

"Bella do you think you can show me how to swing better I don't wanna hit it only a couple feet it will take me all day."

"uhh Sure," I said walking over to him. I went to grab the club from him but he snatched it and held it just out of my reach.

"No Offence Bella, but you already tried that way I think I need you to guide me through it." He said looking at me.

He wanted me to guide him though it? What the hell was that suppose to mean?

As if he was reading my mind he answered "Come here" he said putting his arms around me and turning me towards the ball.

He placed his club in my hand and coved both my hands with his own.

"Now show me how hard to swing" he whispered in my ear giving me the chills.

I swung the ball not to hard but just hard enough to get close to the hole.

We still stood wrapped in each others embrace just looking at the ball until we heard a cough behind us.

Alice was standing with Rose, Jasper and a giggling Emmett.

Emmett's giggles turned into a full out laughing fit after me and Edward basically jumped apart.

"Bella were you so bad you had to take Lessons from EDWARD!" he struggled to say in-between giggles.

"What, No" I said walking towards them as Edward went to get his ball.

Alice choose then to make her true presence known.

"Well who cares, Lets go ride Rides." she said

"Sounds good to me" Edward said leading the way to the ride section of Castle Park.

As we were walking Alice pulled me aside. Linking her arm with mine and slowing her usually extremely fast walk down so she dragged me behinds everyone.

"You will tell me WHY you and my brother were in each others loving embrace later." she said with her voice dripping with the authority of a drill sergeant.

I was basically dragged on the arm of my best friend through a park of little kids all begging their parents to go on rides like the train and the flying planes.

"JAPER LOOK!" Emmett Screamed when we came in sight of the dragon tower.

"GET THE TICKETS GET THE TICKETS COME ON LET GO I WANNA RIDE THAT ONE" He continued screaming but was now jumping and pointing towards the big ride.

"The Dragon's Tower is a thrill ride designed for adults. It allows riders the thrill and excitement of being shot into the air at a speed of 35 mph within 1-2 seconds after take-off. At take off, this ride pushes you up 3.5G's with a –1G descent. This gives the riders a stomach-sinking sensation. Must be 52 " tall to ride." The girl behind the plastic plate of the ticket booth said.

Everyone stared at her as Jasper gave her money so we could all get unlimited wrist bands.

Emmett's wrist band almost didn't fit but it didn't faze him as soon as the lady gave him Clearance to go he took off running and dragging a screaming Rose.

Alice giggled as me and her (STILL CONNECTED AT THE ARM) make our way over to the Dragon tower.

We got in line and showed the guy our wrist bands. The Tower had four different sides Emmett and Rose and Edward were on the side facing the Freeway. Emmett was having trouble getting the harness to fit him. Rose was trying to buckle him up and Edward was just looking off into space. Alice dragged me around to the front of the ride where the 3 seats faced the people who sat to watch others.

I was buckled in and waiting to Jasper to get Alice in tight. She giggled and grabbed my hand in her left hand and his hand in her right had.

"You guys ready?" she asked bouncing as much as her harness would let her.

Jasper just squeezed her hand and I didn't even bother to reply because then the ride operator came over the loud speaker.

"Are you all ready to ride the most terrifying ride in the history of rides." Everyone screamed some form of yes. You could hear Emmett's voice above everyone else's.

My hands starting getting sweaty as he continued.

"Well my little friend is checking all your harnesses to see if you are in right I will tell you a little of what to expect. When the light flashes green you will be shot up 5 stories at a take off rate of 35 mph. the force will give you the lovely weightless feeling as you plummet back to earth with -1Gs. Then you will continue your adventure getting slower and slower until I bring the ride to a stop."

I blocked out what he said after that when a guy came and checked my harness. He was as big as Emmett with dark skin and dark hair. He smiled at me.

"You look scared." he said in a deep voice.

I nodded my head.

"Im Jake, If you want me to stop the ride just scream my name okay?" he said sweetly giving me a bright smile again.

Again I just nodded my head.

Jake stepped back into the box where the ride operators sat and he pushed a green butten.

A robotic voice sounded over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please keep arms and legs away from the machinery. Take off all objects that will fly off. Get ready for the ride of your life." then the countdown started.

"5.….4.….3.….2.…..1..."

I didn't even hear blast off like I expected because I was being shot straight up into the air. It caught me off guard and I ended up screaming bloody murder.

As we hit the point of freefall I slammed into the top of the bars even though my Harness was keeping me very secure.

I screamed until the ride stopped after 3 more times up and down.

I couldn't move to get off. Jasper came and undid my harness, lifted me up and took me outside the ride gates.

Jasper sat me on a bench and I started to move my legs and arms seeing if they still worked.

Edward, Emmett and Rose were still getting off the ride and Alice sat by me, grabbed my hand started stroking my hair and whispering soothing words in my ear. Jasper was checking my shoulder.

"THAT WAS AWESOME I MEAN THAT FIRST BLAST IT WAS LIKE WHOA I CANT EVEN BELIEVE IT HAHA EDDIE YOU WERE SCREAMING SO MUCH. BELLA!" Emmett being his usual self ran over only now dragging Edward and Rose over to us.

As soon as Rose saw the way Alice was sitting on me she started running herself beating Emmett. Rose sat down bumping Jasper out of the way and she assumed the same position as Alice. Edward started running the same time as Rose but bent down in front of me. I was trembling without even knowing it. Emmett Finally made it over and he kept asking what was wrong.

I opened my eyes without even knowing they were closed.

"That was …………AWESOME!" I said standing up surprising everyone. Edward fell backwards and onto the floor. Everyone started laughing as I grabbed Emmett and dragged him back on the ride.

After riding the Dragon tower 5 times we decided to ride the other rides like, The Bumper Cars(Emmett Fell out of his car and Rose targeted some little kid), The Falling Star(Emmett was to big to get on so he pouted, Rose stayed off with him and got him cotton candy), Fireball ( I rode with Jasper because Alice and Rose didn't feel like going on), The Flying saucer (I stayed off with Edward, but neither of us talked to each other) and the scrambler which I rode with Rose and Alice, and the guys stayed off.

We were in line for the Sea Dragon.

"What exactly is the Sea Dragon?" Rose said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The Sea Dragon is a thrill ride designed for older children and adults. It is themed to resemble a big swinging ship. It allows riders the thrill and excitement of being swung high into the air in a forward and backward motion which gives the riders a stomach tingling sensation. Must be 48" tall to ride alone, or must be 3 years of age with someone 12 years of age or older." The Operator told her.

"Do you all know the facts about the rides here?" Jasper asked as Emmett put his arm on Rose's shoulder showing she was his.

"Yep, We have to Learn the basic facts and recite them if someone asks" The Operator replied.

"Really," Emmett said with a mischievous smile on his face. "well what about the log ride?"

"The Log Ride is a thrill ride designed for children and adults. It allows riders the thrill and excitement of riding a log down two separate drops. The logs are propelled around the lifts, curves, and drops throughout the ride. The Log Ride offers the riders a plunging sensation as they drop 48 feet toward the bottom of the ride. It is one of the steepest and largest ever built – pumping 20,000 gallons of water a minute. Must be 48" tall to ride alone, or 36" with someone 12 years of age or older." The Operator replied again.

"MERLIN'S REVENGE!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

With a loud sigh the Operator launched into another description.

"The Merlin's Revenge is a family coaster ride designed for both children & adults. It allows riders the thrill and excitement of riding around the loops, twists and turns of a thrilling roller coaster ride. Must be 48" tall to ride alone, or must be 40" tall with someone 12 years of age or older."

"SEA PLANES" Emmett said spying them around the corner of the sea dragon.

"The Sea Planes is a kiddie ride designed for children. It is themed to resemble a realistic looking Red Baron airplane. It allows riders the thrill and excitement of flying their own plane. Must be 36" tall to ride. Cannot weigh over 150 pounds." the operator said opening the gate so we could all get on.

"DAMN I WANTED TO GO ON THAT NEXT ONLY ALICE AND BELLA AND RISE CAN GET ON MAN!" Emmett said dragging Rose to the back of the swing.

After we got on the log ride and I got soaked because I was with Emmett we decided to call it a day with the rides and play in the arcade.

I walked faster then Alice who was wrapped up in Jasperland and strolled next to Edward.

"So Edward," I said getting his attention "You ready to eat my dust at DDR?"

"Are you kidding me Bella, you cant win against me."

"I won at Mini Golf"

"Only because I didn't play."

"because I was winning"

"Your horrible at Mini Golf."

"Im better then you" I said walking faster so I reached the doors to the fake castle first.

Edward was right after me and we both entered the castle in a hurry to get to the token area. I got my tokens and took off running to the DDR machine.

We both put our tokens in and started dancing to the music.

He was good we tied on all three songs.

"Bella, To tell you the truth I did not think you would go on Heavy" he said sweat running down his brow line.

"Told you Id win.""you didn't win" He said smiling

"Uhh Yeah I did by default I got my token in first." I said my own smile making my lips part.

His smile turned into more of a smirk.

"What about a rematch" He said humor filling his voice.

"Uh, What kind of rematch" I said looking to see how many tokens I had left.

Then I was hit. He started tickling me. Right under my ribs. I fell onto the floor with him pinning me down and I was kicking and screaming and laughing. Tears came to my eyes but he did not let up.

"Say I win Bella and your torture will stop." he said not letting off the force of his tickling.

"NEVER!" I said in-between gasps.

"Fine" he said and started tickling under my arms.

"HELP! HELP!" I started shouting as soon as I could get the words out of my mouth.

As if heaven opened up Jasper and Alice came down the stairs and saw us. Alice started to giggle and dragged Jasper to my aid.

Alice apparently knew where to tickle Edward because as soon as she walked up behind him and started tickling he let me go and was under the control of Alice.

Of course our tickle fight attracted tons of kids who were all already running around the arcade looking for trouble. I grabbed Jasper down to the floor and started tickling him as Alice had Edward pinned. Emmett came running over and started ticking Alice with a hoard of his friend he gave the bouncy balls to.

Little kids came from every direction. Jumping into the pile of us all tickling each other. Emmett and Edward lifted a kid each and started tickling them. Jasper lift Alice and ran off with her.

I saw Rose watching the mess from a safe distance.

I walked over and sat with her at the truck driving game and watch Emmett and Edward play with all the kids. Emmett was currently teaching a little 7 year old boy how to tickle girl the best and Edward was holding two girls while tons of other girls were trying to climb up him.

"They are cute" Rose sighed from beside me.

"Yeah they are" I said looking at how Edward reacted to a girl when she kissed his cheek.

"Bella," Rose said getting my attention away from Edward. "What's with you and Edward?"

I looked her straight in the eye but she was still staring into the mess of kids and the two teenagers.

"Uhh. Er. I… Don't.. Know." I stammered.

Rose looked over at me smiling causing me to blush.

"I think you do." She said looking me in the eye.

"You think she does what?" Edward asked jogging over to us.

"I think she does want ice cream after this you game?" she asked him

"uhh, sure." he said. "You might want to go help out Emmett though I kind of sent all the kids to tickling him until he peed." he said half smiling again.

Rose sighed and got up and walked over to where Emmett was pinned to the floor by about 12 kids. Their parents all lined the stairs laughing at the whole situation.

Edward took roses spot.

"You know this is not over." he said looking at me.

I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"No I guess its not." I said smiling, but looking at my feet.

I heard Emmett gasp and Rose Giggle.

"EWWWWW" Emmett boomed across the arcade.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Come on lets go to the car" He said dragging me out of the giant fake castle doors.

Alice and Jasper were locked together at the back of Edward Volvo but it did not phase him. He just slapped the back of Jaspers head and opened the back door for me to get into. Jasper did the same for Alice and we took off down the street in no time.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as we reached Tyler street and went the opposite way of the freeway.

"Frost Bite." Edward said while turning into a parking lot.

I unbuckled as he parked but he was at my door opening it for me before I could even put my hand on the handle to let myself out.

Alice came bouncing around and linked my arm with hers as I mouth Edward thank you.

Alice dragged me into a small corner store that smelled of strawberries and pancakes.

Frost Bite was a Italian ice cream shop that specialized in crapes. Alice's mouth practically watered as she turned telling Jasper what she wanted.

"Babe I want a strawberry banana crape and some strawberry Ice on the side.. PLEASE!" she said making me vibrate from the amount of bouncing she was doing.

"Bella what do you want?" Edward asked me.

"uhh. Can I get a Vanilla, Strawberry, Mango Swirl?" I said.

He nodded his head and told the person behind the counter. Alice dragged me over to a corner table.

"Rose just wrote me, Her and Emmett are going home. I guess a little girl peed on him"We both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper said sitting next to Alice.

She repeated what Rose told her.

Edward came over with my swirl and one of his own only he had chocolate instead of Vanilla.

He lifted his eyebrows at me as he set down my ice cream. I smiled and threw myself into the conversation Alice was having with Jasper.

After we finished our Ice Cream we headed back out to the Volvo and got on the freeway.

I woke up being carried into the Cullen's house.

"Put me down" I said groggily.

Whoever was holding me chuckled.

I was laid down on Alice's bed as she started her assault of taking off my shoes. Rose came in with a pair of Pjs for me.

"Alice what are you doing." I groaned.

"getting you changed, so shut up." She snapped.

"But I have to go home." I said sitting up fully awake now.

"Silly Bella I called you mom and she said you could stay with me and rose." She said .

Rose threw the Pjs she had in her hand at me.

"The bathroom is that way." Rose said pointing towards a door.

I got up and trudged over to the doors. Before I closed the door Alice Chirped.

"Hurry up Bells, the faster you change the faster you can tell me what's going on with you and my brother!"

* * *

That was the Biggest Chap I have ever wrote.

even though brina wrote like a whole Paragraph in it Lol. THANK YOU BRE for adding some things.

lol

Now Leave me Very awesome **reviews** since I poped this out three days before I planned.

^_^.

**REVIEWS**

**Thank you **

**Sammy**

**Ps, Look at my Profile I got Pictures up the relate to the story.**


	8. French Fries of Doom

**I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS I OWN THE PLOT AND MY BRAIN THOUGH WHOOOO!!!**

**Also Pictures on my Profile. GO LOOK**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I got up and trudged over to the doors. Before I closed the do__or Alice Chirped._

_"Hurry up Bells, the faster you change the faster you can tell me what's going on with you and my brother!"_

Chap 8

* * *

I closed the door to the bathroom. Only this was not a bathroom. It was a room all in its own. My room could fit in this room twice and there would still be room. One whole wall was mirrors and cabinets and then there was what looked like a six person stand up shower which was behind a tiled wall and then in the right corner of the room there was a Jacuzzi bath tub that took up more space then the shower. Why would this little girl need this much space in the bathroom?

Everything had a color scheme.

I notice the colored were mostly Blue in here. Dark Blue, Light Blue, and Navy Blue.

There were curling irons and blow driers taking up half the counter space and there was some cords hanging out of the bottom of a cabinet.

I set the Pjs Rose handed me on the counter and went to slip off my socks.

The second my toes hit the soft push Navy Blue rug under my feet I sighed.

I reached for the Pj top only to realize they had given me short shorts as a bottom.

GREAT! I get to parade around here in short shorts. I haven't worn shorts in front of people in years.

The shirt was actually a blue cotton tank top. I stripped off my shirt and put it on. Then I slipped off my jeans and put on the shorts, Which were more like underwear. I figured they were suppose to be. But I did not want to take off mine and chance it.

I brushed my hair slowly. Thinking.

What was going on with Edward and me?

I know I like Edward more then just having a sex dream about his wonderful body. I liked Edward for Edward. Even more after today. He was just so unique. He was Nice, Caring, and he was Confident.

Just thinking about him was getting me going.

I LIKE EDWARD!

But he doesn't like me. He couldn't. I'm some random girl his sister picked up who had no idea how to hang out with people her own age or walk on a flat surface.

I was learning fast, about the hanging out part.

This was my first sleep over and the boy I like lives here and I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I looked around the bathroom a couple more times trying to calm myself before I went into a full on panic attack.

BANG BANG BANG

"BELLA, I'm Serious hurry the Hell up before I come in there." Alice's voice was full of venom. She meant business. She really wanted to know what was going on with me and Edward.

I have no idea what's going on though. Nothing happened today. I just got to touch the man of my dreams more then once and it seemed like he cared but I just think he was being nice to the new girl.

The door flew up with the angriest looking pixie I have ever seen now blocking it.

Her nostrils flared and her mouth turned into a grimace.

"YOUR AVOIDING!" If I thought Alice's voice was annoyed before it was triple annoyed now.

"Alice, Calm down, let her talk" Rose said from the other room.

Alice took three deep breaths and then crossed her arms over her chest. I sat frozen. I have seen Alice angry before but it was mostly towards Emmett not me. I didn't know how to react. Not until she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

The little thing practically threw me on to her bed next to rose and then flopped down next to me.

"Tell me now," She demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Alice," I started "There's nothing going on between me and Edward." Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously, nothing is happening I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about all this."

Now they were both looking at me like I was crazy.

"You need to open your eyes Bella!" they both said at once.

I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't like me, I can tell." I said slightly sad. Alice groaned in frustration

"Bella you just cant tell the change in him!" she exasperated, flinging her arms into the air dramatically.

Rose nodded her head excitedly and giggled a little at Alice.

I gave them a confused look and Alice groaned again.

"HES CHANGE! Like how hes actually caring about what he looks like now, not that it mattered before all the girls were after him anyways. His face practically lights up whenever he sees _you_, and when he touches _you_ it looks like hes in heaven. Its kind of how jasper is with me all the time. He didn't even want to go with us this weekend until _you_ asked him. He hangs out with us a lot more because he wants to hear about _you_." She was now standing on the bed flailing her arms around, and her voice was full of emotion.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Rose was the one to groan this time

"It means hes likes you Bella." She said standing up like Alice was. "it's the same look Emmet gives me all the time. HE LIKES _YOU_!" she practically yelled the last part.

"Shhh. I don't want the guys over hearing us rose." Alice said, finally sitting down.

"Okay so he likes me?" I said still trying to process this information.

"Yess!" they both said. I swear, they're like twins or something.

I just sat there and stared at them with my mouth slightly opened.

"So.." Alice began "Do you like him?"

In her eyes I could tell that she already knew.

"Alice, why are you even asking me this. I already know you know."

She squealed and clap her hands repeatedly, jumping up and down on the bed

"So that's a yes, right?" Rose said with a giant smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Alice nodded furiously. Rose got up and started to join Alice, jumping on the bed.

I just stared from where I was and they looked down on me

"BELLA! don't you know what this means? We can all be sisters!" Alice said flinger herself down on me.

I smiled and laughed along, finally getting what she was saying.

"Come on lets go celebrate with cookies!" Rose said jumping off the bed.

"Im out of cookies.. How about French fries?" Alice said.

We all broke out laughing and went out of her room.

From the stairs we could hear the guys in the living room. They were playing some racing game and had it turned up really loud. I could hear Emmet saying something about Jasper cheating and Edward's musical laugh above the noises of the screeching cars.

When we hit the bottom of the stairs we went straight to the kitchen and Rose started to sing something.

"Vulcanize the whoopee stick in the ham wallet." She started.

I realized that I knew the song so I sang the next line.

"Cattle prod the oyster ditch, with that lap rocket." I said with a giggle at the end.

Alice sang the next line and after that we all joined in the chorus.

"If I get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though I Brazilian wax poetic so hypotheticallyI don't wanna beat around the bush." By this part of the song we were all busting up at the lyrics.

Alice stuck some fries in the oven and we walked out to where the guys were.

I was humming the song we were just singing and went to sit on the couch while watching the TV the whole time.

I looked to the left of the TV and saw Edward sitting on the floor, staring at me.

I locked eyes with him, but dropped the gaze to the floor, embarrassed.

I then noticed that all the guys were in sweat pants, with no shirts.

Alice ran over and jumped on Jasper's lap making him drop the game control to catch her.

I decided to go check on the fries we had just put in the oven to keep from looking at Edward and his perfect abs. I turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"**BELLA! NICE ASS**!" Emmett whooped and whistled.

Jasper and Alice both whistled in agreement. Jasper gave Emmett a high five.

I kept walking and put my head down trying not to blush.

Rose entered the kitchen at the same time as me.

"Ignore him" she said plainly with the flick of her wrist. "Though Bell, You do have a great ass in those shorts." She huffed then.

"Uhh. Thanks." I scratched the back of my neck

"you don't agree." she stated, not asked, handing me a soda.

"Nope" _Not at all_.

"But it's awesome. Feel mine." She turned around.

"I rather not."

"Im not kidding Bella feel my ass" she stayed right where she was.

"Ummm. Rose, I don't want to feel your ass okay?"

"Fine. You will never know the perfection you have then"

She just left me in the kitchen.

"**ROSE WERE TRYING TO GET BELLA TO FEEL YOU UP**?" Emmett screeched suddenly when she walked threw the door.

"Arg!" I slapped the counter next to me.

"A little frustrated are we?" Edwards voice startled me.

I spun around to face him.

He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him smirking at me.

I crossed my arms.

"Yes" I was trying to put annoyance in my voice but I found it hard after laying my eyes on him.

His smirk turned into the side grin that makes me melt.

"Well" He stood fully "why are you frustrated?"

"Why wouldn't I be frustrated?"

"Is it because of Emmet?"

"Partially"

"Rose?"

"Yes"

"You mean how they keep saying your…..Uhhh…..Ass looks good in those shorts?" He clenched his fists a little tighter.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I don't see how that can get you frustrated" He stepped closer and dropped his hands to his side

He was only about fifteen feet from me and his upper body was bare. I glanced at his abs without moving my head. God he was cut. Beautiful.

The smirk returned to his face as he waited for my answer.

"ummm" I lost my train of thought. "It just does"

"So because of what they are saying your going to hang out in my kitchen all night waiting for your French fries to be done" Humor was heavy in his voice.

"Yes, that is my plan" I blacked up to the counter and tried to jump on it. Only I could not get my upper body to lift me correctly or high enough to jump onto it.

Edward full on grinned and walked over to me. He was right in front of me and I fought to keep looking at his face. He placed his big hand on my hips and in one fluid motion lifted and set me on the counter. His hands lingered on my hips a while longer before he removed them.

He took a full step back and half grinned again.

"Thanks" I said shaking slightly at the thought of his hands on me not in a bad way but in a completely good way.

"You know." he started getting my attention. "You should not get frustrated over that comment."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because Bella, Your ass really does look amazing in those shorts." He Grinned the half grin again.

My face was bright red.

I LOVED THESE SHORTS!

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. But he did. Edward walked over until he was next to me and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed.

This close I could see his biceps slightly bulge and I could see his abs flex a little when he leaned. It was the best view of my life. The best this of it was his face. His jaw was slightly clenched and his eyes were boring into mine.

His eyes were bright green. Brighter then they had been when we were mini golfing. Smoldering even. His dark eye lashes made a little shadow on his high cheek bones.

We stared into each others eyes until the timer to flip the French fries went off five minutes later. He groaned softly and pushed himself off the counter making his arms ripple.

He grabbed a oven mitt and slipped it over his hand. It only made him more sexy.

He took out the fries, flipped them and put them back in for another 15 min.

Then he hopped, YES HOPPED, onto the counter next to me so close that our arms were lightly brushing against each other.

"So Bella, in any clubs?" He was picking a easy conversation starter.

"Not at the moment, You?" I peeked a look at him from the corner of my eye

"Well im in French Club and I'm doing Water Polo."

"Water polo, I thought you were on the swim team"

"I am it's just off season so im playing water polo" He explained with his hands as he was talking

"how does that work?"

"You don't know?"

"No"

"oh, well its hard to explain, Why don't you come to my next game whenever they get the pool fixed"

"I'd like that."

"Me too" He said with a small smile on his lips.

I had subconsciously turned towards him during the conversation.

He looked like he was thinking of what to say next.

"Are you thinking of joining any clubs?" he seems almost shy to ask.

"Well, Personally, No, but socially, Alice and Jasper are fighting over where I spend my Wednesdays."

"What do you mean they are fighting over where you spend your Wednesdays?" One of his eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"Alice wants me to join Drama Club, which meets on Wednesdays, and Jasper wants me to join Art Club which meets on Wednesdays." I waved it off with my hand

"well that is a problem." He looked kind of set back

"Why?"

"I wanted you to join French Club which meets on Wednesdays"I laughed and he smiled.

"Edward, sorry to tell you, But I don't speak French."

"I could teach you" He jabbed me in the ribs playfully.

"That's like trying to teach a Fish to Walk" I laughed.

He leaned in a little closer to me. "I think you could if you tired hard enough." his eyes smoldered even brighter as he looked into mine.

"I might be able to." I squeaked out.

"Good." he said getting off the counter as the timer went off signaling that my French fries were done.

He put them on a plate with some ketchup and placed it on the counter where he was sitting and set the hot pan on my other side on the stove.

Then he winked at me. "Lets not tell the others they are done, Our little secret."

I smiled in reply.

Edward then reached for the salt which was on the stove. In order to get it he had to reach across me and since I did not think I could handle him reaching across me I decided to grab it before he did, which resulted in my hand coming down right on the scalding hot pan to my right.

I screamed and yelped jumping off the counter.

Edward caught me on the way down and tried to grab my hand for a look.

Waving my hand erratically I knocked over several things in the kitchen.

"Bella, Stop moving" Edwards voice was frantic as he tried to grab my flailing appendage.

All I could think about was the fact my hand felt like it was on fire.

"NO BELLA!" Jasper and Emmett's screams entered my mind as I turned some of my attention away from my hand and to them

"You knocked over the salt shaker" Emmett looked terrified as he told me what I had knocked over.

"No she didn't I did" Edward countered still trying to gain control of my lower arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I repeated over and over still thrashing my arm about.

"What did she do" Alice came in hearing my cries.

"She burnt her hand" Edward finally grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the sink.

"Cold Water" Alice chirped beside me.

"Hot Water" Edward argued.

Emmett was talking nonstop about how we will have bad luck for weeks if we do not throw the salt over our shoulders.

Edward dragged me to the sink and turned on the water. Warm. He gently rubbed my burns over the water.

I was on a sensatory overload. I could Feel Edwards, rough but soft hand caressing my injured one under the warm water, and his other hand solidly at my waist holding me to him. I could smell his glorious sent, that smelled like summer in a way, as it filled my nostrils and made my mouth water. I could hear his slow breathing and Emmett's shouts about bad luck.

"Fine Emmett" I said slowly.

"What" Emmett and Edward both asked somewhat shocked.

"I will do your stupid bad luck voodoo thing" I said while trying to free myself from all things Edward before I jumped his bones right there without warning.

Once I pulled away from the god that was named Edward I faced Emmett who had a sly smile on his face.

"Ed, you have to do this too" he simply said and ignored Edwards reply about calling him Edward and not Ed.

"First take a hand full of salt from the knocked over shaker" He explained.

Me and Edward complied and took a small bit each.

"Now throw is over your shoulder, spin around three times quick, jump, and lightly scream." He demonstrated as he said this only his jump looked like he had Jello limbs as he flung them every which way he could.

I looked at Edward who nodded and threw his salt over his shoulder.

I did the same and quickly turned three times on my right leg only to stumble instead of jump and then screamed loudly because I almost fell.

Jasper was the one who caught me mid air.

"Well that was effective, Oh look French Fries" he said quickly letting go of me and made his way over to the already half eaten plate of French Fries Emmett was devouring.

Edward sighed next to me.

Alice screamed at both the guys that those were her fries and started to splash them with the nozzle from the facet in the sink.

The both laughed throwing what was left of the French Fries at her. Alice ducked and the Fries hit Rose and plastered her Holster shirt with ketchup.

Rose's angry shriek made everyone freeze.

"It's so on" She said picking up her soda and pouring it on Alice's head.

Alice screamed something about her clothes as she chased Rose outside.

Screams of laughter and anger came from all around the big house as they chased each other.

Emmett picked me up and ran with me outside. Screaming he set me down right before both of us were doused with cold water.

After clearing the water from my face I looked for the person I was going to open the fiery gates of hell upon.

There stood Jasper with a innocent expression and a water hose behind his back. He was pointing at Edward who was also soaked to the bone and looked more angry then me. Just then Jasper let out a high pitch scream as he was covered in water also.

Behind him Alice and Rose, both soaked, were holding a plastic tub.

Jasper let loose and chased them and Emmett laughed also giving into the chase.

I started to run only to slip on the mud under my feet and slide right into Edward knocking him down.

His lower body crashed on top of mine as he caught his upper body with his arms which were braced by the sides of my head.

We were both breathing heavily as we gazed at each other. Me from having him so close to me and being able to feel every part of him like never before, him from having a strange girl crash into him taking his legs out from under him.

The situation seemed to dawn on him as he started laughing and rolled off of me to lay next to me.

We both enjoyed the laugh just laying in the mud.

He got up and offered my hand but I was distracted at the mud that covered his perfectly sculpted torso.

Instead of grabbing his hand I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it into his face.

He scuffed as he wiped the mud off his face and then he picked up his own hand full.

I got up and started running but the mud made my feet slide every which way. Trying to find my footing I slowed down which gave him enough time to catch up.

He slid into me putting his arm around my waist and holding me to him, mud dripped onto my face and chest as his hand came down to smear it on my chin, his movements were slow as if he really wanted to torture me or was really enjoying feeling me this close and completely under his control.

I painfully screamed again as cold water came out of no where making us both jump away from each other.

Alice giggled as she skipped past us loosing her footing on the newly made mud and flew into a trash can.

Jasper screamed her name and ran as best he could over to her. Emmett, Rose, me and Edward right behind him.

"Alice, babe are you okay?" Jasper sounded terrified as he lightly shook Alice who seemed to be in a daze.

Alice slowly got up with the help of Jasper.

She nodded her head and then whispered

"you guys have to try that only don't fly into the trashcan, it hurts."

* * *

**See told you all I would come though**

**I even posted a chap early just for you **

**SO i have a really important question**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO DO A COUPLE CHAPS IN EDWARDS POV. maybe a bonus chap for reviews??**

**becuase i wannt show you whats in his mind. **

**Though keep in mind. **

**I dont think liek him so its going to be awkward.**

**Sorry about spelling mistakes and everything. **

**Forgive me. **

**Sammy**


	9. Meet Blubber, The Horse

**

* * *

**

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED IM JUST BARROWING ILL GIVE THEM BACK!

ALSO MAY I NOTE RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER EVENTS

* * *

Last Time:

_Alice slowly got up with the help of Jasper._

_She nodded her head and then whispered "you guys have to try that only don't fly into the trashcan, it hurts."_

* * *

Chap 9

Meet Blubber

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining form a big window right into my eyes. I couldn't remember where I was.

Then I dawned on me.

Getting carried to Alice's room confessing I liked her brother, the food/Mud fight and then cleaning off in the water hose.

I looked around.

It seemed we had all fell asleep in the living room watching Mean Girls.

Alice was softly snoring on top of jasper of the sofa, Emmett was loudly snoring on the floor holding Rose's hand that fell off the couch she was loudly snoring on.

I rubbed my eyes sitting up slightly and stretching.

"You stretch when you wake up?" Edwards voice filled my ears.

I looked around to find him on the floor with me. My feet draped over his chest. His green eyes brightly looking at me in the morning light.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep too?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes" groaning in anger I pushed myself off him hearing a oomph noise when I "Accidentally" kicked him in his side.

I went to the bathroom down the hall from the kitchen.

When I came back Alice was sitting on top of a still sleeping Jasper pouting. Edward was gone and Rose had fallen off the couch onto Emmett both of them still loudly snoring.

"Alice" I whispered.

She looked at me still pouting.

I rubbed my belly and pointed to my mouth.

She giggled making Jasper shake and try to roll over.

Alice jumped up grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"I Thought you left Bella!" She squealed hugging me tightly.

"Why would I leave?""I don't know you were just gone" She got out two bowls from a cub board.

A loud Snore erupted from Emmett in the front room as the front door opened.

"Emmett! What the hell!" A women's voice sounded from the room

Alice, Me and Edward froze.

"Damn," Alice said quietly rushing out of the kitchen.

"HEY MOM!" she squealed.

Edward chuckled next to me.

"Frosted flakes?" he said holding up a box of Frosted Flakes.

I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed one of the bowls that Alice had set on the table for us.

Edward handed the box to me and I poured some into my bowl.

Then I grabbed the Milk and poured it over my Frosted Flakes.

I realized I had no Spoon.

"Edward" I tried to get his attention since he was staring out the window.

He turned his head slowly towards me.

"Spoon?" My eyes widened as he licked off his spoon and stuck it in my cereal.

"There you go, I have to go say hi to my parents." Then he got up and poured the rest of his milk in the sink rinsed out his bowl and sat it on the counter.

I stared at the spoon as he left the room.

A few moments passed and I finally picked up the spoon in my right hand. Staring at it

I lifted it and inspected it. It was cleaner than I thought it would be.

_I wonder what else he can do with his tongue._

My dirty thoughts were cut off when I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

I turned around just as jasper stuck his head into the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs and some cheddar cheese. I walked over to the counter by the stove and set my bowl down

"Making an omelet?" I asked, laughing a little. He smiled at me and nodded

"Alice's favorite, wait," Jasper looked a little shocked. "Edward let you eat his frosted flakes?" I nodded

"He _never_ lets _anyone_ eat his frosted flakes. Its like, top 3 on his list of things that are his and should not be touched." He said matter of fact, and started to cook Alice's omelet.

I finished my cereal and said bye and walked out of the kitchen thinking about what other things were on his list.

I ran into something short and spiky. I moved my gaze up and saw Alice stating at me.

"So you found my froot loops im guessing?" She said cheerfully

I shook my head. "I ate frosted flakes." I said already expecting her to say something about it being Edward's frosted flakes and he doesn't let anyone touch his frosted flakes.

"WHAT! EDWARDS FROSTED FLAKES?" Alice said loudly.

I heard a cat call as I entered living room then a "**WOOH**! Bella got some! " Emmet screamed. I blushed and looked down.

"EMMETT!" two hands slapped the back of Emmett's head. The first Belonged to Rosalie. The second belonged to a middle aged women with Carmel brown hair and big brown eyes.

"WHAT!" Emmett countered.

"Stop embarrassing her you big lard head" Rose said Smacking his head again.

"Well Edward never lets ANYONE touch his Frosted Flakes this situation deserved some…… I don't know… Comment or something… I mean she did get some….Frosted Flakes." Emmett kept babbling on and on about how I got some.

"Edward let you have some Frosted Flakes?" The lady asked turned from Emmett to me.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"He doesn't even let me have any" A big smile grew on her face after her statement.

I smiled. "Well he offered." She made her way over to me and gave me a hug.

"You must be Bella, Ive heard a lot about you. Im Esme" Her eyes twinkled and her smile grew even more.

Esme grabbed my hand much like Alice always does but instead of dragging me she nodded her head over to the couch Emmett was occupying.

I took the seat next to Emmett and Esme sat on my right side. Rose came and sat down on the arm of the couch and put her arm around Emmett which won another smile from Esme.

Esme was still clutching my hand.

"So, Bella tell me more about yourself." I turned towards her.

"What do you want to know?" She smiled again as I turned to face her propping my leg up on the couch in-between us.

"What are your parents like?" Her eyes twinkled again

"Well my mom, Renee is a stay at home nurse. So she is patient and understanding, but she is hyper, and she loves to have fun, To much sometimes. She is like a kid, she is always up for anything. My Dad, Charlie, is a cop for the city police, He doesn't like his job that much because it's a big city and all the problems so he has to work late, but hes quite and thinks a lot but he is fun to hang around if you get him to let loose." I confessed everything to her within 2 minutes.

I looked around the room noticing Jasper and Alice come in with Omelets they sat down on the floor in front of the couch listening to what I was saying since I never told them any of this.

"Why is your mom a stay at home nurse, if you don't mind me asking?" Esme's voice regained my attention.

"Oh, No Problem, its my Aunt Dorothy's house, when I was going into 6th grade we found out she had a brain tumor that covers the left half her brain, her mind slipped almost instantly, but she wasn't ready to die, so my mom got a nursing license and takes care of her. I was helping but my mom decided I should go to school for my senior year, Which im glad for." I Glanced around the room, everyone smiled at me Expect Esme.

"You stayed out of school?" Her voice sounded disappointed a she lightly squeezed my hand

"Well, My mom had stopped her job, to become the nurse, which she doesn't get paid for, and Aunt Dorothy needs extra care sometimes, so I asked if I could help take care of her."

Esme smiled slightly.

"I still don't understand" She shook her head solemnly.

"ok, Ive always been grown up for my age and I felt better knowing I would be at home with Aunt Dorothy instead of going to public school, My mom was a school teacher before the nurse job, so she taught me at home." I tried to explain more clearly.

"Im starting to get it, How bad is Aunt Dorothy?" Her eyes, glowed a bit but did not

Twinkle like they had been.

"Well she has no rational since of reality." I said.

"Yeah mom, She thinks everyone is a cat." Alice spoke up noticing my discomfort.

"A cat," Esme looked at Alice.

"Yeah mom, Like Meow, Meow" Emmett said from beside me earning another slap from Rose.

"She thinks everyone is a cat?" Esme said again.

"Well no, not everyone. Me mostly. Though she thought Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice were too, but it means she likes you, right now she only knows who my mom is as a person, the rest are some kind of animal, but cats are her most favorite, she takes care of all the neighborhood cats, and knows them all by name." I was trying to clarify again.

"She thinks my kids are cats?" She said slightly giggling.

"Yeah, she thinks my dad is a horse, its kinda comical for her to scream 'get the horse out of the living room'." I said laughing too.

"She even made Bella drink milk out of a bowl." Edwards voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

Next to Edward was a man with dirty blond hair that looked extremely familiar.

"Bella," Esme said. "This is my husband Carlisle, Hunny, This is Bella the kids new friend."

Carlisle looked to Edward and cocked his eyebrow and then came over and shook my hand.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella, Ive heard a ton about you, You look familiar, Been to the Hospital a lot?" Then he Smiled and I knew why I thought I knew him.

"OMG, Dr. Cullen?" Everyone giggled.

"Yes, Ms. Swan its nice to see you again."

I couldn't even speak, This was the man that helped me every single time I went to the hospital for all my injuries. One time I even had to wake him in the middle of the night because I fell and twisted my knee going to the bathroom in the dark, he was the only doctor to ever see me, because he had seen me in emergency situations since I was 2.

"Holy Crow this is Embarrassing" I said hiding my beat red face with my hands.

"So you're the person stealing my husband late in the night" Esme's musical laughter filled my ears. I laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"Bella what happened to your hand?" Carlisle said while slowly walking over to me and gently picking up my hand that I burnt last night.

"She burnt it," Edward said walking up behind him.

Carlisle's eyebrows arched as he looked from Edward to me.

"How did you burn your hand?" Carlisle's voice seemed deeper as he went into doctor mode.

"I set it on a hot pan when I was making French Fries" I shrugged my shoulder like it was no big deal.

Carlisle looked at each one of the teens in the room before he spoke.

"Now which one of you bone heads was with her?" his voice was harsh like someone had just broke a priceless dish.

Alice was the one who spoke up. "Edward and Bella were alone in the kitchen."

"Really, Edward why did you let this happen?" Carlisle turned to him.

"I didn't I was reaching for the salt and she was reaching for the salt and she lost her balance and I was about to catch her but she caught herself." Edward said sitting on the arm of the couch next to Esme.

Carlisle pursed his lips into a straight line and a frown mark on his head appeared.

"Look doc," I said with a slight smile "I haven't seen you in two years and no one else has been seeing me in emergency situations, if this was a problem you would have known last night." He smiled at that knowing it was true.

* * *

We talked for a hour or two learning all about Esme and Carlisle's mini vacation to San Francisco. Then Alice decided she was bored and dragged me and Rose to her room to get ready to leave somewhere.

"So Bella, what did happen to your hand?" Alice said coming from the bathroom still putting on a pink tank top.

"Well, your brother was going to reach over me for the salt and I couldn't have him reaching over me." My eyes widened and Rose giggled at my response.

"Its just funny how you two react to each other, like when he was spreading the mud all over your chest, you were totally into each other, NO, into the moment with each other ." She explained her laughter.

"Yeah, we were." I nodded in agreement.

"So, sorry about my mom getting into your family business." Alice's voice sounded full of emotion as her shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry about it, If you asked I would have told you everything." I brushed off her apology.

Alice's smile brightened. I remember telling her the first night we hung out a little about my home life but I never said much most people could not deal with my Aunt's disease.

"Well we better hurry if we want to catch a ride with the guys" Rose said hopping off the bed and practically running to the bathroom.

"where are we going anyway?" I said putting on the clothes I wore yesterday.

"Rose's" Alice waved her hand a little slipping on some sneakers.

"House?" I buttoned my pants looking at her for confirmation.

Alice nodded.

GAH! First I meet Alice's parents, which look nothing like her might I add except for the insane good looks. Actually, Alice didn't even look like Edward or Emmett and neither of them looked like Esme or Carlisle. Jasper and Rose looked like siblings they both had the same shade of blonde hair and the same straight nose.

"Alice, I just realized you Emmett and Edward, Are all seniors." I stopped what I was doing as the words spilled out of my mouth.

THEY WERE ALL IN THE 12th GRADE! HOW!?!

"You just noticed." Alice said in-between gasps from laughing at me.

"Yes" I was getting slightly pissed off, Now I wanted to know and she was laughing.

"Bella…You…Can….Be…So…Slow….Sometimes" Her laughing got worst.

Rose came out of the bathroom looked at me with my shirt half off and Alice rolling on the floor laughing.

Rose shook her head and heading out of Alice's room muttering something about Emmett.

I waited ten minutes for Alice to regain composure.

Alice sat on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style and was still giggling.

"Didn't it strike you as weird that were are all in the same grade?" She said still giggling.

"NO!"

"You want to know why?" She was teasing me now.

"YES!"

"We are adopted."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Esme cant have children and she found us all at different times."

"Why did she get you all the same age?"

"We aren't the same age"

"Huh?"

"Emmett is 17, Me and Edward are 18"

"What?"

"Edward was born June 20th , 1990 I was born August 12th, 1990 Emmett was born March 5th, 1991."

"You and Edward are a year older then Emmett?"

"Yeah"

"Your kidding me"

"Nope" She poped her 'p'.

"Edward is the oldest?"

"yes"

"Wow, this is a turn of events, what am I going to find out next Jasper is really Rose's Twin Sister?"

"Ha No, Jazz is Definitely a boy." Alice winked at me.

"They are twins aren't they?"

"yea"

"Wow, Alright lets go then"

"Don't you want to know my story?"

"If you want to tell it then yes"Alice smiled and pulled me to the bed.

"well My mom gave me up when I was born, Right to Esme, I turns out Carlisle was her doctor."

"That doesn't seem complicated at all"

"My mom was 12 and I know who she is and what she looks like now, I mean she is still living in the same house and everything, I see her around all the time, she has two kids. I have I little sister and brother." Tears came from Alice's eyes as she spoke.

I wrapped my arms around my best friends waist. Her mom was only 12 when she had her and she gave her up to her doctors wife. Poor Alice she felt unwanted.

I held Alice while she cried. She told me how much it hurt to see her mom with her siblings at parks laughing and at the mall buying clothes and that every time she saw them she wondered if her mom knew it was her.

After another 10 minutes of Alice sobbing in my shirt she went to the bathroom to fix her eyes so everyone wouldn't know she was crying.

I decided to go get a snack because I was hungry.

I made my way to the kitchen.

I stopped when I noticed Edward on the couch. One of his arms was thrown across his eyes and the other hung off the side. His feet were up on top of the arm of the couch crossed at the ankles.

I went and leaned over the back of the couch so I was hanging over his face.

I could tell he was not asleep, but he didn't move when he heard me come in.

"Edward" I whispered.

His eyes shot open as he stared at me.

"I thought you were Jasper again" He smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Was Jasper bothering you?"

"yeah, He was worried about Alice"

"Why?"

"He could hear her crying"

"oh"

"You okay Bella?" He sat up on his arms getting closer to my face.

"Who me? Im fine. Why?" I subconsciously leaned down.

"Well Your eyes are red, You were crying too" his hand came up and brushed my cheek.

I smiled but didn't reply. His hands were warm. We stared into each others eyes for a while before I decided I was still hungry.

"Want to make me a sandwich Edward?" I said playfully ruffling his soft hair.

He sat up and shrugged taking the lead as we made our way to the kitchen.

Esme was in the kitchen making food.

"oh hey kids, I was just coming to ask if you wanted some of this Mac and Cheese I'm making?" She turned seeing it was only me and Edward and she got a smug smile and her eyes twinkled again.

Edward looked at me as he lounged against the counter.

"That sounds so much better then a crappy sandwich" I smiled.

"Who says my sandwiches are crappy" Edward mock scuffed as he pushed himself off the counter and left to tell the other about the food.

"I think he likes you." Esme charmed stirring the cheese into the noodles.

"WHAT!"

"The others are busy in their rooms I already asked them if they wanted any I would have asked you if you weren't so wrapped up in my son." she turned to me.

"I.. uh.."

"Don't fight it Bella, I can see it in everything you do with him. Same with him." I turned and grabbed a soda from the fridge as Edward walked back in.

Esme handed us both a bowl and a fork and took out two more bowls for her and Carlisle without even asking Edward if the others wanted any.

She helped herself filling up two bowls and then left the kitchen giving me one more smug smile.

"Everyone is uh Busy right now, you wanna eat with me in my room?" Edwards voice was soft and low as he asked. He rushed the last part out so fast I didn't think I heard it.

I looked at him to find him looking and studying his bowl of cheese covered noodles.

"Sure" I said in the same tone as him.

He looked up with a huge smile.

"Come on this way then" he said motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him to a door that was by the entrance door of the house.

I thought this was a closet.

He opened the door the revel stairs which led down to a open room.

I took the steps one at a time not wanting to trip.

The room was a entertainment room. There was ANOTHER big screen Tv and there was a pool table.

There were windows on one whole wall which over looked the Olympic sized pool.

Bean bags, a big red couch and purple under rug included around the Tv, where different game systems were scattered all over the floor.

There was a shelving unit next to the Tv which took up another wall. He led me passed them and I saw that they were tons of DVDs. Why didn't we come down here last night?

The pool table was on a bright red rug that matched the Couch and was in the middle of the room. A pinball machine was hidden in a corner with a mini fridge.

There were two doors.

Edward led me to the right door.

He opened it and stepped inside. The room was open like the other one but much smaller more like the size of my bedroom back home. There was three big windows, that had black curtains that were tied up to the sides. A standard sized bed was pushed against a wall and had red and gold and black blankets and covers. There was a smaller Tv off to the side and a large dresser which had a stereo system on top of it.

One whole wall was covered with shelves that held books and what had to be over 100 CDs.

Edward kicked a few clothes out of the way to make a pathway. Yes his room was messy much like my own. Clothes, mostly socks, covered the floor to his room. Different car magazines were scattered here and there.

He sat down on his bed and motioned for me to join him after he cleared a spot for me to sit.

"This is so different from Alice's Room" I breathed out after taking everything in.

Edward was flipping channels until he came to the How Its Made show. He threw the remote control down next to him and started digging into his food before he spoke with me.

"Yeah, Her room is unnecessarily huge." he said a smile tugging at his lips .

"I like it"

"Alice's room?" He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"No, your room, its more practical," I explained.

"Meaning?" his attention was completely on me as he finished eating and set his bowl down on the floor.

I took a bite of the Mac and Cheese and turned to face him also.

"Meaning its not huge and unneeded you only have what you need in here"

"Yeah I suppose I do never thought of it."

"You like music?"

"Yes."

"What kinds?"

"all kinds." I laughed. Everyone says they like all kinds of music but rarely is it true.

He seemed to know why I was laughing and he joined in.

"Im not kidding though, I like all kinds, You will see someday." He said after we stopped laughing.

I took a sip of the soda that was resting in-between my thighs. Edwards eyes followed my hands as I took the can and then took a sip and put the can back. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he turned his head, completely clueless that I was watching from the corner of my eye.

He suddenly became absorbed into the show, they were running you threw how to make golf balls.

"I liked the way the pool looked" I said after I finished my Mac and Cheese.

"What" he quickly asked.

"When we came down the stairs, I liked the way the pool looked threw the window, I didn't know you had a pool."

"oh, yeah its hidden, Its for me and jasper to practice, and its just nice to have, There is a slide and a grotto too, wanna see?"

He stood up and walked quickly out of his room.

I sat there baffled on why he was practically running out to the pool.

"Bella, Come on!" His voice said higher then normal.

I walked out to find him waiting for me while leaning on the red couch.

When I got close he walked side by side with me until we got to the Glass window.

He smiled and pushed on the glass which clanked and the whole wall turned into frosted glass around a clear outline that was shaped like a door. He pushed again on the door shaped object and he slid open, like a door at the grocery store.

I walked threw amazed.

"Whoa" I looked up at the wall which turned back into see threw glass after the door had closed.

"That's normal peoples reactions to it. Its my mom's design. She is a architect you know." he regained my attention with his comment.

He motioned towards the pool.

It was huge. There was a large rock looking structure on the side farthest from us. The pool looked bright blue and was big. There was two diving boards. A water slide entered the pool from right beside the large rock.

We walked over until we were next to the rock, which I saw was hiding a spiral stair case which led to the second floor of the house. The stairs split at the top and led to the top of the rock, which I now saw was colored and patterned cement. Stairs also came off the back of it to the ground floor and more entered in to it looking like a cave.

"This pool was designed for mine, Alice, and Emmett's wants" He said with a smile then continued. "I wanted one that was big enough to do full laps in, Alice wanted a party spot with a hot tub and a place to layout, and Emmett wanted a water slide and diving boards"

He had a full grin on his face.

"So you wanted a swimming pool, Alice wanted a party pool and Emmett wanted a fun pool?" He smiled at me as I said it.

"Yep, want to see where the water slide starts?" He eyes got brighter and he spoke with more excitement then I knew he possessed.

Just then we heard Alice scream out names from somewhere in this house I knew was much bigger then it seemed.

Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me to the front of the house and up the stairs and threw the door. He practically threw me on the couch as he sat on the floor. As Alice made her way down the stairs he turned and winked at me before turning his attention to the Tv.

"You guys ready to head over to Jasper's?" Alice said jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to me.

Edward shrugged and I nodded.

"Cool, Edward, the guys couldn't find you but they said you have to set up your own quad." Edward nodded and got up and headed out to the kitchen giving me one more smile before he left.

"Spill" Alice said turning my head to face her.

Rose was on my other side in a flash looking at me with expected eyes.

"what am I spilling about exactly?" I asked struggling to get Alice's tiny fingers off of my face, but with her freakishly strong grip it was impossible.

"Where the hell were you two Bella, We searched everywhere." Alice threw her hands into the air.

"I was with Edward" I rolled my eyes after my statement.

"No Shit Sherlock" Rose muttered.

"Where with Edward?" Alice asked.

"We ate in his room then he showed me the pool."

Alice and Rose both turned to looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Bella," Alice started slowly. "I've never even been in his room" Rose nodded next to her.

"WHAT!?"

"I've never seen it. Either has Rose. not since we had it made down there. Only Jasper has been in it, Jasper and my parents." Alice waved her hands as she spoke each word getting more frantic.

"Told you he likes you Bells" Rose spoke from beside me after a little while.

That statement sent us all into giggles until Emmett came to tell us the quads were ready.

"Bella, your riding with Edward we will see you there" Alice whispered in my ear as we neared a large structure, that I also didn't notice when I arrive the day before.

I noticed when I got closer, It was a long walk away, that the structure was a large garage. It must have been bigger then my house. It was the same style as the house, only there was 6 single car garage doors, 3 on each side (it faced sideways to the house) and one double car garage door on the side.

The two car door was open as we walked closer I could see Edward and Jasper putting gas into two of looked like quads from here. I knew they were quads but they didn't look like much until I got a closer look.

Jasper handed Alice a pink helmet when we reached them. Emmett was already on his waiting for rose to get a helmet on. Edward turned to me and handed me a black helmet. I put it on my cheeks being squeezed a little from the padding on the inside. I noticed none of the boy wore a helmet.

Rose jumped on the back of Emmett's bike as he started the engine. They were off within a second. Alice was on Jasper's bike clutching to his abdomen just as fast. Jasper revved his engine and they both took off leaving a cloud of dust.

Edward slipped on a pair of gloves before getting on the bike and turning it on. He motioned for me to get on. I complied getting on slowly. This was my first time.

"Hold on!" He looked back at me. When I didn't move he took one of his hands off the handlebars and made my hand encircle his waist.

Then he revved the engine and before I could even gush about the fact I was holding my dream boys waist we were off. The force of us going, made me clutch to him more. I took my other hand and entwined it with the one that was already around him, I buried my face in his back as his laughter filled the air with the wind that was whipping wildly around us.

He slowed down. I lifted my head and looked around.

"Don't be scared Bella" He said keeping his eyes on the dirt road in front of us nothing but hill side around us.

He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and he blushed causing me to blush.

I was suddenly aware of my hands I could feel his sick pack lightly beneath my fingers. His breathing was almost ragged as if he became aware of my hand placement also.

I moved my arms so they each encircled one of his shoulders and pulled myself closer to him. He stiffened under my body.

"How much further?" I whispered loudly in his ear.

He just pointed ahead of him

That's when I saw two puffs of dirt, leading to a 3 story house nestled in the hills.

He picked up his speed again making me squeal and place my head against his back again. I could feel him laughing but not hear it as we cascaded down one hill and up another. I Screamed as a feeling on lightness came over me and I realized we had gone over a small jump. As soon as I noticed it, my weight came crashing back to me making me laugh at the feeling.

I lifted my head from Edwards back and glanced around. My arms were still circling Edwards arms. I put my chin on his shoulder and saw him look at me form the corner of his eye. Before he gave me his cricked grin and we went flying over another small jump picking up speed as we surged down the hill.

We were in front of the house parking the quad and getting off in no time. Edward helped me get the Helmet off my head and ruffled my hair earning a glare.

He Snickered as Alice ran up and hugged me asking how it was.

"Pure Awesomeness" I answered looking at Edward and smiling.

He nodded and headed inside the house.

Getting in the house I was greeted by two dogs, one a Great Dane, the other a Cocker Spaniel.

"Oh Hi" I squeaked as the Great Dane jumped on me knocking me down.

"JASPER YOUR STUPID DOG IS ATTACKING MY BEST FRIEND!" Alice shirked up the stairs.

Laughter is all that came down. I was hopelessly pinned, YES PINNED, under the big dog as he and the little dog both licked my face.

"Blubber, get off of her" Alice said trying to move the Great Dane, Who was apparently named Blubber.

"Alice, Get them off of me" I gasped beneath Blubber.

"Abs, Leave her alone, gosh if Blubber wasn't enough" Alice voice was strained as she tried to the push a dog which weighted more then me and her combined.

Abs, the Cocker Spaniel went running up the stairs.

"Stupid…Cow.. Of A…Damn…Dog.." Alice gasped.

"Eww! Alice he just licked in my mouth"

"Well close it"

"I can't breath though my nose when he is crushing my rib cage."

"I GOT A IDEA!" I head Alice's foot steps disappear out of the room.

I wanted Blubber off of me. I needed him off of me.

"Hey Blubber, Its nice to meet you and everything but your going to kill me if you don't get off in like one minute." I tried to reason with the horse sitting on my chest.

All I got out of it was a huge tongue slobbering its way from the base of my neck to the top of my forehead.

I was gasping for breath by now and he licks me. STUPID DOG! I normally love dogs but this is just pointless.

I started slapping his chest with my hands hoping he would get this hint but he only kept licking.

How his big tongue fit in my nose I will never know but that's when I started to lose it.

I was kicking him and he wasn't budging I was hitting and screaming it only seemed me make him more excited. Abs, came flying back into the room with more footsteps and laugher from the bottom of the stairs. I could only see two pairs of shoes.

Emmett and Rose. They were standing there laughing at me as I was attacked by blubber and abs again.

"Abby, Leave Bella alone." Rose said in a stern voice to the Cocker Spaniel.

I heard Alice's small feet running back in on the hardwood floors, which I hadn't seen but felt.

"EMMETT DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME" she said again trying to push blubber off of me.

Emmett groaned came over and stood with his sock covered feet on both sides of my head.

"Eww, Emmett your feet stink" I shrieked wishing I could cover my nose from the smell.

"You want the dog off or not Bella, because he only listens to boys" Emmett said childishly crossing his arms over his chest and leaning down closer to my head.

"OFF!" Me and Alice said breathlessly.

"Bubba, beat it" Emmett's voice sounded deadly and full of authority.

Blubber merely looked at him and wagged his tail which didn't help the lower part of my body at all.

"**I MEAN IT**" Emmett bellowed.

Blubber challenged him by licking my face again.

"EMMETT HURRY HER FACE IS LOOSING COLOR" Alice said coming over to look at my face.

"**BLUBBER, GET OFF OF HER**!" Emmett yelled.

"OFF!" Alice said yanking at his collar.

Blubber looked at both of them and then at me.

"please" I gasped again.

He licked in my nose again before getting off and padding out of the room.

My lungs filed his air and I got very dizzy.

"Em, I think she is going to pass out" was all I heard right before darkness took me under.

* * *

**_Well there you go my biggest post yet i just coudlnt stop writing. im already half done with the next chapter._**

**_BTW_**

**_Thank you brina._**

**_For helping me on the last chapter and this one. _**

**_Ha _**

**_there said it. _**

**_other then that. _**

**_Tell me what you guys think_**

**_Any questions of commetns_**

**_fill free to review or Pm me. _**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**

**_HEART YAH _**

**_SAMMY_**


	10. I Married My Brother

**Disclamer: No own Twilight**

* * *

_Last time:_

_My lungs filed his air and I got very dizzy._

_"Em, I think she is going to pass out" was all I heard right before darkness took me under._

_

* * *

_

_Chap 10_

* * *

My head hurts.

Its still dark

I can smell perfume. Good smelling perfume. Like flowers, and sunshine.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a Zack Effron pillow. I screamed and threw it off the bed, Only to realize once again that this was not my bed. It was to big, three sizes to big.

This was not my room. I don't have pink in my room. This wasn't Alice's room, There wasn't enough pink in it. There were more browns.

I sat up and immediately fell back down.

My head really hurts. My throat and chest and legs hurt. Im thirsty.

I slipped my hand in my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

Her call back tone started.

"_She wants fabulous, That is her simple request, All things fabulous, Bigger and better and best-_

_BELLA_!"

"Where am I?" I coughed into the phone.

Then I heard the door open and Alice bounced onto the bed next to me.

"Im happy your awake, you were out for a hour, I was just about to call my dad over."She kissed my cheek and handed me a glass of water.

"Everyone is worried. Jasper put Blubber out for the night" She said in a hushed tone.

"At least I know why he named the dog Blubber." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled back.

"I remember when Jasper fist brought him over a couple years ago, He was so cute, twice the size of Abby and she is already 6" Alice took the water away and hugged me.

"I thought he killed you Bella" She whined

"Your going to kill me Alice" I said pushing her away.

"I didn't know what to do, Emmett was freaking out, he started yelling for Edward, who took one look at you laying on the floor and practically slid down the stairs. Jazz felt so bad I though he was going to cry. Are you sure your okay?" She was sobbing now.

"I'm fine a little sore, but fine." I wiped the tears from her eyes as the door opened.

Standing in the room was, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

I waved and they all let out the breath they were holding. Alice had her arms around my neck and soon Rose was laying right there the same way on the opposite side of me.

Jasper was holding Alice to his chest and Emmett was resting his head on Rose's stomach but had his hand around my waist.

Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at us.

"Edward, join the group hug" I said stretching my arms out to him.

Alice and Rose both slightly froze, Alice hid her smiled in my neck.

"I don't know where I fit" Edward said locking eyes with me.

Rose let go of my neck and scooted back nudging Emmett back.

We both smiled at him.

Edward smiled his lop-sided grin and crawled up the bed. We all whooped and hollered. Emmett clapped him on the back a couple of times.

Alice touched his face as he laid on his back like me. Rose put her head on his chest and Alice pushed me to do the same.

I sat up slightly putting his arm under my waist and scooted until my head was on his chest. His body hardened under my head but he quickly recovered and moved his arm to accommodate me. I rested my head on his left side opposite of Rose, who looked me in the eye and smiled at me. My arm hugged close to my body my palm on his breast bone.

His big hand clutched my waist and his strong arm . Alice put her arm over Edwards arm and snuggled into my back giggling.

"One big happy family" Emmett sighed.

Alice nodded in my back, Edward chuckled and me and rose smiled at each other.

"This is just so lovely" Jasper said mocking Emmett. Making all the girls giggle and Edward snickered.

"Whatever Jazzy, Your just sore because the football team wrecked the pool and you missed a game" Emmett opposed. We all laughed, Excluding Jasper

"Yeah well the Swim team egged your house" No one laughed at jasper. It was true they Egged the Cullen house, and Jasper was inside, So they egged him too.

"We need to get them back for that." Edward's chest vibrated as he talked.

Emmett sat up rocking us all upon the bed.

"Lets plan, no one messes with a Cullen" Emmett launched his hands in the air.

"I'm not a Cullen" Jasper said sitting up and crossing his arms in faking being hurt.

"Well your as good as one, and your practically one, you too Rose" Emmett said turning to face everyone on the bed

"What about Bella?" Rose asked.

"Heck, Bella is my little sister already, we just have to make it official." Emmett Said now bouncing Alice style getting excited.

"How" Alice said sitting up to bounce too.

Rose sat up suddenly, leaving me and Edward the only ones still laying down in each others arms.

"I have a idea!" she screamed running out the door and down the hall.

I tried to move, but Edward held me where I was.

"Bella," He whispered. "Marry me."

Everyone turned to us as Rose came and snapped a Polaroid picture of me and him laying on the bed together.

"What."

"I can make you a part of the family, Marry Me" His eyes held humor.

I smiled, Rose snapped another picture.

"Okay, I'll marry you, One condition though."

"What's that?" he asked sitting up with me still in my arm.

"Blubber get to be the best man" I Smiled up at his face to see him gazing back at me.

"As long as Jasper or Emmett are the Maid of Honor" He said before he was jumped on.

I was torn from him grip as Emmett and Jasper both started to wrestled with him.

Alice hugged me harshly "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA!"

Rosalie and Jaspers house was amazing. Not as out there as the Cullen house, but it was still bigger then it seemed.

The bottom Floor, held a Play/Animal room a kitchen, a Formal Living room and bathroom and a formal dining area as well as a non formal one. The second floor had three bedrooms on it and two bathrooms. The third floor had two rooms. One being the entertainment room, which had a theater screen and 100's of DVDs. The other was a bar and hot tub, where the roof opened up.

Jasper felt so bad about blubber attacking me that he gave me the grand tour while Alice and Rose got ready for my induction to the Cullen family. "Bella, one more thing I want to show you" He looked at me mischievously.

There was a pole to the corner of the Entertainment room. I walked over and he motioned for me to look down.

I gazed down at the floor to find that there was none.

"Jazz, is this a fire pole?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed and then flipped a switch on the wall and the wall around the pole lit up.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked.

"Why don't you see?" He said as he wrapped his arms and legs around the pole and went down.

I watched until he reached the bottom or at least I think he reached the bottom because he suddenly disappeared.

I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around the pole and wrapped my legs around it.

I knew I was sliding down because I could hear the wind rushing past my ears. I also knew I was going slow because it wasn't as forceful as it was on back of the quad.

My feet touched a floor lightly and I slipped and fell.

Jasper laughed helping me up.

I looked around and we were in a game room. A foosball table, ping pong table and ski ball lined one wall, while various board games sat of various tables. A pin ball machine was in a corner like at the Cullen's house.

"Where are we?" I asked after I was finished taking in the dark red walls which had different pictures of Jasper and Rose growing up.

"The Basement, its my parents game room mostly, like their bar upstairs." He explained searching the self of board games for something.

"Where are your parents?" I noticed they weren't here the whole time we were.

"No idea, on business somewhere, they work for some Movie company" He stretched up to the top shelf trying to grab a game as he Explained.

"Oh, Are they gone a lot" I just watched him.

"Eh yeah, but I barely notice, im either at the Cullen's or they are here." He shrugged and showed me the game he got down.

Guess who.

I followed Jasper back to the kitchen and Blubber was starring at me threw the sliding glass door. He was pleading with me to come in.

I started to walk to the door when Jasper grabbed me back.

"Not a good Idea Bells, He will just try and lick you to death again." He shook his head angrily.

"Maybe I like being licked." I said before opening the sliding glass door allowing Blubber and Abby to come inside.

Jasper immediately threw me behind him and start taking off his shoe.

Blubber stopped dead in his tracks and stared down Jazz.

Jazz finally got his show off and lifted it above his head.

"Blubs, Keep walking and I wont be forced to use it" His voice was deadly.

Blubber looked from the shoe to Jasper and then calmly walked from the room.

"MY HERO!" I Screamed in a bad impression of a old western movie.

I Flung myself into Jasper's arms Who quickly grabbed me around my waist and forced my face to look at him.

"Any time m-lady" He said in a Fake southern accent.

Laughter and coughs came from behind us.

Rose and Edward were both standing behind us snickering.

"So that shoe trick still impresses the ladies Jazz?" Edward mocked Jasper as he spoke with a southern accent.

Jasper quickly let me go causing me to fall right on my back. He looked down at me surprised and then helped me up.

"Sorry Bella" he said dusting off my back

That only caused Rose and Edward to laugh even more.

"Ha-ha Very Freaking funny, What do you guys want anyway?" Jazz sneered.

"Well Alice Wants you upstairs, But we can see the Maid of Honor is very busy with the Bride at the moment" Rose winked at me making my face turn 8 different shades of red in three seconds.

"Don't worry jazz, I don't think Edward minds that much, but we wont tell Alice, just in case, So carry on." Rose said turning to leave the room.

Edward sat with his arms crossed and on his face was a small pout as he watched to see what we will do.

Jasper turned to me. "Well, love, im sorry but my wife needs me, we will continue, after your honeymoon." With a wink he strolled past Edward and went up the stairs.

I watched Jasper go and saw him wink at Edward, who ignored him but clinched his fists.

After we heard the door to a room close, Edward came over to me.

"So your cheating on me with the Maid of Honor how original." He tried to make it as a joke but I could see right threw it.

"Well you know me, Maids of Honor Turn me on" I Smiled at him earning a weak smile back.

"Are you sure im the one you want to marry." His anger was gone and he smiled at me looking me in the eyes standing only a few feet form me.

Was I sure? Uh duh. I wanted this thing since I first saw it. He didn't need to know that, no one else needed to know that, this was just a game.

"What's with this whole wedding thing anyway?" I sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"When I got here in 6th grade, Emmett decided he wanted me in the family, and he wanted Rose and Jasper in the family, So we all married each other, it was weird." he nodded a little.

"You married each other?" im sure confusion was written all over my face.

"Yes, Emmett Married Rose first, we all knew he had a crush on her, even me and I was only here for a week. Alice married Jasper then, because it was default, and also by default I married, Everyone." He smiled looking back on the memory.

"You married everyone?"

"Yes, I married Alice first, because she was bugging me to, and then Emmett, and then Jasper and then Rose, then after that they all called me brother for like 3 months until Esme officially adopted me"

"Oh"

"You didn't know I was adopted did you?"

"No, Alice told me you all were"

"I've never told anyone." He smiled grabbed my hand and took me to the front room.

There stood, Alice, In a nuns costume, Emmett in a tux, Rose in a hoodie and guy shorts and sneakers, Blubber in a bow tie, and Jasper in a dress.

Me and Edward immediately started laughing. Everyone but Jasper joined in.

Edward still clutched my hand as we stood in front of Alice who was standing on the living room couch. Blubber sat leashed to the couch next to Edward. Jasper stood to my right in a short red dress with a plunging neck line and the bottom of the dress came to about his mid thigh. Emmett and Rose sat on the floor behind us, both laughing at the sure brilliance of the moment.

"Old men and women, we gather here today," Alice started raising her arms above her head making the nun costume hike up above her ankles. "to marry the lovely Bella Swan, in to the Cullen Family. Edward Cullen, the oldest of the family has decided to act as her husband without all the icky touching involved." She started to giggle and winked at both of us then snapped back into her character.

"Please repeat after me. I Edward"

"I Edward"

"Take the Bella"

"Take the Bella"

"And promise"

"And promise"

"To protect her from the icky boys that try and touch her during Recess"

"and protect her from the- Alice really Recess"

"yes Edward we have to do this right."

"'The icky boys that try and touch her during Recess"

"I will call her my sister"

"I will call her my sister"

"and get her ice cream when she asks"

"and get her all the ice cream she wants when she asks"

"I didn't say that"

"I did"

"Gah! fine Bella its your turn" Edward smiled big at me as Alice started talking.

"I Bella"

"I Bella" "will not be the annoying little sister"

"Will never be the annoying little sister" I smiled as she shot me a look.

"I will accept Edward's proposal"

"Hey if you used recess how did you get a word like proposal"

"Shut up Bella, just repeat it"

"I will Accept Edward's Proposal" I mocked her voice causing Emmett and Rose to go into more hysterics and jasper to crack a smile.

Alice continued ignoring everyone.

"to become a full fledged Cullen and claim the benefits"

"to become a full Fledged Cullen and Claim all Benefits."

"the benefits"

"what"

"The benefits Bells, you said ALL benefits"

"Fine Alice The Benefits."

"Thank you Now, Edward Anthony Cullen, will you make Bella a Cullen?"

"Yes" He answered looking at me and Smiled again.

"And Isabella Marie Swan will you accept and become a Cullen?" I winced at my full name.

"Sure" I shrugged earning a new round of laughs.

"Great I now pronounce that Bella be referred to as our little sister, except to Emmett who she is older then"

"**WHAT!**" Emmett become serious. "There is no way in hell that little thing is older then me, Bella when is your birthday"

"Sep 21st"

"**NO**!" Emmett stood and stocked from the room leaving us all laughing again.

"ANYWAYS!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"Jasper please hand Bella the Necklace" Jasper pulled a necklace out from between the dresses neckline.

"Are you wearing a bra jazz" Edward asked from beside me.

"Shut up" Jasper grumbled as he handed me a necklace made out of Glitter and cardboard. I grabbed the Necklace gently, and Jasper went back to his place adjusting his bra so it stayed straight.

I started giggling making Jasper glare at me.

Edward snatched the necklace from my hand and motioned for me to turn around.

After I turned I pulled my hair so my neck was exposed and he tied the necklace around my neck.

Alice's happy shriek clouded all my senses. She practically dove off the couch and onto me knocking us to the floor, which sent Blubber into a barking fit.

She hugged me tightly as rose added to the pile soon Edward joined in and Emmett came running from the kitchen to jump on squishing us all.

"Come on Dress Boy, Get in on this action" Emmett tried to urge Jasper to join.

Jasper Rolled his eyes and just looked at us.

Emmett was the first to attack followed quickly by the rest of us and we knocked over Jasper and dog piled him.

Blubber kept barking loudly making Abby run down the stairs and join in to licking everyone's faces.

After everyone got up and calmed down, Everyone went to change back into comfortable clothing.

Me and Edward sat on the couch after he put Blubber back outside.

We sat on the opposite ends of the couch and I could feel this static charge between us.

I want to be near him to touch him but I don't think he would want me to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward move his lips like he was going to speak but stopped himself.

The silence was not awkward but it wasn't comfortable. It was deafening though. I want to hear his voice.

"Bella" Finally his voice reached my ears speaking my name.

"Yeah" I turned my head to look at him.

"Welcome to the Family" he gave me a sincere smile.

"Thanks"

The silence came back as soon as we stopped talking. I didn't know what to say to him.

I couldn't think. I just got fake married to the man of my dreams.

I started to mindlessly play with the cardboard necklace around my neck. Smiling thinking of how I came from nowhere and gained such great friends, No I gained Family.

Such great Family.

"**YOU READY TO GO ON THE HONEYMOON BELLA**!" Emmett Roared coming into the room.

"Uh Sure." I got up from the couch the same time Edward did happy for the out.

"Cool lets go" Emmett said heading out the door, with Edward on his tail. Alice came down and grabbed my arm Rose grabbed the other and they led me with Jasper behind us out the door.

They led me outback. It was about 5 in the afternoon so the sun was low in the western sky, throwing very awesome patches of shade as it lowered behind the hills that protected the Hales house.

Emmett led us to a set of four boulders. All large, larger then most around here. The boulders were set side by side with two a little bit apart, But they had rocks shoved into the hole.

Emmett started pulling at the smaller rocks, Jasper and Edward helping them.

When they finally succeeded in removing the rocks cement stairs descended into the hillside.

Emmett came and got rose and turned on his flashlight before squeezing in-between the giant rocks and going down the stairs. Jasper did the same with Alice only she had no need to squeeze.

Edward came over to me and offered out his hand."My bride" He said as I put my hand in his blushing.

He led me trough the rocks and we started down the stairs.

"What is this place Edward?"

"Its mine, Em's and Jazz's old clubhouse"

"Your clubhouse was in a hill?"

"Well there aren't any trees out here."

"Point taken"

"We brought Alice and Rose down here when they Married us"

"Wow, but it looks like no one has been down here in a long time"

"no one has, we decided to stop coming when we started high school"

"Why?"

"you'll see" Emmett's excited penetrating scream came from somewhere below as a light clicked on illuminating the Passageway we were taking.

Edward chuckled as he tighten my hand and we went down the last three steps.

We reached a metal door, that open Light spilling out of it.

"Edward where are you look all our stuff is still here." Emmett said loudly poking his head out the door.

When we entered it was a room of every boys dream.

There were toys for all ages, an old Tv, a wooden fort stood in one corner, a original Nintendo was hooked up to the Tv, Lawn chairs and pieces of wood on milk crates made the furniture.

A huge Hot Wheels ramp ran across the whole room, winding through different areas up surfaces and down walls.

Emmett was sifting threw a old chest giggling like he had found berried treasure.

Alice and Rose were talking and looking through some old pictures.

Jasper were walking around staring at the posters that littered the walls of this underground bomb shelter which is the only way I can describe it.

Edward slid past me and walked over to a old cassette player. He started rummaging threw old cassettes until he picked one up laughing.

I went and sat on the floor looking at pictures of everyone.

The sounds of Sir Mix A Lot filled the room. Emmett abandoned his quest and started rapping to the music dancing as he went.

"I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny" Jasper nodded to Emmett as he bumped him with his hip. Edward laughter turned into hysterics as Emmett Continued Grabbing up Rose.

"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your faceYou get sprung" Jasper joined in

"Wanna pull up tough Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh, baby I wanna get with ya And take your picture" He made a imaginary camera and acted like he was taking a picture of Alice when Emmett started back in.

"My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got Make Me so horney" Emmett said horney in a high pitched voice that sent everyone including him into a long fit of laughter.

After we recovered Alice Gasped.

"Omg" she said in a sweet little voice picking up a picture

"What is it" Jasper said crouching next to her the rest gathering around her.

Alice just handed him a picture. He smiled when he looked.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Its us, Me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and you in fifth grade."

Jasper showed me a picture that I remembered all to well.

It was Alice on the Swing and me next to her Jasper Pushing her and Rose pushing Emmett out of the way from standing in front of me counting for his turn on the was taken during a back to school night.

**(FLASHBACK)**

My mom dragged me to back to school night again.

None of my friends are coming, most kids don't, but I have to because my mom is a teacher here. boring.

Hmmm Toys!, I want to swing I bet the good ones are open too.

I told my mom where I was going and started my long trek to the good swings on the little kid side of the playground.

No one was here.

I started to swing when a little girl sat down next to me."mind if I swing with you?" Her voice was light but loud.

"Yeah" I said she sat down and started swinging.

She was small, Her feet didn't even touch the ground. She had shoulder length jet black hair and plump round cheeks, her eyes were Bright Green and her smile was big and bright.

"Im Mary Alice, but my friends call me Alice, Who are you?" Her voice sounded above my thoughts.

"Im Bella, Bella Swan"

"What grade are you in?"

"5th"

"Yay me TOO Totally!" She shrieked bouncing on the swing.

"NO WAY?"

"Yes, so is my brother Emmett, Oh look there he is. EMMETT, ROSE, JAZZ, over here!" She flange her arms around while she swung next to me.

Three kids made their way over to us.

One was heavy set, he had short curly brown hair that came out of his baseball cap which was turned backwards. The other two were both tall and slender both blonde. One was a girl and one was a boy, The girl wore a pretty dress and the boy wore a hot wheels shirt and some shorts.

They spotted Me next to Alice and started to run over.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl spoke.

"Im Bella"

"Chill out Rose she is my new friend" Alice shot her a look.

"Alice want me to push you?" the big boy asked.

"Yeah Emmett would you?" Alice asked.

"**PSYCH!" **Emmett shouted laughing and patting the blonde boy on the back. Alice pouted.

"Ali, Want me to push you?" The blonde boy asked.

Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thanks Jasper" Jasper pushed Alice lightly as Rose and Emmett Argued over who was next.

Emmett got in front of me and counted knowing that when he got to twenty I would have to get off, Playgrounds do have rules.

Rose pushed Emmett and they started to yell at each other.

Alice giggled as Jasper whispered something in her ear.

"Bella!" my mom yelled across the playground.

I got off the swing.

"Well I got to go, bye" I said starting to leave.

Before I knew it Alice's arms were around my waist giving me a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Wow.

"Aww Alice!" I said hugging her.

"Ha I remember you Bella, you were hogging the swing" Emmett said sitting next to us.

Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

Rose sat down next to Emmett and pulled the next couple pictures out of the old shoe box.

Edward sat and looked but never commented until the pictures got to when he moved in.

We sat for hours Looking at pictures and them telling me about crazy times in middle school and everything I missed out on.

Before we knew it, it was 8:00 pm and my cell phone was ringing with my mom telling me it was time to come home.

* * *

**So yeah, There you go. **

**lol**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I know the "wedding" was corny but they made the whoel thing up in the summer before sixth grade. they didnt know what was going to happen just they wanted to be family. **

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Hair Raping Abilities

**_LAST TIME:_**

**_We sat for hours Looking at pictures and them telling me about crazy times in middle school and everything I missed out on. _**

**_Before we knew it, it was 8:00 pm and my cell phone was ringing with my mom telling me it was time to come home._ **

**

* * *

**

_Chap 11_

_Hair Raping Abilities_

* * *

The last week passed quickly.

After me marrying into the family, Emmett took it upon himself to tell everyone at school I was his sister. Of course some put the fact that me and Alice couldn't marry and found out he was talking about me and Edward.

I decided to join the French Club with Edward after he sat with me all lunch and pouted, but I was also helping out with the play Alice was doing, and I was helping Jasper with his art project.

Edward and me were inseparable which was not helping the rumors that we had run to Vegas to get married. He walked me to classes that no one else walked me to, which was my Economic class and the Chemistry class we were both in. We sit together in that class now, we are lab partners. Edward started eating lunch with us which brought us a whole other crowd of people, which he just ignored, as he talked to the family mostly.

The pool had reopened Wednesday, The same day people started asking me to see my ring. The boys started three a day practices to get up to Thursday's game's standards.

That's were I was sitting in the pool complex next to Esme and Rose, Alice was not allowed back in here for some reason so she and Carlisle and Emmett(who also wasn't allowed) sat outside the gates to watch.

Two teams walked out of the locker rooms in two straight lines.

Our team the Eagles wore their Red Speedos and the Other team the Vikings wore Blue Speedos, Each had the name of their team plastered on their back sides. Our team wore red caps and the other Blue, Both goalies had white caps on.

Edward led our line and smiled at us girls as he walked in front of us and took a spot on the bench, all the guys following our lead, Jasper bringing up the end waving enthusiastically to Alice who was climbing on the fence screaming.

The coach was already red faced as he approached the Referee.

"Edward, Jasper come here" The coaches voice echoed in the pool area.

Edward got up and strutted over to the coach. Jasper did the same thing.

Everyone was quiet, trying to hear the conversation, between the captains the coaches and the referees.

The mumbling was so soft I decided to pay attention to the other team.

They all looked sluggish compared to our team, None were beautiful like our team, and they all looked like they didn't want to be here.

Just then a whistle sounded and four guys and the goalie both got off the bench and jumped in the pool. The game had started.

Jasper and Edward joined them as a yellow ball was thrown into the water.

After they both resurfaced Jasper heads over to the other sides goal with a captain from the other team.

The Ref rang his whistle and Jasper and the other boy take off towards the ball both swimming at high speeds.

"GO JAZZ!" Alice started screaming from the fence Emmett joined her just as Jasper reached the ball first the threw it to the nearest teammate.

After the 3rd quarter we were ahead by 3 points. Everyone on each team was injured in some way. Fouls were called constantly. Edward and Jasper both preformed above the rest, neither holding the ball more then they were suppose to, always passing Edwards voice telling his teammates what to do. The coach screamed from the sidelines red faced but none of the players listened to him only Edward and sometimes Jasper.

Esme was holding my hand tightly because Edward is backed up into a corner constantly blocked by three of the beefy players off of the Vikings team. When he got the ball they would foul him in some ungodly way and be off only to get overtaken by someone on our team.

Edward never complained about his injuries, which were all below the water and overlooked by the officials and Refs. He did not loose his cool, unlike Jasper who punched one guy on the other team in the face and was sitting the rest of the game out on the bench yelling like the coach.

Edward made the last shot before the game ended. The Eagles won sending a round of cheers into the Thursday afternoon air.

"WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!" a bunch of girls screamed hugging each other and waving at Edward. I knew them as his fan club. The four girls who were hassling me all week long since me and Edward got "Married"

They shot me annoyed looks as Esme dragged me over to Edward and Jasper.

Rose hugged Jasper quickly and he ruffled my hair before practically running to Alice who was at the gate.

Edward hugged Esme back furiously. After letting her go grabbing Rose for a hurried hug before grabbing me.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded hugging him back enjoying the moment before it was over. He was still wet even though Esme had wiped away more of it with her hug, He back muscles rippled as I ran my hand a crossed it trying to loose myself in the hug.

As soon as it began Edward let go of me smiling bigger then possible, He never lost eye contact with me as he started back to the locker room. Esme and Rose both laughed loudly as Jasper took advantage of the fact that Edward was not looking away and pushed him into the pool.

He surfaced shaking his hair and letting it fall into his eyes. Glaring at Jasper he held his jaw tight and crossed his arms, his face turning into a pout.

Jasper laughed alerting Emmett of what was going on. Emmett started beating on the fence, telling Jasper to do it again because he missed it.

The pool complex was almost empty, Edward's fan club remained alternating between giving me dirty looks and staring at Edwards glistening chest. The Coach was talking to Carlisle both waving their arms franticly talking about some play that was made.

Jasper helped Edward out of the pool, the fan club girls sighed and my breath caught in my throat. Esme took me hand and squeezed it making me look at her.

She smiled and winked before letting go and walking over to her husband.

Edward grabbed a towel off the bench next to me and sat down drying his arms and legs off. Watching it I reacted without thinking.

I grabbed the towel from Edwards hands, and got so close to him, his head was practically resting on my stomach. I dried his hair slowly, making my fingers dig into his scalp. After he recovered from his shock he relaxed. His forehead actually rested on my stomach as I finished the back of his head. Edward took a deep breath after I was finished but didn't move his head.

We sat like that for another couple minutes before he mumbled something that sounded like I could get used to this. Then he pushed himself off me and smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Bella. I needed that." He stood and made a beeline to the locker room.

"BELLA!" Alice said from outside the gate.

Smiling I walked up to her.

"What in the Hell was that" she whispered making herself sound ferocious.

"I'll call you later."

"WHAT! I thought I was giving you a ride home." She had pulled me away form the rest of the family who were throwing side glances at me.

"Edward asked me to ride with him."

"Before or after you almost raped his hair?"

"_Raped his hair_, come on Alice, stop talking like a freak"

"I'm not, me and everyone else here just witnessed your hair raping abilities, though I don't know if I can call it rape because he looked like he wanted it"

I just smiled at her as she rambled on about if she could call it rape or not.

Jasper appeared, getting congratulations from Carlisle and Emmett before he literally swept Alice off her feet.

"Edward is going to be a little longer he said to leave without him and he will meet everyone at Chilies"

Esme nodded, grabbed Carlisle's hand as they walked to their car.

Emmett and Rose soon followed.

"Edward also said to stay with you until he got out" Jasper turned to me putting his arm around mine and Alice's shoulders.

"Oh Great" I said rolling my eyes.

"Soo…" Alice looked at me like I was suppose to be explaining something.

"What Alice" I never took my eyes off of the locker room door as I answered her.

"WHY!"

"Why what?"

"What was with the Bella and Edward moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." I finally looked at her.

Jasper tightened his arms around our necks.

"I mean the whole, thing it was way to I don't know out there Ive never seen my brother act like that EVER!" She had detangled herself from Jasper and was standing in front of me in a flash. Jasper stayed with his arm around my shoulders.

"BELLA!" Alice pleaded putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice" I wined pushing Jasper away from me. He muttered fine and went and stood by his self on the other side of the gate.

"Just tell me. I know you like him remember, What was that all about is something going on I don't know about? He is able so be so close to you, he cant even be close to Brittney or Zee." She said everything in one breath before I quieted her by holding up my hand.

Jasper snickered from beside us somewhere obviously listening to our conversation.

"You going to let me speak or you want to keep going?" I looked at her. She just crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes and stared at me, I took it as a sign to go on.

"I don't know what that was, I mean I just did it and he liked it if anything I thought he would push me away or something not react like that." I threw glances to the locker room door every couple seconds as I talked.

"I cant believe him, he is so getting questioned tonight" She was now standing next to me staring at the door also.

"As long as you tell me what he says" I smiled at her and she smiled at me and Jasper came back over and put his arms around us again.

"Stop arguing about that loser" he said at us making us both laugh.

"What Loser" Edwards voice was cautious as he approached.

"That stupid loser Bella likes" Jasper said shrugging taking his arm from around me.

"oh" Edward smiled at me "anyone I know"

"Yep" I said with my own smile in place shooting Alice a look.

Alice glared at Jasper and shook his arm from her shoulder.

"Lets get going you guys, Chilies remember Edward" She chirped turning and walking to the parking lot.

Edward motioned for me to walk with him to his car.

We walked in silence. I must have snuck one hundred glances at him before we reached the Volvo. He opened my door for me.

After he got in and we started down the street in the direction of chilies he started to talk.

"So who is he?" He voice sounded like he was forcing the question out.

"Who is who?" I looked at his face seeing him frown.

"Who do you like Bella"

"I don't know what your talking about, _Edward_"

He groaned.

"Stop playing games, just tell me."

"No-wa" He looked at me shocked.

"You wont tell me?"

"No"

"Why"

"You don't need to know"

"That's not a reason"

"Sure is, hey Edward?"

"Yeah"

"Green lights mean go"

We had been sitting at a green light since I said no the second time but he didn't seem to notice.

He turned onto a side street instead of going straight and put the car in park in the first available spot along the street.

"Bella, You're my friend, Friends tell Friends things all the time" His eyes glowed in the sunset.

"Do _you_ like someone?"

"Yes"

"Who"

"You first."

"What?"

"You tell me first"

"Im not going to tell you……_Yet_"

"Yet?"

"Yes, _yet,_ someday I will tell you but not right now"

"Fair enough"He turned back straight in his seat. His expression turned calculating and serious again.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it fast. He then shook his head and put the car back into drive pulled a U-turn and got us back on the road to chilies.

We didn't talk all the way to the restaurant. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. He just kept shaking or nodding his head randomly.

He walked with me into the restaurant but headed for the bathroom as I found the table of our family.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said happily.

"where's Edward?" Esme asked at the same time as Emmett talked.

"Hes in the bathroom, Oh HEY EM!" I sat next to Alice and a empty seat, Alice looked over at me hopefully.

She took my hand under the table and squeezed it when I obviously didn't show what she needed. She then turned and slapped Jasper hard in the back of the head, everyone froze.

"Alice, what the hell?" Jasper wined rubbing his head.

"Are you serious Jasper? _That Stupid Loser Bella Likes_, That was beyond STUPID!" Her imitation of Jasper made everyone start laughing as Edward approached the table sitting next to me.

Alice glared at Jasper threw the whole meal as he and Edward told stories from the games that we missed like why Jasper punched the guy in the face or why Edward gave up the ball to the other team suddenly in the 2nd quarter.

As we were going to leave Emmett was telling me about how much fun I would have at his football game tomorrow and I saw Alice pull Edward aside.

They looked like they were having a intense conversation.

"Bella are you listening to me?" Emmett cried waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah"

"So you heard about the party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah Mike is throwing a Middle of Football season Party"

"Good for Mike?"

"NO, Good for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah you roll with me, you go to parties"

"Really now"

"Yes"

"Eh maybe if I feel like it ive never been to one before" Thats when Alice and Edward came up.

"Alice, can you believe Bella has never gone to a party before, Tell her to go" Emmett wined to his sister. Alice just smiled at us.

Everyone Hugged me except for Edward who volunteered to take me home.

We parked outside my house 6 minutes later, neither of us had talked.

"Uh, Bella" I looked at his face, he looked like he was scared.

"Yeah?" I whispered suddenly nervous.

"You know the game tomorrow and Mike's party?" he was playing with his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah" it came out more forceful but still a tiny whisper.

"Do you wan to…. Go with me?" He whispered low.

I couldn't believe my ears, DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?

"What" My voice came normal.

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow night?" His voice was normal to as he finally looked me in the eye.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to."

"Then uh yeah"

"It doesn't have to be a date if it makes it weird between us, I just wanted someone to spend it with"

"No its fine Edward, I would love to." He smiled brightly and his eyes brightened.

"Awesome, Thanks Bells, Ill pick you up around 6?"

"Yeah fine, Alice will be here too though."

"Its cool, Ill bring Jasper with me"

"Okay" I Flashed him a smile and let myself out of the car.

I walked up to the door smiling to big to be considered normal. I opened the door, walked in closed it and listened to the Volvo as it went down the street, I slid down the door still smiling now sitting and blocking the door.

My cell phone rang with Alice's ring tone.

"Hey Alice" I was still smiling.

"_OH MY GOD BELLA, EDWARD JUST TOLD US THAT HE ASKED YOU OUT TOMORROW NIGHT!" _I didn't know if it was my phone or her voice my head was throbbing from her being so loud.

"That's because he did"

_"NO WAY!"_

"Yes way"

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" _I had to literally hold the phone away form my ear as she screamed.

"I KNOW!"

"_DUDE, I THOUGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT MY STUPID BOYFRIEND SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO DO IT"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_What Jazz said tonight, made Edward think I guess."_

"Alice Your confusing me"

"_Edward has been trying to ask you to the party for a week"_

"WHAT!"

"_Yeah, me and Rose kept pushing him to ask you because he is always so alone at those things."_

"ALICE!"

_"WHAT!"_

"How could you not give me a heads up?"

"_EASY! I didn't want to ruin it for you"_

"Well thank you"

_"Are you going to really marry into the family then?"_

"ALICE!"

She just laughed in response.

"_Oh hey I got to go, Im still coming over tomorrow right Bella?"_

"yeah my family will all be in Vegas for the weekend"

_"REALLY!"_

"YES!"

"_Well your spending the night after the party then"_

"Okay"

"_LOVE YOU BELLA!"_

"Love you Alice."

She giggled before hanging up.

* * *

**Sorry it took longer then expected. **

**Ive never been to a Water Polo game and I was going tohave a friend/player tell me all about it but he blew me off**

**WILL SUCKS!**

**anywayz.**

**If you review i will tell you Why Jasper punched a guy and Why Edward suddenly stoped playing. **

**Both are stupid reasons. **

**BUT I DONT CARE.**

**also all your pretty awesome reviews make me write faster. **

**so **

**please review. **


	12. Stupid Cats Will Be The Death Of Me

_**Okay well First**_

_**Edward gave up the ball because one of the guys on the other team pulled down his Speedo and grabbed something**_

_**and Jasper punched the guy in the face because he was talking about Edward's something.**_

_**You know I actually found out that the whole pulling on the Speedo to get a feel thing actually happens.**_

* * *

There are some more pictures on my profile

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS I JUST DREAM OF OWNING THEM

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Well your spending the night after the party then"_"Okay"

"_LOVE YOU BELLA!"_"Love you Alice."She giggled before hanging up.

* * *

Chap 12. 

DAMN CATS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME

* * *

Alice waited for me outside of my English class. Emmett Groaned loudly when he saw her.

"**SO **_this_ is why Edward took you to school today Alice, _Ditching_, you **NEVER** come to pick up Bella from class." Emmett almost seemed disappointed.

"Ha we are not ditching little brother." Emmett cringed at Alice's words.

"Yeah Em, Alice is coming over to get me spirited-out for you game tonight." I added making him smile.

Emmett and Alice came with me to my locker. Edward was waiting propped up against my and his locker. He smiled as we approached.

"**HEY BRO!" **Emmett said loudly punching Edward in the shoulder.

Edward smiled shoving Emmett lightly then turned to me and Alice.

"We have chemistry homework, maybe we can work on it together Sunday before you go home?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah" I nodded as I grabbed my Economics book.

"We can share a book too" Edward said when I went to reach for my Chemistry book.

"Okay" I took my hand out of my locker and closed it.

Alice and Emmett were standing behind us watching with identical smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked looking at both of them.

They both just smiled bigger and then Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the hallway.

"**SEE YOU AT THE GAME SISTER" **Emmett Yelled threw the crowd of kids scurrying to their next class.

Me and Alice burst from the doors and out into the California sunshine.

We passed a bunch of underclassmen who turned and watched us walk off campus. Our steps practically running by the time we reached my house.

I pulled the key out from under the potted plant next to the door and opened it.

Alice giggled as I nudged a cat out of my way with my foot, They had been getting in the house and I had no idea how, now that my Aunt was in Las Vegas with my mom and dad.

I walked into the kitchen setting down my purse and folder with Alice right on my heels.

We both froze when we saw the mess. Cereal and Flour was distributed everywhere on the kitchen floor broken plates and cups on the counters and floor underneath them, There was dish soap and other mystery goop spilling onto the ground.

Alice Gasped seeing what my eyes had finally reached.

Three cats, all I knew didn't belong here, were sitting on the dining table. One cat was hanging on the light above them. They paid us no mind until I screamed.

"STUPID EFFIN CATS WHAT THE HELL!"

They all bolted with me and Alice quick in chase. Alice was faster then me and was also the first to slip. I came down fast behind her both of us sliding all the way down the hardwood flooring that covered the hallway.

Screaming we both slammed into the wall and table at the end of the hall a plant came down on top of our now slick bodies.

Then we heard the giggles.

Alice got up and steadied herself and composed her facial features. I still laid on the floor coved in dirt and god knows what else.

"Bella are you okay" Alice asked bending down to check on me.

I just nodded.

"Bella. Don't panic okay? But your bleeding."I opened my eyes that I didn't even know where closed. Alice was in my face.

"Your arm is bleeding." she continued, placing a calming hand on my head. The giggles started back up.

The pain surfaced as I tried to get myself up. Burning consumed my arm as Alice cursed and slid to the bathroom, rematerializing with a wad of toilet paper, bigger then her hand.

Her small frame slid into my kicking us both down again.

"Oh My God Bella I'm so sorry" She got up quickly finding her footing once again.

Now there was a loud laughing coming from my room.

We both looked at each other. We knew that laugh and we were not going to react to it.

Alice helped me back up mumbling as she placed the toilet paper on my arm. The burned increased ten times the level is was before causing me to cry out.

Only then did the loud laughing stop.

My door creaked open as Emmett came into view.

"Is she really hurt?" He asked Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE EMMETT?" Alice screamed trying to throw her tiny body in his face but coming up very short.

"Coach got the team out of school early so that we can unwind before the game, I came to pull a prank and scare you guys." Emmett explained his eyes filling with remorse.

"Its okay" I told him the same time Alice started screaming loudly again.

After about five minutes of her yelling, she left the room sliding like a ice skater to the back door and outside.

Emmett came over and helped me up holding the now completely blood soaked bundle of toilet paper.

"Bella, im sorry I didn't mean to do this I just wanted to scare you. Honest" He explained lifting me up by my armpits and carrying me bridle style to the couch in the living room. He didn't even seem to slip. He set me down and pulled out his cell phone. "I should call the guys to tell them im going to be a little late." He started to dial a number.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes listening to the one way conversation.

"Hey, Jasper Listen I need a favor……. Yeah Please Jazz it's a emergency……. Please Dude listen…… Cool alright I will….. Pinky swear….. Yeah….. Okay…… I need you to go to the coaches office after school….. No…... Because…... Because im going to be late…… Late, Late…….. Enough time for me to sit in ER……. No…… No Jazz……... Listen im not hurt……... Yeah someone else……. Who?……. Oh…..um don't freak but I kinda…. WHAT NO!… NO JAZZ CALM DOWN." Then I heard the other line almost Explode. I could faintly hear Jaspers voice fill the quiet room.

Emmett put him on speaker phone.

"_EMMETT GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ALICE THIS TIME. IS SHE REALLY HURT? FUCK I WILL KILL YOU IF SHE IS HURT AT ALL!" _Jasper was screaming into the phone.

"JAZZ CALM DOWN!" Emmett screamed just as loud.

"_EMMETT DID YOU HEAR ME, KILL YOU DEAD!" _Jasper said in a low voice.

"JAZZ ITS NOT ALICE ITS BELLA" Emmett said loudly.

Silence was all that could be heard on the other line. Heavy breathing finally started.

"_How bad_" Jasper whispered.

"Not that bad a couple stitches" Emmett replied relieved.

"_Emmett you have no idea how lucky you are that I didn't take your call in class like Edward told me to do or did you forget we had the same class. Hes going to straight up murder you now_." Jasper was calm but high irritation coded every word he spoke.

"Yeah I know okay tell him after school please, I don't need him suspended right now." Emmett said quietly. Pain shot up my arm.

"OWW" I groaned loudly removing my arm from what made it hurt. Alice sat to my side with a fresh pile of toilet paper.

"Emmett She is bleeding a lot. I need a towel." Alice said to him ignoring Jasper who was now panicking over the phone.

"_Oh god, that's not good, What the hell happened over there_…" Jasper's voice faded as Edwards echoed though the phone.

"_What happened_" Edward asked, worry filled his voice this only made me heart speed up causing Alice to gasp when the toilet wad filled up faster.

"SHIT EMMETT GET THAT TOWEL NOW" Alice shrieked holding her shirt to my arm.

Emmett dropped his phone by my feet and took off into the kitchen. A loud bang came from what seemed like Emmett slipping into the stove.

"_ALICE! ALICE!" _Jaspers voice made us both jump a little because it was louder then expected and there was sounds of a struggle..

"Jazz im a little busy" Alice said trying to keep her shirt on my arm.

"_ALICE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED_" Edward commanded from my feet.

"Emmett was being stupid, Bella Slipped and her arm is cut wide open." Alice answered as I gulped trying to sneak a glance.

"Bella you better not even look" Alice warned me as Edward started yelling commands and profanities.

Emmett entered in to the room with a towel putting it on my arm and holding it and Alice grabbed up the phone shutting off the speaker phone.

"Edward, your really not helping," She started turning down the volume so I couldn't hear what he was saying. "No Edward, Stay at school, I called dad he is going to meet us and stitch her up just come here afterwards we will leave the door open…… NO!… Edward you cant come with us… Ill take care of Emmett don't worry" She said shooting a evil Glare at Emmett closing the phone.

"Emmett get her to your jeep." Alice barked grabbing mine and her purses and disappearing to my room.

Emmett scooped me up and carried me outside and down around the corner of my street.

"Emmett how far away did you park?" I asked bouncing in his arms.

"Just over here, stop wiggling the towel will come off. I cant hold you and it." He said his walking going faster.

"How did you do it?" I asked trying to take my mind off of my throbbing arm.

"Do what?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"The Prank." I said amusing myself.

"Oh, well when you guys left I ran to my car and then parked over here, jumped your neighbors fence and got in your back door. Did you know there was like 15 cats out there?" he smiled now as the jeep came into view.

I shook my head now trying to ignore the pain.

"Well anyway, yeah I poured the non spilt oil hoping you were going to chase the cats." he continued before I cut him off.

"Wait, the cats were already in the house?" I asked

"Yeah, I wasn't going to trash it just scare the poo out of you but I figured that if they already did it a little oil wouldn't matter, they didn't even mind me." He put my feet on the floor his hand clutching to my body so I couldn't move as he fished for his car keys in his pocket.

The jeep beeped and he picked me up and placed me in the back seat.

He ran to the other side, got in, and started the engine.

After pulling a quick U-turn he pulled up in front of my house where Alice was waiting on the sidewalk tapping her foot.

"Its about time" she said getting in the back and snapping on her seat belt barely closing her door before Emmett took off down the street and towards the hospital.

"How you feeling Bella" She asked grabbing my free hand lightly.

"Fine" I replied wincing a little.

"Emmett what the heck were you thinking?" Alice asked leaning up to the front of the Jeep.

"I was thinking it would be funny to watch you guys slip down the hall way. Did think little Ms. Disaster would cut her arm open." He giggled a little along with me.

"Don't laugh at this Bella, It will only encourage him" Alice sat back and crossed her arms glaring into the review mirror at Emmett.

"Alice, stop glaring at me please im already scared shitless about what Jasper and Edward and Rose are going to do to me, and I feel like shit for hurting my little sister." Emmett said pulling up to a stop light which turned green as we approached.

Silence followed.

"What are we going to do about the mess?" I asked quietly.

"I texted Jasper again and asked him and Edward to take care of it, Rose will take care of the coach for Emmett." Alice explained as the Hospital came into view.

"oh, what about the cats?" I asked suddenly worried.

"What do you want done to them?" Alice asked raising her eye brows making me giggle slightly.

"well how did they get into the house?" I looked at her smiling.

"You want the boys to find out." Alice asked again.

"yes" I nodded.

"Good" she said then turned to Emmett. "Em, just drop us off outside the ER, Then go back to Bella's and help the guys, and try and find how the hell those crazy cats got into the house."

Emmett just nodded his head pulling up in the ambulance area.

He parked and got out and helped me out and grabbed the bag Alice had thrown into the car.

After walking us inside and catching sight of a very displeased Dr. Cullen. Emmett retreated back to his Jeep and hopefully back to my house.

Alice and Carlisle helped me into a wheelchair and into the back to a suture area.

Frowning Carlisle lifted the partially bloody towel and then Grimaced.

"Yikes 42, haven't seen you with this kind of wound in a long time." Carlisle said paging a nurse.

"42?" Alice asked from beside me.

"Yeah it's a old nickname they gave me" I answered and Carlisle finally smiled.

"42 times in one month" He full on grinned clarifying the nickname to Alice.

"Whoa" Alice said as a nurse appeared.

The nurse cleaned up my wound and Alice nor Carlisle would let me see.

I winched and gasped as my lesion was entirely cleaned and rinsed out.

When the nurse left Alice clutched to my good hand which I squeezed for the life of me as Carlisle brought out a needle.

He plunged it into my skin making the burning and throbbing increase from the pressure I took a big sigh of relief when he pulled it out.

"Ill be back in 10 minutes. Don't move" He said before leaving the area. Alice phone rang.

"HEYLO?" Alice said cheerfully.

"Oh Hey Edward, Yeah she is right here" Alice handed the phone over to me.

"_Bella are you alright?" _Edward asked.

"Yeah fine" I answered.

"_Tell me truthfully."_

"I am"

"_I Don't believe you, Hey its okay if you don't want to go to the game or to the party tonight." _his voice sounded disappointed

"What? no Edward, I want to go still, Its no problem really it doesn't even hurt."

"_I know it hurts, but we will still go if you want_." Relief filled his voice again.

"Yeah im fine, did you find the cats?" I asked hopeful.

"_What cats?" _

"The ones I chased down the hall."

"_Is that why Emmett was walking around calling cats for 10 minutes?"_

"Yeah maybe"

"_We didn't find any, Why?"_"Because they are getting in a trashing my house"

"_Want me to check it out?"_

"Please"

"_okay I will, Have you gotten your stitches yet?"_

"No"

_"Are you sure your okay?"_

"Edward im fine Honest."

"_Alright, im going to go help jasper and Emmett, they are cleaning your blo.." _He stopped in the middle of the word.

"You can say blood, it wont bother me. I didn't even know I was bleeding."

"_you didn't know?"_

"No"

"_It was Horror movie status in there, Make sure you eat something" _

"I will"

"_alright then I guess I will see you when you get here, Awesome CD collection by the way_" He said before he hung up.

I closed the phone and handed it back to Alice, who was whispering to Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to me frowning again.

"Bella, do you know what you cut your arm on?" He asked worry filled his voice.

"No" I answered.

"Do you know how much blood you had lost?" He asked worry still present.

"No"

"You had no idea you were bleeding"

"No"

"No pain?"

"there was pain but I ignored it I guess"

"you guess?"

"Well yeah I learned to ignore pain"

"So you ignored it that's why you didn't react?"

"Yeah"

"That's why you haven't been in here in a long time. You learned to ignore the pain."

"That and I haven't cut my arm so bad in about 2 years."Carlisle smiled then and walked to a drawer. Alice came smiling over to me and grabbed my hand again.

Carlisle came over with a kit.

I put my head in Alice's neck and closed my eyes tight turning my arm towards Carlisle.

"Is she always like this?" Alice asked her dad.

"Yeah only normally she was hiding in her mother's neck." He answered a smile could be heard on his lips.

"How long will this take?" She asked him.

"Not to long, about 15 minutes, and then a 20 minute wait for the medicine. Why?" The question audible in his voice and I felt his hand softly grab my arm.

"well we have to change into our game slash party clothes of course." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Your still going to the game?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yea is that okay?" Alice's voice was full of worry now.

"Well im sure its fine, as long as she doesn't rip her stitches out or get drunk," Carlisle gave a gruff giggle at the end of the sentence.

"We don't drink dad" Alice said her voice slightly horrified.

"Sure you don't, I'm not saying don't do it because then you will do it, just do it responsibly" Carlisle replied.

"Are you serious?" Alice was wonderfied.

"yeah I trust you, just don't tell the boys" Carlisle patted her hear.

After a moment of silence Carlisle started humming. Alice leaned over to look at what he was doing making me move a little with her.

"EWW Why does Edward want to do this again?" Alice asked.

"Edward wants to be a Doctor?" I asked from Alice's neck and she busted into giggle.

"Bella that tickles" She said laughing.

"Alright 42, im done do you remember the procedure?" Carlisle wrapped a cloth bandage around my injured area and then sat back in his seat pulling out the prescription paper form his from pocket as I sat up.

"It was a really clean cut, took 8 stitches you get them out in 2 weeks."

Carlisle handed Alice the paper.

Alice and me waited to get my prescription in the pharmacy.

We were silent. Didn't speak we just smiled at each other.

Alice's phone rang and she chatted away with whoever it was while I day the lady behind the counter called my name and I walked up and she handed me the pills and Alice grabbed my hand and towed me to the bathroom.

"we have to change" Alice said pushing me into a bathroom stall and thrusting clothes at me.

I put on a red tank top and black skirt with white shoes and stepped out of the stall and stood for Alice to look at me.

"You look great Bella, other then the blood smudge on your face your good to go, Or maybe you should keep it its kind of school sprit"

Alice jumped into the stall and clothes went flying all over before she stepped out in a identical but reversed outfit as me. She had a white shirt, Red skirt and black shoes.

"Rose will be in something similar after the game" she said walking to the mirror and grabbing a bag of make up out of her bag.

She did her make up with red eye shadow and lips and black eyeliner and then started on mine, making my makeup the same as hers. Then she handed me a wet paper towel to get the blood smudge off my face knowing I would want it off.

Then she put everything away and started for the door grabbing my hand and pulling me to the parking lot.

"Alice, we have no car" I said trying to fight her pull on me.

"Jasper and Edward will be here" she said still pulling me to the edge of the curb.

"Don't stand to close Bella, I don't want you getting hurt again." she said trying not to laugh.

"Here they come." She said, looking toward the street.

"Alice, I don't see anything." I said, stepping a little closer to the street, trying to see what she was seeing.

"They'll be coming around the corner in a few seconds." She said matter of fact.

Sure enough, Edward's Volvo came turning around the corner.

Jasper busted out of the car before it came to a complete stop and ran over to Alice.

Jasper grabbed Alice into a hug, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Edward left the car running and got out, slamming his door in a hurry.

He ran over to me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he said, grabbing me into a gentle hug, making sure not to touch my arm.

I said a muffled 'mhmm' into his chest to preoccupied with his closeness to even think about a real answer for him.

"Come on we have to get to the game before kick off." He said pulling away, and holding me arms length. I nodded and headed toward the car, where he had the door open already, waiting for me to step inside.

I sat down and before Edward closed the door I heard him mutter 'Beautiful', at least that's what I wanted to think he said.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading**

**and thank you Brina for helping with the writing and proofreading and junk**

**I wasnt planning this capter at all, im just feeling distructive. **

**I pinky swear the game and party are soon to come.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**that was just in case i cant magically pull another chapter out my ass by turkey day ^_^**

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**oh and drop me a PM sometime i get bored at night. **

**HAHA tell next time. **


	13. Friday Night Lights

_Last Time:_

_"Come on we have to get to the game before kick off." He said pulling away, and holding me arms length. I nodded and headed toward the car, where he had the door open already, waiting for me to step inside._

_I sat down and before Edward closed the door I heard him mutter 'Beautiful', at least that's what I wanted to think he said._

* * *

_Chap 13_

_Friday night lights_

* * *

The sun was still starting to set when I realized we were not headed to the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked not knowing if Alice or Jasper even heard me.

"Its only 6 the game doesn't start for another hour, we need food" Jasper replied lazily from the back.

We pulled up to a Jack In The Box drive thru.

"Hope you don't mind" Edward said pulling up to the intercom box.

"Love it actually" I smiled at him.

He returned my smile as a nasally high pitched voice came over the intercom.

"_Hello Welcome to Jack In The Box, How can I help you today." _

"We aren't sure yet can you hold on" Edward said out his window.

Edward turned to us for our orders.

"3 chicken sandwiches, large curly fries and a strawberry shake" Jasper spoke before the rest of us.

"Is that it?" Edward asked frowning at his friend.

"Can I get something else?" Jasper said looking at the menu.

"No" Edward's voice was stern but his face showed he was playful.

"Alright, I can get a hot dog or something at the game" Jasper looked at Alice.

"Uh, a number 1 with curly fries and a coke." Alice smiled.

Edward turned to me.

"Large number 5 with curly fries and a chocolate shake." I smiled afterwards because Edward was smiling brightly as soon as I said number 5.

"Okay" Edward said turning back to the talking box.

"Alright we need 3 chicken sandwiches, a large curly fry and a large strawberry shake, a small number 1 with curly fries and a coke, and 2 number 5s both large with curly fries and a chocolate shakes." Edward gave our order over.

No ones voice came over then intercom for a good two minutes.

"Umm did you get that?" Edward finally asked.

"_Yes, Sir im sorry I got everything please pull up." _That voice sounded more familiar now that it was not talking in scripted writing.

Edward's eyebrows lifted up in realization before the rest of us. He pulled around to the window.

Lauren Mallory stood behind the window with her hand out. "that's 23.47 please." She said in a rushed voice.

Edward handed over money as Alice and Jasper giggled from the backseat.

They all knew it was Lauren, co-vice captain of the cheerleading team, who made me life a living hell when the Cullen's were gone from school last Friday. They had completely shunned her this last week. Alice even took to telling her off, and Rose ignored her which was way worst then anything Alice could do.

Lauren handed over the drinks in a drink case when Jasper rolled down his window.

"Shouldn't you be at the Football game with the other Cheer-freaks." Jasper asked in a mocking tone.

Lauren ignored him handing over a bag of food to Edward.

"We are waiting on the fries" Lauren said closing the window before another comment came from Jasper.

"I cant believe daddy's little girl works here" Jasper said to us once the window was closed.

"Believe it, I heard that she got into a lot of trouble and daddy is making her work it off at his Jack In The Box." Alice said.

"His Jack In The Box?" I asked

"Yeah Lauren's dad owns a bunch of fast food places, he owns two Taco Bells in town too" Alice explained before the window opened back up.

Lauren handed us another bag. "Thank you sir, come back soon" She said giving a fake smile.

Edward took the bag ignoring her and put he car into drive heading to the school.

We parked and he handed out the food. We all ate in silence.

The lights from the football field lit up the car as the world plunged into darkness and the moon appeared.

Alice and Jasper were still cracking jokes about Lauren and I listened and giggled when appropriate but I still felt bad about them making fun of her.

Edward munched away at his food as he paid more attention to me then to the jokes flying within the car.

I had completely forgotten about my stitches until I rested that part of my arm against the door and winched as if it was made out of hot lava.

"You okay" Edward asked setting down his shake in the drink holder.

"Fine" I said my voice shaking. The shot must have warn off.

Jasper and Alice were quiet now.

"Bella, you need a pill" Alice stated going through her purse to find my pill bottle.

She handed me a big pill which I drank down with some of my shake.

I smiled around the car, before Alice and Jasper got out to go get out tickets.

Edward grabbed my bad arm. Softly he ran his hand across the bandage that was wrapped around my stitches. His eyes asked permission as his fingers prodded at the fasteners that were keeping the bandage on. I nodded.

He unwrapped my arm carefully. His breath was steady and mine was erratic. He was being gentle, careful and soft as he took the last layer off my injury.

The cold air hitting my sewed up arm made me shiver slightly. My eyes never left Edwards face and he drank up every aspect of my arm. He smirked a little and ran his hand softly around the burning area. Yes the pain was burning again making me feel like my arm was in flames.

"Its all red" He said looking at me.

"well I just had it done, its kinda agitated" I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and then looked me in the eye once more.

"Do you mind?" He asked slowly.

"Mind what?" I was completely clueless.

"If I kiss it better?" He lopsided grinned at me.

I stammered over my words. "Well.. I.. uh.. No"

He smiled again and lifted my arm slowly half way to his lips, His lips came down and he laid a soft brief kiss on the skin next to my suture.

I was frozen in a state of shock. His lips were a sense of relief to the burning of my skin.

He wrapped up my arm carefully again before he kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"Uh. Lets get going" He said in a forced voice.

"Okay" I squeaked out.

I opened my own door and composed myself. I got out and shivered as a light but cold breeze came around me. Great I had forgotten my jacket.

I shook my head slightly and tried to cover up the fact I was cold.

I walked over to Edward who was waiting for me by the back of the Volvo.

He smiled shyly at me and held out his hand. I grabbed it enthusiastically relishing in the fact that his warm hand had made contact with mine and that at least my hand was warm.

He frowned a bit before letting go and walking back to the Volvo.

He came back a second later with a black and red Letterman's Jacket.

"You look cold, you can wear my jacket." He said holding it up for me to get into.

I smiled and slipped my arms into his jacket and once he let it go the weight slightly pushed my shoulders down. I rolled the long sleeves up to my elbow so I could still function.

He grabbed my hand again and we walked side by side to the ticket booth where Alice and Jasper were waiting. Alice had a big smile on her face. Edward dropped my hand.

"Aw Jazz, he gave her his jacket." Alice said to Jasper lightly pushing him out of the way so she could hug me.

"I'm glad he put his name on you" She said in my ear before hugging Edward.

Edward blushed as his little sister handed him two tickets and skipped to her boy friend's side wrapping her arms around his waist.

I had no idea what she was talking about with the name thing until it hit me that Edwards name was on the front of the jacket along with a couple patches on the arms. I knew instinctively that 'Cullen' was written largely on the back in white letters.

Edward took a moment to get his face under control before he smiled at me and handed the man at the gate our tickets.

There was a crowd of people everyone in the area. The snack shack and venders were around us causing the flow of students and parents to the entrance area.

Edward draped his arm around me possessively as some guys looked at me in a less then gentlemanly way.

I smiled at him making sure my hurt arm was protected by his and my body.

We followed Alice and Jasper as the sound of the school's band filled the air. Kids ran past us getting to their seats. Fellow students filed in and out getting food and returned to their areas. Tons of people were here, the bleachers were fully packed.

After the third set of stairs leading up to the seat in the bleachers Alice and Jasper turned towards the field.

I turned my attention away from the crowd of spectators and to the field.

Rose was with the other cheerleaders Welcoming people with a cheer. She flashed us a smile before telling her girls to take five.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rose said coming to the fence.

"Trying to find good seats." Alice said laughing.

"Yeah have fun with that, Homecoming is always packed" Rose replied.

"HOMECOMING!" I said throwing looks around me at the banners that I now noticed at the very top of the bleachers.

"Bella, you didn't know this was the homecoming game?" Rose asked appalled.

"No, come on Rose its not like I knew anything other then what the movies told me. I didn't even know if high schools really had homecoming." I replied snuggling a little into Edward arm.

Rose shot me a sympathetic glance. "at least there is no dance this year." she said playing with her shirt a little.

"Don't remind me Rose, as ASB President I should have fought tooth and nail about it." Alice said suddenly miffed.

"Your ASB President?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Alice asked me.

"NO!" I said crossing my arms.

Edward and Jasper both laughed.

Then the band started a different song and Rose looked over to see that the team was about to take the field.

"Well I got to go welcome our team, Catch me at half time ill be in the red Corvette. Sorry bout your arm Bells" She said pulling me and Alice into a hug.

"don't tell me Rose is up for homecoming queen" I said following Alice up the metal steps of the bleachers carefully, Jasper and Edward behind me.

"Yeah she is." Alice responded.

I didn't say anything as we took our seats in the middle of the bleachers.

Jasper sat farthest inside and then Alice and me and then Edward sat close to me as another family filtered in after us.

"_**Welcome Students, Family and Faculty, to Valley View High School's Homecoming Game**_" Came a deep voice over the PA system.

"_**Without further ado here is your VALLEY VIEW EAGLES CHEERLEADING SQUAD**_" the deep voice said as We are the champions filled the stadium.

The cheerleaders appeared, screaming, skipping and flipping right in front of us on the dirt track that encircled the football field.

Rose was quickly handed a microphone.

"**Welcome Everyone to our History making homecoming game**." Everyone cheered loudly as Rose's voice filled the stadium.

"**I want to thank everyone for coming, but before we bring out the teams we need to sing." **Rose finished handing the microphone to a plump teacher with bright red hair.

The teacher, who I had seen around school a lot, started into an a cappella version of the star spangled banner.

The JROTC came out on to the field with flags as she sang opera style making everyone cringe as we stood.

After she was done we all clapped and screamed, happy the game could start and happy that she was done singing.

Rose got the microphone back as the Cheerleaders Cheered Loudly behind her.

"**NOW MAKE A LOT OF NOISE FOR YOUR VALLEY VIEW HIGH SCHOOL EAGLES**!" Rose shouted loudly into the microphone as the roars from the crowd erupted.

Emmett led the team as everyone was on their feet screaming and cheering loudly.

The band started into the fight song as the team took their positions.

"**And our opposites of the night, the MO Val Vikings**" Rose said.

Everyone booed. Moreno Valley High School was our hated rivals from across the city.

The other side of the bleachers erupted into cheer.

That's when I remembered that the football games between Mo Val and Valley View were what students waited for every year.

Then the game started.

We cheered when appropriate and cursed and booed when it wasn't.

I was warm and cozy in Edward's jacket until it got really cold.

Alice brought a blanket out of her bag and threw it over our bare legs.

Edward and Jasper had a silent conversation with their eyes over the tops of our heads.

"Do you want something hot to drink?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head stunned by his voice and the heat it was giving off.

Jasper shimmied past Alice and stood next to me waiting for Edward to get up.

Edward stood and climbed down a step of the bleachers past the family that sat next to us. Jasper Followed.

"Sooo.." Alice said her eyes not moving from the game.

"So what?" I copied her body language.

"So how is the date?" She said starting to giggle. I looked at her surprised. "You've been here the entire time." I quickly stated.

"No I was in Jasper land" She giggled again.

"Figures." I mumbled so she wouldn't hear.

"Just tell me already" Alice was getting bossy.

"Fine. What do you want to know."

"What is with him giving you his jacket?"

"I don't know I was cold when we got out of the car and he gave it to me."

"it's so old school"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean claiming his girl with his letterman jacket. Its so 1960's, its cute"

"Yeah it is"

"Sums up my brother perfectly" Alice said smiling sweetly but letting it fade in to a mischievous smile as another thought popped in her head.

"What are you thinking?" I was suddenly curious.

"What happened in the car?" I blushed after she asked so she took that as a queue to continue.

"O-M-G Something did happen." Alice was bouncing causing the old lady next to me to shoot us a dirty look.

"Yeah Alice Something happened" I said putting my good arm around her shoulders to get her to stop bouncing.

"WELL WHAT!" She screeched.

"He Kissed my stitches." I whispered.

"HE WHAT" Alice seemed to get louder so I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Alice Please" I begged she nodded her head.

"Alright Alice, He wanted to look at my arm so I let him and then he kissed the inflamed skin around it." I answered her question still not taking my hand off her mouth.

"thas sow cuth" she muffled into my hand.

I sighed and took my hand off her mouth.

"Alice please don't say nothing to him about it" I requested.

"I wont, but come on, That sounds so cute, Jasper burped in my face when he was buying the tickets at least your guy is charming" We both started laughing.

Edward and Jasper finally came back to us only they had some of the guys from their team following behind.

"Here Bella" Edward said Handing me a cup of hot cocoa.

I smiled up at him. The two guys that followed them over sat in front of us one turned to talk to Jasper but kept throwing me glances every once and a while.

I sipped on the Hot Cocoa and listened to everyone chat around me.

"OH MY GOD Emmett has the ball and hes in a breakaway" Alice said pointing to the field.

We all stood forgetting about the blanket me and Alice were sharing. She jumped up on the seat and started jumping screaming for her brother. I joined in after a little while.

"GO GO GO GO GO" We both chanted as the guys around us hooted and hollered.

Emmett was far in front of the other teams players as he made a touchdown.

Everyone screamed, excited from the adrenalin rush. Emmett threw the ball down and started doing a random dance that looked like the sprinkler before he was tackled by his own team in celebration.

Me and Alice were still jumping and now we were hugging each other. She quickly let go of me and attached herself to Jasper's back. I turned to Edward and hugged him.

Everything got quiet as blast of color exploded in the sky. I jumped slightly in Edwards arms. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"_**Alright everyone please give a hand to our Eagles, Its now Half time." **_A female announcer took over the PA system as she announced all the different floats that were about to take the field.

After the floats from the different clubs had gone buy six different corvettes were set up.

"_**And now your 2009 school year Homecoming court." **_The announcer called each name of the underclassmen that had won.

She then listed off three of the four finalist for homecoming Queen.

Rosalie was last in a Dark red corvette with Emmett on her arm.

"_**Ms. Rosalie Hale is our four and final runner for homecoming queen, she plans to attend a car mechanical school once she is graduated, she is the head Captain of Our Cheerleading Squad and Next to her is Emmett Cullen, He plans on Following Rose Anywhere she goes after he graduates, and is also the captain of our Valley View High School Foot Ball Team" **_Everyone cheered them on. We knew from the screams that they had won already.

They exited the car and went to stand in line with the other homecoming hopefuls. The cheerleaders stood around them in a V formation, and the principal and vice principal stood with the tiara and sashes.

"_**Alright, your Homecoming Runners up are Christy Hamilton and Cameron Ricticky." **_

Everyone cheered.

"_**And your Homecoming King is" **_A drum roll started to hum in the stadium.

"_**EMMETT CULLEN" **_The announcer screamed over the sound system making me cringe.

Edward tightened his arm around me.

Alice was jumping higher then expected from someone her height. Clapping and cheering Loudly.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" she chanted as Emmett accepted his big costume crown a slight blush on his face.

"_**AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR-" **_the announcer started, only to be cut off by Emmett yelling an offended 'Hey' to them.

The drum roll started again, causing the bleachers to sway slightly.

"_**YOUR HOMECOMING QUEEN OF YOUR 2009 SCHOOL YEAR, IS….."**_ She paused for a dramatic effect.

"_**ROSALIE HALE" **_the announcer screamed over the cheering of the crowd.

Me and Alice turned toward each other screaming in happiness. We literally flew into each others arms.

Okay more like she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist sending me staggering into Edward, who I was lucky still had his arm around me.

Alice was still screaming in my ear only I was screaming in hers just as loud. Edward laughed and whistled with Jasper as Emmett ran over to Rose and scooped her up before she got her crown put on her head.

We were so consumed with happiness we didn't notice that four more fireworks lit the nights sky, causing me to jump and almost fall with Alice still clinging to me.

Jasper got Alice off and Edward checked my stitches quickly making sure Alice's attack didn't open them.

Alice was still bouncing in her seat as the game started back up.

Alice started shivering causing her to take the whole blanket. We argued over it for the whole 3rd quarter of the game before Jasper said he would go get his jacket in the Volvo.

Edward stayed giving him the keys. I took off Edwards jacket and put it over my legs. My Hot cocoa wasn't hot anymore so and I couldn't stop shivering.

Edward put one arm around my neck and pulled me towards him until my head was against his warm chest.

"W-why aren't you t-this cold.?" I barely got out.

"I don't know, but I'm happy I'm not." he said the vibrations from his voice in his chest warmed me causing different shivers to run down my back.

Edward just held me more, throwing his other arm around me and practically lifting my legs into his lap. My bare flesh hit the cold metal of the bleacher seats making me gasp.

Edward chuckled and I felt the warmth of his voice against my ear.

"Not that I mind the skirt, but next time don't wear it to a game" He whispered in my ear.

He liked the skirt. That itself made me blush and shiver. I buried my face into his chest smiling.

"You really like my skirt?" I said into his muffled chest.

"More then you know" He whispered above me causing me to wrap my arms around his middle to bury my face further in so he couldn't see my bright red face.

"Hey Edward, I got more hot cocoa" Jasper said coming up with a tray of food and his jacket across his arm.

Me and Edward adjusted ourselves. I stood up to get the jacket back on my upper half, and a low whistle came from behind me.

I turned surprised, To stare a boy I never saw before.

Alice was standing next to me turned in surprise also, and when the boys saw we had stopped trying to fix ourselves they too turned around.

The boy was our age had blonde hair but it was in a pony tail that ran down his back. He looked muscular, but not Emmett beefy more Jasper brawny which was a little under Edward muscular. A creepy Smile grazed his lips.

"By all means ladies please don't stop" he said causing me and Alice to both gag.

"Why don't you Shut the Fuck up and mind your own business?" Alice said crossing her arms.

"Mmmmm I like them feisty, make me wonder if it will make up for your height when I get you in my king sized bed" He replied coolly, ignoring the glares Jasper and Edward were giving him.

"Oh don't make me throw up" Alice said clearly annoyed.

"I wont make you throw up sweetheart," The guy stared at her body openly, causing me to flinch a little by the fact he was so open about it.

My movement only caused him to turn to me. "Don't worry baby you will be there too, watching, maybe playing, I don't care I would love to see your hands around me." He stared at my legs while he talked the same creepy smile on his lips.

"Like you would every be able to get close" Edward said finally getting the attention turned to him.

The guy didn't look alarmed or even detrained by Edward, he glanced at him and turned back to me and Alice.

"He isn't allowed to come baby, I want your innocence taken by me." The guy said finally looking me in the eyes. I saw exactly when he would so to me, and it made me shudder.

Edward stood and grabbed me into his arms, shielding me from the guy.

Alice launched herself at him only for Jasper to grab her and put her behind him.

"Look dude leave now before I kick your ass out." Jasper said giving the guy an out.

The guy didn't even budge. He just looked past Jasper.

I didn't even notice one of the guys that was sitting in front of us left and went to get a cop, which were placed everywhere at these games.

The officer came and stood next to Edward who was breathing heavy trying to control himself.

"Sir, please come with me" The Officer held out his had for the guy.

The guy made no movement so the officer asked Edward to move down a seat.

Taking me with him Edward complied, Alice followed and Jasper stayed put.

The Officer got in the guys face.

"Sir, leave now or I will remove you for the school grounds." The Officer wasn't really taking any crap.

The eerie guy looked at each of us and the officer before he stood and began to walk out.

When he passed me I made eye contact.

"I'll see you soon baby" He said before the Officer pushed him into the isle and walked him off the bleachers.

When he left eye sight, I felt Alice hug me from behind. I didn't even realize I was trembling so hard. I didn't know if it was from the cold, Edwards arms around my waist, or the guys parting words, but I was latterly rattling.

"Is she okay" Jasper asked leaning down to us.

"I don't know" Edward said back to him.

"She's fine, just cold and shaken" Alice mumbled form my back her arms flexing around me.

Alice and Edward got me back up to where we were sitting and Wrapped half the blanket around my legs. I didn't even notice that Alice was wearing Jasper's black hoodie.

Me and Alice pressed close to each other but she leaned on Jasper and I leaned on Edward a tiny bit suddenly aware I was with him.

I sighed in relief to not be as cold.

Alice Held my right hand in her left hand and squeezed it once and a while.

There was fifteen minutes left in the game but none of us felt festive until we realized we were tied. Ten minutes left on the board and the cheers grew once again, making my ears ache. People pounded there feet on the bleacher's floors screaming for our team.

Me and Alice joined in the feet pounding because we both didn't want to remove our hands from their toasty covering to clap.

Five minutes left and our team was in scoring position. The energy of the crowd picked up as the ball was put into play.

Emmett had successfully blocked three guys trying to get to the quarterback, who I learned was Mike. Then Mike started coming under pressure, and passed Emmett the ball. Emmett ran right down the center of the mass of men meat and gained five yards.

The crowd screamed and cheered because we were ten yards from another touchdown.

Our team got back into position with three minutes left on the clock.

Mike was snapped the ball and threw it to a player on the outside getting a easy touch down. The game was called and the nights sky erupted into bright colors.

Me and Alice abandoned our blanket and threw ourselves up to celebrate the victory.

We jumped and whistled and screamed and yelled. Jasper and Edward doing the same.

After the fireworks disappeared Emmett had run all the way in to Rose and they heatedly kissed until they were broken apart by the football coach.

This only made the crowd more loud.

A long line of people finally started to head out the tiny gates and back to their cars or houses.

We followed the crowd after getting a text message from Rose telling us to go to the party and her and Emmett would meet us there.

When we got back to the Volvo, we were all loud and energetic. Alice and me walked arm and arm skipping and playing kid games with our feet as we walked. Edward and Jasper were running around us trying to grab the tree limbs that hung low.

Edward opened the door for me, and then got in the drivers seat.

"Ready to party guys?" He said excitedly.

* * *

**So yeah i need to clear up a few things. **

**Bella had no idea what Homecoming really was she was waiting for some prom like dance to be announced or something, At Valley View we no longer get a homecoming dance really. And yes Valley View's homecoming games usually include Fireworks, scared the shit out of me that first time I went, i thought we were under fire. **

**Valley View high School and Moreno Valley High School are rivals in my city. Blue and Gold Agianst Red and Black. Its like a thing we are always aginst each other but we all know each other too becuase we attended the same emelentary school and Middle school noramlly. **

**Thanks brina for adding like five lines when emmett got his crown. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AGAIN!**

**I made it with my post before thanksgiving. **

**Only becuase i coudlnt sleep lol.**

**Next chap is the party, **

**Lol. Oh yeah lets say Bella's hurt arm is her Right arm. **

**I never added that. **

**Anythign you need cleared up Ask me. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

******PLEASE!**

******Till next time. **


	14. Drunkin Stupor

**I forgot to ask you guys who you thought the creepy guy was. Like name wise and stuff. Can anyone guess I bet you all get it right. **

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Edward opened the door for me, and then got in the drivers seat. **_

"_**Ready to party guys?" He said excitedly**_. 

* * *

_**Chap 14.**_

_**Drunken Stupor **_

* * *

We pulled onto a street near the school. The houses were all new and box looking, every fifth house looked the same.

I wasn't surprised when we turned onto a cul-de-sac street and it was lined with cars all the way down.

"Dang" Jasper muttered from the backseat.

"So we walk" Alice said trying to lift everyone sprits.

Edward turned around and parked a street over, making sure his doors were locked and his alarm was set.

We piled out of the Volvo and started walking to the street Mike's house was on. Alice had mine and hers arms linked together as she talked excitedly.

"last year, Edward was the designated driver, and the rest of us got so smashed, Mike actually tried to recreate the underwear scene from risky business but slipped a little to far and ran into the wall fracturing his clavicle, Rose threw up all over the Prada heels I got her for Christmas the year before, Jasper pass out cold and Emmett, we lets just say he had no clothes and was the only one in the pool." She prattled on about things I would never want to know about last years party.

We approached the house where we could hear the bass from rap songs blaring. Edward knocked twice before someone opened the door.

Two girls were standing in front of us obviously already highly drunk. They giggled and we passed them.

One reached out to grab Edwards arm, but he shook them off and walked further into the house.

Alice dragged me after Edward. We all met in the kitchen were Edward grabbed me a coke.

"We need to talk about who is driving home" Alice said grabbing Jaspers hand and taking the already opened beer out of it.

"I am" Edward said harshly.

"okay, well actually I was thinking Bella could." Edward shot Alice a look as she talked so she continued "Edward I didn't mean anything by it, You just seemed stressed you should take some of the stress off, one or two drinks, keep your head above the water, but let loose, Bella can drive us all home, with no problem. She cant drink anyway because of her medication"

Edward looked between us.

"Dude you need to let loose" Jasper said handing Edward the beer he had already opened.

Edward looked at me, Then he tilted the can to his lips and took a long gulp, grimacing as the alcohol went down his throat.

"EXCELLENT!" Alice Yelled.

We made our way back into the main part of the house where they had a disco light and a smoke machine set up. There was a makeshift dance floor, where about fifteen people were dancing together, a mesh of bodies.

There were only about twenty five people here and the football team hasn't even arrived.

It seemed to look like all those parties you see on TV, Beer cans already littered every open surface.

Edward glanced around and then handed me his Volvo keys.

"Careful with these Bella, my Volvo is on my list of things that never get touched" He said loudly, trying to get me to hear him over the music.

Alice, walked up between us with a very alcoholic looking drink in her hands.

She sipped it and wiggled her eyebrows at me

Jasper walked up behind her and handed Edward another can of Beer, he took his now empty one and threw it behind him, in a nonchalant fashion that made me giggle.

He smiled at me and winked.

Then the door banged open.

"**EVERYONE YOUR KING HAS ARRIVED AND HE HAS BROUGHT THE SPOILS OF HIS KINGDOM!" **Emmett shouted, holding a keg on his shoulder.

A long line of people followed him in, some I recognized, some I didn't.

He slapped Jasper a high five before heading out the back sliding glass door.

Rose came up and me and Alice and we both attacked her with hugs and congratulations.

She smiled and giggled.

"Sorry guys Emmett and me had a couple Drinks on the way over I hope you don't mind Edward." Rose said.

"Actually Rose, Bella is the DD tonight" Alice explained finishing off her drink and grabbing Rose's arm.

Edward slammed down another empty can before heading off after Alice and Rose.

"Dang Bells, he never drinks, its like taboo with him" Jasper said watching him go.

I took a deep breath hoping Edward wasn't trying to impress me or anything and smiled pathetically at Jasper before Emmett grabbed me up into a hug.

"Oomph Emmett ow" I said as Emmett swung me like a rag doll.

Emmett sat me down but did not release me from my hug.

"Sorry sister but I just so happy you are okay" He said lovingly to me.

"Okay" I said patting him on the back.

"You smell so good no wonder Eddie-pus wants in your pants so much" Emmett clutched me tighter.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked trying to push him away finally realizing his breath smelled badly of booze.

"Just six beers on the way over, I'm heading to the tequila table though, care to join me?" Emmett didn't give me a chance to answer as he dragged me over to a makeshift bar set up in the dining room.

"Six Shots" Emmett asked, handing the random guy two dollars.

Emmett handed me a shot.

"One for you Five for me, Drink up sister" He said clanking out plastic shot glasses together making the poison inside slosh all over.

"I can't drink tonight Em" I said as he slugged down two of his shots.

He shot me a alarmed look which turned into questioning as he took two more of his shots.

"Im the D. D. tonight" I explained.

He took the cup out of my hand and slugged it back and reached for his last one.

He grabbed a lemon off the table and chewed on it before he turned his attention back to me.

"I thought Edward was the _Dangerous_ driver." Emmett said his eyes swooping a little bit.

"No he handed me his keys and took a beer" I explained.

Emmett's face turned into shock and he jumped up grabbing my good arm and attempted to run with me out of the room. Really he ran into a wall and nearly fell on me.

Everyone erupted into laughter around us.

My cheeks got hot as I helped Emmett of the floor.

"You alright big guy?" I asked whipping the cheetos off his back.

"Yeah that just means I need six more shots." He said ignoring me and turning back to the random guy who was handing out drinks.

Six shots later Emmett could hardly walk by himself and had himself draped over me as we walked trying to find someone who could get his elephant like body off my back.

Alice and Jasper were locked in a heated embrace on the couch. Emmett simply sat on them laughing.

"You guys looked liked Chinese kissing fish." Emmett giggled hugging both Jasper and Alice under each arm.

At first they just looked pissed off but then they started laughing.

All three of them giggled until they saw me then they started a whole new round of hysterics.

I didn't get why so I just sat there and stared at them.

All of a sudden someone grabbed me around my waist.

Gentle but strong hands pulled me back.

My back came up tight against a almost rock hard, fleshy wall.

Hot breath smelling of alcohol and something sweet wafted across my face.

"Bella, I finally found you" A velvet, rushed, breathless breath whispered in my ear.

My legs nearly gave out, crippled by the force of Edwards voice.

I simply nodded my head and he chuckled loudly turning me to face him.

"I thought you left me" Edwards eyes showed true sorrow.

"I never left I was helping out Emmett" I said reaching up and brushing the hair the fell into his face to the side. It was a almost instinctual reaction that scared me, only because I didn't know if he wanted me to do it.

Edward smiled his arms around my waist going tighter as he walked backwards and onto the wannabe dance floor.

He began to sway his body trying to get mine to follow.

He lightly thrusted his hips into me making my eyes bulge and a moan escape from my mouth.

"Did you like that Bella?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear.

A whimper escaped me as he did it again only this time he added a grind at the end.

I involuntarily pushed back into him grinding my ass into his hips. He groaned in my ear sending pleasing chills down my spine.

"Bella you have no idea how good that felt." He whispered once more.

His hands started searching up and down my body as we grinded on the dance floor completely wrapped up into each other.

"Boys and Girls are you ready" a new song started, that's when I noticed Rose on a table.

She moved her hips seductively, her arms trailing her body. I pushed Edward aside to get up in front of the spectators that were gathering.

Edward grabbed a hold of me and I pushed my way threw the congregation of horny teenagers.

"Rose! Rose!, What are you doing!" I said harshly.

She just winked at me and offered me her hand.

I grabbed her hand as a techno song started up.

Rose lifted me onto the table with her.

"Hey Bella!" she said giddy giving me a hug.

"Hey Rose!" I said in the same tone as her.

She laughed and then started dancing lifting up my hand using it to twirl herself.

"So how is Emmett?" she asked me still trying to get me to dance.

"Last time I saw him, he was sitting on your brother giggling" I answered.

"OH, so Alice and Jasper were making out again?"

"Yeah"

"Where were you this whole time?"

"With Emmett"

"No, After that"

"With Edward"

"Doing what" She asked again

I blushed and she laughed.

"Rose how much have you had to drink, your like normal" I asked loudly above the music.

It just made her laugh again.

"Silly Bella, I drink as much as Emmett, but I hold my liquor a lot better, so does Jasper"

I smiled at her and scratched my ear.

"Bella, we better go find the other before Edward has another tizzy fit because he cant find you" Rose said pulling me off the table.

I tripped right into someone arms. I looked up to see a very happy Mike Newton.

He helped me up but didn't let me go.

"Bellah you look greatth" he said

I nodded giving a polite smile.

"Heyth do you wan to cope upstairs real quikth" He started pulling me in the direction of the stairs his words slurring.

I tried to pull my arm free from his clutch, but his hold was like steal.

I pulled against him hopelessly as people around us just laughed.

"No Mike, I don't want to" I said struggling.

Mike didn't take no for a answer. He turned and put me over his shoulder, stumbling slightly, bumping my head against the wall.

He slapped my butt as he ran up the stairs, Cheers came from below.

Suddenly I was thrown on a very hard mattress.

The room smelled like stale beer, and something else, something a lot worst them garbage.

"Welcome to the love den" Mike said as he pinned me to the bed.

"Get off" I pushed on his chest but he didn't budge.

Mike started to kiss down my neck and I squirmed underneath him. Tears clouded my eyes as I gave up every ounce of hope knowing no one would be able to hear me.

Mike's assault reached my lips and I screamed into his mouth.

He tasted salty and of smoke. I nearly threw up when his tongue stroked mine. He moaned deep into my mouth, and he grinded his hips into mine.

I felt something hard against my stomach, which caused me to calm down for a second and think straight.

If I let this go on, I was going to loose everything to someone I despised.

Mike started to unbutton his shirt, while he straddled my waist.

I closed my eyes taking in as much fresh air as I could.

Before I knew it his mouth clamped back down on mine.

* * *

**Ha-ha I know I suck blah, blah, blah. **

**So if you didn't guess at the beginning of the chapter James was the creepy guy from the game. DUN DUN DUN**

**I feel dumb for putting him in as a villain, but he works just fine I think. **

**Anywayz, tell me what you think will happen. **

**Oh and you should praise me for getting another chapter out. **

**Im writing this because my internet is out and I cant read any Fan Fics before bed ****L**

**I will most likely put it up first chance I get. **

**SOOOOOOOO **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Till next time.**


	15. I Just Might Kill Everyone

**_Last time:_**

**_Mike started to unbutton his shirt, while he straddled my waist. _**

**_I closed my eyes taking in as much fresh air as I could._**

**_Before I knew it his mouth clamped back down on mine._ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own these Characters. **

* * *

**Chap 15**

**I just might kill everyone**

**

* * *

**

I felt Mike's tongue caress mine again only instead of shying away from it I bit down. Hard.

He screamed into my mouth as I drew blood.

I finally let go and he jumped off of me.

"What the Fuck" He suddenly wasn't as drunk as he had been.

"Touch me again and you will learn to live with one nut" I said trying to imitate Alice's imitating tone in her voice as I pushed past him. I opened to door revealing Jasper running to it.

"Bella are you okay" He practically screamed grabbing me.

"Yeah im fine, Mikes bleeding though." I said closing the door to Mikes bedroom.

"Thank God, Rose told me he took you up here, and that she couldn't help, and she had to distract Edward so I could get up here, What happened?" Jasper's panicked rushed voice slipped out fast.

"He took me up here and tried to you know.. Do stuff to me.. Only I didn't want to" I explained walking down the hall. Jasper followed me.

"Look Bella, if you want me to go in there and finish the job I can" Jasper grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Its alright, I just want to leave, im really tired now and my arm is hurting and I just want to grab the beer siblings and take off." I said tears starting to come to my eyes.

A look of regret came over Jasper's features as he took me in his arms and held me.

Three whole tears slipped out before I remembered where I was and what I was doing.

Jasper rubbed my back and spoke comforting words to me.

"What the hell am I doing wrong Jazz, I mean first the guy at the game and then Mike is everyone out to rape me tonight." I grumbled into Jasper's chest.

"Listen," Jasper made our eyes level and looked into mine "The guy at the game is a total creep, forget about him because you will most likely never see him again and Mike is just a horny asshole who thinks because he is quarterback he can get ass from every breathing girl who walks by, and before you argue._ you_ Bella Swan look H-O-T hot tonight so of course he would try to get in your pants. I know one guy that is more then happy to rape you with your consent and make you feel like the goddess you are and hes downstairs most likely yelling at Rose to help find you." Jasper was smiling brightly by the end of his speech.

I sighed and hugged him before we headed wordlessly down the stairs back to the party, which kept getting bigger.

We found Emmett dancing with a mop and dragged him over to the rest of our friends, who were standing by a fish tank. Alice had tears in her eyes as Rose was trying to fish all the cups out of the tank.

"Oh Jazzy, the fish are dieing, everyone is pouring their drinks in there" Alice flung herself into Jasper's arms in hysterics.

Jasper sighed and shot me a pleading look before he comforted Alice.

I stepped closer to Rose and Edward who were in a heated argument over the fish.

"Rose you have to get them out" Edward Pleaded.

"Edward I cant get them out"

"Yes you can" His voice was low and demanding.

"No Edward look they are already dead" She tried to reason.

"Stupid dumbass asshole losers killing poor fish" Edward finished his bottom lip shooting out in a adorable pout.

Emmett pushed us out of the way as he twirled the mop around in circles.

Alice stopped crying and stared at her brother before she started laughing. "I love Emmett" she repeated so much during her laugh fest she started to cough. Jasper lightly padded her back as she started laugh coughing making everyone around us laugh.

I took the mop from Emmett and threw it as far as I could.

"That was so _NOT_ fair" Emmett said going to run and get his mop.

"Emmett move from that spot and you can spend the night here" I said not giving him a change to argue.

Emmett looked at me.

"Come on Bella, what has you in that mood." Emmett joked with me, but I didn't crack a smile.

"I just want to go home" I said tears suddenly filling my eyes threatening to spill over.

"What Happened Bella" Rose asked worriedly next to me.

"Nothing. My arm hurts and I have a headache and I just want to leave" I answer turning to Edward. Rose gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Want me to kiss your arm better again" Edward asked smiling that heavenly smile.

"Maybe when we get to your house" I replied softly, blushing.

Edward's beautiful smile lit up and his eyes twinkled as he headed for the front door.

Jasper pulled Alice after Edward and Rose tried to pull Emmett but he was not having that. He ended up picking her up and running with her past Edward to the door first.

Rose squealed and hit Emmett's back laughing.

I stared on at my friends as they vanished out the door one by one.

I rushed out after everyone only to find most of them already half way down the street.

I sighed and started after them until I saw Edward sitting on the curb.

"Edward, what's wrong" I sat down slowly beside him.

"I couldn't find you" He replied hiding his face in-between his legs.

"I found you" I said softly.

I could hear sniffling sounds coming form him as his shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked again.

"Don't leaf me" He chocked out, his head still buried.

"Uh Edward you said leaf me" I tried to bring humor into the situation but by the way his shoulders shook violently it didn't work.

I scooted closer and wrapped my bad arm around him back ignoring the pain and rubbed his back.

"Shhh Edward, it will be okay, I wont leave you" I cooed.

"Everyone does"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone leaves me" He looked up and into my eyes.

His eyes were bloodshot and tears shimmered down his face.

I reached up with the sleeve from his jacket, which I was still wearing, and wiped his tears soothingly away. He looked into my eyes lovingly before he looked away.

"Edward, look at me please" He didn't move his eyes to mine so I put my finger under his chin and made his eyes connect with mine.

He stared at me contently before I spoke again.

"Im not going anywhere, you got that kid" I smiled.

He put his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I got that" he whispered.

Loud Chuckling from down the street caught my attention.

I nudged Edward's head off my shoulder.

I stood up and offered him my good hand. He clasped his hand around mine and I hoisted him up vigorously.

I practically ran with him in tow down the street and found Emmett laying on the floor.

"What happened" I said approaching. Rose was bent over Emmett's face laughing and kissing his cheeks and Alice and Jasper were doubled over laughing in someone's yard.

Rose helped Emmett up to his feet and slung his arm around her shoulders. I pushed Edward forward to help with his other arm.

"Hey sister, I tripped over my arm playing hide and seek with my shadow." Emmett said as Rose and Edward led him to the car.

I even giggled at Emmett's stupid ways of thinking.

Edward shook out of Emmett's arm making him and Rose almost tip over. Jasper ran to take Edwards spot. Edward ran down the street towards his Volvo.

"No I want to go in my jeep" Emmett started yelling like a five year old trying to maneuver himself back to Mikes house.

Alice got behind Emmett and started pushing him making me laugh at the whole package in front of me.

We finally reached the Volvo only to see Edward laying on the hood stroking it and kissing it lightly.

"Yolanda" He murmured over and over.

"Edward, off the car" I said turning off the alarm.

Edward jumped off and looked at me.

"Give me the keys to Yolanda" He said holing out his hand.

"I don't think so" I said unlocking the doors.

"Please" he pouted which almost made me turn them over.

"No Edward, your drunk now help them get your brother in the back seat." I actually kept my foot in place with this one there was no way I was going to let him drive home when he was kissing his car not even three minutes ago.

Apparently Emmett really didn't want to go in to Volvo. He put up a fight but gave in when Rose offered him so time with the Homecoming Queen.

I got in the front seat with Edward next to me only to recognize that I didn't know how to drive a car.

"Uh guys" I said to Jasper and Rose mostly. "I don't know how to drive"

"WHAT!" Alice, Jasper and Rose said in unison.

"I have no idea what im doing" turned to face them in the drivers seat.

I looked mostly to Rose for help but Emmett was trying to distract her in more then one way.

Jasper just shook his head. Alice was laying across the three of them her head in Jasper's lap, but she looked at me like she saw a ghost.

"I need some help here" I pleaded.

"Fine I will tell you what to do its not that far to my house." Jasper said from the back seat.

"Alright" I agreed turning back to face the windshield.

I glanced at Edward only to find him sleeping peacefully.

"Turn on the lights" Jasper commanded from the back seat.

"Lights?"

"Umm it's a knob to the left of the steering wheel." he explained briefly.

I found the knob and turned it the road in front of us illuminated immediately.

"Seat belt Bella" Jasper reminded.

I clicked my seat belt into place and then reached over and clicked Edwards.

"What now" I asked.

"Put you foot on the brake pedal, it's the more square one, and then push the button on the gear shaft and pull down until your on the 'D'" Jasper directed.

I did as he said, my arm was shaking.

"Okay you got it, now put both hands on the wheel and let off of the brake slowly until you get the feel for thing" Jasper directed once more.

I slowly lifted my foot off the brake pedal and the car leisurely leached forward.

"Your doing great Bella, please take a deep breath for me" Jasper asked.

I filled my lungs with air as Jasper told me and focused on the road. I felt like I could just kill everyone.

"Bella that other pedal is called a gas pedal use it sometime or we will never get home." Jasper sarcastically reminded me.

Apparently me and driving was like Cows and Milk. It just came natural. Jasper had to give me a little direction and a couple breaking lessons but other then that I did great. I ran into a curb twice but I decided that Edward didn't have to know until tomorrow.

Ten minutes later and I was pulling into the beginning of the Hale's long drive way.

Alice and Edward were both asleep. Emmett was still blubbering about not being able to go home in his jeep. Rose was calling Esme and telling her where everyone was staying.

Jasper was still giving me pointers.

"Just pull right up in front of the door Bells" he said.

I pulled up and stopped the car.

"You know how to put it in park?" Jasper asked me.

"No" I replied.

"You know how you put it on 'D' now move it up to 'P'" he explained.

I did what he told me and let my foot off the brake.

I turned the car off the same way I turned it on and got out.

Rose was helping Emmett into the house and Jasper was carrying Alice inside.

"You did good Bella." Jasper said over his shoulder entering the house.

Edward was lightly drooling on the passenger side window.

I took a deep breath through my nose and opened his door.

He woke up almost immediately.

"What? Bella? What's wrong?" he tiredly asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time to go inside." I told him leaning over him to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Edward suddenly grabbed my hands and held me where I was.

"You smell like Newton." He stated. His eyes darkening.

Im sure my face showed the shock I was feeling.

"Of course I do I was just at his house" I tried to make my reason sound concrete.

"No, your hair smells like him it didn't when we were dancing" He didn't let go just waited.

"Can I explain it in the morning? you look tired." I sweetly said pulling away slowly.

He let go of me and his bottom lip jutted out.

"What are you pouting about now?" I asked getting slightly pissed off. My head hurt and I was tired of the drunk shenanigans.

"Nothing" He turned his head away from me.

"Edward, Drunk or not your acting like a idiot, now _Please_ get out of the stupid car." I said low and lethal, I didn't even know I could sound like that.

Edward looked at me surprised.

"YOLANDA IS NOT _STUPID_!" He screamed at me.

My blood boiled and my head throbbed harder.

"WHY WOULD YOU NAME THE STUPID THING YOLANDA ANYWAY!" I screamed back at him.

Edward got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He started screaming at me.

"SHE IS NOT STUPID!"

"ITS DUMB, AND YOUR ACTING DUMB!"

"I AM NOT"

"DON'T ARGUE"

"TAKE BACK THAT, YOLANDA IS STUPID!"

"FINE, YOLANDA IS NOT STUPID, JUST HER NAME IS!" I was in his face, im sure spit got on it but he didn't seem to mind.

"YOLANDA IS NOT A STUPID NAME!"

"NAMING YOUR CAR YOLANDA IS STUPID!" I threw my hands in the air and stepped back three steps so I wouldn't punch him.

"YOLANDA MEANS BEAUTIFUL!"

"NO EDWARD LINDA MEANS BEAUTIFUL!"

He stopped to think before smiling at me.

"Yeah it does" A goofy grin covered his face as he spoke.

I crossed my arms fuming.

"Will you go inside or not" I whispered trying to control myself.

"I will" he said still smiling, How in the heck can you go from a screaming car freak one moment to a hot smiling god the next.

He didn't move so I stared at him.

"Well?" I prompted.

"I don't think I can find the door" I knew he wasn't lying as he staggered in place.

I sighed, and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and threw it around my shoulder. I placed my left hand around his waist.

We walked slowly mostly because I couldn't hold his weight so he was still stumbling but at least he was stumbling in a somewhat straight line.

"Your Linda" He whispered in my ear.

"No I'm Bella" I replied opening the door and closing it behind us.

"No Bella, _your_ Linda" He repeated making me give him a look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we started up the stairs.

Edward tripped over the first step bring us both down in a heap on the floor.

"Ow" I heard him softly say underneath me.

"Oh im sorry" I went to get off only to have his arms pull me back

I was laying down on top of him facing him. His left arm was wrapped solidly around my waist and his right hand stroked my cheek.

I gulped and held my breath as I looked up into his eyes.

There was something there I never saw before.

"Linda, means _beautiful_" He whispered.

He moved me up his body we were perfectly parallel and that's when he kissed me.

* * *

**(Enter Evil Cackle here)**

**This is like beyond a record for me. **

**3 chaps in three days.**

**lol**

**lucky you guys**

**because I start getting busy next month. :( which means less updates.**

**But i pinky swear that I have the story somewhat planned out and that i will finish it. Just I graduate this next month and i have to finish up my school work. I mean yeah im on Independent Studies and im ahead in my classes for two months, but i graduate in december (even though i dont get my deploma until June) so after December (when the updates will be slower) I will be updating alot becuase i will get more bored..**

**Tomorrow i go see twilight the movie. lol**

**Haha Also so you know its only like September in the story and Im shooting for the whole Senior Year. **

**So if there are any high school traditions you want seen Tell me. I kind of wrote off the whole high School Experiances thing in 10th grade when I found out i woudlnt graduate on time no matter what I did. **

**HEY DONT FORGET**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Next chap will dill with stuff so stay tuned. **

**p.s. Edward has a sad backstory, me and Brina are creating it for the sake of this story.  
**


	16. Purple Eggs?

_Last time._

_"Linda, means beautiful" He whispered._

_He moved me up his body we were perfectly parallel and that's when he kissed me._

* * *

_Chap 16_

_Purple eggs_

* * *

He started giggling as soon as our lips touched.

I Sighed remembering he was still drunk.

His laughter grew and he pushed me off of his chest.

"Edward, can we get you to bed yet?" I sat and watched him laugh for a good five minutes before my head started throbbing again.

"I want to sleep right here" He rolled to his side and put his folded hands under his head.

"No, Come on, Rose set up the Guest room for you." I nudged him several times.

"What about you?" He mumbled still pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know, but lets get you up there" I said sweetly.

He let out a loud groan. "Fine" he huffed getting clumsily on his feet. He stumbled and I jumped up to help him stay straight.

I slowly walked up the stairs after him. He took them one by one and held tight onto the rail.

When he reached the top he looked confused.

"Why aren't we at my house?" he asked scratching his head and swaying from side to side.

"No idea, Come on" I took his hand and led him to the guest room.

I opened the door slowly peering inside, Edward thought I was being ridiculous and banged the door fully open making the sound ricochet off the walls.

"Edward" I warned in a whisper.

"What" he said louder then needed.

I pulled him into the room and closed the door softly behind him.

He just looked at me.

"Bed." I pointed to the bed.

Edward smiled at me walked over and laid on the bed.

"Bella, I cant reach my shoes" He said after a moment giggling slightly.

He made these weird movements that reminded me of a upturned turtle.

I let out a annoyed huff and walked over to him.

He scooted up on the bed until his head was on a pillow and he put his hands behind his head.

I untied his right shoe and took it off his foot.

His feet smelled. Bad. Not Oh-My-God-What-Is-That-Smell bad but enough to make me cringe slightly.

He wiggled his toes in his socks.

"Feels good to let them loose." He said laughing loudly.

"You think your hilarious don't you?" I asked just staring at him.

"Yep" He thrusted his foot in my face.

"Eww Edward, Gross!" I said pushing it away laughing despite my horrible attitude.

"There it is." He sighed.

"There what is?"

"Your smile, Ive been trying since we got up here."

"Im a little moody" I reached over and started taking off his other shoe.

"Why because I ruined our date?"

"You didn't ruin our date."

"Good, I don't know what I would do if you left me" Sadness filled his voice.

"I'm not going to leave you remember."

"No I don't" He was serious.

"I told you I would never leave you" I finally got off the other foot and tossed it across the room. It hit something with a small bang.

"Oh, I don't remember, but it's a good thing, I don't know what I would do."

"You just said that, need anything else off?"

"My pants?" He lifted a eyebrow in question.

"You want me to take your pants off?"

"Constantly" I blushed at his reply.

"Im not doing that sorry, nice try though" I said after taking a moment to compose myself.

"Where are you sleeping?" He inquired.

"The couch. Blubber is making it nice and warm for me."

"No, stay with me" He wined.

"I.. Don't think so."

"Ill be good."

"Edward." I said in a pleasing tone, I wanted him to stop, I wanted to stay but I didn't want to me man handled by another person, even if it is the man of my dreams.

"I don't want anyone else to leave me" He got sad again.

"Who left you before?" I sat next to him and he turned his body so his head was resting in my lap.

"I don't talk about it." he sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it, but it obviously bothers you" I ran my hands threw his gorgeous hair.

"I've only told Esme and that's because she is doing what you're doing."

"And what's that?"

"Turning me on" He said plainly, making me stop stroking his hair.

He laughed into my thigh, making me squirm slightly at the heat.

I chuckled nervously.

"I miss my mom" He almost sobbed suddenly.

"She is right down the street." I stated, rubbing his shoulder with my good arm because my injured one was burning like someone lit it on fire.

"No my real mom." There was no emotion in his voice.

We sat for a long time, him murmuring different things and me rubbing his back or running my hands through his hair.

"Im so tired" His whispered.

"Then go to sleep"

"Will you still be here"

"Always"

He turned and smiled at me then moved so he was in a sleeping position. He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

I took a couple seconds to think about what I wanted to do. No doubt stay with him wrapped up in each others embrace, but he was drunk, even if he wasn't acting like he was at the moment. My head was throbbing so much I just didn't care what it would be like waking up next to the guy I've been crushing on for a month.

I smiled and told him I had to run to the bathroom down the hall real quick to get my pain I opened the door to the hall way and stepped out Jasper was just coming out of his room.

"Hey" he whispered to me.

"Hey, how you feel?"

"My head hurts a little, but here" He held out my pill bottle. "Fished it out of Alice's purse"

I grabbed it.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked back into the room.

Edward was sound asleep snoring softly, his arm was covering his eyes.

I smiled and laid down next to him, not touching, and stared at him, watching him sleep until I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke the next morning to a door closing loudly.

I rolled over expecting to be in my own bed. I came face to face with Edward.

His green eyes bore into mine, but he looked confused.

"Where am I?" he asked sounding worried.

"At Jasper's" I replied.

"Why are we.. Uh.. In bed together?"

"Got tired" I wasn't ready to tell him what he told me about missing his mom, I got the feeling it was a sore spot that I couldn't touch yet.

"And you fell asleep with me?" he talked slowly, wincing a little.

"We were talking, you were really drunk," I answered trying to change the subject.

He groaned audibly. "Did I do anything I shouldn't have?"

"Like what?" I asked thinking back threw the night not thinking anything but naming his car was unnecessary.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" He questioned.

I blushed and he groaned. "Please tell me what I did"

"What do you remember?" I asked checking on what I needed to tell him.

"I remember some things like, the first four beers, and I was wondering where you were, then it gets really muddy and I remember dancing but I don't know who was doing it and I remember something about fish." His eyes searched the ceiling as he spoke.

"Do you remember anything after the fish?" I wanted to know if he remembered the kiss or not.

He concentrated for a while before answering.

"A little."

"Like?"

"Falling and Yelling"I smiled.

"Oh no, I did do something stupid" He covered his face in agony.

"At least you didn't dance with a mop and run into a wall, or trip over your own arm" I quickly tried to make him feel better.

"Great, now you comparing me to Emmett." he was still covering his face.

"Does he always dance with the mop?"

"Sadly, yes, he does. What did I do?" He was seriously asking me to tell him about everything.

"Well, I left after you did with Emmett to help him get drinks I guess, and when I came back you were completely smashed and we danced a little" I Blushed remembering us dancing.

"Why are you blushing?" he was staring at me alarmed.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, please tell me so I know if I can die from embarrassment." He was laying it on thick now.

"Well we just had.. fun, that's all" I tried to make my smile seem genuine.

"Right, what else."

"Well I had to leave the room, but when I came back you were arguing with Rose about some dead fish in Mike's fish tank." I shivered at Mike's name.

"Why did you just cringe, is your arm okay?"

I nodded and smiled because his eyes went wide and then he cringed himself.

"Your head hurt?" I asked reaching out my hand to feel his forehead. Which was burning up.

"Yeah, I was also throwing up, My first hangover, joy" He rolled his eyes causing him to wince again.

"You never drank before?" It seemed odd to me.

"No, I never liked the idea of doing it"

"Why?"

"I grew up around drunks. I guess you could say, I know what it leads to. It never appealed to me." He looked away sadly, almost rolling onto his back.

"You named your car Yolanda" I tried to get him looking embarrassed again, anything but that sad look in his eyes.

"Yolanda?"

"Yes and we had a fight over it because you were acting like a child."

"Why Yolanda"

"Apparently you thought it meant beautiful."

"Yolanda" He whispered it to himself.

"You fell down the stairs"

"I did?"

"Yes, and you took me down with you"

"Were you hurt?"

"No" Then I blushed again.

"This cant be good"

"We kissed" He looked at me with a shocked face.

"I kissed you, and I cant even remember" I frowned too, I was hoping he could remember.

"It was more of a peck, Edward, nothing really, you started laughing like crazy after it though"

"Wow I ruined my first kiss" He was at a loss of words. Heck, even I was at a loss of words.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He didn't look like he was going to say anything so I broke the silence.

"Were you aware that your feet smell?" _and that you miss your real mom_. I continued in my head knowing he knew he missed her. I didn't want him to know I knew.

"They do not" he smiled at me

"So you know they do then"

"A little yes, but how do you know?"

"You shoved your stinky feet in my face"He laughed then winced.

"Laughing equals bad today" I stated snickering at him.

"Agreed" A giggle escaped his lips.

"Are you taking anything for your headache?"

"Alice just brought me some Tylenol right before you woke up"

"Good"

I faintly heard the TV up stairs. Edward was thinking hard about something so I just laid there.

"Bella, if you want to go you can, I think im going to go back to sleep."

I nodded and climbed out of the bed and walked out the door.

I followed the sounds of people talking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alice was dancing to music and cooking on the stove.

"Please don't stop the music, music, music, Its getting late, Im making my way over to my favorite place-"

"Alice, whatcha doing?" I interrupted her.

Alice jumped and squeaked and turned all at once.

"Oh Bella its you, Im making Eggs want some?" she turned back to her pan.

"Sure" I sat at the breakfast table and watched her dance and twirl around the kitchen.

"How come your not hung over?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I've never had a hangover, don't know why." She smiled over at me.

"You remember last night?" I asked hoping she didn't.

"What you and my brother practically having sex on the dance floor, yep I remember" She placed a plate of purple scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Uh, Alice, aren't these suppose to be yellow?" I asked poking them with the fork she handed me.

"Yellow eggs, are so normal, Purple eggs are tons more exciting." she said waltzing out of the room with three more plates full in her arms. I went to take a bite when a shooting pain ran through my arm. I was stupidly using my bad arm to eat.

I set down my fork and started for the stairs, to get my pills out of the room I stayed in last night.

I knocked lightly before entering, just in case Edward wasn't decent.

Edward was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with his head hung, looking at the blanket.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him until he lifted his head.

"I talked about my mom last night didn't I?" He said, staring at me with emotion in his eyes.

"Well, kind of," I made my way over to the bed and sat lightly on edge. "You said that you missed her."

His eyebrows pulled together.

"Why in the hell _should_ I miss her, she abandoned me." His voice was low and full of anger.

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say.

He stared deep into my eyes for a few moments, then dropped his head into his hands.

I open my mouth to ask him something but he beat me to speaking.

"She left me stranded in a hotel when I was 7." I had to strain my ears to hear what he said.

I moved myself over so I was sitting cross-legged in front of him, our knees touching.

"She just left, no warning, no nothing." He said, removing his hands from his face.

"What happened?" I asked softly, hoping that I wouldn't upset him or anything.

"The owner of the hotel was my friend." He said, picking his head up finally. "He took care of me for a few weeks but then his hotel was going to get shut down. He was moving away and I wanted to go with him, but he said he wasn't a good father figure for me. He took me to a homeless shelter and they turned me over to child services." By the end of his 'story' his voice was in a whisper. "I've only told you and Esme about my past. Carlisle knows some of it, but that's all."

I smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you as a kid, Edward," I said softly.

He gave a half-hearted smile. "If none of this ever happened, I wouldn't be who I am today. And I wouldn't have met you." He stared into my eyes and I felt my cheeks heat up.

He lifted a finger up to my cheek. I closed my eyes out of habit and waited for the contact, except it never came.

I opened my eyes and registered the look on his face. Disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said anger filling his voice.

"What about" I was suddenly on edge and I had no clue why.

"I cant do this. I cant have a relationship. I messed up and led you on and I'm sorry." His eyes still held anger but his voice sounded sorry.

"What?" I was pissed now, Why was he even telling me this?

"No, I don't mean it like that, I like you. a lot . I just need to figure things out. I'm scared I will mess everything up. I cant deal. I haven't dealt. I need.." He stopped rambling.

I stood from the bed quickly.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Panic was in my voice.

"I want you, just not now, I need time." The anger grew he was talking low and lethal now.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"No you told me you needed time, you have to figure things out, what exactly?" I was facing him with my arms crossed trying to control my voice.

"I.. I cant trust myself. Not in a relationship. I barely learned how to trust myself in my family. It has to do with my mom its hard for me to explain." His expression changed and for the first time the sadness in his tone of voice matched the emotion of his eyes.

"You can trust me. I know I can trust you, but I wont wait forever, I don't know what happened, when you want to tell me, just tell me." I stated in a flat voice, I took off his letterman jacket and set it on the bed before walking straight for the door.

Once I closed the door I sat letting the tears consume me.

It might sound crazy but last night was the best night of my life, it felt like a dream come true. I was part of something. His arms around me felt so right. Why cant he even try to be with me. I decided last night watching him sleep I wanted nothing more then to be with him.

This was a different pain. It was pressure in my chest I never experienced. It felt like I could die, but I knew I wouldn't. I didn't feel whole. Half of a person. Something was missing, and I knew what that something was. He wanted to figure things out, he didn't want me to be there. He wanted me gone. That is exactly what im going to do. I wouldn't forget my promaise to him though. I will make myself scarce for a while.

I wiped the tears form my eyes and heaved myself off the floor.

I stormed down the hallway and threw Jasper's door open.

Alice and Jasper were wrapped up in each other, She had no shirt and he was starting to un button his pants.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL!" Alice screamed at me.

"Take me home." I used the same flat voice I used on Edward.

"What?" She pushed Jasper off her and sat up on the bed facing me.

Jasper grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

"Take me home please." I said a little emotion slipping through despite my efforts.

"What happened, sweetie?" Alice's said in a motherly tone getting off the bed and coming over to me.

"N-not.. Now. I just want to go home." A traitor tears grew in my eyes.

"Jazz, can you take her home?" Alice said turning to him but keeping her eyes on me.

"Yeah" His eyes darted to me and to Alice continuously, back and forth.

I turned and started heading towards the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Alice scream "WHAT THE FLYING HELL DID YOU DO EDWARD!"

* * *

**DONT KILL ME!**

**This all had to happen. trust me. lol. Dont get mad. **

**And questions i will answer. **

**So yeah this is the only update for the week. SORRY! I hav e finals and unfinsihed homework and im helping out with a play at the local high school. **

**lol**

**So yeah anywayz, Bella and Edward's fight Good or no? Disapointed? lol Tell me what you feel about it in a NICE review. **

**Haha**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**


	17. Seven Hundred and Forty Four Hours

**EVERYONE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU MY SISTER HELPED A LOT WITH THE LAST CHAPTER SO HEAD OVER TO pokiepokeyou7 AND TELL HER THANK YOU**

* * *

_Last time:_

_I turned and started heading towards the stairs._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Alice scream "WHAT THE FLYING HELL DID YOU DO EDWARD!"_

* * *

_Ch 17_

_Seven Hundred and Forty- Four Hours._

* * *

Forty-Four Thousand Six Hundred and Forty Minutes. Seven Hundred and Forty- Four Hours. Thirty-one days. One Month.

That's how long its been since I've even spoke to Edward, and it wasn't as if I hadn't tried. I have. I've tried to talk to him as a friend, as a classmate, and as his sister's friend. Its not the same. He would just brush me off with Small talk.

I was so furious the week after Edward dealt the emotional blow to me. I was confused more then anything. I didn't talk to Alice, Not even when she came to bring me my pain pills a hour after I made her boyfriend take me home. I talked to Emmett only when I had to and it hurt him more then I would have figured. Jasper gave me my space. Rose sent me note after note but I never replied.

My mom had talked to Alice though and Alice told her everything she knew, Which wasn't much. My mom sat me down and we talked out all my confusion. That's when I reached out to them all again, On the day of my 18th birthday September 21st, I started talking to them again. The next day after school we had the small party. Edward didn't even come out of his room.

Things never went back to the way they were though, I talked to them yes, I told them a little about he conversation I had with Edward and I told them how much it hurt me. I was still blocked off, not myself though.

I turned out that Edward wasn't talking to anyone, not even Esme. Who he always seemed to talk to. He eventually started talking with people, but it was only small talk.

I felt awful. I can tell I hurt him by giving him my back, but I didn't know what else to do. He hurt me by turning me away. The pain I feel when I think about it is nothing compared to any pain I have ever encountered.

I had no idea what to do. So I let it ride out.

For one month I let the pain consume me and I watched the only boy I wanted sit across the room in chemistry. For one month, I purposely didn't go to my locker when I used to. For one month I cried my self to sleep every single night.

I had enough of it though, if I couldn't have him as a boyfriend I wanted him as a regular friend, because I needed him around me.

This last weekend I was so upset I just shut my cell phone off so Alice or anyone else would not call me. I decided to spend time with my dad. We went to a movie but couldn't decide what to see so we ended up going to the nearby mall and walking around a bit.

I decided I wanted food so while I went and got a Vanilla shake from Dairy Queen my dad went into Game stop. That's when Lauren decided to make her appearance.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't little Bella Swan, the Cullen's latest reject." She had a evil tint to her voice.

"Shut it Lauren im not in the mood for you" I started walking away.

"What did Edward dump your sorry ass because he found out you fucked Mike's brains out?" Her words made me stop and turn around.

"You have _no_ idea what your talking about." I said lowly my anger spiking to a unusual amount.

"Mike told everyone what happened in his room." She smiled at me.

"Nothing Happened."

"That's not what he said."

"Well he has no sense of reality, and What does it matter its none of your business anyway."

"The Cullen's didn't like it though, you and Mike, they wanted you with Edward. Alice always hand picks girls for Edward." Lauren still smiled smugly at me.

She had no idea what she was talking about. They hadn't given me up. I gave them up.

I spun around without even taking another glance at her.

"Or maybe, Edward didn't want you."

I stopped walking again.

"Oh that's it isn't it, Lil Bella, made a pass at Edward and he totally blew you off." she stopped talking and her grin turned smug once again.

Anger boiled in my blood. How dare she, How could she. No. This was not going to continue.

I walked over to Lauren and said one thing.

"Don't ever make assumptions about my family." Then I pour my vanilla shake all over her head.

She shrieked and cussed and slapped at me but I was already retreating.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS BELLA!" Her angry screams echoed though the food court. People were laughing as my dad came out of game stop.

"I thought you were getting a shake?" He said as we started walking back to the car.

"I did get one" I smiled at him.

"Finished it already?" He asked.

"Something like that."

I woke up this morning with the sun shining and for once in the last month it matched my attitude.

I showered and dressed and did my hair while whistling and humming to myself.

I literally skipped out of my room and kissed everyone I saw in the kitchen on the cheek.

"Someone is happy today." Charlie said taking a bite of his beagle.

I smiled and waved and then walked out the door.

Instead of doing my new normal morning routine of hiding in the library. I headed straight to where the Cullen's hang out in the morning.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully sitting down next to Alice.

Everyone stared briefly with surprise, even Edward who was at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said cautiously like I would run away at any given moment.

"That's it, just one 'Hey Bella'" I said Hey Bella imitating Emmett's deep voice.

No one made a sound.

"No how was your weekend Bella?" I tried to provoke the conversation.

"How was your weekend Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Dreadfully boring, my mom made me clean my aunt's room. Then I got ice cream by myself at cold stone. I felt proud though because I walked all the way. Oh my dad took me to the movies but we couldn't decide on what to see so he took me to the mall where Lauren decided to make jokes about me until I poured a strawberry shake on her head." I rambled on watching smirks appear on everyone's face.

"Strawberry shake? your lying Swan." Rose said shaking her head.

"Yeah you caught me _Hale_, It was vanilla." They all started laughing, except Edward who stayed smirking.

"You really did it?" Emmett asked.

"Well she really pissed me off, I was tired of her crap, she had no room to talk about my family." I explained.

"Your not scared of what can happen to you?" Alice asked pushing me slightly with her shoulder.

"Me Scared? I believe not, I _laugh_ in the face of danger Ha ha ha ha ha ha" I exaggerated Simba from Lion King.

"That and you have Alice and Rose watching your back." Jasper said snickering.

"**ITS TRUE**!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed a little.

"Well yeah they will keep the _hyenas_ away" I smiled and nudged Alice like she had nudged me.

The Bell rang and me and Rose walked to our economics class slowly.

"So Bella, what was with that, you haven't sat with us since the great B and E fight of September 08" Rose asked quietly.

"Im tired of running, Lets say Lauren hit a soft spot yesterday" I explained.

"Which one?" Rose knew everything, but we never talked about it really, she was just good at guessing.

"The Edward and Mike kind, and she talked a little crap about Alice"

"Then she deserved a chocolate shake not a vanilla one." Rose laughed as we entered the was sitting in her seat behind rose fuming as I sat down.

"This isn't over _Sawn_" She sneered.

"It most definitely is _Mallory_" Rose said back in the same tone.

Lauren huffed and crossed her arms and me and Rose passed notes thought class.

After Economics I had Chemistry with Edward. This was one of the times I was avoiding going to my locker. Today though I headed out of class and straight to my locker. I reached it the same time as him.

"Hey Edward" I said in the same sing song voice I had used for my greeting this morning.

"Uh, hi Bella." he said unsurely opening his locker.

I grabbed my book and closed my locker. I stood facing him.

"You missed my birthday," I stated.

He seemed startled. His eyes darted around the busy hallway for a out in the conversation.

"I.. uh.." he stumbled over his words.

"No hard feelings." I said trying to convey the double meaning. He nodded in return.

"See you in class Edward." I said taking off to the middle of the kids.

The hallways were always packed with bodies in-between classes. They all moved the same way. Like herds of cattle or maybe more like a freeway.

I reached my Chemistry class and sat down in the first bench seat I could see. I didn't feel like sitting in the desk seats.

Edward came in shortly after, Puzzlement upon his face.

He caught my eye for a brief moment before he sat down across the room. That brief moment made the world open up and gave me a lot of hope.

* * *

**I know its the shortest thing ive written but it felt good to stop it there. its a little explination. **

**The fight with lauren only woke her up to how stupid she is being and it will only get worst,. and the look at the end ment the world to her.**

**Haha Yeah so,. im not that busy right now. Cant help out with the play becuase my mom is being stupid, and cant go into school until friday because my teacher is being stupid. So i already have the next chap half written. **

**Dont expect Edward and Bella to be Alright just like that. its still awkward between them. **

**REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Walk of Fame

_LAST TIME:_

_He caught my eye for a brief moment before he sat down across the room. That brief moment made the world open up and gave me a lot of hope._

_

* * *

_

_Ch18. _

_The Walk of Fame._

* * *

The two weeks followed in the same fashion. Little by little me and Edward were almost having full conversations again. Me and everyone else fell right back into sync with each other.

It was Friday after 5th period that Alice was standing outside mine and Emmett's class.

"Hey Al" I said Emmett was behind me pretending he was blind and needed a guide.

"Why is Emmett using you like a seeing eye dog?" Alice questioned her eyebrows both lifting up.

"We were reading a story about a blind man's seeing eye dog and he decided he wanted to try it out." I explained.

"Well can I come to your house?" Alice asked me.

I looked at her wide eyed and then squinted.

"Why?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, Rose has something to do with the dance team and Jasper has class and I don't want to be alone, besides I haven't got to hang with your mom and aunt in like a month and two weeks." She explained going for the sweet angle, but me and Emmett heard right through that.

"What's going on Alice?" Emmett now questioned.

"Nothing okay, Chill gosh, We will see you at home tonight." She said grabbing my arm and started dragging me out of the hallway.

"WE!?" I screamed as much as I could.

We walked to my house In silence because she wouldn't tell me what she had planned.

By the time we reached my house I was fuming.

"MOM WERE HOME!" Alice said before me.

I heard my mom gasp and come running into the entryway.

"Alice!" She squealed like a little girl.

This only made me frown. Alice was up to something, big time.

Alice and my mom hugged each other and then my mom turned to me.

"Hey honey, how was school?" She asked still giddy with Alice's appearance.

"Peachy keen," I said slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Nothing Renee she is just angry with me because I wont tell her a secret." Alice stated before I could say anything.

"Whatever im going to the bathroom." I murmured stocking off and down the hall.

A hour and a half later I was sitting in the Cullen's living room pouting.

Emmett and Edward and Jasper came in the front door.

"What up with her?" Emmett asked pointing his thumb in my direction.

"She is being a total _brat_." Alice said angrily towards me.

I just huffed and turned my face away.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"So why did we have to rush home from practice Alice?" Edward asked.

"Well, you all know Halloween is like next week right?" Alice said sitting up in her seat.

Everyone but me nodded.

"Well, I decided we needed a little fun in our lives" She flashed me and then Edward a look before she continued. "Since we have plans on Halloween, I figured that this weekend, tomorrow actually, we should go do something Halloween-ish."

"Like what?" Rose asked in the same tone I had used earlier.

"Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights" Alice said in a rush.

It took a moment before it all set in on us.

Everyone looked excited except for me. I hated being scared.

"Im not going" I said while everyone cheered and slapped high fives.

"Don't rain on our parade Bella, besides your mom told me you were going no matter what" Alice said with a excited look on her face.

I just looked at her evilly.

* * *

The next morning I found myself standing at the side of a van with the same expression on my face.

Alice was smiling brightly telling everyone her seating arrangements.

They had rented a van so everyone can ride together with no problems.

Apparently for half the ride to Hollywood, I was suppose to ride with her and Rose In the very back. Edward was to drive and Emmett was to help give directions. Jasper was going to sit in the middle seat alone because he wanted to sleep.

It was a ungodly hour to wake up on a Saturday, but apparently Alice wanted to walk on Hollywood boulevard and go to lunch and breakfast. She had also booked us hotel rooms for the night.

We piled into the van around seven in the morning. Everyone was yawning. Edward was drinking coffee and Emmett was just sitting not talking. Jasper was asleep before we girls were even in the car. Me and Rose slumped against each other and Alice bounced in her seat.

Alice talked excitedly to all of us, none of which were listening.

Within a hour Edward pulled off the freeway because Emmett started complaining about being hungry.

We pulled up to a Denny's and after ten minutes of trying to get Jasper to wake up we went inside to get some food.

By default I had to sit by Edward and Alice in the small booth we got.

Emmett and Rose took one whole side up and Alice wanted to sit on the outside. So I was sandwiched between Edward and Alice. I poked at my food a little not listening to anyone's conversation.

Edward was staring intently behind Emmett's head. Alice was talking to Rose about the mall she wanted to go to. Emmett was just stuffing his face.

The eggs and toast in front of me was not holding my attention. The man next to me was.

His jaw was held taut and his eyes were narrowed, He seemed angry. It was not my place to question his feelings any longer. We have spoken this last week, but it was only a couple notches over small talk. I did however notice the looks he gave me when he thought I was not looking.

Once everyone finished their food, we went back outside. Edward sat on the curb next to the van while Alice tried again to wake Jasper up.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey" I said looking straight instead of at him.

"Hey" He repeated.

"What's up?" I was almost reluctant to ask.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Oh."

We both sat in a awkward silence.

"You guys come on, I wanna get there soon" Alice said waving her hand from the back of the van.

I hoped in the back seat expecting Alice to get in after me. Edward was the one who sat next to me though.

That's when I noticed that Rose was driving and Emmett was up front and that Alice was trying to keep Jasper awake. Edward sighed unhappily and looked out the window as we pulled out.

I woke up a hour later to someone lightly nudging me.

"Bella" A deep Velvet voice whispered my name.

"Hmm?" I asked snuggling deeper into my very warm pillow.

"Bella, wake up" The voice coaxed.

"No" I mumbled into my pillow.

Sweet chuckles filled the quiet air. That's when I realized that the air shouldn't be quiet because I was in a van on the way to Hollywood with the loudest people I know.

I opened one eye reveling Edward's face.

I gasped and pushed myself off him.

He gave a single huff of laughter.

"We're here, everyone is waiting for you to get up." he said shortly before he climbed out of the van.

I yawned and Rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I joined them outside of the van.

"Finally" Emmett said smiling at me.

I gave him a look that was meant to be menacing but it only made me double over in laughter.

Alice grabbed my hand and started tugging me down the street.

I groaned while the others laughed behind me.

We walked a total of about thirteen feet before Alice stopped and squeaked happily.

"OMG BELLA THEY HAVE A GELATO SHOP!" She took off running while dragging me across the street.

"Great Alice just what you need, more sugar." I said sarcastically as she ordered everyone some of the fruity goodness.

"Its for everyone else silly, im getting something with no sugar." She replied as the rest of our family made their way into the shop.

Emmett was almost as giddy as Alice when she handed him his gelato.

"You got his sugar free too right?" I asked, making Emmett frown and the rest laugh.

We walked down the street a little until we set our eyes fully on the Roosevelt hotel.

"They say its haunted." Rose whispered in my ear making me shutter.

"Shut up" I muttered to her.

"WOW DUDE ITS HUGE!" Emmett Yelled.

Alice pulled out her camera and took a picture of it. She then started inside.

"Hello, welcome to the Roosevelt, How can I help you" A old man greeted us as we entered the door.

"Im here to check in" Alice said calmly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"WHAT!" Emmett and Jasper said beside her while the rest of us where shocked into silence.

Alice followed the old man to the counter where she started talking to the people behind the desk.

The rest of us stood dumbfounded in the entrance to the hotel.

Alice motioned for us to come over to her and we all took a second making her roll her eyes.

"Okay guys I reserved three rooms for tonight" We all looked at her in confusion.

"Well Rose and Emmett are in one, Jasper and me in another and Edward and Bella in the last." She explained further.

I blushed against my will making her smile slightly at me. Edward just looked pained in a way.

Alice handed me and Rose keys, The guys were told to go to the van and move it into the parking lot under the hotel, and to bring our stuff up.

Me and Rose clutched each others arms while Alice led the way to the elevator.

"You Know what this reminds me of?" Rose whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said inaudibly trying not to get Alice's attention

"The Tower of Terror at California Adventure." The door to the Elevator opened as she finished her declaration.

It is safe to say that the elevator ride up to our 5th floor rooms was utter hell for me.

Rose and Alice giggled in the corner of the elevator at me while I clutched the railings around it.

When the door dinged open I ran into the hallway.

I nearly ran into a maid in my haste. "Sorry!" I squealed.

This only made Alice and Rose laugh harder.

After my mini freak out, we went to check out our respected rooms.

Right next to each other Rose's was 132, mine134, and Alice's 136. We all looked at each other and entered our rooms at the same time.

There was a small entry way that led to a living room. A white couch sat upon a off white shag carpet. A Dark wood coffee table as well as matching side tables surrounded the couch. A big flat panel TV adorned a wall above a electric Fireplace.

There was a small kitchen area and a hallway which led to a bathroom with a stand up shower and a bathtub, the tile was dark grey and the tile in the shower was a dark blue.

I followed the hallway until it ended at a Bedroom.

A dark wood floor ran thought the whole hotel room.

In the bedroom, off white shag carpets littered the floor. The big king sized bed stood front and center. Curse Alice to the deepest pits of hell for this. I don't think me or Edward were ready.

The bed looked so comfortable though. White sheets peeked out from the dark brown fur comforter. The comforter matched the walls in a way. Everything looked fluffy on the bed, pillows set up at a angle that made them stand out a little more then normal.

The wall behind the bed looked like bumpy log which confused me entirely. Lights hung from the ceiling and were rounded like clear floating balls.

There was a sliding glass door that led out on to the balcony. When I looked out I was graced of a view of the beautiful pool.

How did I even end up here? Oh yeah that evil little pixie looking girl I call my best friend who I sneakily trying to set me up with her brother who liked me, a lot, but cant be with me because he had trust issues. I liked him more then a lot but I didn't want to push him, not when he was finally talking to me again. Sort of.

How was this going to turn out?

I heard harsh knocking on the front door. I rushed threw the hotel room and opened it to find Edward with mine and his backpacks slung on his back. He softly grinned at me as I let him in.

In silence, he walked slowly to the couch and set our backpacks down. He turned and looked at the room in the same motion.

His mouth was slightly a skew. His eyes darted around every aspect of the living room.

I noticed another sliding glass door and decided to let him look around by himself.

I went out the door and was welcomed with the same view as in the bedroom. There were a set of matching wicker chairs. Dark wicker, white cushions. I sat down and let the sun surround me.

After a long while I heard the sliding glass door open and someone step out.

Edward took a deep breath before he sat in that matching seat on the patio.

"What time is it?" I asked after a while of no sound but our own breathing.

I heard him rummaging in his pockets then his phone beeped.

"Just past noon" He answered in a dull tone.

"When does the scary thing start?" I whispered.

He let out a short chuckle.

"Ten." He answered.

My phone rang then.

"_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She so sweet with her,_

_Get back stare."_

It repeated four times before I found it at the bottom of my backpack.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked quickly.

"_Alice, wants us to meet in the lobby, sightseeing and everything_." She answered just as quick.

"Alright bye" I hung up and walked back out on the patio.

"Hey Alice wants us in the lobby." I said waiting for him to turn around and get up.

"okay" He finally said but still didn't move.

"What's wrong" It slipped out and I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

"Nothing, Bella" He stood and gave me a small smile that never reached his eyes.

"Alright" I turned and headed for the door, him behind me.

We didn't talk all the way down the Elevator, even if I had a newly insane fear of them I tried not to let it show to much.

The others were relaxing in the lobby.

"Finally" Alice squealed while the other three groaned.

"So what's on the agenda?" I asked her before she could ask how the room was.

Alice shot me a hurt or evil look I was trying to avoid her gaze as much as I could so I couldn't tell you exactly what kind of look it was.

"Well I want to hit the souvenir shops." Alice said clapping her hands together.

"I want to find some star's names I know" Jasper said right after Alice.

"Looks like we are walking" Rose stated heading for the door.

We all followed and eventually made it across the street and in front of the Grauman's Chinese Theatre. There were street performers and people dressed up as super heroes and other icons everywhere.

Alice squealed when she saw someone dressed as Elmo. She ran for Elmo dragging Jasper and handing him her camera to take a picture.

"BELLA, ROSE COME GET IN THE PICTURE!" She yelled as we made our way over.

The three of us huddled around the tall Elmo figure, and smiled at the camera.

After Jasper took the picture I turned to leave when the Elmo grabbed my arm.

"I work for money lady" A harsh man's voice came from inside.

My eyes widened and I was ready to scream as his hand tightened around my arm.

Suddenly a Ten dollar bill came in front of my eyesight, and another hand gripped my other arm.

A shiver ran threw me.

The Elmo man grabbed the Ten with his other hand and let me go.

"Thank you" He said nicer then before.

I turned to face my rescuer only to realize I was being dragged backwards.

I squeaked but didn't protest.

I was dragged into the theaters courtyard, before I turned to see Edward still clutching my arm.

"Edward you can let go now" I said when we reached the shadows.

Edward just let me go and slumped down against the wall.

"Thank you" I said leaning next to him.

"Don't mention it" He mumbled.

We heard Emmett scream almost immediately after that.

"**OH MY GOD ITS SPIDERMAN!"**

Both me and Edward laughed at that.

I made a motion for us to rejoin the group and he smiled this time it reached his eyes.

We walked slowly to see Emmett standing next to Jason from Friday the 13th.

"EDDIE, COME TAKE A PICTURE WITH US!" Emmett said motioning to Jasper him and Jason.

Edward sighed and then walked over and started posing for picture after picture with Emmett and Jasper and Jason.

After a while Emmett said that we should all have a family picture, so we enlisted a member of the staff outside the theater to take pictures of us randomly with all the characters. After our picture taking bonanza Jasper gave everyone who took pictures with us some money and gave the guy who took the pictures a small lump some of cash.

Alice linked her arm with mine, and we made our way down the street looking at stars and pointing out the names we knew.

We stopped at the Hollywood wax museum.

A person dressed like Frankenstein was outside and caught Emmett's attention.

When he saw it was a wax museum, I swear the people all the way down the street could hear his manly wail of delight.

Emmett ran in before the rest of us could even discuss if we wanted to go in or not. Rose shrugged and followed him and after a moment we were all standing at the entrance.

Emmett oh-ed and aw-ed and giggled as he practically ran threw the whole museum touching things he wasn't suppose to touch. Rose followed him around screaming at him to stop.

Me and Jasper walked around and commented on how fake everything looked.

Alice giggled and took pictures of the figured she knew. Edward watched everyone from behind making comments here and there on everyone's conversation, mostly he seemed to be trying to get Alice to talk to him about something.

Emmett was kicked out before the rest of us had seen half of everything there, so him and Rose went to a restaurant to get us all seats.

Jasper decided he wanted to take Alice to see some of the things in one of the other rooms, leaving me in the Chamber of Horrors alone.

I was looking at a very fake rendition of Dracula when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I screamed and turned around and came face to face with Edward.

He had a smirk smile on his face and I push him in the arm and muttered "Jerk".

"What are you doing in here?" He asked admiring the wolfman statue.

"Jasper left me all alone" I looked at the Lake Monster.

"Your not alone." He stated looking at men instead of the wolfman.

"Nope," I was still walking around in the circular room. "And neither are you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small smile on Edward lips and I hoped that he caught my double meaning, he really wasn't alone, and not just in this room.

Suddenly Edward's phone vibrated cutting threw the eerie silence of the room we were in.

"Come on Alice wants us out front." Edward said heading out of the room.

With one more look around a cold shiver ran up my spine and I sprinted out of the horror room and after Edward.

The four of us met up and Emmett and Rose at a restaurant called the Pig 'n Whistle.

We walked in and my jaw dropped it was like I fell back into the 1930's, It was pure beauty.

Pictures adorned the walls. Pictures of original movie posters from the early 1900's and pictures of the original looks of the restaurant, There was pictures of actresses and other famous people who dined there regularly before the great depression. News clippings from a fire in the 50's and some old film memorabilia hung right next to the Host's desk.

"How can I help you" A girl asked eyeing up Edward and Jasper.

"Cullen." Alice said giving the girl a stare.

"Oh okay right this way" She winked and turned around. Both Edward and Jasper shuttered and began following her. Alice huffed and dragged me to the table.

We sat in a booth, three to each side. Me and Edward sat on opposite sides.

The room was beautiful, the wooden booths and the music all made your mind go crazy.

The waiter came up and took our drink orders and ogled Rose with his eyes, not even fazed by Emmett's angry glare.

When he brought our drinks and he took our meal orders then I interrupted him.

"So this place was really around back in the 20s?" The waiter nodded.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Did it look like this?" Everyone was looking at me but I couldn't care curiosity was taking over.

"Not entirely no." The waiter answered.

"What was different?"

"Well there was a soda pop fountain and ice cream parlor in the front." He said without skipping a beat.

"Who came here?"

"It was a hot celebrity spot all threw the great depression." He obviously didn't know who came here.

"I heard that the black dahlia came here before she was murdered." Rose said over to me.

"Are you trying to give me a complex today?" I asked her ignoring the retreating waiter.

"Why would you think that?" She smiled mechviously.

"Oh I don't know." I said sarcastically. "First the hotel and now this." I let my hand make a motion to the restaurant.

"Your not going to get murdered Bella" Edward said across form me.

"I know that" I said as he smiled at me.

Everyone started talking about what was going to happen after we leave the restaurant.

"Well I was thinking we could go to The Guinness World of Records Museum." Alice stated first.

"No way Alice I want to see Ripley's believe it or not." Emmett countered.

"No way Em, that place is so disgusting." Rose said next to him.

"Isn't that the place with the three headed animals and stuff?" Jasper asked.

"**YES!" **Emmett shouted.

"Cool" Jasper said nodding his head and smiling.

"Not cool, disgusting" Alice said acting mad.

"Totally cool come one Alice its Halloween, almost, We should be going for _disgusting _and _gruesome_, not played out things you can see in a book" Emmett tried to win Alice over.

"Yeah but you can see Ripley's things on _TV,_" Rose countered again.

"Edward what do you think?" Alice asked out of the blue.

Edward wasn't even paying attention he was just staring around the room.

"Umm.. Ripley's sounds cool Alice" He said after a while of thinking.

Alice's eyes turned to me.

"Alice I really don't mind" I actually wanted to see what was in the Ripley's museum.

Alice and Rose both groaned.

"You are so not getting any comfort from us tonight" Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue back out at her making her giggle.

After we ate we found ourselves inside the Ripley's Believe It Or Not Museum.

It was more interactive and we kept Emmett on a short leash as we made our way from room to room grossing out on all the artifacts and weird things they had.

They had some of the nastiest images of weird accident victims and random statues made out of random everyday items.

The torture chamber room made all the boys somewhat giddy as their eyes and sometimes hand raked over everything.

The girls decided we had to get out of here before the lunch we had just bought came back up.

We left the guys and headed towards the exit only to be side tracked my see threw glass.

On the other side of the glass there was Emmett making tons of weird faces.

Alice cocked her head to the side as we watched her bother make the craziest faces and Jasper and Edward laugh in the background.

"It's a 2 way mirror" Rose said sounding horrified.

We all started laughing and decided to go outside before the boys came out and found out it was a 2 way mirror.

We were in fits of giggles as soon as Emmett came out of the door. Jasper and Edward seemed to know what we were laughing about and joined in the laughter but Emmett only pouted.

We started making our way back down the boulevard and towards the hotel because Alice wanted to stop at every single souvenir store she saw.

After tons of looking at the same things in the repetitive shops we made our way back to the hotel.

It was a little past 4 in the afternoon when I flung myself onto the comfyness that was the hotel bed.

I heard the door shut faintly as I was thrown into a fit full sleep.

Gentle gasping sounds woke me up.

I followed the noses to the living area where Edward was on the couch fast asleep.

He was making crying sounds in his sleep and mumbling over and over.

"Edward" I whispered, but he didn't stir for me.

"Don't go" He quietly sobbed.

Shit. This was horrible. I cant believe what I have done. Somehow I knew this was directly related to me leaving him in the guest room a month and a half ago.

I ached to reach out and comfort him, but I didn't know if he would want that, after what I did. How could I be so selfish and not see he was hurting also.

"Please stay" His whispered sounded pained now.

"Edward" I whispered, my heart breaking a little from see him so vulnerable.

I sat on the floor next to where his head was laying on the couch.

I started to stoke his hair as he started a new round of whimpering.

"Shhh its okay" I cooed to him softly.

One of his eyes shot open and he looked at me.

His eyes were blood shot and tired looking.

"Bella?" he asked reaching his hand to my face and stoking my cheek.

I nodded and he took his hand back quickly.

He buried his head against the couch and sighed.

I rubbed his back.

"Don't worry Edward im here, always" I whispered tenderly.

* * *

**Yeah yeah a lil fluffish at the end. lol**

**So yeah i really went to hollywood on a feild trip once. It was the only time i was there. And i wanted to go into the crappy wax museum and then riply's place but it was no go haha but Elmo really did scare the crap out of me asking for money, and my friend handed him a quarter and he and the cookie monster left, We gave a fake capitan jack a 20 adn he followed us up and down the street haha. **

**So yes. **

**There are pics on my profile, of the resturant and the hotel and the bedroom bella and edward have. **

**You guys were expecting really awkward conversations, but I think its awkward that B and E are not talking at all, though Bella is a scardy cat and in the next chapter that helps. So yes, **

**Just remember for me that Bella is a strange high school student who didnt know how to act around people her own age really and that she was highly confused about the whole edward thing, trust me i would be so confused too, he was asking her to stay but pushing her away. **

**haha**

**you know the drill PLEASE REVIEW..**

**and i think i should put up a disclaimer..**

**I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT, **

**So there **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT I WAS THINKING OF CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY SHOULD I? SHOUDLNT I? **


	19. My Little Flirty Friend

_Last Time:_

_I rubbed his back._

_"Don't worry Edward im here, always" I whispered tenderly._

* * *

Chap 19.

My Little Flirty Friend

* * *

Me and Edward sat in the same spots not talking to each other for another hour.

Eventually he sat up and turned on the TV. There was only one hour before Alice came over to make sure we were getting ready to go to the horror nights thing.

"Im sorry I didn't go to your Birthday party" He sighed.

"Its okay"

"I wanted to"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would want me there"I looked over at him.

"I wanted you to, even if it seemed like I didn't" I told him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a head case." He looked down at his feet but I could see the pain in his eyes.

I got up and sat facing him on the couch.

"Edward, look at me." He complied with my demand. "Edward, your not a head case, I don't think you are, I'm just confused and I don't know what to do when we are together anymore."

He smiled. "We can act like we used to, friends for now, I just.." He stopped talking

"Go on" I prompted.

"No, not now, after tonight, I don't want to risk you trying to leave right now." he explained

"I'm not leaving like that again, I only left because I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to do, but now I know I need to stay by you, otherwise this," I motioned between the two of us, "Will never work."

He smiled and then gave me a one armed hug.

"I've always wanted someone to say that." He whispered in the middle of our hug.

I giggled but hugged him back fiercely.

Small harsh quick knocks interrupted our hug fest.

Edward exhaled noisily, let go of me and answered the door.

Alice skipped in.

"Now about what you to are wearing tonight, there are rules." She immediately went for our backpacks which were now on the floor by the couch.

Me and Edward just shrugged at each other and caught any clothing Alice threw at our faces.

* * *

I found myself two hours later at the gates of hell. Actually it was more like the line to get to pass threw the gates of hell. This line itself was hell, not what was beyond the line was worst hell.

Hell.

We were all smashed together in the middle of one of the lines.

The security five people ahead of us were checking bags and patting people down.

Alice had us all decked out with glow sticks, and we weren't the only ones.

I was patted down and passed threw. As I waited for the rest of my group to join me on the other side of the security guards I could hear people screaming on the other side of the gates.

I shuttered thinking of all the horrors I was going to face tonight.

Emmett was the next threw the line and I immediately felt better having him by my side. Sure enough his great size would scare away all the creepy things on the other side of the gates.

When it came time to go threw the gates I clutched on to the hands that were closest to me, which happened to be Emmett and Rose.

"Are you serious Bella, your that scared?" Emmett asked as we passed the gates.

I was holding my breath so I didn't bother to answer. Everything was gloomy, backlights and colored lights glittered the area. Fog rolled in from the statue at the middle of the court yard. I realized the statue was moving and I grabbed Emmett's hand with both of mine making Rose let a crackling laugh out.

We walked further in towards a dark area passing two barely clothed go-go zombies. Alice was snapping tons of pictures as I clutched Emmett's hand.

I heard the chainsaws before I saw them. Men covered in blood wearing rubber pants or overalls. One launched its self at Alice making the Chainsaw light sparks at her feet. She screamed and jumped into Jasper's arms. Edward laughed.

No one came near me as we walked by.

We walked up to a maze. There was a very short line but I kept thinking things were going to jump out at me so I kept a hold of Emmett's hand.

"This is stupid. I didn't come to stand in line or get the circulation in my hand cut off" He said, finally having enough of me. He shook me off making me whimper.

Then he wrapped his left arm around Rose's waist and his right arm around my shoulders.

"Much better" he sighed making us both giggle.

"Why you so scared anyway small fry?" Emmett asked me.

"I feel like something is going to get me." I shivered.

Emmett laughed. Jasper came up on my side and grabbed me making me jump out of Emmett's arm and scream. I ran and hid behind Alice.

"Yeah that's gonna save you Bells" Jasper said laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh harder.

It seemed I had interrupted a conversation between Edward and Alice, but I really didn't care, and a crouched behind her little body.

Fear was setting in and I was loosing myself in it.

As the line moved, Jasper decided he was bored enough to play scare the shit out of Bella over and over. I was avoiding him at all costs.

When we got inside I wedged Edward in-between me and Jasper.

The house of horrors lived true to its names, I screamed and jumped when I was almost grabbed by three different character that I had just seen in the wax museum earlier in the day. When I was walking out the exit a black figure jumped out and I turned screaming right into Edward's arms.

I felt his arms wrap around my middle as he picked me up and moved me out of the way.

I buried my head into his chest afraid to look around.

Edward took a deep breath, his arms never unhooked form my waist.

"Bella, really you need to calm down" He whispered, one of his hands reaching up to stroke my hair.

"but-"

"No buts, its all fake, you have me and Emmett and Jasper here what's really going to happen" He cut me off, not realizing that Jasper was on the evil side tonight.

"I could get killed and become one of the decorations" I lifted my head up and glanced at the gory décor of the park.

Edward laughed and pushed me away by my shoulders.

"I wont let anything happen to you." He looked straight in my eyes

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," He lifted his pinky to mine and we shook them.

I took a long calming deep breath and grabbed Edward's hand making him jump slightly.

I put on the bravest face I could and walked over to our group of friends.

On the way over one of those chainsaw guys must have spotted me and he came for the attack.

The sparks and the saw slid right next to my ankle. I screamed, dropped Edwards hand, and then ran back to where we came from and hid in a bush.

I could hear everyone's laughter. Edward appeared behind the bush with me.

"Okay how about this I will carry you over there and then you can hide in the middle of all of us." He held his hand out to me.

"Do you know what happens when you break a Pinky Swear?" I asked ignoring his hand.

Edward looked surprised for a second then smiled faintly at me.

"No, what happens." he looked almost smug as he asked.

"Bad Things, Edward, Bad Things." I let my voice sound almost mystic.

Suddenly a wicked laugh rose behind me.

I turned and was face to face with a guy covered in blood holding a knife.

"NO!" I ran the opposite direction right into Edward's chest.

The laugh faded as the guy walked away.

I was clutching Edward's sides as he laughed at me.

"Shut up" I mumbled into his chest.

"No" He laughed.

I groaned and pushed away from him.

"I wanna go home" I said a little louder then a whisper.

"WHAT!" Alice practically screamed next to me.

"I'm not having fun" I explained fast.

"Not having fun Bella, it just started lets go on some rides." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me down a ally.

Yes she dragged me down a ally, which led to a street, which was lined with zombies.

Zombies, that were asking to cut my hair for me and gesturing to a bloody barber chair.

I didn't know zombies could talk, let alone talk in English accents.

"We are on London street" Alice whispered to me as another zombie made the proposal, that when I noticed we were surrounded.

I nodded cowering into her tiny body and away form the zombie that was looking at me as we walked quickly by.

I could hear the guy's laughter somewhere behind us but I was only looking at the zombies that adorned the fake shops and the blood that looked like it was everywhere.

One zombie had a stuffed human carcass and was eating it at the curb of the street. He turned and looked at me and there was blood seeping down his chin and onto his chest where slash marks plagued his skin.

I held back the scream and squeezed onto Alice's hand for life.

When we reached the end of the street we sat under a sign that said safe zone and waited.

About fifteen people were sitting and there was no blood, no scary references, no fog and it was well lit.

By the time Rose and the boy reached us we were in a deep conversation about which ride we should go on.

"I say we should go on the mummy, its fun during the day so it has to be a blast without lights." Alice reasoned with me.

"Yeah but Jurassic park has _dinosaurs_." I knew I was trying to convince someone that would never be convinced.

"How about we go on the Mummy and then Jurassic Park?" Rose asked beside us.

Alice smiled a smug smile at me.

We followed Emmett to the edge of the safe zone.

The fog was like a chilling barrier to the hell that was plaguing my existence.

"Stupid fog means stupid scary monsters" I mumbled as everyone laughed at me.

Jasper put his arm around me and Emmett grabbed my left hand.

We were all linked together somehow and I never felt so safe.

We didn't encounter anything scary as we made our way to the escalators that cascaded down the steep hill.

I had a death drip on the railing that ran with the moving sets of stairs.

They were so steep I was slightly starting to hyper ventilate.

I stopped after the first set of escalators without the rest of everyone and waited until I could calm my breathing.

When I looked around for Emmett's big head I couldn't see him. I didn't notice anyone.

I rushed to the edge and caught a brief glimpse of Emmett disappearing down the third set of escalators.

I silently cursed to myself. Why would I purposely separate myself? How the heck am I going to catch up? Will they even notice?

I walked back into a clear patch because crowds of people kept bumping into me.

I scratched my head and waited for a hole in the ever flowing river of bodies that occupied the stairs of death.

I stared out into the mass of black figures as the heard kept moving without a hole.

Suddenly a big hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"You alright?" a deep strange voice asked form behind me.

I whipped around and faced the bizarre voice.

A boy I've never seen before stood with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand on my shoulder. He had been russet colored skin and long back hair, that was kept in a pony tail. The boy stood taller then me about the same size as Emmett maybe even taller and he had the muscles to mach.

He gave me a small sheepish smile.

"You okay?" He asked again

"Uh.. Yeah fine" I mumbled suddenly embarrassed. My cheeks turned a deep scarlet im sure.

"You look lost." He stated taking his hand from my shoulder and putting it in his available pocket.

"Im not lost, im just stuck." I explained whipping back to looking in to pack of people.

"You got stuck here?" He asked from beside me

"Yeah the escalators were freaking me out and I had to take a break but I didn't tell anyone so they kept going and now I cant get back into the crowd." I rambled, my eyes never leaving the constant stream of bodies.

"Do you want help?" His voice sounded sheepish.

I turned to him.

"You want to help me?" I pointed at myself as I talked.

"Well yeah," He listed his eyebrows slightly at me.

"Okay, how you gonna help then?"

"Distract you" He smiled before he swung me screaming over his shoulder and leapt into and throng.

"WHAT THE HECK PUT ME DOWN!" I banged on his back and kicked his chest.

"Would you stop that?" He asked holding both my ankles tight in one of his hands. His other hand was looped under my butt holding my to him so I didn't fall.

People behind me giggled and pointed.

I screamed all the way down until my feet landed on the ground.

I turned and faced and started slapping his chest.

"STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed.

"Whoa, cut it out" he growled at me and grabbed my wrists.

I wasn't scared though. I actually started laughing. He joined in almost immediately.

"It worked you distracted me" I said threw the laughter.

"Sure did and look we only have one more to go." He smiled brightly turning my to the stairs.

I looked back and smiled at him.

He practically pushed me into the mob of bodies grabbing my hand so we stayed linked.

I could see my friends searching the crowd below me franticly.

I smiled at the situation, everyone looked like they were freaking out.

When we reached the bottom me and the boy let go of each others hands.

I started to make my way to where I saw my friends but was ranked back.

"Im Jacob, Jacob Black." He said looking into my eyes.

"Bella Swan" I held out my hand and we shook.

"Ill see you around Bella" He saluted me before taking off in the opposite direction that I turned to go in.

I pushed threw the groups of innocent bystanders until I saw Emmett's dangerously big body.

People were parting around his giant body like a river goes around a big rock.

"EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Emmett's large frame whipped around in my direction as he looked frantically for the voice that called his name.

I laughed as he glanced around anxiously.

"Bella!" his deep voice called and then I heard echoes of my name from around me as my other friends called out too.

I was blocked by the groups of people and I couldn't reach Emmett as he started turning away from me. Why the HECK did I have to be short at a time like this?

"EMMETT!" I screamed loudly.

"Oh My God Edward I can hear her." I heard Alice's voice shout form my right.

I turned in that direction and started pushing threw the people.

"Alice!" I called as I pushed

"Bella! Bella! Can you Hear me?" Alice yelled in front of me somewhere.

"Alice I cant see you!" I heard Edward yell from the general direction that Alice's voice was coming from on hers sounded closer.

"Bella!" Alice called again.

"Alice!" I called in return.

Then I saw her spiky hair through someone's arms.

I pushed them out of the way getting pushed back and yelled at.

"Alice!" I screamed.

She turned her head in my direction and Smiled brightly.

"EEEEEE" she ran towards me and jumped into my arms hugging me.

We laughed together getting dirty looks from the people around us.

"I FOUND YOU!" We both screamed at once and simultaneously started laughing.

"Alice!" Edward frantic voice was closer in the direction from where Alice came.

"Edward!" Alice yelled in reply jumping off me and dragging me threw the crowd.

"Bella!" I heard Rose yell from behind me. I looked to see if I could see her but only saw the unfamiliar faces.

"Alice! Where are you?" Edward yelled again giving us a distance on where he was.

Alice looked back at me and I just knew she wanted me to yell his name with her.

"EDWARD!" We both yelled loudly at the same time.

"Bella!? Alice!?" He called to us in return.

I couldn't see due to all the tall people around us and I doubted Alice could see anything since she was shorter then me.

I saw some stationary tall boys standing in a circle. I walked up and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you give my friend a boost or me one?" I asked him suddenly excited.

He was big like, Emmett and Jacob.

He smiled "Sure"

Then he lifted me up by my waist until I could rest my arms in his head and see above the crowd.

I squealed on the way up ,suddenly taken by surprise.

Once I calmed myself down I started looking in the direction I heard Edward's voice, and then I saw it, his hair stood out among the rest, He was ahead of us maybe no more then a couple feet.

"Alice I see him!" I yelled down to her tapping the boy's head so he would know to take me down.

I heard deep laughter next to me that I recognized.

Jacob was standing there laughing at me as that boy set me down.

"Well Bella we meet again." he said smiling.

"Hey Jacob" I waved. I saw Alice whip her head in my direction.

"You should thank Quil for being an elevator." Jacob said when I turned to go get Edward.

I stopped walking and turned towards all the guys who were all staring at me.

"Huh?" I asked and Jacob pointed at the boy who lifted me up.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Thanks for the lift, you really helped" I smiled and pointed for Alice in the direction Edward was in.

Alice shot me a look before grabbing my hand and quickly she dragged me back into the crowd.

I knew I would have to explain about Jacob, but I could hear Edward's voice calling to us again.

We pushed our way threw people, rudely being pushed back and followed Edward's voice which was getting more and more frantic sounding.

Then I saw it, He was pushing off in the opposite direction now calling our names and looking in all directions.

Except directly behind him.

"EDWARD!" I yelled pushing a tall dark haired boy out of my way.

Edward stopped and turned around and then he looked up and I could see him visibly sigh.

We made our way over to him and both hugged him happy to see him again.

He smiled embraced us back and then lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hey Em, I found them….. Yeah that's why I wasn't talking, okay…entrance to the mummy…. Alright… we will be there" He closed his phone and his face contorted into a scowled.

"Where did you guys go?" He asked angrily.

Alice turned to me expecting a answer.

"Im sorry I was scared of the escalator and I couldn't get back on it and then I got help and got on it and then I was trying to find you and I found Emmett but he couldn't see me and then I heard Alice and I found her and we heard you but we couldn't find you so I asked someone for help and they helped and I found you." I explained quickly to him.

His face softened, but he looked at Alice with a harsh look.

"You weren't suppose to leave me, I can find Bella by just looking but I wouldn't be able to see you unless your next to me." He frowned at her. She just looked up and smiled brightly.

"I found her didn't I?" She said grabbing my arm and turning me around.

Edward followed closely behind us, we now followed the crowd, and went in the same direction as everyone else.

"We should have picked a different time to come down here, its like everyone got the same idea." Alice muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I laughed at her and shook my head.

Over the tall bodies I could make out the entrance to The Mummy.

We shuffled along, and slowly Emmett's body could be seen, then Jasper's and then Rose's all came into view.

Jasper pointed us out and we slowly made our was towards them.

"Thank god!" Emmett yelled hugging me and Alice.

"SWAN WHAT THE FLYING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Rose yelled at me as Emmett embraced me and Alice.

"Sorry" I breathed out.

"Emmett let them go" Jasper sighed next to us somewhere.

Emmett rumbled with laughter and then let go of us.

I was gasping for breath and Alice was laughing as she ran into Jasper's embrace.

I looked around and saw Rose standing next to Emmett tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"You scared the shit out of me, and all you have to say for yourself is _sorry_?" Rose asked with frustration and anger in her voice.

"Im really sorry, Rose I just got separated" I didn't want to explain everything at the moment.

Rose raised one eyebrow at me and let a sharp breath out of her nose.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" She asked throwing her arms in the air.

"It was on vibrate and I was so concentrated on getting down that I forgot I had it" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You are so sitting next to me on the ride now" She said giving me a evil smile and making me gulp.

"Who says im even going?" I asked as she took my hand and started dragging me into the long line.

"I do" She said simply not letting go.

I heard Edward and Emmett laugh behind me.

"But I don't like roller coasters" I tried one last effort to get out of this.

"Bull Crap, I remember you going on the one at Castle Park like twenty times" She replied coming to a stop at the end of the line.

I had completely forgotten we even went there, great.

"Well isn't this the one they are blacking out or something?" I asked leaning away from rose and trying to pull my arm out of her grip.

"Nope, that's the next one." She said.

"Next one!?" I looked around but only found Edward paying attention to our conversation.

"Jurassic Park" He whispered in my ear.

"Great" I muttered.

We made it into the mummy's tomb before Rose would let me go. The line seemed to go on forever. It wound around walls and threw darken corridors and we had finally made it to where it zigzagged almost like it was folding upon its self.

There must had been 120 people all packed in the line in this tiny room. It was hot and stuffy. Me and Edward were talking about the zombies that we had seen laughing at the fact I was scared and they weren't real. He was pointing out the fakeness of the overly bloody decorations stung along the walls of the tiny room, obviously trying to get me to feel better.

Emmett and Rose were locked in a hot embrace both only coming up for air every five minutes. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly holding hands.

I was into my conversation with Edward so much I didn't hear my name being called until a big hand landed on my shoulder.

I instantly knew it was Jacob.

Edward glared over my shoulder as I turned to face Jacob.

"Hey Bella" He said smiling.

"hey Jacob, Hey Quil, Hi everyone else" I smiled and waved earning a laugh from everyone in Jacob's group.

"Finally found your friends I see" Jake smiled at me looking over my shoulder.

"Yep" I said turning to look at Edward. His discomfort with me and Jacob talking was obvious. It made me frown. Why would he even care I was talking to someone? I mean I knew he liked me, but he said he needed time, I can talk to other people, im not his, yet.

I decided I should make him a little jealous, and I leaned over to rail and closer to Jacob.

Jacob smiled at my efforts and we started talking in hushed tones.

"so Jacob, what's new?" I asked.

"Since the last time you saw me?" he smiled.

"yes"

"Nothing, me and my boyfriend were just talking about you though."

"Boyfriend?!" I was a little startled but I kept in a hush tone because I wanted Edward we were talking about something more important.

"Yes, Quil" Jake smiled at me.

"Wow I had no idea" I smiled and playfully slapped his arm.

The line moved then and we couldn't talk so I turned only to fine Edward talking to Emmett now.

Rose looked at me with her eyes wide with question.

"Spill" She mouthed. I moved over to her and we whispered at each other.

"He helped me fine you guys." I told her.

"Really? Hes cute" She stated.

"Yeah and apparently utterly gay" I shook me head.

Rose looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure I mean it looked like you were completely flirting" She quickly whispered.

"I was"

"Bella, why would you flirt with a gay man?" Rose asked me with her eyebrow cocked.

"Because." I trailed off shooting a look back at Edward, Rose followed my eyesight and then smiled smugly at me.

"Im glad you still like him, by all means make him completely jealous." She said as the line moved and we were next to Jacob again.

"So, let me guess, you like the bronze haired hunk and you want it to look like we are flirting?" Jacob whispered as soon as I turned my attention to him .

I nodded and bit my lip and looked at him.

"You are good miss swan" he smiled at me.

"Hopefully you are good too" I smiled and tried to make it look sexy.

Jacob just smiled in return, his smile did look sexy though.

Quil turned to us And stared between us.

"Please tell me your not leaving me for her sexy ass?" Quil asked with a smile on his face.

Jacob yanked him down so he was leaning on the railing like us, our faces almost touching.

We still spoke in hush tones.

"So tell me about him" Jacob said almost silently.

"Hes so perfect, and hes Sexy beyond belief." I simply stated.

Quil raised his eyes a little and then brought them back to my level.

"Oh no honey I can believe it" He said. I smiled at him and went to move the hair out of his eyes slowly.

"Oh My Gosh You are just sexy" He almost squealed loudly.

I laughed highly at his squeal because he reminded me of Alice and Quil was around Jasper's build.

"And its working it looks like he wants to rip my throat out" Jacob said.

"As long as its his sexy ass doing it then its okay" Quil said almost snapping his fingers but instead placing his hand over mine.

I shot him a shy smile.

"Wow, I think he is about to come over here" Quil said

"Doubt it" I muttered making both the guys laugh loudly.

They shot each other a loving glance making me smile at them. They were just cute.

"So, Bella tell us about yourself." Jacob started the next time we were able to talk when the line permitted so.

"Well im eighteen from Moreno Valley" I answered leaning in to talk softly.

"No way we are from Yucaipa" Jacob said.

"That is so awesome Jacob." I said laughing at him

"call me Jake, it sounds a lot better when my friends say it." Jake said without argument.

I smiled at him again.

"So Bella, Tell me the hunks name" Quil said getting into mine and Jake's conversation again.

"His names Edward" I said pulling out my phone.

"Edward, that is so cute, its like a little old man" Quil said making me laugh, but he said it so loud I think Rose heard because she started laughing too.

I turned and looked at her and waved her over.

Rose turned to us smiling wickedly. She leaned on the bar just line Quil and Jake and me were.

"hey boys" she whispered.

"O-M-G your almost as hot as Bella" Quil said lowly.

"Almost?" Rose questioned.

"I think you and Bella are a match" Jake said quickly.

"A sexy match" Quil countered.

Me and Rose giggled at the couple in front of us.

"You two would make a awesome couple" Jake stated making me and Rose look at each other and start laughing.

"Wait until you see Alice" Rose said in-between laughter.

"Alice?" Quil questioned.

"Someone say my name?" Alice said jumping up on the railing next to us.

"Yeah we were just telling people about you. " I said smiling up at her.

"Awesome" She said flinging her arms out.

I looked back to see Emmett and Edward frowning but talking to each other and Jasper just looked on with a amused look listening to their conversation, there was a short distance between us and them.

Alice bent down and whispered to us all.

"Edward is completely jealous, and Emmett is getting a little pissed off." She shot us all a expected look.

We all started laughing.

"Good its working then, one thing left before we get on the ride." Jake said before taking out his cell phone, mine was already in my hand.

"Number Sexy Swan, now." Quil said for his other half.

I giggled and recited my number.

"Good now we can call you and see if our expertise flirting skills got you anywhere with the hunk" Quil said excitedly.

We all laughed again.

Then Jake and Quil got on the ride with their other friends.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and opened it.

There was a text form Jake.

_You should go and talk to him now_

_TTYL_

_JAKE!_

I smiled and saved his number to my phone.

Alice just looked at me and smiled then skipped into Jasper's arms, Rose was already doing damage control on Emmett, who was already back to grinning.

Edward looked at me but his expression was blank.

I walked over to him and grinned. He gave me a small smile back but his eyes never got as bright as they usually did. Then frustration flashed in his eyes for a split second making me smile a tiny bit.

The line moved with me and Edward not saying a word.

Then we found ourselves in the small line waiting for the cars to show up.

Rose had decided I was off the hook for getting lost and decided she was going to sit me with Edward.

Edward didn't say anything as we got into a car, he just put his arm around the back or the seat and watched as I buckled myself in.

He was already buckled when I finally noticed we were moving.

The car moved slowly through a door. My hands were sweating as I clutched the bar in front of me.

Emmett bellowed behind me obviously excited and Alice bounced in her seat in from of me.

We reached a room with two doors and the car started to spin slightly.

Then a loud voice came on and started a speech that I wasn't really into listening to. I glanced at Edward who was still watching me.

Then the car suddenly rapidity shot forward at a very high speed making me scream in fear.

I barely felt Edwards hand constrict around mine.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**sorry it took so long, I had take home finals Tons of them and then my uncle is leaving to Vegas so my grandma is freaking out about money, Yes long story tons of stress, if I wasnt doing homework i was trygin to calm myself down, or i had a head ache, so i didnt write,**

**But i rushed to get this out today becuase i finished my take home finals **

**So did anyone see Jake as a gay man? hes not as girly as some i know but he can have his momments, you will see a lot of him, and yeah i will start writing majorly on monday, mostly because I will be out of high school for life. YES!**

**Haha yeah so Reviews, Tell me what you thought, Pretty Please, Reviews woudl rock my worl dand cheer me up adn ake me write a ton faster. lol**

**Thanks to Brina( my little sister) for proof reading for me Even if you didnt catch it all lol, **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **


	20. Dark Things Go Bump In The Night

_Last Time_

_Then the car suddenly rapidity shot forward at a very high speed making me scream in fear. _

_I barely felt Edwards hand constrict around mine._

* * *

Chap 20

Dark things go bump in the Night.

* * *

I left the ride in a daze clutching Edward's sweaty hand for dear life.

I didn't even realize I was now sitting at a table in a restaurant. I was still holding Edward's hand as he talked to Emmett about the ride. I remembered it, the terror, the screaming, the utter amusement until someone jumped out at us when I was exiting out of my seat. I screamed and stumbled right into Edward who openly laughed without fifty other people that could hear and see me.

That was the reason for my daze, Edward hadn't spoken to me since I said good by to Jake and Quil and I was to blame for that. Maybe I took it to far. I cant seem to do anything right.

Alice placed a big helping of French fries in front of me.

"Bella, snap out of it, we didn't know that the guy was there." She cooed placing her hand over my free one which was sitting on top of the table.

I was in the middle of debating about eating or not eating.

"Bella" Alice snapped her fingers startling me.

"Sorry Alice" I automatically said reaching for a French fry.

"Dang that Zombie looking guy really scared you." Alice stated reaching for a French fry.

"No I was embarrassed more then anything." I explained.

Edward let go of my hand and grabbed a French fry himself. I didn't want to look at him. I don't think I could have.

"Bathroom" I stood. Alice and Rose looked at each other and got up to follow me.

Emmett shrugged.

I entered the crowded restroom. The harsh florescent lights made me shield my eyes for a second.

There were about fifteen girls in line and seven stalls full another five women were washing their hands. Me Alice and Rose got in the back of the slow moving line.

"So tell me please when the 'F' Is going on" Alice said her voice saying she was annoyed but her body language saying she was happy.

"With what?" Me and Rose asked at the same time.

"With the gay guy, with the other guy, with Edward, With Emmett." She counted the reasons on her fingers.

"Well Quil and Jake are together." Rose said before me.

"Yeah and I feel-" I started

"Wait!, Your telling me those fine guys who were flirting with both of you are a couple?" Alice tried to verify.

I nodded when she looked at me.

"Why would you let me and everyone else think you were flirting with them?" She stared at both me and Rose.

"Bella?" Alice asked me more outright.

"Well I wanted to make Edward a little jealous." I tried to explain.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?" Alice screamed making everyone turn and look at us.

I smiled Apologetically at everyone before turning to Alice.

"Look calm down, I don't know why , and I know it hurt him before you say anything, I just I don't know, I wanted a rise out of him, I want him to want me." I Looked away from her as I explained and I drip of moisture ran down my cheek.

Rose and Alice both embraced me in a hug.

"Bella I have no idea what the hell is going on with you and my brother but it will work out without you trying to get a rise out of him." I looked at Alice slightly mystified.

"Yeah Bells, we know something is up with Edward, we can all feel how the energy in our little group has changed, its like when he first got here, but we know if you wait it out it will go back to normal, you just have to let him come to terms on his own time." Rose whispered in my ear before she kissed my cheek.

I looked at the faces of my two best friends, and saw they both had tears streaming down their faces.

I clutched them both tightly.

"We should call Jake." Rose said quietly.

We were now sitting on the floor next to a wall in the bathroom letting people go by us.

"Why would we do that, hes the reason im in this mess." I sighed.

"No, _you're_ the reason you in this mess." Alice said pushing my shoulder.

"No if he didn't have to be a macho gay man and try to save me while I was withering with fright on the stairs I wouldn't be in this mess." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Yeah you would be freezing your ass off on the stairs still." Rose laughed next to me.

" Ha Ha Ha" I sarcastically replied opening my cell phone.

I searched the contact list for Jake's number and pushed send.

After three rings he picked up.

"_Bella, wow I wasn't thinking I would hear from you tonight_." Jake's voice was out of breath.

"What were you doing running a 5k race?" I asked smiling.

Jake laughed.

"_No, you interrupted play time_." He replied coolly.

Rose and Alice started laughing on either side of me as I was snapped into shock.

"oh Sorry." I whispered.

"_No big deal, Quil will throw a fit but I will make it all better_."

"Are you guys still around the mummy?" I asked timidly.

"_Well kinda we are in line for some stupid show, but we don't want to see it , everyone else does. Why you ask?" _

"The flirting plan backfired and I want to out you" I said as quickly as I could.

Rose and Alice were holding back laughter.

I heard someone in the background tell Jake to hang up and he told then no.

Suddenly Quil was on the phone.

"_Bella, darling, you better have a damn good excuses for this_." He sounded mad but I was smiling.

"Edward isn't talking to me and I want you to flaunt yours and Jake's relationship in front of him." I answered him truthfully.

"_The Hot Hunk isn't talking to you?"_

"Nope"

"_Well I will change that, tell me where you are and super Quil will make all the icky feeling leave your body."_

"Quil, I want you to hang with me not have sex with me."

_"I wasn't talking about sex with __**you**__." _He stressed he word you.

"oh"Laughter filled the line.

"_Well where are you then?"_

"At the restaurant by the mummy we will be outside of it in like ten minutes."

"_Gotcha, now let me get back to more pressing matters, JAKE!" _with that Quil hung up.

I closed my phone in a fit of laughter with Alice and Rose.

We all sat up and checked ourselves in the mirror, before heading back out to the table.

Emmett was eating what looked like chicken nuggets shaped as dinosaurs and Edward and Jasper were in a conversation.

Emmett looked up and waved us over.

There were fresh French fries on the table as well as two salads and some dinosaur nuggets.

"Whoa Bella that must have been one hell of a crap." Emmett said when I sat down earning him a smack in the back of the head from rose. I blushed beat red.

"If you have to know boyfriend, we were in there so long because we had t ask everyone for a tampon because I started early." Rose covered. I threw her a thank you smile and then laughed at Emmett who let the food fall form his mouth getting the attention of Edward who was frowning.

We ate and joked around for the next ten minutes. Edward ignored me still and frowned a lot but he kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, maybe it was the fact that I never stopped looking at him or maybe it wasn't I don't know but I caught every single look.

We piled out into the extremely less crowded area and I instantly spotted Quil and Jake walking towards us holding hands.

I turned to face my friends. Alice and Rose wore identical grins. Jasper had a kind smile and Emmett was nudging Edward who was wiping ketchup off his jacket.

Edward looked up as Jake and Quil reached us. He scowled.

"Guys this is Jake and Quil, There my friends." I motioned towards the two huge men that stood behind me somewhere.

"Oh My God Rosie, Emmett _is_ a beefcake" Quil said stepping in front of me and looking Emmett up and down.

Rose laughed as Emmett puffed out his chest with pride.

Jasper and Edward both rolled their eyes. Everyone else laughed.

"Of course Jake is a way better beef cake, Right babe?" Quil turned to Jake who was standing to my right.

"Right." Jake answered.

"WAIT!" Emmett yelled making everyone turn and look at us.

I frowned at the unwanted attention.

"What Emmett?" Rose asked.

"They. Are. Gay." A look of horror filled his face.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Alice asked.

"I thought the "Beefsteak" was hitting on my girls." Emmett put air quotes around the word beefsteak.

"Girls?" Everyone asked at once.

"Yes, Bella, my little sister who no one will step up to claim and Rose my hot Lover who doesn't mind I hog the bed." Emmett explained shooting everyone looks but his eyes stayed on Edward longer.

I shook my head.

"Well they are gay, and_ I_ was flirting, then I realized and we were just talking." I explained.

"Yeah talking about Emmett's Beef-ness." Jasper added making everyone laugh.

"Well guys as fun as this is, I came to this place to be scared out of my mind, I say we hit the two hour long line that is the fright tour." Jake added in throwing his arm over Quil who smiled.

"We are so in" Alice said bouncing in Jasper's arms.

I noticed everyone I was with except for Edward was coupled off again. I sighed and moved in the middle talking with Jake, but I caught Edward eye and he actually smiled at me.

* * *

Three hours later I found myself getting on what the theme park had dubbed the haunted tram.

I was shivering slightly with fear and coldness as the intercom filled with a creepy voice and a small video played for us.

Edward had his arm around my shoulders and I was pressed up to Emmett's side, Jasper and Jake were laughing at me as Quil repeatedly slapped Jake's shoulder and told him to shut up.

The tram stopped and we all got off. Scream could be heard in the distance. We followed the small crowd threw some gates.

It was brighter then the rest of the park, but it was neon lights and black lights, strobe lights flickered and a fog machine let out a growl as it puffed the smoky fog around us.

The buildings were bright pink and had neon colored warnings on them, that's when I noticed it was the who-ville set from How The Grench Stole Christmas.

Then I saw it, a clown decked out in bright clothing wandering threw the crowd and separating us. He threw Rose and Alice as well as Jasper and Emmett into one side and nudged Jake, Quil, Edward and me to another. I threw my arms around Edward middle and hugged him tightly as we moved with the crowd, the screaming grew louder and I started humming to push it out.

I closed my eyes tightly and hummed louder, then everything stopped, I opened my eyes and realized we were in the middle of the who-ville set. I lifted my head and looked around, Jake and Quil were in front of me both not moving , just like everyone else in our group, Edward had his arms around me and my hold on him tightened.

Then someone behind us Screamed, loud and full of fear. It looked like everyone jumped and tried to look at where the scream came from but we just couldn't find it.

Then someone gasped and I saw them, crawling out of the set houses were more and more brightly colored clowns, you would think I could see them before but they blended in with the surroundings.

The clowns surrounded our small group, yelling and cussing at us. I screamed as one came really close to touching Edward.

The clowns pressed us into such a tight ball my back was pressed up against Jake and Quil's backs. The front of me was pressed into Edward as I clutched him like I was going to die.

I closed my eyes tight and whimpered into Edwards Chest. He constricted his hold on me but didn't do much else.

There was a muffled speech by one of the clowns about being scared before they let us go and we rejoined the other group.

Alice hugged me briefly because I was not going to let go of Edward anytime soon.

We joined part of a bigger crowd as we pasted by the bates Motel.

Teenagers in letterman jackets and cheerleading uniforms were stumbling around with head wounds and some dragging themselves were begging for our help as they entered and ran from the rooms.

One of the letterman jacket wearers walked down the path with two of his buddies following close behind, they were all covered in what looked like slash wounds, The main guy pumped his fist in front of Emmett and whooped in his face "Dude kegger in room three" Then he continued on his path yelling at random people about the kegger.

We all giggled as Jasper told Emmett that the guy was just like him making Emmett smile and rush us over to room three.

As we walked by room three two girls dressed in lingerie came spilling out of the door one of them was missing her eyes and fell onto the floor the other one took off screaming, then a man dressed as a old lady came out banishing a long knife, he fake lounged at Rose making her scream. We quickly made our way up a winding hill, I was not clenching Edwards waist but I was still holding his hand and my other hand rested in Jake's only because he was big and he was right there.

We walked up to a house on the hill and there was a guy that was suppose to be Norman Bates standing out front holding a long knife, the same one the guy dressed as a lady was holding, Norman walked slowly out in front of us and was staring at me.

He said something about his mother but I didn't hear because as soon as I caught his eye contact I flung myself into Edward's arms screaming.

I walked with Edward slowly Quil stayed behind with us taking pictures.

We walked past a cannibal butcher scene where the guy asked if we wanted some soup and then we entered the War of the Worlds air plane crash scene.

There was a loud siren blaring and toxic waist makers everywhere.

There were tons of different people, some with those chain saws some without, that littered the sidewalk in front of us. Behind the hazardous line there were what I can only describe as zombies munching on people.

Quil took his time taking some pictures before I screamed loud enough for him to practically run with me and Edward.

We caught up with the other people in our group outside of the area, by the trams.

As we waited for the tram I was so jumpy that I was constantly looking around, Alice touched me and I actually jumped into Edward's arms making everyone laugh.

We entered the tram one by one, but I refused to be at the end of it so I sandwiched myself between Quil and Edward.

The tram started its journey home when we stopped. The operators frantic voice came over the loud speaker.

I heard screams from the front of the tram and I buried my face in Edward's side near tears.

He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Calm down Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head making him laugh more.

The tram leached forward making me whimper in surprise.

Edward soothingly rubbed my arm while everyone around me talked animatedly about what they saw.

We Exited the tram in a hurry.

Quil was holding my hand as we waited for everyone to exit the bathroom.

My head was pounding in my skull and I was starting to feel sick.

"Bella you don't look so good, are you alright?" Quil asked feeling my head.

"I don't think so." I croaked

"Is it your tummy?" He asked my sympathetically.

"Yeah"

"Have sex with the hunk." He said making me glare at him.

"Serious, is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, I might be gay but im still a guy, Sex helps when your sick, trust me." He flicked his wrist at me.

I glared more at him making him chuckle.

"Your so cute when you mad." He pinched my cheeks.

"My head hurts." I said glumly.

"Are you saying im making your head hurt?"

"NO!"

"I bet that made your head hurt."

"You made my head hurt, dummy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The things you could be licking on Edward with that tongue" Quil shook his head in disappointment, and then laughed when he saw the shock on my face.

"What's going on?" Alice asked from behind us.

"Bella wants to lick Edward." Quil said admiring his nails.

"WHAT!" I turned to him

Alice laughed at me until the other joined.

She was still in hysterics, as everyone moved to their next scary adventure.

* * *

**So i have no one to thank for this but me. **

**But i have to say i had a hard time writing it, my head hurts. lol**

**sorry it wasnt that good, im going to be jumping around alot, i just realized that I planned to have this story for the year that is seinor year and im only at october, which is like WHAT im at 20 chaps and im suppose to somehow get to freggin june. **

**ARG!**

**Anywayz.**

**I knwo some people have problems with bella, but she is diffrent in this story, completly unsocoalized. she watched movies alot so she thinks her life has to have the drma of one, but she is learning quickly.**

**Edward and Bella's big tlak is cmoing up. **

**I think im going to skip a couple months though and go right to Chrismtas vacation. **

**Who knows?**

**lol**

**I do.**

**Anywayz.**

**_I have pictures up on my profile._ **

**and we will see when i get the next chapter out. **

**OH YEAH 100 reviews. **

**I didnt even expect 50 when i reached 20 chaps. Thank you guys. **

**keep them coming. **

**REVIEWS!**


	21. The Start Of Holiday Break

_Last time:_

_Alice laughed at me until the other joined._

_She was still in hysterics, as everyone moved to their next scary adventure._

* * *

Chap 21

The start of Holiday Break

* * *

**This is skipping November and half of December.**

**DC: I Dont Own Twilight.**

* * *

Lockers slammed shut in celebration as students exited the school grounds.

It was Thursday December Eighteenth. The last day of Finals, before school is out for three weeks, it's holiday break.

I walked down the thinning hallway towards where my best friends were waiting for me.

The last month and a half was out of this world. After we got back to our hotel room me and Edward had a nice time together.

(FLASHBACK)

_We sat on the bed in the very early morning. I was in my old sweats and one of my dads t-shirts and Edward was in a pair of jogging pants and a wife beater tank. _

_We were talked about all the fun times we had at Horror Nights. _

"_Yeah and then you just screamed if anyone touched you for like ten minutes" Edward laughed covering his face with a pillow._

"_Well excuse me if it was completely scary" I chided at him. _

"_Bella, it was a guy with a glow stick walking out of a bathroom" Edward chuckled into his pillow._

"_Yeah a very _scary_ guy with a glow stick coming out of a bathroom." I rolled my eyes as he still snickered under the pillow. _

"_Yeah… riiight… scary" He said threw the laughter. _

"_Whatever, at least I didn't get all bitchy because Jake and Quil were making fun of me." I pushed Edwards arm as his laughter stopped. _

"_Bella, they kept calling me 'The Hunk' ." Edward looked at me like I should be offended. _

"_Well Edward, I don't know if this is news but you are 'The Hunk' ." I said with a smile. _

"_I thought you thought Jake was 'The Hunk' , You flirted with him enough." Edward squinted at me._

_I rolled my eyes dramatically._

"_Right, that's why when you were glaring at my back me and Jake were in a intense conversation about the color of your eyes." I looked at my hand playing with string on the comforter instead of looking at him. _

"_Sorry about that." Edward said in a far away voice. _

"_You shouldn't be sorry, I shouldn't have been fake flirting." I looked up to find him playing with the comforter. _

"_No you should have been real flirting, I have no claim on you." he looked up and met my eyes. _

"_You kinda do." I answered._

"_No I don't, and if you thought It hurt me or I had a emotional melt down, don't worry, Im stronger then I seem." He gave me a small smile. _

"_So what were you feeling then?" _

"_Jealousy, Complete and utter Jealousy."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you I want you-"_

_"- but you don't want to hurt me, I know" I smiled at him. _

"_No I don't want to hurt you, ever"_

_"Then you shouldn't have let the glow stick guy come out of the bathroom." _

_We both laughed together for a hour as we shot back into highlights of the night. _

(End Flashback)

I could see Alice's small form bouncing in between a group of my friends.

Something was up.

I made myself walk faster as I slipped threw groups of kids that still littered the hallway.

I snuck up behind Jasper and grabbed his sides making him jump.

Alice started laughing at her boyfriend as he turned and looked at me.

"Not cool Bella" he muttered turning his attention back to Alice who was explaining something.

"Yeah and there is going to be tons of snow this year I can feel it, plus mom is letting us go up there by ourselves, not parents to make us stay quiet." she was literally bouncing in a circle.

I shot a glance at Edward who shrugged at me.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully.

"Oh Bella, your gonna be there right?" Alice asked putting her hands on my shoulders and using me to bounce higher.

"Where?" I asked.

"What Edward never told you last night?" Alice asked.

Me and Edward had become very close friends over the last month and a half. We have been studying together for finals for about two weeks everyday after school.

"No, I was knee deep in English stuff. Why?" I shot everyone a look and they were all not looking at me.

"Our vacation." Alice explained still bouncing.

"oh" I said in a small voice.

"Bells, don't act like your not coming with us, unsupervised cabin, please tell me you are going." Rose said next to me.

"Well I had no idea you were going." I looked at her.

Rose shot a look at Edward.

"You steal her away every single night for the last two weeks and don't even tell her our plans, some friend you are." Rose said giving Edward a look that would kill.

"I got sidetracked." Edward said in self-defense sending Emmett and Jasper into laughter.

"Yeah by Bella's awesome body." Emmett howled.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Edward roared.

(FLASHBACK)

_Thanksgiving. _

_I had originally planned on having thanksgiving at my house with my mom and dad and aunt and about fifty cats, but there was some emergency that happened in the middle of the night with my aunt and my mom and her left immediately to Las Vegas. My dad stuck around for a couple more days before heading out. _

_I was sitting on the Cullen's couch with Esme. _

"_Bella, just because you normally cook thanksgiving dinner at your house, doesn't mean you have to help me here." Esme was arguing with me because I insisted on helping her with the feast she invited me to._

"_Happy thanksgiving all!" Rose practically screamed throwing open the front door. _

"_Hey Rose!" I said loudly._

"_Bella! I thought you were celebrating this holiday at your casa" Rose said sitting down next to me as Jasper spilled through the front door. _

"_Aunt emergency." I told her. _

"_is she okay?"_

_"Yeah she is fine but they want to keep her for the week so instead of being alone I came here." I explained._

"_Good now the family is all together, speaking of which where are the three little pilgrims." Rose said laughing._

"_They are all sleeping still, though I think Jasper already went to get Alice." Esme Answered. _

_Me and Rose looked at each other and shot down the hallway to Emmett's room._

_Emmett's room was much like Alice's only except for pink there were more "manly" colors, Like Red and Blue. He had different posters of pin up girls and foot ball team logos on his walls. _

_Emmett was laying on his bed face down. Just boxers were on his body._

_He was snoring loudly and I wouldn't be surmised if there was drool all over the pillow. _

_His right hand was under his pillow and his left arm was around a old stuffed teddy bear. _

_Rose giggled at her boyfriend. _

_Then she launched herself at him._

"_Emmy Bear, wake up I have a surprise for you." She said as she straddled his waist and whispered loudly in his ear. _

_Emmett somehow turned over so he was laying on his back. His eyes were still closed as he placed his big meaty hands on Rose's waist. _

"_Mmmmm" his moaned _

_I was holding back laughter. _

"_Not that kind of surprise you big lug." Rose said slapping his hands off of her. _

_Emmett pouted but didn't open his eyes. _

"_Open your eyes Em" Rose said sweetly leaning over him. _

_Emmett popped on eye open and looked at her then quickly closed it and smiled goofily._

_I smiled at his morning cuteness._

"_Emmett Wake up and look around." Rose ordered sweetly. _

_Emmett's eyes popped open and he looked around the room. _

_When he finally reached my form in his doorway he smiled brightly. _

"_Bella!" He said happily. _

"_Hey you" I said laughing. _

_Emmett frowned then._

"_I thought you weren't coming over today." He tried to push Rose off his lap but she wasn't budging. _

"_Aunt emergency" I explained. _

"_Is she okay?" Emmett loved my aunt. He sat up with Rose still on him and a worried look crossed his face. _

"_She is fine, They want to keep her a week though" I explained and his face calmed._

"_How did you get here small fry?" Emmett Asked trying to pry Rose off of him so he could stand up. _

"_You mom woke me up via cell phone and your dad picked me up."_

_"Pure awesomeness!" Emmett said throwing his arms up, as he walked to the bathroom he shared with Alice , Rose still had her arms locked around his neck and now had her legs wrapped around his waist. _

_I smiled at them as the door to the bathroom banged shut. _

_I heard Alice yell something faintly, She was not a morning person. _

_I exited Emmett's room and walked back down the hall, before I set foot into the living area, Alice was in front of me. _

"_Bella!" She shrieked. _

"_Alice!" I copied her and hugged her tightly. _

_Alice smiled at me._

"_Jazz, told me about aunt Dorothy, sorry, but how awesome is it you are staying with us until they get back?" She asked me. _

"_You mean until Monday?" I asked her._

"_Uh Yeah!" She said laughing. _

_Emmett, Rose and Jasper were standing behind me. _

"_Lets go get Edward out of bed and get this party officially started." Emmett said throwing his fist up._

_We all threw our fists up in the air with a roar of a reply. _

_We all ran to the portal door, as Emmett calls it. _

_We crept down the stairs slowly and as soundlessly as we could. _

_Jasper was first followed by Emmett. Me and Alice followed side by side and Rose brought up the rear. _

_Emmett and Jasper were softly humming the mission impossible theme, and holding finger guns as we approached Edward's bedroom door. _

_I was the only allowed inside still but Jasper opened the door before waving me past him in a silent hurry. _

_I rolled my eyes and walked in. _

_Edward was keeping his room cleaner because I liked to come in and watch TV after school. _

_He was laying on his side facing the wall. I peered over him to make sure he was still asleep. _

_He looked so beautiful, Peaceful. The only kind of peaceful that a sleeping man can give out. _

_Socks were on his feet and it looked like he was wearing the same jeans and shirt from yesterday. _

_I reached my hand out and shook his shoulder. _

_He didn't even react he just snuggled into his pillow more. _

"_Edward" I whispered._

_A smile came on his lips. _

"_Bella" He sighed. _

_Soft giggled came from around the door. _

"_Edward" I whispered again. _

"_Bella" He said in reply smiling brightly. _

" _Time to get up." I said louder but still softly. _

"_NO I want to lay in bed holding your sexy body all day" Edward said clearly but in a sigh. _

_A howl of laughter roared form the doorway. _

_Edward's eyes popped open at the noise. _

_I smiled at his alarm. _

_He turned over onto his back and stared at me in horror. _

(END FLASHBACK)

"What I'm not the one who wants to lay in bed all day holding her hot body" Emmett laughed at his brother.

"You wont ever let me live that down will you?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Nope" Emmett said making a popping noise on the 'p'.

"I don't think Bella, ever wants to forget it" Rose said pushing on my shoulder.

I blushed deeply and looked to Edward, finding the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Edward winked at me, making my cheeks even redder.

"Got you guys are making her into Rudolph." Alice said still in my face clutching my shoulders.

Everyone laughed in response.

"Anyways, Bella, the day after Christmas we are going up to Jasper's families cabin in big bear somewhere, we will be there until new Years day, then come back here." Alice explained.

"Okay" I said.

"Your coming." She stated.

"And you know that because?" I asked her.

"I am all knowing Alice." She flashed me a arrogant smile before letting me go and turned to walk out of the hall.

I shook my head at my small friends arrogance. Then again all my friends had it and it was rubbing off on me slightly.

I walked out of the big doors after Alice. I shivered as soon as the air hit me.

I clutched my jacket closer to me and snuggled into the warmth.

It had been raining and sometimes snowing for at least four days.

We don't get snow that sticks in the valley but I could finally see the mountains and they look completely beautiful covered in white powder.

The blue sky showed brightly above me but it wasn't even 60 degrees out.

The guys followed out the door behind me as we all made our way to the student parking lot.

Edward had started taking me home around three weeks ago when it started getting cold. He claimed he didn't want me to get sick.

Today Alice had to ride with Emmett and Jasper and Rose because her car was in the shop getting a tune up or something.

Alice climbed right up and into the jeep then waved to me out of the window.

Jasper climbed in beside her.

Rose climbed into the drivers seat and Emmett into the passengers seat why he wasn't driving was beyond my knowledge.

I followed Edward to the Volvo after waving at everyone else one last time.

Edward opened the door for me and I flashed him a thankful smile before getting in.

He made sure I was all the way in before he shut the door.

Edward got in and started the engine.

We turned into Nason street before I knew it.

Edward kept going straight instead of turning down the street that would take me to my house.

I shot him a wondering look but caught his eye.

He flashed me a smile and turned into the Jack in the Box parking lot.

Edward silently got out and opened my door for me.

I got out and watched him as he shut the door and pressed the automatic lock on his key.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Treating you to a celebratory lunch fest." He replied taking my hand and towing me into the fast food place.

We stood in line silently. Edward was still holding me hand and I was getting very giddy.

I smiled brightly as we approached the counter to order our food.

Edward ordered what I liked and we went to find a table.

We sat in the corner booth secluded enough for us to talk without tons of people hearing us.

I stared out the window until our food was ready.

Edward sat back down with our tray of food.

I picked up a curly fry and giggled because Edward was trying to open a ketchup packet and was failing badly.

"You think this is funny?" he asked raising a eyebrow to me.

"Very" I said popping another curly fry into my mouth.

Edward let out a angry sigh before chucking the ketchup packet across the table.

"Very mature" I said still giggling.

Edward looked at me and frowned.

"So, Happy School break" I said eating another French fry.

"Agreed" Edward said holding his curly fry in the air. I picked up another one and touched it to his and we both smiled as we ate them.

"So other then the trip to Big Bear what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well Esme wants us to go visit her friend." he said unwrapping his burger.

"Really?" I asked still munching on my fries.

"Yeah, she was my foster mother before Esme adopted me so I don't mind going back and saying hi." Edward explained trying to open another ketchup packet.

I took the packet and opened it and handed it to him.

"Where does she live?"

"Somewhere in Orange county, I haven't seen her in years."I smiled at him.

"Is it weird going to see her?"

"a little yeah, but its not that bad she took good care of me"

"Good" I said eating my last curly fry.

"I should have gotten you a large." Edward laughed.

"I didn't know I was that hungry."

"Want some of my burger?"

"No, im fine," I said. "So about the trip."

"Alice asked Renee about it last night." Edward told me.

"What?!"

"Yeah"

"Stupid little pixie." I Muttered making Edward laugh.

"You should just get used to her Bella, You or Alice aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Edward said before taking a big bite of his burger.

" I just wish she didn't ask my mom.""You would have found it weird to ask your mom."

"Yeah so, I would have done it."

"the night before we left." He smiled making me giggle.

"true."

"You want to go right?" he asked me sheepishly.

"Yeah I mean, I don't know. I hate being in the snow, no matter how beautiful it is to look at." I explained.

"Snow can be fun once you ignore the cold and wet"

"Yeah but I don't know. What will we do?" I asked.

"Well there will be tons of movies to watch and the Cabin is secluded, so we can hike and sled and ride the snow mobiles all over." Edward explained finishing his burger.

"How secluded is Secluded?" I asked wirily

"If we were to get murdered up there, no one would hear anything and they wouldn't find our bodies for weeks." Edward explained.

"Oh yeah , way to go Edward, now I don't want to go." I gave him a angry look.

"Sorry, I forget how much of a scardy cat you are. Me and Emmett will be there and there is a cleaning crew that comes by every two days." Edward said pleading for me to calm down.

"Yeah right, I don't want to go now" I muttered.

"Please?" Edward asked grabbing my hand over the table.

I looked up surprised.

"Please, Bella, go for me, I want you there." He begged.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Fine" I said giving him a small smile.

Edward's face lit up. He jumped up and pulled me up from my seat.

Edward hugged me tightly. He had started holding me a lot now in the last couple weeks.

"Thank you" he sighed into my hair. I pushed away from him softly.

"No problem." I said picking up my soda from the table.

"I'm really happy your going." he said enthusiastically once we got in the car.

I looked over at his face and was suddenly excited about going on the trip I mean it couldn't be that bad, all my Friends would be there and there was no parents to keep us from doing anything, this now seemed like it was going be an awesome time.

"Actually I'm happy too." I smiled brightly at him as he took me home.

* * *

**So as you can tell things for the main characters have changed yet again**

**Bella and Edward are friends again and getting closer and closer every second.**

**Though Edward has his past on his mind he is really focusing on bella right now because for some reason seeing her flirting with Jake made him realize he could loose her if he was to carful with her. **

**Some people are going to bitch at me for skipping things But guess what i could really careless at this point, the christmas break will take up most of my time, because its when everything happens, so expect alot of things.**

**Other people will Bitch because i made them friendly and not awkward around eachother as much, they have a more phylicially flirty relationship now, its not really put into context here BUT it will come into play, its less dark emotional more happy emotional, but yeah things will happen it wont be lost forever. **

**Im babbling.**

**other then that I have started a new story but it wont be up until this one is over.**

**^_^**

**So yeah Reviews, but keep in mind i had to skip everything, for time reasons, otherwise this will be one superlong story.**


	22. As my life Flashed before my eyes

Last time:

"I'm really happy your going." he said enthusiastically once we got in the car.

"Actually I'm happy too." I smiled brightly at him as he took me home.

* * *

Chap 22

As my life Flashed before my eyes.

(This takes place the day after Christmas)

* * *

I closed the door to my moms car.

I glanced behind me and saw the Cullen's big house looming over me like a dark fortress.

It was five in the morning and I was irritable.

"Hunny, make sure you know when Esme and Carlisle will be back," My mom yelled enthusiastically out the window.

I grumbled a reply that _I_ didn't even understand and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Oh, and don't get into too much trouble." My mom yelled yet again out the window, as I started my track through the gravel to the Cullen's stairs.

I turned around.

"Yeah mom I _know_, can I go in now, im _freezing_" I wined.

"Yes" She screamed.

I turned and as soon as I put my foot on the first step I heard her voice again.

"Bella, Did you remember the new underwear you got for Christmas?"

I half turned to face her.

"Yes Mom I Did," I said lowly, I was sure she couldn't hear me so I nodded my head.

"I Love you Bella, have fun"

"Love you too mom."I Smiled at her and went up the stairs slowly, until I heard her car start and turn on the gravel to exit the long drive way.

When I reached the top of the steps Emmett was standing smugly with his arms crossed.

My eyes widened in horror hoping he wasn't standing there the whole time.

"Yes little sister, I was standing here since I heard your car pull up, Figured I'd help with the bag." He said as he took my duffle bag off my shoulder. "Now, Small fry, Tell me about these undies." He said as he threw his arm over my shoulder and led me into the house.

Esme Flew past us mumbling about being late as Carlisle and Edward came down the stairs with luggage in their hands.

Both men smiled at me, as Emmett led me to the couch.

"Just stay out of the crazy lady's way," Emmett whispered in my ear.

I laughed with him as we sat on the couch.

Emmett turned on a show and I drifted off into sleep as I felt someone warm sit next to me.

"Wake up sleepy head" Alice's voice invaded my dreams.

"Invader" I murmured.

I heard and felt Jasper laugh.

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was sleeping on his arm.

I smiled up at him and then I saw Alice peering over the arm of the couch at me shyly.

I Gave her a dirty look before sitting up.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad, You can sleep when we go up the hill." She said to brightly for it being this time of day.

I looked at my phone and it flashed 6:30 Am.

"why did I have to get here at five if we were gonna sit around for a hour?" I asked no one in particular.

"We didn't know mom was going to flip out to get to the air port three hours ahead of time." Emmett answered.

"Oh, where are they going?" I asked.

"Nebraska" Everyone said at once.

"Why?" I asked again.

"My aunt is having a baby, mom wanted to be there, she is due in two days" Alice answered sitting herself on Jasper's lap.

"Oh, when will they be back?" I asked looking at Alice.

"The day before school starts." She smiled at me.

"Oh."

"Bella, that means we can stay at the cabin for like a extra five days." Alice was literally bouncing .

"five days?" I questioned hoping I heard her wrong.

"Yes" She answered me.

"I don't know if I can Alice, I mean.." I trailed off.

"Okay, I know you hate the snow and the cold and god knows there is a lot of it up there right now, but we want you there, your our family." She practically begged with her voice.

"I want to be there with you guys, but the seclusion and the cold and everything" I tried to explain myself.

"your scared we are going to get into trouble." Alice tried to completely my thought.

"No, im scared something is going to happen." I told her.

"Bella, I get the freaky feelings around here and im picking up nothing, what in the world could happen?" She asked me.

"I don't know, We could fall off a cliff or get attacked by woodland creatures or-"

"-Calm down, _woodland creatures_, come on Bells, we got Emmett the bear with us." Jasper interrupted my growing hysteria.

"Yeah im sure Emmett the _Teddy_ Bear will come in handy when I get cold" I said mockingly.

"Hey now, I'm good at scaring things" Emmett said next to us.

"No, your good at being warm when my toes freeze off." I countered.

"Oh god, drama much Bella?" Alice questioned.

"No" I said defensively.

"Yeah, look we all want you to go, so your going, there is no getting out of it." Alice said in a half angry voice.

"Okay, but if anything happens then im blaming you." I said to her.

"Gosh, you really aren't a morning person, your so pessimistic in the morning, I don't like morning Bella, she can go to hell." Alice said in a amused voice as snickers came from Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah yeah, go to hell got it, Where is Rose and Edward." I asked looking around.

A pile of luggage was by the front door, and I could guess there were piles of more things outside.

"They went to pick up the other jeep." Emmett said in a annoyed voice next to me.

"Another Jeep?" I asked.

"Yes, the roads all the way up the hill are closed, except for off road vehicles or chains, and we needed something to carry all the luggage up in." Alice explained.

"Oh" I nodded.

"anyways, Bella, since we were in Orange County, visiting for Christmas, we are going to celebrate it at the cabin."

"okay, but I don't have any presents for anyone." I looked at her in horror.

"I took the liberty for shopping for everyone, except for myself." Alice answered.

"You shopped for everyone?" I didn't think I heard her right.

"Yeah, she bought all our gifts except our own and wrapped them and put everyone's names on them." Jasper clarified for me.

"Wow that is hitting anew low for you Alice." I said.

"There was nothing to do while we visited Esme's friend in Orange County, so I went shopping, I mean Emmett and Edward were having a awesome time at the house, and Jasper and Rose were at home with their Parents and I was alone so I hit some really awesome malls." She was getting Giddy again.

"Oh that's right you went to Edward's old foster mom's house." I nodded as I spoke.

"She still takes care of kids so she had some awesome things to do with them, but she only likes to take in boys, so it was a blast setting up all the old kinds of toys I used to play with." Emmett's eyes sparked.

"You set up the toys?" I asked him.

"I was Santa, Edward was my Elf, we put all the presents under the tree and set up the hot wheels track and everything it was beyond awesome." Emmett's smile was huge as he remembered his Christmas.

"How was your Christmas Jazz?" I asked Jasper.

"It was alright, I got some cool things." He answered slowly.

"Like?" I prodded.

"A video camera!" Alice cheered from his lap.

"Yes that" Jasper said smiling at his over excited girlfriend.

"Wow" I Smiled at him.

"Its going to document our trip, I got a New Camera too, so we can put our trip pictures on myspace, via Edward's new laptop." Alice said excited again.

"Cool!" I Smiled brightly.

"I got a snowboard" Emmett said next to me.

"I've never tried it." I told him.

"Well then I will teach you, it will be the big brother, little sister bonding activity." Emmett said proudly.

"You mean the Little Brother, Big Sister bonding activity." Alice said teasingly to Emmett.

"Oh, here it comes, Emmett is the youngest, doesn't turn eighteen until march, wow Alice must you remind me its illegal for my girlfriend and me to sleep together?" Emmett went off on a mini rant.

"Yes" Alice said simply before ignoring him.

"Emmett, your bigger then me so you can be the big Brother" I told him reassuringly.

"No I don't want your Pity Bella." Emmett said putting his hand up to my face.

"In not giving you any." I said to him.

"You're my big sister, Happy?" Emmett asked seeming hurt.

"No, I don't want a little brother they are annoying." I told him outright.

"Emmett just be the big brother, god you two are so damn weird." Alice said annoyed next to us.

"You have mood swings in the morning." Emmett pointed out to Alice.

"I do no." She said in defense.

"Do to" He said back to her.

"Do not."

"Do to"

"Do Not" She slightly screamed the ending.

"Yeah you do small sister." Emmett said his goofy teasing smile back on his face.

"No I do not, my freakishly huge brother." Alice said more menacing than joking.

"Why didn't you try to be a Elf for the Santa thing at the mall?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Why does it matter?" Alice asked cautiously.

"They would have hired you on the spot because you look like a elf." Emmett told her.

" I Do Not Look like An Elf. You know if they celebrated a big foot holiday you would always be asked to be him" Alice tried to tease Emmett.

"That was overly lame, your loosing your touch." Emmett told her.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice said standing up and stomping her way to the front door, then slamming it behind her.

We heard a muffled scream of anger before Jasper sighed and stood and exited out the same door.

"Must you start stuff this early?" I asked Emmett.

"Yep" He said popping the 'P'.

"When do we leave?"

"In about twenty minutes." He answered me.

I looked down and realized I was still in my Pjs. I had the sudden urge to change my clothes.

"Im going to go change." I jumped up and walked over to the duffle bag to retrieve some clothes.

"What in a hurry to try out the new underwear?" Emmett asked me.

I blushed.

"Shut up Emmett" I sighed as I lifted my bag onto my arm and walked down the hall to The bathroom that Emmett and Alice shared.

I dressed quickly out of my sweatpants and into a pair of jeans.

I heard the front door slam shut and Rose yelling from the mouth of the hallway.

I quickly threw on a real bra and put my hair in a pony tail, then put on a old band tee I had stuffed in my bag.

I opened the door to Rose standing in front of it like she was going to knock.

"I was going to come back here and tell you to hurry the 'F' up but you're ready." She said smiling.

She looked me up and down before nodding.

I grabbed up my duffle bag and walked out of the bathroom after her.

When we reached the living area again, everyone was in a working line to get everything down the stairs to the jeep.

"Edward! Im just going the throw this one over." Emmett shouted from outside.

Jasper hoisted three bags and handed them to Alice one at a time.

"Edward needs you guys at the bottom of the stairs and on the stairs." Alice said heading out to hand Emmett the bags quickly.

Me and Rose nodded to each other as we quickly halted the line by going threw the door.

Emmett grabbed the bag off my shoulder and swung me up into his arms.

"EDWARD READY TO CATCH ANOTHER ONE?" He Yelled in my ear.

"Yeah!" I heard Edward say from below us.

"Emmett don't." I said sharply.

"Why not?" He asked sweetly.

Rose gasped as Emmett lowered me over the rail of the second story porch.

"EMMETT!" I screamed in terror.

"Are you holding _Bella_?" Edward screamed below me somewhere.

"Don't worry I got you" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"EMMETT PUT HER DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Rose yelled from behind us alerting Alice and Jasper who started yelling from the door.

Emmett Faked dropped me making everyone including me scream.

I could visibly see my life flash in front of my eyes as thought of me slipping out of Emmett's arms and freefalling to the ground clouded my mind.

All I could think about how he makes one mistake and im in the hospital for the rest of my life eating out of a tube, or worse.

I haven't gotten to do a lot of things, Like see Paris or London, or go to college, I haven't even gotten a boyfriend or had a Real first kiss. I haven't kissed Edward yet.

That last thought made tears start dripping from my eyes.

"Emmett please." I sobbed into his chest.

I felt Emmett stiffen and start to bring me back in.

"Awe Sister, don't cry." He said sounding on the verge of tears himself. " I was just playing around."

I felt my butt hit the deck and Emmett's arms let go of me.

"You take things to far Emmett" Jasper said harshly from above me.

"Im sorry" Emmett half sobbed form across the deck.

"Are you crying?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked around. Through everyone's legs I could see Emmett sitting on the floor opposite of me rubbing his eyes.

"No" He said but I could tell he was lying by is voice.

I raised up and crawled across the porch to my brother.

Alice protested as I wrapped my arms around Emmett.

I could hear Edward running up the stairs.

"I was just scared Emmett you really didn't hurt me." I told him softly as I hugged him.

I heard a camera snap and Alice and Rose Squeal at me and Emmett.

"Okay, Regardless if im pissed at him or not that looked cute." Rose said pointing to the camera in Alice's hands.

"Definitely going in the scrapbook." Alice said in agreement.

"You guys are idiots" Jasper said from behind them.

"Yeah, Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me from the stairs.

He was three steps down but I could see him perfectly.

I nodded.

"you okay Emmett?" I asked.

Jasper started laughing but it was void of humor.

"Your seriously going to ask him if hes okay after he pulled that crap?" Jasper asked me.

"Jasper calm down." Alice said taking his arm.

"NO!" Jasper yelled making everyone jump.

Jasper hardly ever lost his cool unless it was important.

"What if you dropped her Emmett, You realize it's the second story, If you would have dropped her she wouldn't be here holding you while you cry." He said harshly getting down to mine and Emmett's level.

Emmett shrugged out of my arms as he faced Jasper, eye for eye.

"Yeah I realize that now." Emmett said solemnly.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T THEN, YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT, YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED HER?" Jasper yelled in Emmett's face.

Edward walked over and pulled me up by my arm so I stood wrapped in his arms.

I faced Jasper and Emmett. Emmett didn't say anything.

"I wont ever do it again, that's for sure." Emmett whispered after a while.

"Why? What will make you stop when you start to do it without thinking again?" Jasper asked.

"You couldn't see her face, Okay, She was really scared, she was terrified, it wasn't funny like at Horror nights, or something, it was true terror and it scared the hell out of me. " Emmett explained.

I saw Jasper physically calm, as Emmett got up on his feet and walked over to me and Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, and I don't want you to fear me because of what happened I don't want you to ever be that scared again, I wont hurt you little sister, I love you" Emmett said hugging me and Edward in one and crying on my shoulder.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear before taking him inside.

"That was harsh Jasper." Alice said angrily from my side.

"He needed to hear it." Edward said as his arms stiffened.

"Yeah Alice, what if one day he does that to his future children and they slip. It only takes a second, one twitch and its over." Jasper said from the floor.

"I know but, You know he thinks like a child." Alice said.

"And he needs to stop." Jasper Argued.

"I think he will." I said softly looking at Jasper who was glaring at the floor.

Jasper looked up to me in awe.

"Your not mad at him at all?" He asked me in wonderment.

"I'm positively pissed off, but when I saw him crying, I stuffed it down, he was just messing around and when he saw it wasn't as funny as he thought, he freaked out." I tried to explain.

"Your really forgiving then." Jasper said standing, "if he would have dropped you, Edward would have tried to catch you and You would have both ended up in the hospital, I wouldn't forgive him but you would wouldn't you Bella?"

"Yes" I said without thinking.

Edward's arms tightened around me again and I looked up at him.

"And that's beautiful" Alice said as I heard to camera go off again.

I looked at her and she smiled.

"Your truly a wonderful person Bells, now while Rose is cheering up the blubber head, lets pack the jeep up." She explained herself slightly bouncing.

"your not angry about this at all." Jasper asked turning his gaze to her.

"I think Emmett reeks of stupid yeah, but nothing bad actually happened, a little wake up call for Emmett and maybe Bella, but nothing bad, so im going to forget about it and not let it cloud my vacation trip, because that would be stupid on my part." She said picking up my bag and starting down the stairs.

"You are so Selfish." Edward said letting me go and starting after her.

Alice laughed in reply.

I took three deep breaths and looked up to find Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Im happy you didn't get dropped." Jasper told me his eyes shining.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

Jasper walked over and gave me a hug.

When he let me go I looked at his face only to see pain there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quickly before everyone came on the porch again.

"I don't have a lot of family, and the thought of loosing one of you is horrible." he said truthfully.

"Awe Jazz, I don't want to loose anyone either." I said hugging him again.

"Good, we are on the same page." He smiled briefly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on Jazz, lets go help Alice and Edward." I said as I pulled him down the stairs.

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**lol this was alot of conversation and i wanted to get it out tonight. **

**No much to say except i woudl have on had it on here if my sister wasn't being a big brat. **

**But i have to thank her for helping me out. **

**Now Im going to go to sleep so "Santa" comes. lol**

**REVIEWS!**


	23. Truth or Dare

_Last Time:_

_"Good, we are on the same page." He smiled briefly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes._

_"Come on Jazz, lets go help Alice and Edward." I said as I pulled him down the stairs._

* * *

_Chap 23_

_Truth and Dare_

* * *

Emmett and Rose took Emmett's jeep. It was filled with most of our stuff.

Me and Alice rose in the back of the rental Jeep, which we nicknamed Lucy, Blubber and Abs were sharing the seat with us. Of course Abs was sitting on our laps as me and Alice both squeezed into one side of Lucy, while Blubber took up one whole other side.

We had a couple of duffle bags and the food in the back as well as the blankets and other things stuffed under our feet.

It was beyond cramped.

Blubber liked to slobber as he slept, he also snored.

"God Edward can you please drive faster, I want to get there before I die of old age." Alice complained as she stroked Abs' shaggy ears.

"Im going as fast as I can," Edward said for the fifth time in ten minutes.

I giggled along with Alice, we were trying to annoy the boys in the front seat.

I reached forward and flicked Jasper's ear and then quickly sat back and started petting Blubber's back.

"Will you stop that Alice." Jasper said in a annoyed tone turning back to look at us.

"It wasn't me." Alice threw her arms up in surrender.

"I know it wasn't Bella, she is to nice to do that to me." Jasper said turning back around.

"Riight, _nice_." Alice said giving me a look that made us both start laughing.

"Are we almost there?" I asked leaning forward close to Edward.

"Yesss" He hissed.

"okay" I said in a cheery voice.

"You know she isn't my favorite right now." Jasper said in a loud whisper making me and Alice go into laughter again.

The jeep leached right and onto a dirt road which was covered with snow.

Alice let out a excited high pitched noise that made me giggle.

I could feel the wheels latched a hold of the snow as we drove our way through the woods.

I could tell the road wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"So Jazzy-poo This cabin is yours?" I asked while mindlessly running my fingers though Abs' fur.

"Yes, Bella-wella, Its my dad's" Jasper said in the same cheery tone as me.

"Bella-Wella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, shut up" Jasper said making me and Alice giggle again.

The Jeep kept rolling in the long road and we kept chatting each of us becoming more and more hyper.

Finally a huge log cabin came into view.

It was nestled and slightly hidden in-between snow covered trees. There was snow on the front porch and on the roof. A small garage was off to the side.

It didn't look big from here but I could tell it went back a ways.

Blubber and Abby ran out of the car and into the woods as soon as Alice opened the door.

"Stupid dogs." Alice and I both grumbled as Blubber ran over us to get out the door.

Jasper led the way up the walk to the door.

My feet crunched in the snow and I shivered as my tennis shoes sunk in until my socks were soaked.

"Stupid Freaking non snow resistant shoes." I mumbled as I followed the rest.

Edward shot me a amused look over his shoulder as Alice squealed and pointed out the beautiful ice sickles that hung from the eve of the house.

Jasper cleared the snow from the door way and put the key into the lock. He turned and looked at us as he opened the door slowly.

Alice Shrieked and pushed past him knocking him over in the process.

"Sorry Jazzy" She said rushing back over and grabbing his arm dragging him into the cabin.

Me and Edward stood near each other and smiled at Alice and Jasper.

"Ladies First," Edward motioned to the door.

"Why thank you," I told him walking through the door.

Inside was beautiful. High ceilings that looked like it was part of the forest, and old furniture made the room feel, well mountainous. The only thing out of place was the Surround sound big screen TV system and the DVDs that were racked up around it.

The furniture looked like it came right out of a ski lodge and there was even a mounted Deer head over the stone fire place that made me cringe.

The Kitchen was part of the room and it was small, there was a only dining table off the side.

"I have no idea why your parents didn't have a bigger one built." Alice said offhandedly as she started to look threw the movies.

"They liked the difference they said it felt more like a real cabin." Jasper answered while he stashed away soda into the refrigerator.

"Is that always on?" I asked suddenly curious.

"what this?" Jasper asked pointing to the refrigerator.

"yeah"

"I have no idea, but its on now, so im put things away." He said turning back to his task.

I realized that this cabin wasn't as big.

"how many rooms does it have?" I asked while taking in every detail of the front room.

"Well 2 bedrooms and a loft and a laundry room, then this one, that's it." Jasper answered his head deep in the fridge.

"Where do I sleep?" I was looking at the pictures of Rose and Jasper as kids that sat on a book shelf.

"Well in the loft, which gets freezing at night, or here on the couch." Alice answered this time.

I heard a doggie door flap open as Abby came running up and jumped on me.

"Oh wow that's cold." I said as the dog's wet paws seeped through my jeans.

Jasper sighed and let Blubber in who was making a ruckus at the front door.

"How did she get in?" I asked.

"The Laundry room had a small doggie door from when her and Blubber were puppies, He cant fit anymore so she comes in to tell us he wants in." Jasper explained reaching to put boxes of cereal on top of the fridge.

"Do other things come in through it?"

Jasper sighed. "god you ask a lot of questions, We normally lock it, I think my parents sent someone here this morning because of the fridge was plugged in and the gas was on, and the doggie door was unlocked. We have had raccoons get in and a bear tired one year-"

"-Oh My God I remember that, it was the last time we were here, what tenth grade Christmas break, It was huge and it chased Blubber, who was so much smaller, in and we had to barricade the doors and windows because your parents went to big bear to ski on the slopes for the day, I was so scared it was going to eat me." Alice shuttered as she remembered.

I let out a snort of laughter at the mental picture in my head of a bear with its head stuck in the doggie door.

Honks were heard blaring from outside.

Alice clapped her hands together as Blubber started barking.

"Great, Emmett's here." Jasper said, still slightly pissed off because of the stupidity of Emmett in the morning.

Alice had the door open and was running outside before any of us could even think of it.

"I better go get her before she causes a avalanche." Jasper sighed walking slowly out the door and forgetting his work of putting the food away.

"Why aren't you running out there with her?" Edward asked from behind me.

"My feet are freezing, I didn't think to wear anything other then sneakers." I turned to face him while I was speaking and flashed a hand down towards my feet.

Edward Grinned at me.

"We are just going to town, so maybe you'll get boots." He smiled again before taking my hand and dragging me out of the door.

The porch to the cabin was completely cleaned off. I stood in wonderment completely confused about when it got cleaned off.

"Bella, this is Jasper's uncle hes staying in a cabin a couple miles from here." Edward explained motioning to a middle aged balding man in a fur lined light brown suede jacket that was shoveling the snow off the porch.

The man looked up and flashed me a smile before returning to his work.

"Hes getting paid for this." Jasper grunted as he walked by with his arms full of our bags.

I held the door open as Alice bounced up and threw a large duffle into my arms.

"Take it to the first room on the right" She commanded before sprinting off to the truck again.

I walked into the door and down the small hallway to the first room on the right.

Jasper came out of the second room on the left and helped me get the door open.

I gasped when I looked at the room.

The room looked like a everyday normal room.

I was expecting some kind of out of this world spectacular room and when I came face to face with was a nine foot stuffed Grizzly Bear.

There was two twin beds that lined either wall both had wooden frames, one bed had blue pillows and blankets and the other had pink. Two wooden night stands stood next to the beds with matching lamps up top. A wooden book case was against one wall with tons of books upon its shelves.

Opposite the book case on the other side of the room was a huge stuffed grizzly bear. It looked to be snarling and from here I could see its how its lips pulled back and showed its very white very big teeth. Its front paws were up in a defensive posture as it stood on its hind legs. The claws on the paws were enough to give me nightmares for weeks.

"Its dead" Edward said from the door, his own arms covered in bags.

I quickly put the bag I was carrying on the bed closest to me and ran to help Edward get all the bags off his arms.

"I know" I said lifting a smaller bag off his forearm.

"Then why were you staring at it like it would eat you?" Edward asked as he dropped three middle sized bags off his left shoulder.

I reached up to get one of the big bags that was handing from his chest in a diagonal way from his left shoulder.

I ran my hands under the strap and tried to find a good place for my hands to get under it since it was so heavy it looked like it was embedding into his skin.

Edward's breath hitched as my hands fluttered across his chest following the strap onto his abdomen. I looked up as I found a area where the strap was loose enough to fit my fingers under.

I ran my hands back up in-between his chest and the strap. I could feel a shudder run threw his body as I glided my hands across him.

I lifted the part of the strap that was by his neck and slowly took it off his head.

"I was just thinking about the damage it can do with those claws." I whispered as I ran the strap off his arm and lightly ran my fingernails down his forearm.

"Im sure it could do lots of damage." He breathlessly whispered.

"I know it can" I turned and placed the bag on the floor behind me.

It had to be Alice or Rose's bag.

When I turned back I saw Edward physically gulp and I inwardly smiled.

I had no idea I could get that reaction out of him .

"Alice said to tell you we are going up to big bear tomorrow, but she wants us to just stay here and watch movies tonight." He said quickly after a deep breath.

"okay," I smiled at him. "is everything inside?"

"Should be" He smiled back.

I walked past Edward and into the front room where Emmett was laying across the couch like he had just collapsed there.

"Emmett get up" Rose groaned from in front of him.

"Just sit on him Rose." Alice said from the kitchen helping Jasper with his original task of putting away the food.

Rose thought for a second before plopping down right on top of Emmett's back.

A loud groan came from Emmett's face which was buried in the couch.

I giggled at Rose's smug face.

"God Damn Rose, did you eat a cow for lunch?" Emmett mumbled making Rose slap him in the back of the head.

"So what took you guys so long?" Alice asked from the small kitchen area.

"Emmett decided to stop at AmPm and get some food." Rose shuttered at the idea.

"Yuck, the nasty convenience store food.?" Alice said coming over to the back of the couch.

"No the yummy AmPm food, I had a Monster Taquitoes, a Chicken Sandwich and a Pizza" Emmett sat up on his hand and knees making Rose let out a scream that sounded like a laugh as she rose up into the air.

"Yuck that is crap food." Alice said not paying attention to her brother's playful behavior.

"Bella tell her it isn't crap, you go with me whenever we can" Emmett Begged looking at me and bouncing Rose on his back making her laugh more.

"Alice, the chicken Sandwiches _are_ addicting." I told her making her let out a humph noise and cross her arms.

"But I have to agree that the pizza is crap." I continued making her and Emmett give me a small smile.

I yawned and sat down next to Rose who had moved off her boyfriends back and sat right, Emmett sat next to her with his arm draped around her shoulder.

Jasper finished putting away the food, with Edward's help and they both sat on the floor and Alice occupied a chair.

"You look tired." Alice pointed out.

"I am" I answered.

"Want to take a nap?" Edward asked from his spot on the floor knowing my fondness for sleeping during the day.

"No, lets do something else." I said waving my hand like it didn't matter.

"Well its almost dark, so anything outside is out, Safety first." Emmett said making us all give a small smile remembering the conflict this morning, it was a good thing we all got over it.

"Lets play a game." Alice cheered jumping up in her seat.

"Truth or Dare?" Rose said making Alice jump more and clap her hands.

"Perfect just like last time." Alice said coming to sit with us on the couch.

She motioned for Jasper to sit up and for Edward to scoot up so that we made a little circle shape.

"Okay, now since we are in the mountains, limit the outside dares, and since its almost dark, once it goes dark outside dares or void. You can only dare twenty-four hours in advance and if you fail to comply with a dare you have to do something twice as embarrassing in front of a crowd of people at a much later date." Alice explained.

We all nodded our heads.

"Ill go first." Emmett said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Okay, Emmett go." Rose said next to him.

"Bella, Truth or Dare." His eyes turned to me.

"T-truth." I gulped out knowing he had something horrible in his mind for a dare.

"Are you really wearing the new underwear." he asked making me blush and everyone else shoot us looks.

"What underwear?" Rose asked in a slightly miffed tone.

"The ones she got from her mom for Christmas." Emmett said making her sigh in relief a little.

"Yea, I am, they are _so _comfortable." I smiled at him still blushing.

Emmett started laughing.

"Alice Truth or Dare." I looked at her as I asked.

"Dare." She said quickly.

"I Dare you to drink a cup of watered down mustard." Alice's mouth dropped open as I stated her dare.

"but Bella, you know I hate Mustard." She looked at me pleadingly.

"and?" I smiled more at her.

She shot a look at Jasper begging him to save her with her eyes, but when I looked at him he was looking at the food cabinets.

Jasper turned and smiled at me before standing up and walking over to the counter, he pulled the bottle of Mustard out of the fridge making Alice groaned and hid her face on the couch, then he reached up and grabbed a cup from another cupboard and filled it half way with Water, then he poured in mustard until the cup looked full. He stirred it all together with a spoon before returning to our makeshift circle.

I grabbed the cup to him and shoved it towards Alice's hidden face.

"Noooo" She moaned out from under her arms that surrounded her face. I bumped her with the cup.

"Alice you have to otherwise you have to do something twice as worst." Rose said laughing behind me.

Alice turned and anger was in her face, she snatched the cup from my hand and plugged her nose then chugged it all down until the glass was cleaned.

When she brought the cup away form her face we all laughed because she looked like she was ready to throw up all over everyone.

She quickly masked her displeasure and smiled at Jasper.

"Hun, Truth or Dare." She said in a evil voice making us all stop laughing though a smile was still on everyone's lips except for Jasper who gulped like he was about to get in a boxing ring for the first time.

"Dare?" He asked and Alice nodded in reply.

"I Dare you to run around the house twice," Jasper got a smile on his face and started to rise where he sat. "but you can only wear socks." Alice finished making Jasper freeze where he half stood and shoot a look at her.

"No freaking way, its like 25 degrees our there." He argued standing up straight.

"I don't care, and its more like 35." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Come on Jazzy-poo off with the pants." Emmett shouted throwing a pillow and hitting Jasper in the head.

We all went into a fit of laughter as Jasper just sat there staring at Alice like she was the Devil in living flesh.

He sighed angrily and quickly took his shirt off.

"Wait wait, someone block Bella's eyes, no Virgin should see this." Rose said putting her hand over my eyes. I laughed loudly, and pulled her hand away.

"God Rose, act like ive never seen anything before." I said pushing her arm back to her own body.

"I didn't think you have miss. Innocent." She said pushing my shoulder so I bumped into Alice.

"Ewe, Bella, tell me you didn't watch porn." Alice said shoving me back.

"Ask me on truth next time." I said standing because Jasper was heading outside in just his boxers.

Alice laughed and leapt off the couch next to me.

Rosalie jumped up and Emmett followed. Edward was already half way across the room.

"Boys go out with him and we will stay in here." Alice winked at Emmett who laughed and nodded his head.

Once the door was closed Alice ran up and looked through the window.

Just then Edward and Emmett came busting through the door.

Emmett had Jaspers boxers in his hands and Edward was locking the door behind him.

I looked on with my mouth open.

"You didn't?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We did" Emmett said holding up the smiley face boxers like they were a 1st place trophy.

"That is so cruel," Rose said from beside me. "Your gonna freeze his winky off."

"Will not" Alice said laughing from the front window.

Bangs sounded on the front door.

"GUYS LET ME IN!" Jasper screamed.

"No way." Emmett said in reply.

"His uncle is out there chopping fire wood." Edward laughed clutching his sides.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" Emmett said examining the boxers like a foreign object.

Rose laughed along with all of us as Jasper banged and banged on the door begging to be let in.

"Emmett stop looking at them like you've never seen a pair before." I told him as he still looked and looked at every piece of fabric on the boxers.

"I don't wear them so I want to know what they are like." He simply answered me.

"What do you mean you don't wear them" I asked in slight horror.

"I go commando baby" Emmett said putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

"EWE!" Alice and me squealed as Edward and Rose laughed at us.

We heard the doggie door slam open and shut as Jasper's voice filled the room.

"You guys are mean, now give me some underwear otherwise your getting a show." He said from around the corner.

I stopped Emmett who was heading over to him and whispered wait before running to my bag and grabbing a pair of frilly pink ruffled boy shorts that my mom got me for Christmas.

I walked over and placed them in Jasper's outstretched hand.

Everyone was stifling giggles as we all scrambled back to out original seat waiting for Jasper to come into the room.

When he walked in the look on his face was extreme anger. Both his hands were covering his junk, but from what I could see he actually could fit in my tiny panties.

He stormed over to us and everyone was suddenly silent and had no trace of a smile on our faces.

Alice handed him his pants and a shirt and he snatched them up having to take a hand off his place or worship giving me a glance of the pink ruffles.

I fought the smile that was on my face as he stormed away, the material from the underwear was stretched against his backside.

"Wow, babe im gonna buy you a pair." Alice yelled as he walked briskly to the room he was staying in.

We all started hysterically laughing as soon as the door slammed shut and didn't even try to stop until ten minutes after a very gloomy Jasper rejoined the group.

Once we calmed down, Jasper didn't talk to us.

"Its your turn, unless you just want to forget about it and we can do something else." Rose told him.

Jasper just nodded so we took that as a 'abandon the game, and make a ginger bread house'. We all got up and Alice skipped over and picked up a ginger bread house kit. The ones with the already baked parts and the glue like frosting, the really hard gumdrops and sweet tarts.

We all giggled as Jasper pouted on the couch. Emmett and Edward mixed the frosting as Alice, Rose and I shaved the pieces of the house so that the edges were straight.

"Jasper stop being grumpy and grab the camera if you don't want to help." Alice said slightly annoyed because Jasper was huffing angrily at us every ten minutes.

Jasper complied but with a harsh scowl on his face. He picked up and camera and took shots of Edward and Emmett mixing the frosting, they both found aprons in a cupboard and put them on.

Jasper ran to get his video camera as Edward and Emmett started to randomly dance making us all laugh.

After they finished their booty shaking number they delivered the frosting in a plastic pouch thing to the table where we had the pieces ready to put together.

Me and Rose held the sides of the house together while Alice ran the frosting in-between the pieces. Emmett made comments about how we were doing it wrong and Edward leaned against the counter laughing at us as Jasper fluttered around and took pictures and video of everyone.

We had the bottom of the house together and we needed to get the roof on.

We needed two more people to help us hold everything together so Emmett and Edward helped. Emmett got in-between me and Rose while Edward leaned over me. His arms went right over my shoulder and his chin rested on my head as he helped me hold a part of the roof together so Alice could supply the frosting.

I smiled at the camera when Jasper took a picture of Edward and me.

"Take another one" Edward said from above me as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Jasper took it and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smiling like she just got a pony for Christmas.

"Roof is done" She cheered jumping off the table. Yes Alice was sitting on the table on her knees trying to get the right angle to put the roof on with out everything falling apart.

"Now we let it dry." Rose said standing and whipping her frosty hands on her jeans.

"Lets play a game." Alice suggested.

"No, no more games." Jasper said suddenly angry again.

"Why, don't want to wear Bella's underwear anymore?" Emmett teased.

"Those were Bella's?" Jasper looked horrified as he questioned.

"Yep, sexy right?" Emmett asked.

"I thought they were Alice's" Jasper almost blushed.

"I have a pair." Alice added.

"What else you got Bells" Rose asked.

I bit my lip before sneaking a tiny look at Edward who was blushing as he sat on the couch. I quickly walked over to my bag and pulled out the pairs of underwear I got from my mom for Christmas, it was either now or Emmett would bring them up later in a more embarrassing situation, at least I could trust everyone here to see my underwear.

I walked over to the coffee table and laid out the panties so everyone could see.

They were all hipsters or boy shorts.

There were Cotton boy shorts in pink with black poke a dots, an all black , and one with horizontal lines. The other set was hipsters with big white and back lines and one with black hearts, there was also a all black pair. The last set, and my personal favorite were the all lace black and pink hipster boy shorts.

Alice gasped when I laid them out.

"Wow Bella, those are H-O-T, Hot." Emmett said leaning forward.

"Really?" I asked.

"Bella, I love the lace ones I want some where did your mom get them" Alice rushed out in one breath.

"I have no idea." As soon as the words left my mouth Alice was on her phone.

"Hey Mrs. Swan, its Alice. .no…No.. Bella is fine.. She was just showing us her underwear… yeah I love them.. Really… oh my God that is amazing… thank you so much.. Love you too.. Bella says night.. Bye" Alice hung up after a very rushed conversation between the both of them.

"That was weird." Rose finally said.

"Yeah" Jasper agreed.

"She is picking me up matching ones, You too Rose, we can all match." Alice practically leapt off the floor.

"Alice, you just reached a whole new level of creepy." I said before starting to grab up my underwear out of everyone's eye view.

Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I for one would love to see Rose in any of these, mind if she gives me a preview later tonight?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

Rose gaped at him like he grew a second head.

"Okay, someone else went above Alice's creepy level." I said looking at Jasper who was looking at Emmett with the same expression as Rose.

"Did you just ask Bella, if you could barrow her underwear so Rose can wear them to bed?" Jasper tried to clarify.

"Yes" Emmett said not taking his eyes off me.

"NO WAY!" I yelled pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Yeah Emmett that is beyond creepy." Alice said standing next to me.

A wicked smile came over Emmett's face as he turned his head to look at Edward. Edward had been quiet since we started talking about my underwear.

"Eddie, What do you think of Bella, giving us a underwear fashion show?" Emmett asked him.

Edward looked at me, then at Emmett, and then at the pair of black lace panties that were clutched in my hand. He looked to my eyes and gulped.

"I…uh… I.. I have to go to the bathroom." Edward said as he rose and quickly walked all the way to the bathroom.

Everyone excluding me were laughing, as Edward ran out of the room.

"Please put them away before Edward comes back out" Alice asked after she was done making fun of her brother.

"Man we… need… to get… him… laid." Emmett said while laughing.

Rose smacked Emmett on the head, before yawning.

"Man it's almost eight at night." Rose said.

"We need to…Finished the house." Alice yawned out.

We all rose and started decorating the house, we all took turned taking pictures. Edward joined us when we were putting the frosting on the roof of the house.

We finished twenty minutes later, and we were all covered in frosting and sugar.

Edward got in the shower first and after he was done I got in.

We sat on the couch while Alice and Jasper showered.

"Do you want the loft or couch?" Alice asked skipping out of her room in a pair of thermal pants and shirt.

"I don't know." I answered.

"There is a bed in the loft, but it gets really cold up there." Edward said from beside me flipping threw the channels on the TV.

"Well I'm all for sleeping on a bed, where will you sleep?" I asked him.

Alice sighed. "Well night guys, Rose and Emmett are taking a shower together, so plug your ears if you don't want to hear all the noise." She said before walking back to her bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor by the fire place." Edward answered me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the most warm place besides the bed rooms."

"The Loft is the coldest."

"Yes"

"But with a comfortable bed."

"Yes"

"Can Blubber get up there?"

"Why do you want the dog up there?"

"He is warm"

"Yes he can climb the stairs" Edward told me.

"Where is the loft?" I asked looking around.

Edward stood up and then offered his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he hoisted me up and off of the couch. He walked to the kitchen and in the corner was a hidden stairway that I never noticed.

The stairs were small and narrow and steep and they went up in a spiral looking way.

I gulped and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I looked at him and he smiled at me.

Before we started up the stairs Edward turned on a light illuminating the very cramped stairwell.

It reminded me of boat stairs. It was cramped and tiny.

We started up, Edward leading the way. I held his hand and walked close to him so I didn't trip and tumble down the stairs.

The stairs spiraled twice before opening up into a room.

The room had a very slanted roof and you could see all the beams. I noticed it was about ten degrees cooler up here and I shivered.

I rubbed my bare arms and looked around. There was a twin bed, a night stand and a rug, that was it. Two small windows over looked the front drive.

"It really is cold up here." I nodded.

"I can get you extra blankets and I have a sweat shirt you can wear." Edward said

"Thank you" I smiled up at him.

"No problem, lets get your stuff up here." He started to pull me out of the room.

I pulled my hand out of his.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just need both hands going down so I don't fall." I explained.

Edward smiled and led the way down the stairs which I took very slowly and braced myself on the walls at my sides.

When I reached the kitchen we headed over to my bag and I went to pick it up but Edward stopped me.

"Carry your pillow, with my luck the bag will throw you off and you will tumble down on me." He said taking the bag from my hand.

"okay" I had a little attitude in my voice but I didn't want to argue with him.

I picked up my pillow and stocked off to the staircase once again.

Edward was behind me as I started the slow trek up the stairs.

I reached the top relieved and tossed my pillow onto the bed. Edward dropped my bag by the entryway.

"Ill go get the blankets and the sweatshirt, you should change." He said before turning and going back down the stairs.

I turned the lamp on the night stand on.

I walked over to the bag and got my sweats out, then I got a long tank top. I put both on just before Edward returned.

He came over and sat next to me on the bed, his arms full with blankets.

"Here are two blankets, its all I could find." He seemed kind of sad.

"Three blankets should be enough." I answered in a small voice.

"Um yeah with the sweatshirt, Its suppose to be cold tonight." He said in a shy tone.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Uh you know," He set the blankets down behind him and reached to take the sweat shirt he was wearing off. "If you need me, I'm down stairs, I know you said Blubber, but he is locked in Alice's room and she wont let me in." He rubbed the back of his neck as he handed my the sweatshirt.

I took it from him and lifted it over my head. I slipped it on and then looked at him.

"I'll get you if I need you, Thank you Edward." I said before standing and spreading the blankets out. I was having trouble with the first blanket and Edward stepped forward to help me.

After we were done I turned to him.

"Night Edward." I said not really wanting him to go, the more I stayed up in the loft the scarier it seemed.

"Night Bella." He said before turning and going down the stairs.

I climbed under the blankets and waited for them to warm up.

I woke up four hours later, Freezing cold. The blankets were still on me but I shivered violently underneath them.

I reached for my cell phone on the table next to me and found Edward's number quickly.

It rang five times before a very tired sounding Edward answered the phone.

"_Bella, why are you calling me?" _He croaked into the phone before clearing his throat.

"I-Im Fr-e-e-e-zing" I chattered into the receiver.

"_You want me to come up with another blanket?" _The tired in his voice seemed to disappear.

I shook my head and then realized he couldn't see me. "N-n-oo"

"_What do you want then?" _He sounded unsure.

"I w-want yo-u-u t-t-o c-c-ome u-p-p h-here." I answered.

"And lay with you?" He asked still unsure.

"Y-yess." As soon as the word left my mouth I could hear Edward on the stairs heading up.

He was in my room breathing heavily a second later.

I closed my phone and opened the covers inviting him in.

He walked slowly over and stared down on me.

"P-p-le-e-asss-e " I practically begged.

"God Damn Bella your shaking." He said climbing in and wrapping his arms around me.

"I-Im J-Jus-t a L-il C-c-old" I shivered out.

Edward covered us both tightly and wrapped another blanket around the top of us.

I snuggled into his warm sweatshirt on his chest.

Edward sighed as the tremors in my body slowed down. I waited to warm up before I spoke.

"Thank you" I said snuffing my now runny nose.

"No Problem, now go to sleep." He said stroking my back until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There you go, Long chapter because New Years. Happy Early New Years. **

**I hope you guys like it. I had to put the bit about the underwear because well I liked those underwear. Which btw i have pictures of on my profile. Lol**

**Now no bitching at me becuase it was rnadom, im allowed to be random. My story.**

**The Talk is coming SOON!.**

**YAY!**

**in fact after i come in from looking at stars with my little sister im going to start the next chapter, which the talk is not in, So HA!. **

**lol**

**Im building up to this talk, Oh and the whole Lemon beggers, You guys are horn dogs lol, Trust me i will write a lemon, In the near future, I mean come on they arnt together, they both are virgins and they are both very awkward around the opposite sex, expecially in that kind of situation, so i will write one, but not right now. ^_^ Sorry.**

**Other then that Review, Please, and Tell me what everyone is doing for hte holiday, and what you have dont on your breaks off school, or what youve done when the kids are home lol, Tell me something, because im bored.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	24. Wooden bears

_Last Time:_

_"Thank you" I said snuffing my now runny nose._

_"No Problem, now go to sleep." He said stroking my back until I fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Chap 24

Wooden bears

* * *

It was being to warm and the sun glaring angrily in my eyes that woke me up.

I started to push off blankets and find my sweaty feet.

Someone moaned next to me making me snap back into place and look to my right.

Edward was curled up on his side facing the outer wall of the room. I was on my back and my Side was pressed tightly to his back because of the size of the bed.

I didn't even notice that's where most of the warmth was coming from.

Edward stirred again and rolled over until he was on his back half covering me.

I tried to push him off but he just got heavier.

"Eddwwarrdd" I wined from under him.

"Hmmm?"

"Get off" I huffed.

"NO" He laughed from above.

"Your crushing me" I tried to push him again.

"No im not." I could sense the smile in his voice.

"Get off" I groaned out, pushing against him again.

All he did was start laughing. I tried to keep a mad face and tone in my voice but his laughter was making me laugh and I was giving up pushing him off me.

"It's hot under here" He sighed starting to push off the covers.

"Mmmhmmm" I agreed.

Edward chuckled again and sat up to remove the rest of the blankets from our feet.

"what's this?" He asked picking up a pile of presents.

I sat up and took them from him.

"To Bella, From Alice" I said reading the label on the pile.

"There to you from Alice?" Edward asked.

"Must be." I started to open the packages.

The first package held a black hoodie with Green writing that cascaded down the front reading Roxy. The second had a Black shirt with Volcom written in different colors in the front. The Third was a pair of Skinny light colored jeans with fake tears in the knee and thigh. The Fourth and last package was a Volcom thermal that was white with black marking all over it.

"Alice got you clothes?" Edward asked from beside me.

"A whole outfit." I Smiled up at him.

"You like it?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"We should go down stairs." He whispered finally.

"Yeah" I nodded suddenly shy.

Edward got out of the bed and stretched. He was just wearing a t-shirt and had a pair of sweats on, so when he stretched I got to see the gorgeous line of his body.

He smiled at me and then offered me a hand because I was still wrapped up in the blankets.

Once I was detangled from the bed me and Edward started down the narrow stair case.

He went first so he could break my fall if I tripped but luckily I didn't.

As soon as we went through the door way and into the kitchen, I felt a large thump as Alice flung herself into my arms hugging me fiercely.

"Did you like it?" She asked over and over.

"Yeah I did, The Roxy Hoodie is so amazing." I told her pushing her off me so I could look her in the eye.

Edward and Jasper caught my eye across the room, both were smiling at me.

"Did I get the right sizes?" Alice asked suddenly worried.

"I'm almost 100% sure you did." I told her.

"Amazing, I got myself and Rose some just like yours, well not just like I mean its different a little, but it's the same style, so we are united when we go to big bear today, and I know its early to give you guys a present since we decided to celebrate Christmas, New Years Eve Morning, but I couldn't wait-" She babbled on and on at a fast speed.

"-Alice, I like it and I'm going to shower then put it _all_ on." I told her trying to get her to calm down.

"YAY!" She screamed returning to her hugging position.

"Down Christmas elf." Rose said entering the room from the hallway.

Alice let go of me and glared at Rose until she realized what she was wearing.

Rose had on a pair of dark skinny jeans that had fake rips in the knee and a bright pink fox design shirt that was over a white thermal. She had Pale Ugg books that went up to her calf to finish out the look.

"Oh. My. GOD! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Alice yelled springing herself at Rose. They both fell over in a fit of laughter which woke the dogs up.

Abs and Blubber came running and did a puppy dance around Alice and Rose licking their faces making them laugh even more.

Emmett came running out to see what all the noise was about, when he saw Alice and Rose on the floor he laughed and jumped in the pile.

"**DOG PILE!" **He bellowed over Alice and Rose's shrieks.

Edward and Jasper laughed loudly.

"Ewe Emmett at least put a shirt on before you jump on me." Alice said angrily from under her brother as Rose just laughed hysterically.

"ow Alice stop slapping me." Emmett said trying to get up but Blubber was knocking him back down.

"Then get off" Alice breathed out.

Abby barked at the scene as she padded over to me.

I reached down and scratched her ears and she turned and barked more at Blubber and Emmett.

Emmett finally got Blubber off of him and turned and started wrestling with the dog.

I looked over at Jasper and Edward and they had the cameras out taking video and pictures of the whole thing.

Alice started laughing on the floor as Rose tried to get up but slipped and landed back on her butt.

I laughed loudly at that turning their attention to me.

They both got up and stalked over to me then tickled me until I cried. Emmett joined somewhere in the middle of the whole thing and tickled Alice until she got angry.

A hour later I was sitting on the couch freshly showered and dressed in my Christmas present from Alice.

Jasper and Rose were sitting on either side of me watching TV. Emmett and Edward were outside with the dogs doing something with their snowboards and Alice was in the shower.

"Thank you Bella" Jasper said breaking the silence that had undertook us.

"For what?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

"Accepting Alice's gift, She was up all night worrying you wouldn't like it." He explained.

"Oh, but I really do love them, they are comfortable." I answered.

"Are you wearing your black Hipsters or boy shorts?" Rose asked making me and Jasper both blush.

"boy shorts." I answered meekly.

"Did you wear those last night too?" Rose asked me in a slight mocking tone.

"What?" Me and Jasper asked at once.

Rose smiled.

"I was the one who delivered the present this morning, Alice was scared you would turn her away, lucky for me you were sleeping wrapped up in someone." Rose hinted.

"Rose, You were up there?" Jasper asked.

"Yes and so was Edward." Rose answered.

I blushed deeper.

"What happened?" Rose asked me.

"Nothing." I answered immediately.

"Sure, that was completely convincing Bella." Jasper said.

"Why do the twins get to double team me?" I asked standing up.

"Why are they double teaming you?" Alice asked entering the room.

"Bella slept with Edward." Rose said making Alice gasp and turn to me with a shocked look on her face.

"You….Edward…Did what?" She stumbled over her words.

"I got really cold and he brought a blanket up but he was warm so we slept in the same bed nothing happened." I tried to explain.

Just then the front door opened and Edward and Emmett came threw with Blubber hot on their heels.

Alice shot me a look telling me I would have to explain better then that.

"Everyone ready?" Edward asked the room.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Actually, I was thinking, Girls in Lucy and boy in Emmett's ugly mess" Alice said picking up her purse.

"okay?" Jasper answered.

"HEY! MY JEEP IS NOT AN UGLY MESS!" Emmett roared as Alice made a hasty escape threw the front door.

"lets go Bella, before she decides she wants to drive a car she cant see over the dash in." Rose said heading to the door.

I walked out the door with a wave to the guys and immediately saw Alice in the passenger side with her arms crossed and a angry look on her face.

I winced as my shoe submerged in the slushy snow that covered the floor in a slushy blanket of whiteness.

I sloshed my way over to Lucy the red jeep, and climbed in the back seat.

"Bella where are your snow shoes?" Rose asked turning the heat up on out feet.

"I don't have any." I answered.

"Oh well, maybe Alice can buy you some while we are in town." Rose looked at Alice who had her arms crossed over her chest still but now had a bright smile on her face.

We pulled up and started down the long road that led to the highway.

Alice turned around and faced me five minutes into our ride.

"Tell me what happened." She said in a don't try and not answer me tone.

"I got cold"

"And" she prodded.

"and I called him and asked him to come up, I was shaking bad and stuttering and he came up and I asked him to lay with me and we fell asleep." I said quickly trying to get her to change the subject.

"Something else, I cant put my finger on it but something went down." She put her hand to her chin and turned in her seat so she was facing the right way.

We turned onto the high way and started our twenty minute ride to Big Bear City.

"Bella, You and Edward are a lot closer now." Alice said mindlessly

"Wow, Alice very observant" Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Alice countered.

"_Anyways_, Yeah we are." I said before Rose could say anything back

"Listen, I don't know what's going on between you two, but Edward is….." Alice tailed off.

"Edward is very breakable" Rose finished strongly and we weaved threw the mountain range.

"I know Hes breakable." I said quietly focusing on the seat in front of me.

"I wasn't going to say breakable, you make him sound weak and hes not, I don't know how to word it, But hes a strong person, just girls and relationships and everything has been tainted for him since I can remember." Alice rambled.

"I know Alice, hes told me all about those…Uhhh… Trust issues." I told her.

"Wait he told you?" Rose asked turning back as we were about to turn.

"EYES ROSE!" I screamed terrified.

Rose quickly turned around and paid attention to the turn that approached fast.

I heard Alice let out a nervous breath before all three of us started laughing.

"He really told you?" Alice asked sheepishly with giggles still in her voice.

"Well he told me a little bit." I admitted.

"Hes never told us anything about it, just that he was in foster homes for two years." A angry tone leaked into Alice's voice.

"Oh" I said sadly

"I don't get it, He doesn't let us in his room, he doesn't share important information with us from his past, BUT you come and he tells you everything." Alice eyes darted angrily to my face in the rear view mirror.

I saw Rose glance into the mirror at me with a big grin plastered on her face.

"This about it Ali, he doesn't trust girls, none, expect me you and Esme, and this strange girl goes mini golfing with us and the next minute he is proposing to her so she can join the family." Rose tried to explain to Alice something that neither of us were getting.

"Wait, Rose are you trying to say that Edward really does like her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I mean we knew he liked her before, but I thought he just stopped after Mike's party, but I think now that he doesn't just like her, HE LOVES HER" Rose continued her explanation.

I sat in the back seat with my mouth to the floor.

"You think Edward…… is… in…. love…. with me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes I do." Rose stated.

"Why hasn't the stupid idiot made a move yet?" Alice asked clearly pissed off.

"Wait im confused, I thought you guys knew we liked each other." I asked both of them.

"Well we did, but we knew you _really _liked him and we didn't know he _loved_ you." Alice clarified.

"I don't think he loves me."

"Well I think your nuts not to notice." Rose said sticking he tongue out at in the mirror as she drove.

"Come one, how blind are you that you cant see that he is head over heels." Alice stated.

"Why do you seem mad about this." I asked her.

"Little Alice is jealous." Rose said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"NO!" Alice screamed embarrassed. "Its not jealousy, I mean yeah hes my big brother im just angry that he has never shared this information with me and he shares it with you, Plus, I don't want him to go back to his dark place its just plain scary when he is there. I don't want him to get hurt, and Bella I know you love him, and before you say anything yes you love him, you just haven't noticed, and I know you wont do anything intentionally to hurt him, but it can happen, and I don't want to see it happen. " Alice let all her angry and frustration out then crossed her arms.

"Alice don't cry." Rose said keeping her eyes on the road but reaching her hand out and patted Alice's upper thigh.

"I'm not trying to but I just basically told my best friend she was going to hurt my brother. Im a horrible friend." Alice sobbed.

"Oh God Alice, I didn't take it like that, your looking out for him, and I like it, just please in the future if I hurt him call me out on my shit." I sat forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay" Alice gave a watery smile.

"Look we are almost there, we just have to go in-between the two lakes and we will be in town." Rose pointed out as various cabins came into our view.

We followed the road and it wound threw the town and past the twin lakes. Then a stater brothers came into view and we all knew we had made it into town. Traffic crowded the streets as we drove threw and looked at all the shops and fast food.

"Oh My God, Sizzler, I know where we are eating lunch." Alice pointed past Rose and to a lonely building with cars around it.

We laughed as we kept heading through the town past the slopes. Rose parked on a street next to a overhead sigh that read off 'The Village'.

We piled out of Lucy with matching smiles on our faces.

We met on the sidewalk in front of the car and I finally let myself see what Alice was wearing.

She had a grey Roxy thermal underneath a small grey peach sign element T-shirt. Clean and unmarked skinny jeans covered her legs and brown fringed boots went up to her calf, she was tugging on a white peach sign billabong hoodie.

"Alice, you look cute, I love the jacket." I told her once we reached Rose on the side walk. Rose was also tugging on a DC jacket with crazy random colors all over it.

"Its Emmett's, warm, big and smells damn good." She recited pulling it on and sniffing the side. I giggled and she grinned at me.

I was already wearing my jacket so I didn't have to feel the cold air on my arms even if I was wearing my thermal.

We each looked around.

"how much longer until the guys get here?" Alice wined.

"I have no idea" Rose told her.

"Can we just get started?" Alice asked hoping for a yes.

"Fine" Rose said in a huff.

Alice quickly grabbed my hand in her right hand and Rose's hand in her left hand and dragged us into the nearest store.

It happened to be a wood carving store.

A big wooden carving of a bear stood next to the door and there was a little wooden carved bench and other wooden knick knacks around.

Alice took the camera out of a purse she was carrying and started to snap pictures of me and Rose and we milled around and looked a the different wooden objects.

Then my eyes came a crossed a wooden jewelry box. I felt the velvet that lined the area where the rings were stored and then stroked the wood on the outside.

"It folds up into a bear" A mans voice came from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to look.

He was a little older then me and wearing a blue apron that said jack's wooden wonders on the front. He had a mess of blond hair that spilled into his face in the most causally professional way.

"Oh it does?" I asked meekly shooting a glance to Alice who just snapped a picture and giggled from across the small store.

"Yeah watch" He said folding it up until it was a wooden statue of a bear.

"That is so cool" I practically squealed amused beyond belief.

"Bella!, Alice! Come on the boys just pulled up" Rose half said and yelled from the doorway looking into the small parking lot.

"Bye Bella" The boy handling the jewelry box said as he unfolded the bear and put him back in display.

I smiled even though he wasn't looking at me and turned the run with Alice out to meet my friends.

I spotted Edward get out of the back and slam his door, as I walked quickly after Alice.

"OMG Jasper!" Alice screamed launching herself into his arms.

"What the heck happened?" Rose asked eyeing her brother and her boyfriend wearingly.

"He slipped on some ice and got ice burn, Edward treated him." Emmett said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jasper slip, as if" Alice said lightly touching Jasper's arm making him wince. I moved forward to get a better look, so did Rose.

"I tripped him" Edward said from the side of Emmett's Jeep.

"WHAT!" Alice let go of Jasper's arm making him groan in pain and turned to face her adoptive brother angrily.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRIP HIM?!?!" she stormed over and got as far in Edward's face as she could. It must have looked funny to the people around us because short 5' Alice was standing on the very tip of her toes trying to get as close to 6'1 Edward, who was standing fully erect with his arms across his chest rolling his eyes.

"I said something I shouldn't have" Jasper said in softly in Edward defense.

Alice eased her position a little and her facial expression softened, but she still stood in front of Edward on her tippy toes slightly glaring.

Alice suddenly thrusted her finger in Edward's face and said something low and menacing then she turned in one fluid motion and came stomping back to Jasper.

"You did everything you could to it." She asked mindlessly to Edward who slowly followed her over.

"Yea, I washed it put some alcohol rub on it and bandaged it up, its all I could do for the time being." He explained. I could see him shoot me a small glance out of the corner of my eye.

Alice let out a annoyed voice and then smiled at Jasper.

"Well Edward can take care of the bags you cant carry." She said making Rose giggle next to her and Edward to roll his eyes dramatically.

"Lets get going, Bella needs boots if we are going to be getting a Christmas Tree." Rose said tugging on the hood to Alice's jacket.

Alice turned around happily.

"BOOTS!" she squealed making my face drown in worry.

Edward chuckled next to me but grabbed my forearm and gave it a light squeeze.

I nodded as Alice rambled on about different styles and uses.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the street.

Half way down the street I was pulled into a boot store. Yes the store sold only boots.

"Hello, Welcome to Mountain boots, how can I help you?" A lady said from the back upon our arrival.

"Hello… Amanda," Alice read her nametag when we got close enough. "My friend needs some cute boots."

Amanda's eyes crinkled as she smiled showing her older age then us.

"You guys came to the right place." She said with a grin.

"Okay we are staying about twenty minutes up the 38 and its secluded so there is lots of snow and stuff, and I need them to look cute because she is cute" Alice said as Amanda nodded actually listening.

"Okay I think I have just the pair." Amanda clapped and turned to go into the back room.

"SHE'S A SIZE 8!" Alice screamed to the women's retreating form.

We waited next to the counter for about another two minutes before Amanda came quickly out of the backroom with a large shoe box in her arms.

She motioned for me to follow her over to a small bench where she told me to sit and then she kneeled in from of me on her knees and opened the box.

Inside was a pair of black boots. They were suede and had fir trim.

"PERFECT!" Alice squealed happily bouncing.

Amanda helped me get them on and I walked around while Alice gushed over how perfect they were.

"Take them off and let me pay for them." Alice ordered forcing me back to the bench.

I shook my head violently.

"I don't think so Alice, you already got me this outfit, and I'm one-hundred percent I have like fifty presents waiting for me in your room, so I'm paying" I said in the most demanding voice I could accomplish.

Alice just smiled at me as she put the boots back in there box and started for the cashier.

I patted around the pockets of my jeans trying to find my wad of Christmas money I brought but found nothing.

Alice's bell like laughter filled the little store and I looked over angrily to find her laughing at me and holding my money in her hand as she handed Amanda her credit card.

Great.

Alice bounced over and handed me the bag my boots were in.

I snatched it furiously out of her hand and stomped out of the store.

"No I have to get her this I mean come one, it's a bear, Im a bear it just fits." Emmett's loud frustrated whispers sounded faintly above the slow moving truck that was passing us.

Edward was in front of Emmett pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"_HEEEY_ guys" Alice said bouncing up to her brothers.

Edward and Emmett stopped and looked over at us and then looked at each other in alarm.

"Bears?" I asked baiting them to tell me a little of what I heard.

"Yeah Emmett saw this giant stuffed bear and want to get it for Rose for Christmas." Alice said pointing to a Teddy bear shop. Yes it was a shop that made teddy bears.

In the window of the shop there was a person sized white stuffed bear.

"Awe that is _soo_ cute" I gushed reaching up to pinch Emmett's cheek.

Emmett smiled goofily at me.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" He asked.

"Where is Rose?" Alice asked looking around.

"Jasper saw something he wanted to buy for…me and Rose took him, I think it's a new stereo for the Jeep they have a awesome shop right around the corner, they went that way." Emmett explained using his hands and making us all look at him confused.

"Oh well, lets go take pictures with the big horse up there." Alice said grabbing me hand and dragging me down the street.

* * *

Two hours and eighteen plastic bags full of 'cute" clothes later we pulled back up to the Hale's Cabin

I grabbed two handfuls of bags and started the track in the ice to the front door.

My new boots were amazing, I didn't even slip or complain about cold toes as I entered the living area of the cabin and set down all the bags.

I flopped onto the couch, Rose flopping next to me and setting her head on my shoulder.

Just when I started to close my eyes to rest a pillow flew into my face.

"Alice." Rose hissed in my ear.

"Now get up, we need to put on warmer clothes and go look for a tree." Alice stated with her hands on her hips.

"Where?" I asked still tired.

"In the woods.. Duh" She said hitting me with a pillow again.

"Isn't that Illegal?" I asked chucking the pillow back at Alice.

She caught it and laughed at me.

"No here silly, Jasper owns this land." Alice giggled.

Rose scoffed and Got up quickly.

"She will need a warm jacket we will probably be out until dark." Rose said going to her room and closing the door.

Alice ran to a bag and brought out a black polka dotted jacket. It was make of puffy material and was lined with the same material on the inside.

"Its Roxy, wear your new hoodie underneath and the heart thermal pants under your jeans, and maybe the white thermal pants too." Alice handed me three bags and shooed me into the bathroom.

I closed the door as I entered the wooden bathroom.

I set the bags on the counter and stripped off my warm clothes.

I sat in my bra and underwear and rummaged threw the bags until I found the white Thermal set Alice talked about.

I put the pants on and picked up the shirt, and then decided to slip on the thermal I was wearing all day long.

I slipped my T-shirt back on and then my Hoodie and I put on a looser pair of jeans.

The feeling of the Thermal pants under my jeans made me restless as I brushed threw my unruly hair.

I slipped my new jeans back off and took the thermal pants off also, there was no way it would get that cold anyways.

After I replaced my jeans I put my boots on and then put my clothes in my bags hiding the thermals so Alice thought I was wearing them, I really didn't need a lecture right now I was to tired to listen to her ramble on about the importance of long underwear.

When I got back into the living area I noticed only Edward was there.

He laid spread out lazily on the couch, his hair seemed more matted and crazed.

I smiled and walked around the arm of the couch to sit next to him, only to find that one of his legs took up the length of it.

His head laying back and his eyes were closed but a tiny beautiful beginning to his perfect smile was on his lips.

"Bella, are you ready?" He asked suddenly grinning that smile I dream about.

"Yeah" I said meekly as he moved his feet to let me sit down.

We sat side by side with his arm was carelessly draped upon the back of the couch right behind my shoulders.

Minutes pasted without either of us speaking.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!" I heard Alice scream pounding on a door in the small hallway.

Alice came Skipping out and lightly slapped her brother on the back of his head.

"Come on Edward, UP!" She said practically running outside.

Edward sighed dramatically before getting up and stepping out the door after Alice.

Emmett Hurried past me and out the door followed very quickly by Jasper.

Rose slowly descended the hall and stood behind me leaning on the couch.

"Ready?" She asked in a seemingly bored tone.

"Yeah sure" I shrugged standing.

We made out way outside with Rose making sure the dogs were inside and the door was locked.

"Can never be to sure." She mumbled triple checking the door lock.

"You really don't want to go?" I asked as she unlocked the door from the outside and went to lock it again from the inside.

"Oh God no, Alice will never find one she likes, and me and you will be freezing our asses off, while she searches for the perfect Christmas miracle tree" Rose imitated Alice's high pitched voice at the end.

I giggled as we approached the guys and a very bouncy Alice at the edge of the driveway.

"I think we should at least bring Blubber he can scare away things" Jasper said in a arguing tone to Emmett.

"You don't need no stinking dog, you got me, what more protection could you need?" Emmett said in his normal joking manor.

"Well I don't know, something that will fight and not try to hug something to death." Jasper said handing Edward a axe.

"Hey it worked on my power rangers." Emmett nudged me with his massive elbow.

"Ow" I muttered rubbing my sternum.

Alice clapped and bounced around to everyone with a constant stream of mindless chatter coming from her mouth.

"Alright gang," Jasper wiped off some snow and dirt from his hands on his pants and looked at each of us Alice stopped moving and got quiet. "Lets get going." Alice let out a high Pitch squeal and took off running into the forest.

The boys all laughed at her and started and then me and Rose followed slowly dragging out feet.

* * *

Two more hours later the sun was setting and I was freezing cold.

I should have warn the damn thermals. I tried to mask my chattering lips and hope Alice would find her Perfect Tree. We had tons of nearly perfect trees, fifteen in fact.

Either Jasper or Edward would start to cut it down and she would find a flaw and make them stop, that is fifteen trees they had to replant in the spring.

Rose was wrapped up in Emmett's arms as he held the axe and followed a very bundled up Alice through the growing darkness of the woods.

I felt a sudden tap on my right shoulder and looked over to find Edward grinning at me.

"you look freezing" He stated.

"Im getting cold." I didn't want to tell him how I was having trouble keeping my knees from knocking together.

"Here, Take my beanie, It will help a little, I think we are almost done" He slipped off the black beanie he was wearing and put it on my head.

He grinned again.

My face flashed scarlet.

"FOUND IT!" Alice screamed from somewhere ahead of us.

"See, Told you" Edward laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me towards Alice's voice.

I stumbled though the deep snow until I saw Jasper and Alice both circling a small tree.

"Its Utterly Perfect" Alice kept mumbling as she continued to circle.

"Its not another false perfect right Jazz?" Edward asked.

"No I think she feels this one is generally perfect." Jasper answered.

The boys took turns chopping at the tree with the Axe, harder then it seemed it took longer then they thought it would.

Darkness descended on the mountains and Jasper brought out the flashlights.

Rose and me leaned on each other holding a flashlight each so the boys could see what they were doing.

Alice bounced around us shining her Flashlight every which way.

After about another fifteen minutes of chopping the tree came down.

Emmett and Edward rolled the tree in plastic and then with the help of Jasper they hoisted it up and onto their shoulders.

Rose led the way back to the cabin and Alice bounced around all three boys who were trying to calm her down as well as carry the tree. I brought up the rear, mostly because I had no idea where the cabin was and I didn't want to get in Alice's path.

I heard rustling in the tree before I turned my light to see.

Nothing.

I started to fall behind so I hurried to keep up.

The second rustling in the behind a different tree made me freeze and turn to look again.

I shined my light at the spot and saw nothing again, then looking ahead of me, I could see my friends getting further away without the knowledge that I was way behind.

I tried to run to gain ground but the deep snow was making it difficult so I sighed and went back to trying to walk, they would notice and stop eventually so I could really catch up, besides I could still see them.

I heard Edward laughter and smiled to myself.

I tried to walk fast but ended up falling in the snow, with a yelp I fell face first dropping my flashlight.

Then the rustling was right next to my head.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I blindly put my hand out feeling around for my flashlight as I kept my eyes on the spot that rustled.

I finally found my flashlight and shined it on the spot to find. A squirrel.

"Serious?, A freaking squirrel has been scaring me?" I said to no one in particular.

I heaved myself up and turn to the direction my friends were in, but found nothing.

Panic started to climb through my body as I turn around and looked for the glow of flashlights in the distance, but I saw nothing but strange shadows from trees.

Tears brimmed my eyes, and I listened in the eerie quiet of the woods.

Nothing. No laughing. No hyper Alice. No sound.

My flashlight blinked and I smacked it in a fit of terror.

"No, no no" I repeated over and over as my eyes started to burn.

It blinked again, signaling to me that the batteries were close to going out.

"No, No, No" I repeated louder as sobs came form my chest without tears.

I went to take a step in the direction I believed my friends were in but tripped once again and landed in the cold snow.

I sat with my legs crossed, and looked to see my foot completely tangled in a thorn bush.

The thorns were bigger then I was used to seeing. Blood started to seep through my jeans and pain started to radiate thought my body.

Then my flashlight went blank and I suddenly burst into terrified tears realizing I was completely alone.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!.**

**lol i got very sick on new years, Yeah it wasnt fun, I mean new years was fun, I went to Big Bear city and got everyone drunk and took pictures ^_^, but my four year old cousin punched me in the face and the next morning my face was all big and stuff, and by that night i was withering in my bed in complete plain, I had a infection in my tooth and the punch opened it up, I had a mass the size of a softball and it hurt like hell, so i've spent a week getting the swelling down and on medication thats made me moody and the only time I tried to write I made it so the girls in the car went off a clif and Died, yeah wasnt good, So once I started feeling less in pain I rewrote it lol, Thats whats taken so long, Im still on medication but the pain is under control, but this chap was hard to write because of everything.**

**I hope it was up to some standards, **

**lol**

**Anywayz **

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. The Darkness

_Last Time:_

_Then my flashlight went blank and I suddenly burst into terrified tears realizing I was completely alone_.

* * *

Chap 25

The Darkness

* * *

**For a small treat, I change POV's be nice to me Ive never dont it before. But i do it now. I thought it was time you guys got a small peek into a frantic edward Mind. and call this a treat because it wont happen again for a long time.**

* * *

**BPOV**

My tears burned against my cheeks.

I wailed and screamed until the tears ran dry and then I sat and wallowed, trying not to think I was stuck in the woods alone.

I started to shake and not from a new round of tears, the cold of the snow was starting to set in on me.

A random fit of anger burst through me and I threw my flashlight to the closest tree swearing.

I glanced down at my foot once more and saw the thorns that were holding me captive.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Oh, oh and then we can put tensile and garland all the way around it so its all sparkly in the light." Alice was chattered. I laughed loudly at my younger sister, some part of me though greatly annoyed, loved that she gets carried away so easily.

"and Bella and Edward can string popcorn together and hand it over the fireplace." Alice continued without a second to waist.

I smiled when she mentioned me and Bella in the same sentence, even though I knew it shouldn't be. Bella was a angel, so innocent, so forgiving, so loving, so beautiful.

I was a monster, a mistake, nothing. I was no good for her, but I really don't care.

Part of me needs Bella, I need to her chase away everything on my mind, when its me and her I cant think of anything in my past.

"Edward did you hear me?" Alice screamed next to my ear.

"Uh yeah, sorry Alice." I smiled sheepishly

"I was saying that maybe you could give- OH! OH MY GOD I SEE THE HOUSE" she started running in the snow, not sinking in at all because of her light frame.

As Alice ran ahead I had enough time to turn and see my angel before my sister needed my attention again.

I glanced over my shoulder, but there was nothing there.

I looked around completely, maybe I missed her and she ran up front with Rose.

"Rose, is Bella up there?" I asked after not seeing her after one more look around.

"No, she's in the back" I heard Rose's voice come from the front of the tree by Emmett.

"Edward is she back there?" Emmett asked sensing the growing panic in my head.

"I don't see her." My voice broke a little.

The front of the tree dropped causing me and Jasper to groan in pain as we were both thrown to the floor.

"Shit, she really isn't there." Emmett's eyes were wide and we swept the forest.

"Tell me she ran ahead with Alice" I begged closing my eyes trying not to think Bella was lost somewhere out there.

I knew she was cold, I knew she wasn't wearing the extra thermals Rose and Alice wanted her to, But at least she had a hat on now.

"Dude, I haven't seen her since I started carrying this stupid tree." Emmett kicked the tree out of anger.

"She's gone?" Rose's voice was followed by tears streaming down from her face.

"We can find her." Jasper added in a hopeful voice.

"NO! WE _HAVE_ TO FIND HER!" I jumped up and started to the wall of trees before Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Edward, think please, we cant run into this without thinking, we have no idea where she is." He tried to reason.

"But I know she is in that direction and she is freezing cold and we are running out of time." I turned my eyes wide with panic.

"She's wearing thermals, she should still be warm." Rose added from behind Emmett her voice still thick with tears, Rose knew how it is being lost in these woods.

"She isn't wearing them, she is wearing the same exact thing she was to Big Bear, only adding a jacket." I was breaking. I couldn't, no wouldn't loose Bella, not like this.

"Shit" Rose swore.

"Calm down bro, going out there and getting yourself lost wont help anything, Jasper went to get Alice, and our cell phones, and call his uncle." Emmett still clutched my shoulder.

"EDWARD!" Alice worried voice reached us before her small body ran to me.

She hugged me tightly.

"Oh. My. God. Edward, its all my fault, if I wasn't trying to give us this stupid Christmas she wouldn't be out there." Alice sobbed in my chest, That's when I broke down. I slumped to my knees with my little sister clinging to me and I started to cry.

* * *

**BPOV**

I slowly and numbly inspected my leg, the thorns were in deep. My blood was dried.

I started to pull some of the thorns off and gasped at the pain, a new round of blood tricked as I pulled the three inch sharp barb out.

New tears prickled my eyes but never spilled over as I pulled out each spike one by one.

I shivered and stood, something telling me I should try and find my way back, I couldn't stay here, Id freeze.

That's when the wind picked up.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat outside on the porch, not willing to go inside the warm cabin as long as Bella wasn't there.

The wind picked up about three minutes ago and I was wasting time like a idiot.

Jasper's uncle was here two minutes after we had called him.

Alice was still loudly crying but now in Jasper's arms. I could hear her where I sat outside.

They came out of the cabin one by one.

"Okay we will give you the short version. We go in pairs, we have Cell phones, and radios, and flashlights. Tell someone if you found her, so we can help out" Jasper's uncle, Sam, handed me a radio and I practically jumped up and sprinted for the trees.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed behind me. I heard her small foot steps running in the snow.

"we need to conserve ourselves, you cant get burnt out before we find her." She wined handing me the flashlight as we both ran for the tree's without stopping. I might be fast but Alice, was always able to catch up with me.

We ran until the snow was to deep for me to run in.

"Bella!" We both yelled randomly.

"This isn't working." My patience was running out.

"Stay calm." Alice warned from behind me.

"CALM! _CALM_? Are you fucking kidding me Alice?" I turned screaming.

Tears were streaming down her face and she stood slumped.

"Its my fault, I should have made sure she was around us, I should have not let her take the rear, I should have paid attention, but should haves aren't getting us closer to Bella." Alice mumbled lowly.

I turned before I started to weep again, crying again wouldn't help Bella.

"Alice, its not your fault, I should have looked at her often-"

"-I was distracting you, your always looking at her, and the one time I distract you, she disappears." Alice interrupted.

I walked forward and wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulder.

"Then its both our fault, You for distracting and me for being distracted." I told her as we started walking again, flashing the flashlight in the bushes near us.

"You really like her don't you?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, more then anything" I answered without missing a beat my eyes scanning the forest in around us for any traces of my angel.

"Edward, you seen anything yet?" Sam asked over the radio.

I picked up the object off my belt and pushed the button to speak into it.

"No not yet, please tell me you have." I begged into the radio.

"I'm sorry son, nothing." Sam's disappointed voice rang out in the middle of Mine and Alice's silence.

"GUYS WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Emmett's voice came over the Radio within another second.

"Send us both your coordinates from your cell phone and we will be there." Sam said within another second.

The two minutes it took for my cell phone to beep telling me of Emmett's text message were the longest in my life.

Alice tapped in the coordinates on her cell phone and the phone rang out directions until we saw Emmett threw the dense brush.

Rose was sitting on the floor crying and Emmett was leaning against a tree clearly upset. The snow around them was completely upturned like someone had been there for a long time.

It wasn't until I got very close that I saw the blood.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't feel a thing as I stumbled in the snow.

I knew my toe were not cold, but my face was on fire because of the wind, the kind of cold that burns. Tears were constantly clouding my vision ands burning my cheeks. There was no noise around me other then the crunch of the snow under my feet.

No moon shown from above, completely silent darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice slumped to the floor gasping for breath through her sobs as soon as she saw the blood.

There wasn't a lot, but the snow didn't help. The dark redness was a shocking contrast.

Then I saw the silver object next to the tree, A flashlight.

"Its dead," Emmett said reading my mind before I could ask why it was there.

"Is it hers?" I asked staring at the object.

"Yes, I think it died, while she was on the floor" He answered.

"How can you tell?" My brother was not normally this detail oriented.

"Ive been trying to figure out the tracks since I got here, I think she was behind us still over there, but stopped, there are really deep foot prints and it looks like she turned, maybe panicked, and then her footsteps go back the way of ours but stop again, like she turned around but then it goes left in a different direction, maybe she got turned around or something, that thorn bush there is completely destroyed, I think she tripped in it when she saw us in the distance, the thorns cut her deep and since the flashlight looks thrown I think it died when after she was on the floor." He answered in great detail.

The disbelief on my face at Emmett's description must have shown more then I thought.

"I want my little sister back, and the only way to do that was to know which way she is walking. She is going the opposite way we went, most likely extremely turned around, she will eventually hit the high way." He explained further.

"Then lets follow the prints to her." I stared to look for the right set of foot prints in the snow.

"They disappear" Rose said in a dark tone.

"What do you mean they disappear?" I asked her.

Rose was sitting next to Emmett's feet with her arms wrapped around her knees. Mascara marks streamed down her face as she looked up at me.

"They go for a while but then disappear. Its powder over there, so the wind probably blew them away, its not as wet as here." her voice was void of emotion.

"Guys!" Jasper's worried voice came form behind me.

"What did you find?" Sam asked from beside them.

Emmett shot off in his explanation as I once again scanned the area, At least she was here, at least I was getting closer.

"Okay me and Jasper are going to get the dogs, the rest of you go in your pairs and search in that direction, we will join you as soon as we can, if you find her call us and I will grab a snowmobile." Sam ordered before turning and exiting our sight, Jasper close on his heels.

"Well lets get going." Emmett said as he pushed himself off the tree and put his hand out to help Rose up. Alice stood from her spot still sniffling.

"We are getting closer" She whispered.

"I know we are" I answered her taking her hand and dragging her in the direction of Bella's foot prints.

We walked yelling Bella's name for a while and heard the bark of Blubber in the distance.

* * *

**BPOV**

What was I doing? Im cold, Wet, Scared, hurt. Why was I walking? Why didn't I stay closer to my friends. I could be in the warm cabin wrapped up in Edward's arms.

I stumbled across the snow. My arms wrapped up in the sleeves of my jacket, but even that was getting cold. I was just cold.

My legs were stinging, from the wetness of the snow.

My arms are throbbing trying to keep the heat that was quickly slipping away from me.

Stumbling a couple more feet I finally sat down.

Too Tired, Too Cold to care anymore.

If Edward was here, he would make sure I was warm. He would wrap his arms around me, hold me and keep me warm.

I could imagine his warm arms around me. Closing my eyes I fell into my day dream, it was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.

I could smell him, it was so real, so warm. God I needed him.

I never knew how much, if, no when I get out of this I will tell him, how much I need him. Want him. I want him to hold me. I want him to be here with me.

A slimy tongue hit my face and I opened my eyes shocked.

"Bella!" Edwards voice hit my eyes very faintly, but I could hear it, the real voice.

A whimper came from my side and I turned to see Blubber sitting and giving me puppy eyes.

"BLUBBER!" I croaked throwing myself on the giant dog.

Blubber barked and tried to lick my face but I had him in a strong hold that I wasn't even sure I could do.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded again closer.

"Edward." I whispered letting the dog go.

I got to my feet shaking and collapsed instantly.

I glanced down and saw a tiny bit of fresh blood trickle on to the snow.

"Bella!" A smaller more girlish voice came form the same direction as Edward's. Alice.

"Alice." I said louder but still not loud enough. More to myself then to them.

I glanced at Blubber. He looked back at me and then leaned in. He was trying to keep me warm.

"Bella!" Edward voice was even closer but I still knew that I had to wait so they would hear me.

"Bella! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled in the darkness.

Tears came to my eyes. He was in as much pain as me. I caused this pain.

Blubber licked my face and wined at me.

I flashed him a watery smile.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang even closer to Edwards.

"BLUBBER!" Jasper yelled threw the trees.

Blubber barked next to me. Making me jump but he didn't move.

"Keep barking" I whispered not being able to talk. My voice was rough and horse.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" Jasper seemed to answer.

Then I heard the crackling of a radio and murmurs they were really close.

"Blubber!!" Alice called out earning another bark.

"Please keep barking for them," I told the dog next to me.

"Blubber!" Jasper called out. Blubber answered again.

My eyes started to droop but I couldn't sleep not now, not when I was so close to seeing them again, not when I was so close to getting to be in Edward's arms.

Blubber was so warm I leaned further into him.

He licked my jacket and wined moving me around. It seemed like he was trying to keep me awake also.

"bark" I wheezed out.

"BLUBBER!"

"Bella!" Edward and Alice yelled.

Blubber barked again more hurriedly and moved me so he could lick my face again.

The lick made my eyes open, I had no idea they were shut. I could faintly make out a light from a distance.

Blubber wined and cried licking me. Then he let out a stream of barks. Deep barks that vibrated my body and spread warmth threw me.

"I THINK HES FOUND SOMETHING!" I faintly heard Jasper yell, my eyes closing again.

"Blubber, keep barking please" I quietly begged the dog as he continued to lick my face with his warm tongue.

Blubber stopped licking long enough for my face to get cold again, but quickly resumed.

"BLUBBER KEEP BARKING BOY." Jasper called closer then Edward and Alice's calls.

Blubber let out a half wine half deep bark, but it was enough for Jasper to yell to someone the direction.

"**BLUBBER**!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me somewhere.

Blubber didn't bark instead he howled. Deep and mournful. Tears came to my eyes hearing him howl. I clutched his fur closer to me and hid my face in the side of his chest.

A small lump hit me and my eyes fluttered back open.

"Abby" I whispered smiling as the cocker spaniel licked my exposed neck.

Blubber stopped howling and Abby licked his nose before shooting back off into the forest.

"ABBY!" I heard Alice scream.

"Alice, she is suppose to be with Rose, what is she doing here?" I heard Edward ask.

"what's wrong girl?" Alice asked the dog, I heard Abby wine and then I heard her feet take off running again, only this time I heard Alice and Edward's feet rampaging through the woods after her.

"Blubber, where are you?" Jasper yelled closer then Alice and Edward's voice.

Blubber let out a low bark.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper yell his footsteps so close I could swear they were in front of me.

Blubber let out a low growl in warning and I opened my eyes and lifted my head trying to see what he was growling at.

In front of me I could see a light shined on a bear.

"Bells, don't move, he can smell your foot." Jasper warned, as Blubber's growling got more prominent.

I gasped and quickly let my head turn to Jasper who was standing off to the side of the very small clearing I was in.

Blubber stood up on all fours and I fell against the tree behind me.

Snarling he stepped in front of me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled coming into the clearing.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed next to him. The bear turned his head and peered at them. My eyes flew to them in surprise, trembling I looked and saw Edward's eyes on me.

Blubber growled more menacingly getting the bears attention back on him. He was protectively standing over to me and that when I noticed the bear was just as big as he was, it was small in terms of a bear, this made me smile.

The bear took a step towards me sniffing and Blubber took a step to him snarling.

His lips curled up over his teeth and fear hit me fast then any other emotion.

Blubbers' canines dripped as he drooled from his snarl.

I heard a smaller snarl come from behind the bear as Emmett and Rose entered the clearing.

Then a shot rang out and the bear panicked.

He stepped towards me seeing the only out of the clearing and Blubber lunged.

Roars from the beasts echoed from the trees as Blubber grabbed the bear by his neck. The bear lifted his mighty paw and swiped Blubber off and onto the floor with a thump and then roared as Abby grabbed his back leg.

The bear started to run with Abby still locked onto his leg. Blubber recovered and launched himself at the bear which had started to run in Alice's Direction.

Alice and Edward ran out of the bears way as Abby let go and launched herself into it again.

Blubber jumped onto the bear crashing it to the floor as it roared in pain.

Warm arms picked me up as I watched the scene.

I screamed as the bear and the dogs were blocked from my view.

Two shots rang out close making me jump in the arms.

I buried my head in the persons chest and sniffed.

I was finally in Edward's arms.

* * *

**So there you go, she is saved. By Blubber, the most awesome dog ever.. lol.. I coudl see a dog doing that for someone. **

**So i decided to put it in all randomly. I was going to just have Edward find her but i was like NAWWWW,,, thats so.... there... always... why nto trip it up.. make it diffrent. **

**So i did..**

**Also there are pics on ym profile for those who havent seen them. **

**so go check them out.**

**What did you think?**

**REVIEWS!**


	26. Fuzzy Dreams

_

* * *

_

_Last Time._

_I buried my head in the persons chest and sniffed._

_I was finally in Edward's arms._

* * *

Chap 26

Fuzzy Dreams

* * *

Everything was hazy.

"Edward she is unconscious." Someone said loudly in my ear.

I moaned and tried to swat at them. They should leave me alone. Im tired. So tired.

"We need to get her in warm clothes." A women voice said frantically.

"Are you sure?" These silly voices were arguing.

"Lay her on the couch." Edward's command made me smile.

"Edward she wont stop shaking." A hysterical person next to me screamed as I was laid onto something uncomfortable.

"Bella, baby, I need you to talk to me, tell me where you are cold." Edward asked.

I tried to talk but my throat hurt so bad all that came out was a gurgle.

"What do we do Edward?" Someone asked.

"I think she is hypothermic. We need to get her in dry clothes, or a warm bath and reheat her slowly. " Edward answered.

"Which is the best way?" I could recognize Alice's voice now, from earlier.

I heard murmurs in response.

Someone sat me up and started to peel my clothes off slowly.

My arms hit the heat in the room making my eyes fly open when I finally realized I was only in my thermal.

Alice sat in front of me with a pile of my wet clothes on her lap.

"Alice…..No" I crocked out looking at her in alarm.

"Shhh Bella, we need to get you warm, I need to take off the wet clothes." She whispered taking my thermal off and then my bra. She protected my body from everyone in the room as Rose handed her a big thermal shirt.

I was laid back on the couch and my eyes fluttered shut again.

"Rose stand in front of her while I get the pants off, Boys turn around, even though she is numb to the world, she wont like it if you see anything." Alice ordered.

I felt my self being lifted and set back down about seven times before strong arms picked me up and wrapped a blanket around me then set me on some pillows next to the fireplace.

"Emmett, let me have your beanie." I hear Edward say from above me before my head was wrapped in a hat.

I still couldn't open my eyes.

I felt someone sit next to me and start to rub my arms threw the blanket.

"Alice get some socks." Edward said lowly in my ear.

"Jasper, make some hot chocolate, or coffee. Something hot that she will drink." He ordered Jasper. Soon I heard Jasper rummaging threw the cupboards in the kitchen and my feet were covered in fabric.

I felt a cold hand touch my face and I whimpered.

"She's getting warmer." Alice whispered.

"I Know" Edward answered.

"Edward" I heard myself whisper it before I knew my lips had moved.

"Bella?" He whispered back.

"Im warm" I snuggled closer to whoever was next to me.

"Good" He said back as I felt a arm go around me.

"Edward," I said a little louder but still a whisper.

"What Bella" I felt the hand caress my side a little.

"My foot hurts." I cringed as the throbbing pain took over.

I felt the body move from beside me and I willed my eyes to open.

Edward Flipped the blanket on my feet up and cursed.

"What wrong?" I asked as he yelled for Rose or Alice, who were helping Jasper with the warm liquid.

I heard the pitter patter of feet before Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett came into my view.

They all had worried looks on their faces.

"I need a towel something to stop the blood." Edward touched my foot.

I screamed in pain.

"Why is it bleeding now, it didn't bleed this whole time." Alice yelled running to the bathroom.

"She is heating back up her blood is flowing more, They are deeper then I thought" Edward grabbed the towel from his sister and threw it to Emmett who was crouched over my foot taking my sock off.

He wrapped my ankle tightly making me whimper.

"There is a first aid kit in my bag" Rose said leaving my line of sight.

Edward came and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, you've got really deep cuts. So we need to stop the bleeding." I nodded as Emmett increased the pressure on my leg.

It stung, it throbbed, it ached and I screamed and clutched onto Edwards hand, until real darkness consumed me.

* * *

A faint light woke me up. Threw the window sunshine started to light up the room.

Everything told me it was early in the morning.

I groaned and tried to move but I only pushed into bodies. I rose on my elbows and looked around.

Alice was snuggled up to my on my right, Jasper right behind her his arms wrapped around her middle.

Emmett was between the fire and my feet. A light blanket of sweat coated his face and was glowing in the last of the fire embers.

Rose was curled up on the couch above my head snoring louder then anyone in the room.

Edward was to my left clutching a pillow off the couch in his arms. A worried look was on his face, but he was breathing softly.

I cocked my head in confusion. Why did we sleep in the living room in our clothes? I looked down at what I was wearing.

Heart paint splotched thermals, a large maroon thermal and white socks. I don't remember putting these on.

I shook my head trying to get the memories to come, but it only gave me a headache.

I sat up fully and accidentally kicked Emmett in the stomach.

I head him take in breath. "God Bella, why the heck did you kick me?" he asked in a louder voice then he needed to.

Everyone started to stir, but only Alice woke up.

"Shhh Emmett." She whispered.

Emmett turned and looked over at me.

"Your awake." He whispered to me.

Alice sat up in a flash then with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god Bella, your up." she hugged me fiercely whispering excitedly.

I nodded and tried to get her arms off me but found I couldn't. Alice was strong yes, but I felt weak like I couldn't even raise my hands.

Emmett saw the look on my face and got his sister off of me.

"Are you feeling alright, anything hurt?" He asked, shooting a look at Edward as he slept.

"Should it?" I whispered, my voice caught in my throat and came out sounding like a eighty year old chain smoker.

"Yes" Alice said in a dead serious tone.

I turned to look at her. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. Worry clouded her features ass she gave me a once over.

"Bella you don't remember what happened at all do you?" She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

I shook my head.

"Hes going to be pissed if we don't wake him up." Emmett said staring at Edward.

"He was up until like fifteen minutes ago, he needs his sleep, besides its still early. Bella do you want anything?" Alice whispered.

"Water" I croaked out.

Alice jumped up and was filling up a glass of water before I could blink.

She skipped back over to me and handed me the glass, I lifted it a took a drink letting the water sooth my throat.

Alice glanced back down at Jasper and sighed.

"Go back to sleep Ali, I'll stay up with her." Emmett told her. Alice looked at me and nodded.

I stayed where I was and Alice laid down beside me and snuggled into Jasper's arms once again. A big smile came over his face and he buried his face in her hair.

I looked back at Emmett who was staring at Alice and Jasper with a grin on his face.

He caught my eye and smiled at me.

"What you want small fry?" He asked.

"Bathroom" I blushed after I said it.

Emmett's eyes bulged and we both looked to Alice who was sleeping soundly.

I went to get up only to have Emmett push me back down.

"Don't think so little sister, your ankle is hurt very badly." He pointed down to a bandage I didn't notice before.

"Wha-" I started only to get cut off.

"-I'll just help you there and get you next to the toilet im sure you can do the rest" He whispered as he stood up towering over me.

I looked up at him and offered him my arm. He practically picked me up off the floor and carried me all the way to the bathroom.

Emmett set me down next to the toilet just like he said he would and then blushed bright red as he exited.

I glanced at the toilet and looked down at my feet.

Nothing hurt but I didn't want to take any chances so I hopped around and then went.

When I was done I waited for the water to stop running before telling Emmett I was okay to get me.

Emmett walked in and looked embarrassed.

He swung me up into his arms bridal style and gave me a sheepish smile.

Emmett walked quietly into the room and set me down in-between Edward and Alice again.

I silently watched him start the fire back up and then we just sat and watched it together.

"Fucking Sun" I heard Rose mumble behind me.

A loud smack sounded making me jump and look to her hand which was resting on the side of Edward's shocked face.

His eyes looked up at Rose first, she had gone right back to sleep, and then they blinked confused at me.

Suddenly he sat up and took me into his arms.

He hugged me and I was too shocked to hug back.

"God Bella, your awake." He mumbled over and over to me.

"Edward I think your crushing her." Emmett snickered.

Edward quickly let me go and glared at his brother.

"Why didn't you wake me up Em?" He said in a low threatening voice.

"Because dude, Alice said to let you sleep" Emmett shrugged it of and started poking the fire again.

"How long have you been up?" Edward asked me

"About a hour."

"Are you feeling okay?" He stroked the side of my face.

"Yes I-I feel f-fine." I stammered out.

"Do you remember anything?" his yes narrowed.

"I'm not sure."Edward looked over to Emmett who nodded.

"Bella you were separated from us, last night." Edward said in a sweet voice.

I looked at him confused.

"I remember it being cold, and growls and your voice." I closed my eyes and willed myself to remember.

"My voice?" Edward whispered from beside me.

"Yes, you calling my name, Oh I was sitting on the floor with…. Some dog…. BLUBBER!" I was suddenly frantic remembering Blubber and the bear and the gun shots.

I flared my arms.

"Oh My God Blubber, where is he, where's Abby, are they okay, what happened to the bear?" I rambled loudly.

"What the heck is she squawking about?" Rose's voice asked clouded with sleep.

"Shhh Bella, calm down." I was in Edward's arms again in a blink of an eye, he hugged me tightly to his chest.

I tried to take deep breath and calm myself.

"Can you remember anything else?" Emmett asked after my breathing calmed down.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and hid my face in his chest.

His hands rhythmically rubbed soft circles in my back.

"I remember, Seeing something in the bushes…. And… my flashlight went out… and something about a bush with thorns… And I remember being really cold. And wet.. And I was numb.. I think…" I stammered into Edward's shirt.

"So you saw something in the bushes and stopped to check it out?" Emmett asked.

"No, I was scared, I remember thinking something was there." I answered thinking again the night before was coming back to me more and more.

"Why didn't you tell us to wait up?" Rose asked now fully awake.

"Im not sure, I remember running to catch up but something moved again and I tripped or something, Im not even sure" I closed my eyes and inhaled Edward sent.

"Your flashlight went out though?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I remember that, you guys were to far away I was stuck I think in a thorn bush or something, and I was scared… so scared." I tried to remember what came next.

"We found a bush with blood around it and your flashlight." Rose commented.

"Blood?" I asked lifting my head from Edward's chest and looking at her.

Her face was puffy and red, like she had been crying for a long time.

"Yes, everywhere. Three inch thorns, what happened there?" She asked.

"I pulled the thorns out of my ankle, I wanted to move, I was cold and freezing and I wanted to find the house." I explained suddenly remembering.

"You went the wrong way." Alice whispered from beside me. I turned in Edward's arms and found her still wrapped up in Jasper's arms laying down but both were staring at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"I remember walking, and then I heard Blubber bark and I heard Edward's voice, and then I saw Jasper and the bear and gun shots and Abby running after the bear with Blubber and Then I remember waking up here this morning and kicking Emmett." I hurried threw my explanation because I couldn't remember the details.

I looked around at everyone's faces.

"Please tell me what happened." I begged, hugging myself to Edward again.

"We didn't notice you were gone until we reached the house and Edward looked. Then we called my uncle and he formulated a plan and then Emmett found the bush and me and my uncle came and got the dogs and Blubber took off and started barking and I knew he found something so we kept him barking and I reached you first but there was bear in front of you and Blubber attacked him." Jasper explained when no one else would.

"What happened to the dogs?" I asked meekly.

"Abby was fine, The bear got shot with tranquilizer." Emmett added quickly.

"What happened to Blubber?" I picked my head off of Edward's chest and looked at everyone again.

"He got scratched up pretty bad." Jasper hung his head and Alice kissed his forehead.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"My uncle took him to a vet last night." Rose answered.

I looked at her in alarm.

"Can I go see him?" I asked alarmed.

"When you can walk." Edward said before the rest could answer.

"Is my ankle really that bad?"

"Yes it is, You were hypothermic, and your blood started to only flow to your heart and brain so your ankle didn't look that bad, but once we got you warmed up you were gushing." Edward explained again.

"but the thorns were small-"

"- but there was a lot of them and they were curved you basically ripped your skin trying to get them out." Edward interrupted.

"Do I need stitches or anything?" I questioned him.

"I don't think so but you do need to take it easy" he smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me back to him, I hadn't even known I moved away.

Alice suddenly screamed and jumped up and ran to her bedroom.

I looked around confused but everyone else wore the same expression.

Alice came into the hallway pulling out a big black plastic bag which was full.

"I…Thought that… Because we are all… Sad.. We should.. Do Something… uhhhggg… Happy…" She struggled to say as she pulled the big bag along the floor slowly.

Jasper sighed and got up.

He reached over and took the bag and brought it to the couch next to Rose with very little effort.

Alice clapped and followed then kissed his cheek when he was done.

"Lets open presents, Happy new years Eve everyone!" Alice said as her torso plunged into the bag and she dug around.

"First.. Bella!" She practically screamed as she came up with a present in her hand.

I turned in Edward's arms and grabbed for the present.

I ripped the wrapping open and came face to face with a wooden bear.

I looked around for a explanation.

"It's the jewelry box you were looking at." Emmett said.

I looked at him making him smile.

"I got it because im a bear and it's a bear." We both laughed at that.

I set the jewelry box to my side with a smile as Alice came up with another box.

We sat laughing and opening for a hour.

Alice bought everyone presents for me, she saw me looking at things in a mall or store and she said she knew who I was thinking about so she bought it and gave it to that person from me.

We each sat with a pile of presents around us and the bag was empty.

"All done." Alice said glumly looking at designer purse Rose got her.

"Not yet." Jasper whispered as he stood. Emmett got up at the same time and walked into his room.

Edward chuckled and rose with the other boys. I looked to Alice and Rose and saw them with equal looks on their faces.

What were the boys up to?

Then Jasper turned on the music and added a hat.

Edward took off his shirt.

Emmett had a wig on.

They all started to dance and sing James Brown songs with Michael Jackson dance moves.

My mouth dropped open as Edward moon walked and Emmett cabbage patched.

Alice was in a fit of giggles as Jasper sang the song perfectly.

Rose's mouth was just hanging open not moving.

Alice jumped up and grabbed the camera which was next to her on the table.

She started snapping pictures of the guys Edward took the camera from her right as Emmett got down on one knee in front of Rose.

Rose was looking over the back of the couch.

Her mouth still hanging open.

Emmett was on the floor, one knee with a ring box in his hand.

The music cut out and into a soft classical music song. Edward snapped a photo.

"Rosie, babe I know last night was hard for you, and I know we are young, but since I met you all those years ago in like, I don't know 3rd grade or something, but since I saw you, I knew I would never want to spend any time with anyone but you. Rose you're my world, my life, and my love. Yes Edward came up with that but I really cant see myself without you, and I don't want to. Rosalie Marie Hale, will you be my wife, someday, in the future." Emmett said the whole time with a smile on his face.

I looked at Rose, who now had her hand over her mouth, it was still hanging open.

Tear started to rim her eyes.

"Emmett… is this an engagement ring?" She asked still shocked.

"Yes, I want to marry you, I know we are young, but I can wait until you want to have it." His smile faltered ever so slightly, showing that he still had doubt in what she would say.

Rose started sobbing and whipping the tears form her eyes. Edward took another picture earning a glare from Rose.

Emmett opened the ring box and showed Rose the ring making her gasp again.

"This is the ring.. The one from big bear, that I looked at with Jasper, when we went to the jewelry shop." She still said shocked.

"Why were you and Jasper at a ring shop?" Alice asked puzzled.

Jasper smiled and brought out a necklace with a ring on it.

My eyes went wide, as Alice squealed and jumped on him.

Rose started laughing. Edward snapped pictures of everyone.

"It's a promise ring, but it leads to the real thing.. Someday" Jasper said hooking the necklace with the ring around her neck.

"OMG I LOVE IT!" Alice yelled.

I looked to Emmett and Rose, both were giggling at their brother and sister.

"Well Rose what do you say?" Edward asked camera ready.

Rose still had faint tears streaming down her face.

"I say.. Yes.. Duh, of course I'll marry you my Teddy bear." Then she jumped off the back of the couch and knocked Emmett over so she was laying on top of him.

They shared a very long, romantic kiss and then he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect, I got everything" Edward said beaming.

* * *

**Yeah this was a weak chap. but oh well.  
next chap will be mostly Edward and BElla**

**the last line my beta was confused about so i explained it. Edward is happy becuase everyone else is happy and even though hes not as happy as he can be he likes seeing his loved ones happy. **

**EVERYBODYIES HAPPY NOW!**

**haha yeah congrats Em and Rose. Wow now i feel totally stupid for saying that to my own story.**

**haha**

**Sorry it took so long to get it out. Family drama. I was putting it off because i wasnt in the right mind frame. Family drama, mostly. **

**Anyways i love getting everyone's reviews, some of you make me laugh and some make me smile and some make me laugh smile and some make me grouchy. I could do without those. **

**lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	27. New Years is OH SO YUMMY

* * *

Last Time:

They shared a very long, romantic kiss and then he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect, I got everything" Edward said beaming.

* * *

Chap 27

New Years is OH SO YUMMY

* * *

Rose and Emmett retreated to their room soon after with encouraging smiles and you better feel better soons.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch behind me cuddling and making small goo-goo noises.

Edward made me and himself breakfast. Two nice bowls of frosted flakes.

We sat side by side and ate in front of the fire sharing a blanket between us.

I kept glancing at him when he was staring into the fire. It made his face glow. Shadows danced around his face illuminating his long eye lashes and strong jaw.

I looked away blushing when he caught my eye.

Now that I somewhat remembered what happened last night I was slightly embarrassed about my need for Edward. I remember breaking down and needing to be in his arms.

I bit my lip and stared into the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I all but jumped and looked at him startled.

"N-Nothing" I stammered and then cursed at my inability to lie well.

Edward smiled at me then asked "Can I look at your foot?"

"Yes" I whispered, I wanted to see it also.

Edward placed his empty cereal bowl on the side table to the couch and crouched in front of my foot, which was elevated on a mountain of pillows.

"This can't be comfortable." Edward laughed as he picked my leg up by my calf and threw the pillows to the side replacing them with his lap.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded, not being able to form words because I was aware my legs were on him.

Edward softly and slowly unwrapped the bandage from around my ankle, what was faint red stains turned into the dried and bloody bandage as it got closer to my wound.

Edward winced as he reached the last rotation of the wrap.

"This is going to hurt" He whispered in warning. I felt Jasper and Alice both grip my shoulders.

Edward stared into my face then took a deep breath and ripped the bandage off.

I screamed in pain.

When the pain lessened I looked at Edward to see the saddest look I've ever seen on a person.

"What's wrong?" I gasped, still shocked.

"I. Hurt. You." Was all he said.

I heard Alice angrily sigh somewhere behind me. Only Jasper hand remained on my shoulder calming me.

"Oh stuff it Edward. You hurt her just as much as they would have in the hospital." Alice said in a spit of Anger.

Edward looked up and glared at his sister.

Then he focused on my ankle.

He picked my leg up by my calf again to look underneath.

Then he grimaced.

"I made it bleed again." as soon as the words left his mouth there was a hand towel thrusted in his face and a very livid Alice with it in her hand.

"Take it, Clean her up, and take her home, She needs more stuff and we don't have it here, but its in dad's stuff at home." She ordered.

"But Alice, You wanted me here for new years." I said.

Alice looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I still want you here for new years, but I want you to feel better more, Edward can take you home and I will call you guys when the ball drops" She thrusted the towel into Edward shocked face once more.

"Come on Jasper, lets go pack up her things and try and tell Emmett and Rose what's going to happen." Alice threw the towel into Edwards lap right beside my foot and grabbed her boyfriends arm and dragged him towards Rose and Emmett's room.

"Stop being a baby Jazz they are just sleeping." I heard her say angrily from the hallway.

I looked back to Edward to try and see what he thought of this and there was a smile on his face as he looked down into his lap and mindlessly played with the towel.

I just stared at him until he slowly brought his eyes to mine and gave me a smile that made my breath hitch.

He picked up the towel and dipped it in a old glass of water on the table next to him then he dabbed it on my ankle cleaning off the dried blood until only the pink raw flesh was visible.

The whole time he had a content smile on his face, well except when he dabbed a really painful spot and I would gasp or make a gurgling sound to try and stop the scream of pain.

Edward reached over for a new bandage and wrapped it carefully around my ankle and foot and up to my calf.

After he was done he ran his big hands over it tenderly and then shifted so my feet were slung over his hip and he was laying on his side while I laid on my back. His head rested on my stomach.

"You don't mind going home right, Alice is right, I have more things to take care of you there" He whispered.

"No I don't mind"

"I wanted to talk to you anyways"

"About what?"

"I'll wait until we get home, but its nothing to worry about" I mindlessly brought my hand and started to run it through his hair.

"I won't worry, but I was wondering, Can we go visit Blubber before I leave" As I spoke and ran my hands through his hair Edward closed his eyes and a gorgeous smile covered his face.

"Why do you want to visit him?"

"I feel like I should thank him" I was twisting the small hairs at the back of him next softly but I didn't fail to notice to shiver that ran down his spine so I lifted my hand to stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Umm.." I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"It felt great, don't stop please." He begged. So I started to play with his soft copper hair again.

Edward quickly fell asleep. Still tired from yesterday's ordeal and only getting a hour and a half of sleep. I didn't mind him sleeping on me, it felt great his hot breath caressed my stomach and the drool that faintly leaked from his mouth soaked through my shirt onto my belly button.

"He was very worried about you last night" I heard Rose whisper then I felt her sit down next to me. She slung her arm around my shoulder.

"He was?"

"Yes, he blamed himself for not looking at you more and focusing more on Alice, Bella I know he loves you, you know how I can tell?"

"How?"

"He broke down, he cried, I've never seen Edward cry, not when he was hurt or beaten, but I saw him cry last night, That's what scared me the most."

"Im so sorry Rose" I leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, but it opened my eyes to my family, We all love you so damn much, if anything happened I don't know what would happen to us." She said in a small voice, I knew Rose well enough to know she doesn't like to admit weaknesses.

I wrapped my arm around her back in a half hug.

"I love my makeshift family more then anything else." I told her.

I noticed tears in Rose's eyes. I unwrapped my arm from her waist and reached up and cleared her tears away earning me a watery smile.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, Emmett didn't smile or joke and Edward cried Jasper was frantic, Alice was so calm and it just scared me, Im never scared, I just remember thinking you were dead and I would find your body or I would find you bleeding out and you would die in Edward's arms, or the bear was going to rip you apart in front of my eyes. I don't have much Bells, I have you guys, Esme and Carlisle. I see my parents and family once or twice a year, I cant loose you, I would be so numb and weird if you were gone." Rose sobbed quietly into my arms as she curled up into my side.

I saw Emmett appear next to Edward and he slowly moved him off of me and onto the couch.

"No" Edward mumbled before he started to snore softly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and then sat down next to me and engulfed me and Rose in a big hug.

We soothed Rose together as she sobbed into my shirt once she finished Emmett turned on the TV but had his arm slung over my and Rose's shoulders. He laughed loudly at the fairly odd parents as I stroked Rose's hair.

"Bella?" She mumbled.

"What Rose?"

"Will you be my co maid of honor, I want Alice to be the other one but I cant choose between the both of you" She looked shy and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Of course I will silly" I told her as a huge smile covered her face and she hugged me fiercely.

Emmett chuckled and then hugged us both in a Emmett hug once more.

"You guys are awesome" he sighed into the hug making me and Rose giggle.

"When's the wedding?" I asked lamely after a couple more minutes of Emmett's hug.

"After graduation, im thinking either before college or after two years of college." Rose said mindlessly. Emmett only gripped us tighter in the hug.

"Emmett seriously, the hugging is getting very annoying" Rose said angrily after he just sighed and gripped harder again.

"Shhh Babe I'm going for the world record Rose and Bella hug here." He told us.

"World record?" I asked.

"Yes the longest Rose and Bella hug in history, dur Bells maybe the frostbite damaged your brain." Emmett laughed and squeezed us again.

"Frostbite?" Rose questioned.

"Isn't that what she had?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Rose answered trying to pry herself out of the hug.

"Oh" Was all Emmett said before he started to laugh. "Rose stop squirming."

"No let go." Rose struggled.

"You guys are squishing me." I told them in a fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing then" Emmett asked.

"It Tickles, Rose stop moving." I gasped out through the laughter.

"Ha Bella's ticklish?" Emmett screamed before he let go of Rose and devoured my sides with tickles.

"Emmett… Stop… Im… Going… to … PEE!" I squealed.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Edward ask. Rose was laughing but me and Emmett froze giggles still coming from my mouth.

"I was tickling your girlfriend, Eddie that's all" Emmett said happily.

"Whatever" Edward said before his green eyes landed on me.

I smiled at him. "We were family bonding."

"Is that what you call it?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Go back to sleep Edward" Rose ordered, "Im going to help Bella wash her hair then im going to make Alice stop being moody about you leaving."

Edward glared at Rose, but she only glared back.

"What if im not tired?" he asked her.

"Then your lying, or do you want a nice comfy Bella pillow to go to sleep on again" She teased making Edward blush and turn his head into the couch. He sniffed it in five times before he spoke.

"I want a Bella pillow of course, but I guess ill make do with this stinky couch." My jaw dropped at his words.

Rose laughed at me and Edward just smiled.

Emmett laughed and clapped his brother on the back.

Ten minutes later I persuaded Edward back asleep by playing with his hair and Rose had helped me to the bathroom so I could clean up.

With Rose's help I washed my hair, cleaned my face , brushed my teeth and washed my body with a washcloth.

I put my arm around Rose's shoulder and she put hers around my waist and I hopped on one foot across the hall to Alice and Jasper's room.

Rose knocked on the door and it was open within seconds.

"Hey Rose, Hey Bella!" A very happy Alice answered.

"Hey Alice?" I was confused because everyone said she was moody.

"I'm over being grouchy that your leaving and I'm focusing on the fact that my brother and you are getting together." Alice said happily flinging herself next to Jasper's sleeping form on the bed.

I looked around the room and gasped.

"Wow Alice did you redecorate or something?" I was shocked and I knew It showed on my face as Rose helped me over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Yes… I couldn't stand all the ugly brown cabin like wood, it was annoying." Alice crossed her arms and smiled at us.

Rose just shook her head.

"Now what about Edward and Bella getting together?" Rose asked suddenly.

I looked at her in shock then remember Alice's earlier comment.

"Oh come on Rose, I know Bella is blind but the change in Edward, its like last night opened his eyes or something and hes not holding back anymore, Don't think just because I left the room I missed the whole fall asleep on Bella as she plays with my hair thing." Alice ranted.

"I'm not Blind, but what makes you think they will get together tonight?" Rose asked for me.

"He said he wants to talk to her later." Alice said a matter of factly.

"Wait were you ease dropping on us?" I asked.

"Uh duh Bella" Was all Alice said.

"So Alice I already asked Bella but I want to know if you want to be my co maid of honor with her" Rose said casually changing the subject.

Alice Screamed. Not the normal Alice squeal of delight but an Alice Mega scream of happiness.

Jasper shot up in the bed startled and Alice shot across the room into rose's arms.

Jasper was breathing heavily and Alice was screaming yes over and over. I heard Emmett running to the door. Edward was right behind him both had worried looks on their faces.

"YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD! YES! ROSE. I LOVE YOU OF COURSE I WILL, YES!" Alice was screaming her words as she hugged Rose's waist.

I saw both Emmett and Edward clam as they took in the scene both of them were laughing.

"Bella! WHERE ARE YOU, YOUR MISSING MY HUG OF JOY!" Alice screamed.

Then she pulled Rose over and pushed her onto the bed and then jumped on us both.

I heard Jasper start laughing.

"Shut it blond boy im hugging my best friends!" Alice growled as she hugged us both.

Me and Rose were stunned and Frozen.

"Alice, let them up" Jasper finally said.

"No, I'm to happy to move" She said evilly.

I looked up at Jasper and saw his quietly laughing.

"Alright you freaky little elf, off my future wife and sister in law." Emmett said pulling a growling Alice off of me and Rose.

I blushed scarlet which made Jasper laugh even harder.

Rose had a smile of pure joy on her face.

Edward walked in and punched Emmett in the arm then stocked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"**HEY I JUST CALL THEM AS I SEE THEM**!" Emmett bellowed after he heard the lock to the bathroom turn.

"What was that reaction for?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, he was just embarrassed" Jasper laughed from behind me.

Alice was still being held in Emmett's arms only now she wasn't struggling she was pouting.

"What wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I just remembered your leaving." She mumbled making us all start laughing again.

* * *

A hour later I was dressed and ready to leave for the pound. When I told everyone me and Edward were going they decided they wanted to join. Alice wanted to drive girls and guys again but Edward vetoed the idea.

"You ready?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask.

"Yes" I told him.

Edward swooped me up in his arms and walked with me swiftly to the jeep where Alice was bouncing happily holding the door open for us.

Once I was in the car Edward jumped in behind me and Alice jumped up front . Rose grabbed my hand form my left side. Edward was holding my right hand and rubbing circles into my palm with his thumb.

Alice was talking with Emmett excitedly as she gave him directions to the vet in Big Bear.

Jasper was sleeping lounged on the seat behind me.

I took deep breaths, I was worried about Blubber, He saved my life. He was hurt. In a vet.

Rose put her arm around my shoulders and pulled my head to hers until the sides of our foreheads touched.

I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

Our hands were still intertwined.

Rose sighed then let me go and leaned forward to talk to Emmett about how stupid he was driving and how much better she could do.

Edward then unhinged out fingers and hooked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

If we would have flew off the cliff at that moment I would have died happy.

I snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat and his lungs fill and release air.

We were in front of the vet before I knew it and I was starting to hyperventilate.

I was avoiding going in there.

"Bella, calm down he isn't that badly hurt." Jasper said to me.

I took another deep breath.

"You keep doing that and you will hyperventilate in no time." Edward told me.

I nodded and took another deep breath.

"Bella.." he said in warning.

I smiled but took another deep breath.

Rose sighed angrily and threw her door open.

"Lets go" she barked at all of us.

Alice sighed as Rose stomped into the vet office. "She is right, we all need to stop avoiding this or we will never know what he looks like." then she got out of the car slowly.

Emmett got out of the car and went after her with a wave of his hand.

Edward, Jasper and I all sat and stared after the rest.

"I don't want to see him all bandaged up." Jasper admitted.

"I don't either." I agreed.

"You both know you are his favorites and he would love to see you while hes all sad and in pain in the small cubical cage they keep him in." Edward said smirking at both of us.

Jasper and I both turned to Edward and glared.

Now I felt guilty because Blubber was in there.

Jasper climbed over the seat so he was were Rose was sitting.

"Don't feel guilty its not your fault." He said as he wrapped me into a hug.

Edward looked at us both like we had grown a third head.

"Bella why would you feel guilty?" Edward asked.

"because I hadn't got side tracked then he wouldn't be in here." tears started streaming from my eyes.

Jasper handed me over to Edward and I buried my face in his chest sobbing. He gently stroked my hair and whispered soothing words to me.

"Come on Bella" Alice said softly. I didn't even know when she got there or that Jasper had left.

I shook my head and pushed further into Edward's jacket and warm chest.

"Bella, he was so happy to see us, he was wagging and wiggling and almost ripping his stitches out." I giggled at the mental picture she placed in my head.

"You need to see him" She said bluntly.

I lifted my head and looked at her.

Alice smiled brightly at me.

I frowned.

"Please Bella, he isn't allowed to walk, just like you, you have to go see him." Alice gave me the most adorable pouted face I have ever seen her give.

"God Alice." I huffed.

"Fine, I'll go in."

"Awesome." She clapped hugged me then exited the jeep.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I told him.

Edward peeled me off him and got out I scooted over on the seat until I was hanging with my feet out of the door.

Edward got the crutches out of the back and came around and set them to the side of the car.

"I don't like you using these, you could slip or something." he frowned at me as he lifted me out of the jeep and set me softly next to the car. I grinned at him and he handed me the crutches one at a time.

I hobbled into the door that he was holding open and was hit in the face with the smell of cleaning products and dog pee.

A vet tech was hunched in the corner with cleaner in her hand over a yellow puddle.

A puppy started whining at me as I shambled to the counter.

The lady looked up at me and smiled then her focus caught sight of Edward and she flashed him a flirtatious smile.

I rolled my eyes quickly.

"My brother and sister are back there visiting our dog." Edward said sounding bored.

"Oh, the one who was attacked by the bear?" She asked him not even looking at me.

"Yes." he answered I felt his hand touch the small of my back.

"Okay go threw this door and enter the second room to the right, he was to big for a small cage so we had one made." She was suddenly cheerful and helpful and she noticed me.

I hopped after Edward who help the door open for me and made sure I wouldn't slip on the slick floor.

When we finally reached the second room on the right I saw a makeshift fence made up and my friends all around what was inside.

I went even slower once I entered so Blubber wouldn't get to excited.

It didn't help any though.

Blubber caught my sent and started whimpering. I saw his massive tail hitting Emmett.

Everyone turn to me and smiled in encouragement.

Then Blubber stood and ran for me.

I yelped as everyone else screamed for him to stop.

Edward stopped in front of me with his hand out.

"Lay down now" He said in a low voice.

Blubber came to a halt and sat then laid down at Edward's feet still whimpering.

Jasper was behind him and Alice ran to get a vet.

I put my hand on Edward shoulder.

"Can you help me sit next to him?" I asked.

"Is that what you want?" He asked me.

"Yes" I nodded.

Edward took the crutched from me with one hand and held the other and I eased myself down and crawled over to Blubber who was wagging his tail exuberantly.

When I got next to him he raised his head and looked at Edward.

I looked up at him and then a big tongue connected with my cheek.

"EWW!" I squealed causing Blubber to yip and lick me again.

"Where is he hurt?" I asked no one in particular.

"He has some gashes on his stomach and left side." I heard someone name off but I was to busy looking him over.

I made sure I wasn't sitting on his left side and then I hugged him around his neck.

I heard Alice awe and I saw a flash go off.

I glared in its direction to see Emmett holding the camera.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because he looks happy and you look happy, it's a happy picture." He smiled.

"Everyone out, give them some time together." Alice said suddenly pushing Emmett to the exit.

"Just scream when you want us back in" Rose said as she followed, then she turned and grabbed Edward's arm and towed him out.

Once everyone was gone I leaned into Blubber who was trying to lick my arms but failing.

"Thank you, for saving my life." I whispered to him.

I hugged his neck closer and kissed behind his ear.

"OKAY" I said loudly knowing my friends were waiting in the hall.

I let go of Blubber's neck when Jasper came through the door only.

"When can he go home?" I asked him.

Jasper smiled at me. "Tomorrow."

I nodded and petted Blubber behind his ears.

"The others went next door to get some food." Jasper told me.

"Oh, want to sit too?" I asked because he was standing over me.

"Uh sure?" He said he sat on Blubbers right side, Blubber turned the best he could and licked Jasper's hands.

"I'm kind of happy you got him to find me." I told him honestly

"Kind of?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been found and I would have gotten a lot colder a lot faster."

"Yeah, it was my uncle's idea"

"It was a good idea."

"Bella, when I found you… I thought you were dead" Jasper said slowly.

I looked over to him.

Jasper was stroking the side of Blubber's face and staring off into space.

"I wasn't though, and I heard you coming, and I tried to move." I tried to comfort him.

Jasper smiled over to me. "You don't need to comfort me, I never lost hope once really it was a blip across my mind until you opened your eyes, but Alice, she blamed herself."

I looked at Jasper in disbelief.

Right then I heard Alice chipper voice "WE ARE BACK AND I BROUGHT BURRITOS!"

Well sat around and ate and snuck Blubber food.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over you can come see him again tomorrow" A vet tech came in smiling at us. Each of our faces dropped one by one.

Alice was the first to stand. "Bella and Edward have to get going anyway" She put her hand out to help Jasper up.

Emmett and Edward both lifted me up and handed me my crutches.

"Can we stop at a gas station somewhere I really want an Icee." Rose said as she followed Alice out the door to the room.

Edward grumbled and pouted as I used my crutches to exit the building.

* * *

A half hour later I was sitting on the couch with my leg propped up on Emmett sipping a very large Coke A Cola Icee.

Emmett giggled as I got my seventh brain freeze in a row.

"Slow down small fry other wise you will actually damage your brain." he told me as Alice ran past with one of my bags to the car.

"You would know" I laughed at him.

"HA Ha HA!" he said sarcastically.

"Alright Bella lets go" Edward walked into the room

We were taking a lot of the things back in the jeep with us, because there was a lot more room.

I clutched my Icee in my hand, only half way done. Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me outside.

The snow crunched under his boots as he made way to Emmett's jeep. I giggled at the sound making Edward cock he eyebrow at me.

He placed me in the front passenger seat and I still sipped my Icee as he strapped me in.

"OWWWW" I said loudly

Emmett started laughing.

Everyone else stared at me wide eyed."Brain Freeze" I told them smiling.

I heard everyone give giggles.

One by one everyone hugged both of us. Alice sat on my lap and I hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't your fault" I said in her ear.

Alice looked at me shocked.

"If anything I blame the squirrel." I told her then hugged her again.

"Bella" she whispered but I put a finger to her lips.

"Its _not_ your fault, its _not_ Edward's fault, Its _not_ my fault, its _not_ the bears fault. It was the stupid squirrel that was rustling the bushes" I said calmly.

Alice smiled and hugged me again. "ill call you at midnight, you better be awake" is all she said before she exited the jeep and closed my door.

Edward got into the divers seat and started the engine. He turned and waved to his family before throwing the jeep into reverse and backing up. Alice ran after the car laughing and waving.

"How did you know Alice blamed herself?" Edward asked when we were out of view of them.

"The same way I know you are." I answered watching at the trees past.

"you blame a squirrel?" It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"Yes I blame a squirrel, if that little furry thing didn't rustle to bushes then I wouldn't have stopped and fell behind."

"But I should have looked back for you more often."

"No you shouldn't have, I should have been behind you."

"Okay well it would have helped if someone was checking on you more often." "Yeah it would have been nice, but it didn't happen.""I know" He said in a guilty voice, and I was back where I started.

We pulled out on the highway both of us upset, him more then me. I just couldn't understand why he couldn't stop blaming himself.

I yawned.

"Your still tired?" he asked in a teasing tone seeming to have swallowed his guilt at least for now.

"I guess" I answered "but I wont sleep because you barely did today."

"I rarely ever sleep more then a couple hours a night Bella."

"Oh"

"Please go to sleep there is a pillow right behind you on the floor." I reached back and grabbed the pillow and rested it on the window beside me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, Why wasn't the car moving anymore?

I opened then to find myself staring at a red cloth, no couch. I turned and looked around. I was on a bright red couch in the middle of Edward's floor of the house.

I sat up and rubbed my head, how in the heck did I get here?

I looked around to find everything dark except for a lamp on a table close to me.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head feeling completely relaxed and rested.

I grabbed the remote on the table and hit the lights button.

The room was illuminated in a soft glow.

I listened to the quiet of the room trying to see if Edward was in his room or not.

A faint sound of classical music sounded from above.

Edward was most likely listening to a CD or something upstairs so I wouldn't be disturbed.

I looked around the room until my eyes came upon my bag and the crutches.

I looked down at my foot which had a new bandage on it.

I crawled the short distance and grabbed the table to help myself onto my good foot, then I put the crutches under my arm.

I slowly climbed the stairs, being extra careful because I have never done it on crutches and if it was just my feet it was problematic enough.

When I opened the door at the top of the stairs the music grew much louder. It was coming from the third floor.

Slowly the notes reached me in a song I have never heard before.

Light and sad at the same time.

The song picked up as I scaled the stairs. when I reached the half way point the song picked up to an almost excited beat with a almost heart fluttering top to one of the notes.

I reached the top and looked around for which room held the music.

I shambled down the small hall and came outside the third door to the right. I had never been in this room before.

The song took a sad but hopeful turn as the light and high pitched notes mixed with deeper ones to continue the excited pace. Then it dropped to a slow murmur. The music was making me cry at this point, it sounded so sad.

I slowly opened the door to find Edward at a grand white piano. He finished the last note and sat there. Tears filled my eyes. I had no idea Edward played and he was playing that beautiful song.

Almost like he sensed my presence he turned slowly on his seat.

"Bella" He whispered. I saw the glow of tears on his cheeks. The room was filled with different musical equipment and there was no light but three candles that were lit on top of the piano.

I pushed the door the rest of the way open and hopped into the room as graceful as I could.

"Im sorry, I didn't know you were playing." I apologized meaningfully.

"I wanted you to find me" He said in a low sad voice.

"Why?" I was now standing in front of him.

"Bella, I want you, I want you to want me." He looked up into my eyes and I lowly gasped. "That song, I wrote it for you, every part is about you, you and me." he stood slowly.

"You want me?" I asked

"Yes" He nodded and took a step closer making my stomach erupt in butterflies. I have wanted him for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"because Im stupid."

"I don't care if your stupid." I told him reaching out for his hand. He smiled before grabbing my small hand in his.

"Bella I've wanted you since I first saw you, at the pool that first day you went to school."

"But you ignored me."

"That's why I'm stupid. I took you for granted this whole time all because I was scared to be with you."

"You shouldn't have been" I told him tears finally spilling over at his confession.

"Bella, there is a lot you don't know about me. I didn't want to share, now I do. I want you to know every little detail of my life. The good and the bad." his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled himself closer to me.

"I've wanted you to say that for so long" I told him through the wet tears.

"I'm stupid for not telling you sooner." He told me kissing my tears off my cheeks.

"Yes you are" I sobbed making him smile at me.

"Bella, please tell me you want this too, that you want to be my girlfriend." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You really don't have a choice, I'm just giving you an out." He laughed darkly.

"I don't want a out." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to me but still kept the crutches under my arm pit.

"My past isn't a nice one, and im not over it." He warned.

"Consider me warned, now stop trying to scare me away and kiss me." I told him.

His mouth covered the short distance that was left between us. My crutched clattered nosily to the floor as our lips met in a furry. First he softly caressed my lips. Then the kiss grew and he pulled me further into him and I tangled my hands into his hair. He groaned and ran his tongue across my bottom lip, I complied parting my lips quickly. His tongue and mine fought in my mouth for only what I can call dominance. We caressed each others tongues for a moment before I felt him start to pull away. I grabbed his bottom lip with both of mine and sucked lightly making him moan and push me away.

We were both breathing deeply as we look into each others eyes.

He rested his forehead to mine and I sighed.

"That was the most amazing thing in the world." He whispered to me pecking my lips quickly.

I nodded still unable to catch my breath.

**(A/N: I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE BUT IM TOO NICE)**

* * *

We sat in the front room on the couch and watched the somewhat live feed from New York City. Some band was on stage but I wasn't really paying attention.

Edward's arms were more attention grabbing then some stupid band anyway. They wound themselves around me and gently stroked my stomach over the thermal I was wearing.

I was leaning back on him as I sat between his legs. My head was resting back on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it only ten fifteen." He sighed obviously bored with the band.

"I can't believe I have a boyfriend" I said and smiled when I felt him smile against my face.

"I can't believe you said you would be my girlfriend"

"I can't believe you had the balls to tell me you wanted me."

"Oh_ I_ have the balls."

"Hopefully" We both started to laugh.

I heard my cell phone start ringing and frowned at the ring tone. Jake or Quil.

Jake and Quil shared a phone now, and they both called from time to time to see how I was doing, if me and Edward were together yet. I was surprised I kept in touch with them after we left universal studios. They didn't live far away maybe fifteen minutes, thirty if you got caught behind a train.

Edward grumbled recognizing the ring tone also. Edward liked Quil he said he was fun to talk to but he and Jake had a love hate relationship. Edward was very annoyed with Jake and the fact that he didn't act famine like Quil.

"Here you go Bella, we both know they wont stop calling until you answer." He huffed handing me the cell phone.

I sighed and flipped my phone up to answer it.

"_Bella_!" Quil said loudly from the other end.

"Hey sweetie." I answered.

"_What's wrong_?" he quickly questioned.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked him

"_Well, I don't know something, I think my Bella-wella senses are tingling." _he laughed into the phone.

"Well your.. Bella-wella senses are completely whack." Edward laugh with me.

"_Oh Em Gee, is that Mr. Sexy-ass Edward Cullen?" _He asked.

"Yes""_What are you doing and how come I don't here my pixie yelling hi in the background_?"

"Because she is in Big Bear" I told him

"_Bella! You have to tell me everything. I just know something happened_." he said

I launched into the whole story and told him everything that happened before we got to Edward's house.

"_Oh baby, Edward keeping you safe now though right?" _Quil asked

"Yesss" I answer reluctantly.

"_What happened?" _He asked for the fifth time since the phone call started.

"Ummm.. Nothing"

"_LIAR!, OH MY GOD, you shouldn't lie to a gay man Bella we are like bloodhounds we can sniff it out in a millisecond_."

"What are you talking about?"

"_You guys are together having hot sex and I interrupted didn't I?" _He asked worriedly I heard Jake mumble in the background.

"NO!" I said quickly and glanced at Edward who was playing with my hair.

"_But you guys are together?" _

"yes"

"_YES, JAKEY DID YOU HEAR THAT THE PRINCE FINALLY BANGED THE PRINCESS_!" Quil said loudly. Edward froze holding a piece of my hair up.

"What are you talking about Quil" I said quickly.

"_oh no Bella I didn't mean you guys were doing it, I umm.. Oh Jake wants to talk to you_" I heard the phone being shuffled around.

"_Uh.. Hi Bella_?" Jake's voice was filled with question.

"Hey Jake, what's up with your boyfriend?"

"_Something about Britney Spears on TV today. I don't know I was ignoring him_" Jake answered truthfully.

"Ha, I bet he wont like it if you told him you were ignoring him." I laughed remember some of Quil temper tantrums while Jake was talking to me on the phone in the past.

Jake laugh along. "_No it would piss him off, and we would fight and then have awesome make up sex_"

"T.M.I. I don't want to know that." I told him truthfully making him laugh again.

"_Yeah that's why I say it, So Edward's sitting with you?" _

"Yes"

"_and you are finally together?" _

"Yes"

_"Congrats Bells, you have been waiting for this forever, now put him on the phone._" Jake said with authority in his voice I couldn't ignore. I handed Edward the phone not looking at him.

Edward grabbed the phone.

"Hey…. Yes.. I know.. I will.. Don't worry about it.. Yes.. I know.. Okay.. Bye Jake" Edward hung the phone up.

I turned and looked at him.

"He was warning me if I hurt you and all that." he told me with a sheepish smile.

"Oh"

"He said he will call you closer to midnight."

"Okay" I turned and faced the TV once more.

"Bella" Edward said and I faced him again.

"What?" I asked

'Ummm I … ya hungry?" He offered.

"kind of... I guess."

"You have to be, all you had today was a bowl of cereal and a burrito."

I smiled at him. "What you making boyfriend?"

He grinned back at me.

"Well, we can order a pizza, or go pick a frozen one up at the store or something?" he offered.

"You want me to hobble through the store?" I asked placing my hand to my heart.

He laughed.

"yeah I guess not, but I wanted some Ice cream" He sighed.

I laughed at him and then hugged me briefly.

"New Years Ice Cream and Pizza party, I think it worth a trip to the store." I smiled at him.

Then a idea popped in my head. "I CAN RIDE IN THE CART!" I almost screamed.

Edward looked at me in alarm and then laughed at me. "I don't think you can fit"

I narrowed my eyes at him making him laugh more.

"I didn't mean like that Bella, I meant if they saw you in a cart they would tell you to get out, crutched or no crutches."

"I could get a motorized cart." The idea suddenly made me happy, I always wanted to try one.

"Yes I guess that would work." He agreed smiling at me.

"What are we waiting for lets go." I went to jump up but he caught me around my waist before I could move.

"Like im going to let you walk out of here." He smiled before lifting me off him and standing and taking me into his arms bridal style.

Edward practically flew down the stairs and into the Volvo.

We laughed and messed with the music just like before we went to big bear.

Edward pulled into the Target parking lot.

I looked at him with a eyebrow up.

"What? Its close and im in a hurry." He looked at me wickedly.

My brows nit together.

Edward got out of the car and came over to my side, his phone already to his ear.

"Yes I would like two large pizza's. One cheese and one onion, green pepper and pepperoni" He said to the person on the other end and he helped me out of the car and handed me the crutches.

He rattled off his address and the special directions.

When he closed his phone and looked at me I gave him a grossed out look that made him laugh.

"I know you don't like onions." he said laughing as we started to walk or stumble slowly to the entrance of target.

"You do?" I asked watching the floor for obstacles.

"Oh yes." He told me.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Stealing glances at each other.

When we got through the automatic doors a greeter welcomed us.

Edward turned the breakable looking old lady with a kind smile. I saw her eyes glaze over and a dopey smile come to her face. At least I wasn't the only one who acted like a hormonal teenager when he was involved.

"Excuse me, Can we get a motorized cart, for my girlfriend?" He asked and motioned to me. The ladies eyes followed his hand and she looked me over her eyes coming to rest on my bandaged leg.

"Yes" She walked us over to where the carts sat quietly.

She handed me a key and Edward sat me down, then the lady explained how to use the cart and offered to hold my crutches for me until I returned the cart. I agreed it would be a good idea.

Edward took the lead right to the frozen food section. I followed in my cart laughing because I felt old.

Edward was stopped in front of the ice cream. He took a deep breath.

"Chocolate?" He asked me. I shook my head.

He put his hand to his chin and stared at the wall of creamy goodness.

"Nuts?" He asked.

"GOD NO, they ruin the ice cream" I said getting as close as I could with the cart.

Edward smiled at me amused.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough?" He asked pointing to the container.

I thought about it and then shook my head. I wanted something with strawberries in it.

Edward looked at me and then at the ice cream display again.

"I have no idea and im not guessing again." He said finally.

I smiled at him.

"Strawberries." Is all I said Edward nodded.

"How about vanilla, and then we stop and get sprinkles and sauce and stuff?" he asked looking towards the ice cream accessories.

"Make it Neapolitan and you have yourself a deal" I said.

Edward reached in and grabbed a big tub of Neapolitan ice cream and he placed it in the small basket at the front of my cart.

Then he walked in step with the slow cart to the end of the isle where they kept all the ice cream things.

We grabbed chocolate, peanut butter, and strawberry sauce. Sprinkles, Graham cracker crumbs and waffle cone cups. We laughed as we tried to place everything in the tiny basket.

We stopped at the chip isle and grabbed some nacho cheese Doritos. Then we made our way to produce to get strawberries and cherries.

When we reached the front of the line we were still laughing.

The person flirted with Edward as he handed her a couple twenties.

He picked up the bags and ignored her as she flaunted herself. I glared at her.

I saw Edward smirk as he turned and walked slowly to the doors.

When I reached the spot I parked the cart and Edward and the lady were there to help me with my crutches once I was up we made our way to the car as quickly as possible.

Once safely in the car Edward turned up the heater.

"Its almost eleven." He informed me.

"Uhhh.. When will the pizza get there?" I asked absent mindedly.

Edward looked at me as we were stopped at a red light.

"It should be there already." he said as he stomped on the gas and we shot forward.

We made it to his house in record time and there was a car parked out front with a pizza hut sign on tip of it.

Edward rushed out of the car and to my side helping me get up on the crutched before he ran up the stairs and to the front door.

I climbed the stairs slowly and I reached the top one before a shadow fell over me.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call from above me.

I looked up in horror almost throwing myself off balance.

"Mike" I said more as a warning then a greeting. I haven't trusted him since his party.

Edward appeared behind him.

"Mike, please move so she can get up here." Edward asked, with a mean voice.

Mike looked startled but moved to the side I hopped up until I past him and practically fell into Edward's arms.

I dropped the crutches which were making my arms sore and Edward wrapped his right arm around my waist to hold me up.

Mike stared at us curiously.

"Are you guys together or something?" Mike asked.

I looked at Edward and blushed but he was glaring at Mike.

"Yeah we are, why?" Edward said in a cold tone.

"Just wondering dude, Chill, I'm over her." He said with a wave of his hand as he walked down the stairs.

Edward sat for a moment and then kissed my cheek.

Edward carried me through the door and set me on the couch. Then he left and came back though the door with the pizza and set it in front of me.

"Im going to go get the stuff from the car" He said on he way back out the door.

I sat forward making sure not to put pressure on my foot and opened the first pizza I saw.

I gagged at onion smell hit my nose and slammed the lid back down.

Then I opened the other one and sighed as the sweet smell of cheese filled the air. I took the biggest slice and practically stuffed it down my throat.

Edward returned as I was chewing on the crust and chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. I heard him putting things away and opening and closing doors before he returned a couple minutes later.

He handed me a sprite as he sat next to me and started to eat his pizza.

I gave him a gross look which made him laugh at me again.

He both sat and ate in silence random giggles coming from me.

I ate half my pizza and he ate three fourth of his. We both sat back and drank our sodas.

"Im sooo full" I groaned.

"I'm ready for ice cream" He said I laughed at him and hit him with a pillow.

He sat up and placed the last of his pizza in my box and then took the box to the kitchen.

My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

Alice ring tone filled the room a moment later.

"HEY Alice!" I said happily.

"_Bella?" _she asked.

"What?"

"_Your like ecstatic sounding_" She stated seeming shocked.

"Well that happens when you make out with the man of your dreams." I whispered so Edward wouldn't hear from the other room.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Alice screamed into the phone making me shriek and pull it away form my head.

I held the phone a foot away and could still hear her as if she was next to me.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE TOGETHER? OH MY GOD. I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! I CANT BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED._" Alice went on and on.

Edward reentered the room and looked at me like I was crazy.

'Alice' I mouthed.

He smiled.

I could hear Alice's voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying which meant she was calming down… slightly.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Alice?" I asked.

"_I'm calm Bella, I'm just so happy you two are finally together_."

"I know"

"_Are you happy_?"

"Completely."

"_Awesome, put lover boy on the phone." _

I passed the phone to Edward giving him a look of warning. He took a deep breath before he started talking to his sister.

"Hey Al…. Yeah.. .. I know.. I will.. Don't worry about it.. Yes.. I know.. Okay.. , bye Alice" he said before closing my phone.

"Sounded a lot like Jake's call" I said once he gave me my phone back.

"It was a lot like Jake's call." He admitted "She said she will call us back at midnight, so we better answer the phone."

I sighed and scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Its eleven thirty." He told me.

"Thirty minutes until two thousand nine." I said.

Edward grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"Im glad its just me and you here." He whispered.

"Me too."

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told you a little about my birth mom remember?" He asked his voice held a undertone or regret and being hurt.

I thought but it took a while before I remembered what he was talking about.

When he woke up the morning after Mike's party.

I actually smiled looking back at the memory of drunk Edward, he was kind of cute in a way.

"I remember you said she left you when you were seven." I answered.

He nodded slowly.

I smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked me almost appalled.

"That was the night of our first kiss" I told him as I watched the horror come to his face.

"Your actually going to count that as our first kiss, from what you told me it was horrible."

I giggled at him.

"But you were so cute. You called me beautiful and then kissed me and then shoved your little toes in my face." I gave a small pout which made him chuckle.

"You think my toes are cute, if I remember correctly you said they smelled."

I laughed. "They do!" I said smacking his leg lightly.

"You would think as much time I spend in the water they wouldn't smell." he said again the topic of his mother pushed back in his mind.

"Maybe they are destined to smell bad" I told him laughing.

"I called you beautiful?" He suddenly asked.

I blushed. "Yes, remember how I told you, you named the Volvo Yolanda?" he nodded "well apparently you thought it meant beautiful and you kept calling me Yolanda, and I kept getting more and more pissed off and then I asked why you kept calling me Yolanda, and you said because it meant beautiful. Then you kissed me… and started laughing" Edward looked mad when I was done explaining.

"I was so stupid that day" He groaned dropping my hand and using his to pinch the bridge of is nose. I imminently knew where his thoughts had gone.

"Yes you were, but I don't want to remember how you kind of broke up with me, I want to remember about how cute you were on our date and when you were drunk" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He took his hand off his nose and looked at me.

Then he shook his head.

"Eleven forty-five. Ice Cream time?" I asked him

He gave me a small grin.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you about why I did that to you, tomorrow" He said before pushing up off the couch and reaching to pick me up.

"Deal" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took me into the kitchen.

I kissed his cheek once more before he set me down on the counter next to the stove.

He smirked.

"Its not hot." he told me. I looked at him confused.

"The first time you came here you burnt your hand on the stove" He told me.

I looked at him for a moment before It clicked.

"Dude, I remember that." I told him he laughed and pecked my lips quickly before turning and getting some bowls out of a near by cupboard.

He very sweetly took my order and made my Ice cream before handing me my bowl full.

Then he jumped up on the counter beside me and we ate our ice cream slowly. "Soooooo…" he trailed off.

I took a bite of the ice cream and sighed happily.

"This is completely yummy." I said before shoving another spoon full in my mouth and smiling at him.

He stuck his finger in my whipped topping and then slurped it off.

"Yeah it is, but you know what would make it even more…yummy?" He grinned a mischievous grin.

"What?"

He took his finger and scooped up some more then he whipped it on my nose.

I looked at him wide eyed making him start laughing.

Then I scooped some up on my finger and wiped it down the line of his face.

He stopped laughing then looked at me.

Then he looked at the can of whipped cream across the way from us.

I saw his plan before he jumped off the counter.

Once his feet his the floor and his hand outstretched for the can I pour my whole bowl of ice cream right on his head stopping him in his tracks.

He turned and looked at me with strawberry ice cream and chocolate sauce dripping down his face.

I started laughing as he cleared his eye sight.

He glared at me then grinned the evil grin again.

Suddenly chocolate sauce hit my face.

My mouth dropped. I didn't even see him with it in his hand.

I wiped the sauce off my face and we both started laughing.

I grabbed my stomach as I laughed and laughed.

Suddenly I felt Edward in front of me.

I opened my eyes and let my laughed subside as I started into his ice cream covered bright green eyes.

My breath caught in my throat.

He moved forward so he was between my legs as he stood.

"3...2...1 Happy New Year Bella" He said before he caught my mouth with his.

We kissed until we were out of breath.

I nodded as he laid his forehead against mine.

"What" he asked looking into my eyes.

I went in and kissed him again, making sure to suck some of the ice cream off his lips.

"Your are right, It does make it a lot more yummy."

He laughed and pecked my lips.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Longest chap EVER! and you know what.. im dedicating it to **XXxPAMMY bAYbEExXX,**and** RockstarLife. **Why you ask. Well becuase I want Pammy(^_^) to feel better and Becuase they both have made me laugh and feel alot better about my self two chapters in a ROW. AWESOME GUYS, keep giving me awesome REVIEWS. **

**I Also have to thank my sister. For being a pain in my ass and for correcting every chap for me. **

**FINALLY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE TOGETHER! AND ITS 2009 WHOOOO!. lol. **

**So yes the song Edward was playing for Bella is on my profile. As well as some pics of the Village in Big Bear.**

**Uhhhh i dont remember what else im going to say so.... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**

**OH YEAH!!!!! whne i was writing the ICEE part i acutally had a brainfreeze and i was hyper.. **


	28. Caught In the Act

_Last time_

_"That was the most amazing thing in the world." He whispered to me pecking my lips quickly._

_I nodded still unable to catch my breath_.

* * *

Chap 28

Caught In the Act

* * *

The plush carpet surrounded my feet as I made my way slowly to the bathroom.

Edward was still sleeping on the couch where we fell asleep after cleaning up the kitchen last night.

I still wasn't suppose to be walking, but I had to use the bathroom and it was mortifying asking my …. BOYFRIEND! to take me. I would have to wake him up too and he looked so cute sleeping.

I crept as silently as I could to Alice and Emmett's joint bathroom.

My ankle hurt but I pushed through the pain and closed the door behind me.

When I was finished I washed my hands and limped to the door when I opened it I came face to face with a very livid Edward.

"E-Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella, what do you think your doing?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"I had to go and you were sleeping and it really doesn't hurt that bad and I really had to go." I rushed out.

Edward glanced down at my ankle and then picked me up in his arms.

He set me on the couch and immediately started to unwrap my ankle.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked looking down at him.

"I'm making sure you didn't reopen it" He told me.

I glared at him then winced as the air around me hit my wound.

"Damn Bella." he cursed as he brought up his fingers to pinch his nose.

"What?"

"You opened it back up. I wont be able to get it closed again, We need to go to the ER" I cringed back at his words.

I have been avoiding the hospital religiously.

Edward took a deep breath before wrapping my ankle back up.

"Let me throw on a clean shirt." He told me as he started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called out.

Edward turned and looked at me.

"Your not angry at me right?" I asked.

I saw Edward's face soften and he sighed.

He walked back over to my quickly.

"God no Bella, I'm just worried." He kissed my forehead.

"Okay" I said as he left the room once more.

I looked around, I really didn't want to go back in public wearing the same thing I had last night, I still have chocolate and ice cream stains on it.

I knew my bag was downstairs.

Edward came up the door within seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry thick in his voice.

"I want to change." I said simply hoping that I repelled any worried thoughts from his mind.

"Want me to go get you some …clothes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please, since I cant walk." I told him giving him a sweet smile.

Edward nodded and went back though the door to his floor.

When he came back up he threw my a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I looked at the short and then at him.

"Either I need your help to the bathroom or I need you to turn around." I told him. He smiled shyly at me and then turned around.

I slipped off the thermal I was wearing and put the t-shirt on quickly. I started to move to stand and put my jeans on but was caught with a dilemma.

"Edward," I said cautiously. He turned and looked at me. "Can I stand to put on the jeans?" Edward's eyes went wide as he came to that same conclusion I did. If I couldn't put pressure on my ankle how was I going to stand to put on some jeans? I saw Edward gulp.

"No" He said quietly.

I thought for a second I could slip my pants off while I was laying on the couch and slip the others on my feet but I wouldn't be able to get the jeans on while laying down. I'd need help standing.

I started to slip off my pants.

"W-what are you…doing?" I heard Edward Gasp.

"I can get it all on but I cant pull it up." I groans pushing my sweats past my hips and down my legs before kicking them to the other side of the couch. I heard a groan come from the other side of the room.

I was wearing my black and white striped cheekies. I smiled at the thought of Edward in the background.

I got the jeans around each foot before laying back down on my back.

"Are you done?" Edward asked from behind my head somewhere.

I turned to look at him. He was standing by the door with his right hand thrown over his eyes.

"No, I need your help to stand up so I can pull them up."

Edward peaked through his fingers at me and then cringed.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea." he warned me as he covered his eyes again. His other hand was slacked to the side forming a tight fist.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Why?"

I saw Edward freeze. "Are you serious?" He asked lowly.

"Yeah"

"Your Uhhh.. Almost naked." He struggled.

"Yeah im changing because I suddenly have to go to the ER now come help me please." I was getting annoyed. Normally a boyfriend would be jumping for joy to see his girlfriend in her underwear the first full day they are going out.

Edward gulped again before taking his hand off his face. He tightened it into a fist just like his other hand as he looked me over.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked stiff as he very slowly made his way over, his eyes were locked on my legs.

"I just need help standing up, and staying up" I told him as he slowly made his way over step by step.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, come on." I groaned.

Edward stopped moving and turned around quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"N-Nothing Bella ….give me…. a moment." he said slowly. It sounded like he was biting his lip.

He was breathing deeply in and out. His hands gripped harder into fists. He sighed and then turned back around and very quickly ran over to me.

He yanked me up into a standing position and steadied me by holding my shoulder.

It happened so fast I just stood there shocked.

"Hurry up" he said. I looked up and he was looking over my head at the window.

"Oh…Kay" I said and I bent to retrieve my pants from my ankles.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Picking up my pants." I saw him stiffen again but I ignored it as I got them. Standing on one foot I was suddenly in another dilemma. How could I shimmy them up my hips without putting pressure on my ankle. I could barely stand here with him while not putting any weight on my ankle.

"Edward?" I asked pulling my jeans up to my calf.

"Yeah" he barked.

"I think im going to need help." I told him.

There was a long silence. "With what?" He whispered.

"You got me some skinny jeans, and they are Uhhh…. Tight.. Around my …ummmm.. Hips…. I cant balance on one foot and pull them up." It took about three minutes to tell him, because I didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable no matter how childish he was acting.

"I don't think I can do that." He told me with a sigh.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bella, im having trouble keeping things together while your bent over in your… underwear." He told me honestly.

I stopped what I was doing and stood up to look at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" his eyes looked pained.

"you've seen me in a bathing suit before." I reminded him.

"Yes, but the bathing suit was different. These are.. Amazing looking on you." He looked down at me.

"Thank you…I guess." I told him.

"I'll go get you a different pair." He started to set me back down on the couch.

"NO! Edward stop acting stupid, just help me get these the rest of the way up." I told him.

Edward's eyes widened again.

"Your going to trust me with that?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, now man up and pull my pants up" I ordered.

Edward gulped again so I leaned into him and took his hands and placed them on the pants which were on my thighs.

"w-wha" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shut up and pull up." I told him putting my hand back down to help him help me.

He both started to pull the pants up and got them almost all the way up my thighs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Carlisle's voice screamed from the door.

Edward threw my onto the couch and walked across the room.

"Carlisle, calm down im sure there is a explanation." Esme's musical voice came from the same area.

I didn't want to turn around and look at them, my face was bright red.

"Edward what's going on" Esme asked after a while of silence.

"I…uhm-" Edward breathed.

"-Esme can you help me get my pants on" I blurted out not being able to sit in the room with Edward's dad in my underwear. Edward was one thing, his father was another.

I heard Esme's light footsteps approach the couch.

"Why do you need any help?" She asked sweetly form my side.

I looked back up at her, surly red faced and she smiled at me with bright wondrous eyes.

"My ankle is hurt…" I trailed off Esme nodded.

"Carlisle take Edward into the kitchen while I help Bella." She looked to her husband and smiled.

I heard Carlisle walk past the couch but refused to look his way.

"Alright they are gone." She told me.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had.

"So how am I suppose to help?" She asked.

"Go get some sweats from my bag down stairs?" I questioned.

Esme smiled at me and then threw a blanket over me and went down Edward's door.

I started to peal the pants off of me.

I was half done before Esme returned.

"Edward went and got the jeans didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes.."

"The sweats were right next to your underwear, so I bet he just skipped to the jeans and grabbed the first pair." She informed me.

I nodded.

She sat next to my feet and helped me get the pants off my ankles then she gasped.

"Oh Bella, That thorn bush really did do a number on you" She stroked her hand over my bandage softly.

I looked up at her with my mouth open as she started to put the sweats on my feet.

"how?… what?…" I asked

"Alice called me the night it happened crying and then yesterday she called me at midnight very happy." She told me with a smile.

"So you know…" I trailed.

"About you and Edward.. Yes.. That's why my husband was so loud." She gave a small giggle.

I shimmied the sweats up my hips and sighed contently happy to be in pants again.

"I'm happy for you two." Esme suddenly said bringing a worried smile to my face

"Thhaaaannks?"

Esme smiled at me. "Edward was always so distant, he tried to be here but it was like he was always somewhere else in his mind, thank you for helping him come out of that."

"I didn't do anything really." I mumbled.

"I know, that's the wonderful thing about it." She laughed.

I gave her a crazy look making her laugh more.

"Uhhh.. Girls…" Carlisle yelled from the kitchen.

Esme clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles.

"You can come in, she is decent." Esme said starting a whole new round of giggles.

Carlisle and a very reluctant Edward walked into the room.

I blushed deep red when Carlisle grinned my way, Edward avoided my eyes.

"Alright forty-two, lets look at that leg and see if you need stitches." Esme moved and let him sit in my spot.

"Forty-two?" Edward asked leaning over the couch by my head.

Carlisle smiled at me because he got to tell the tale about my nickname again.

"Yes forty-two, Bella here came in forty-two times in one moth when she was in sixth grade." Carlisle gave a little chuckle as he started to unwrap my leg.

I looked up at Edward who's mouth was hanging open.

"Edward?" I asked.

"It.. was… you!" He gave me a huge grin and took my hand.

"What was me?" I asked.

"The girl from the hospital, the one who made me talk" he finished everyone stared at him with quizzical looks.

"Son, what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked putting his attention back to unwrapping my bandages.

"The day I went to the hospital, you were treating forty-two, and she talked to me asking me tons of questions and I wasn't talking back." He said like it explained everything, I saw Esme's face light up from the corner of my eye.

She quickly grabbed me in a hug.

I was missing something.

I looked at Carlisle alarmed.

He shrugged and went to the task of studding my foot, he lifted it up to look underneath keeping his face calm at the carnage.

"It worst on the heel" he said to no one in particular.

Esme let go of me and sat on the floor next to my head and watched her husband.

"Bella, I don't think you need stitches, but it will have to stay bandaged and you will have to not walk on it" He smiled at me and started to put a fresh bandage on my foot.

"Edward was right then?" I asked.

"Yes, it was a good call Edward" He looked over and smiled at his son.

"Your going to make a fine doctor someday" Esme added making Edward blush.

* * *

Edward carried me down to his floor after we finished eating the pancakes that Esme made for us.

Both of us were slouching on the couch and watching some show on nickelodeon.

I glanced over at Edward to see his face in concentration.

"What's up?" I asked.

Edward looked over at me and smiled then he grabbed my hand and ran his fingers over my knuckles.

"I just cant get over how easy being with you is." He told me.

I turned towards him.

"I don't get what your talking about." I told him truthfully.

"It always seemed different when I was growing up and watching the couples being together, I always told myself I wouldn't be with anyone because I didn't want to treat women badly." He confessed his eyes locked on our hands.

"Ed-"

"-that probably confused you even more didn't it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I told you my mom left me when I was seven?"

I nodded again.

"We lived in Las Vegas, my mom was a full time stripper, and drug user," I gasped, not at his mom's profession but the fact he was going to tell me something only a small amount of people knew.

He looked up in my eyes.

I smiled sweetly at him and a small smile came to his lips.

"She only had me, my father was, god knows where, She stripped by night and partied until the afternoon. Drugs, alcohol, sex; I seen it all by the time I was five. Her friends would hit on me and make me offers, I didn't know what it was for back then but now I do." he was looking back at our entwined fingers and took a deep breath. "I remember going from hotel room to hotel room, but there was one hotel that we always went to. The Roadside Inn. The owner there was an old professor that was fired from a local college. He taught something about being a doctor. I never went to school, you really don't get to when your moving and your mom ignored you unless you were in her way or she was using you to get money out of someone. The owner, he taught me how to read and write so that I was at an advanced level." Edward closed his eyes then and a look of pain came over his features.

I put my hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes and gave me a very slight smile.

"Bella, I remember the day she left like it was like yesterday. She was having a party, and my aunt, who I have no Idea really was my aunt or not, she gave me money to eat with for the month, or week. Some girl wanted me to try whatever she was smoking and some man in the bathroom with my mom overdosed and they took him outback and left him there. Everyone took off around noon, except the ones who were passed out they left by dark. My mom was passed out in the bathroom and I got her up and tried to get her to eat some food the owner dropped by, She smacked me a couple times and yelled at me before grabbing her coat and going to work for the night."

His eyes stared off into space at a wall as he recounted everything.

"I went and met the owner and he taught me my lesson for the night then I remember watching some TV show he turned on for me. I was expecting my mom to come home with a bunch of people I didn't know for another party. I hid all my personal things under the bed next to my moms drug paraphernalia. So I was climbing under to get something when the door to my room opened with a bang. I looked and saw three pairs of men's shoes and I heard them talking about my mom owning them money and not showing up for work. They ransacked the bathroom and her suitcase but then they left. The owner couldn't take care of me, I asked him a number of times what would happen to me, if my mom never came home, he told me to sit tight she would be back. For weeks he put me up in a room and made sure I was fed and clothed. My mom never came back, not once."

He sighed and took another deep breath.

"Truth was, she was my mom, I loved her even if she exposed me to all the things I've had nightmares about. I wanted her to come back, She acted like a mother occasionally, sometimes we even had fun with each other, like when she would take me to the park or movies the nights she was off, Sure she met men during those outing and got stuff from them, or disappeared with them for a hour, I still loved her. I didn't know she wasn't going to come back." I saw a tear making its way down his cheek but I didn't dare move, My hand was locked in his and my eyes wouldn't leave his face.

"It seemed like months, alone in that hotel room, But I guess it was only days or weeks. Soon child services came. I was malnourished, moody, unsociable. The fist place they put me had tons of kids, but I was never around any so I didn't know how to act. I remember feeling left out. So I would just hide."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as he continued, imagining and small little boy alone in some corner.

"The next house I was in only had one other child in it, a boy my age named Ben. He was my first friend, we would laugh and play and do all the things boys would do and I felt like I belonged. Until our foster moms boyfriend, Chase, moved in. He was pure Evil. We had rules like we couldn't laugh or talk in his presence or he would take a extension cord to us. It was two months after he moved in that Ben started to act strange. Chase ignored me and only went after Ben, Ben took it all in silence, midnight beating I could hear through my walls. I tried to tell my Foster mom but she only ignored me or told me to stop making things up, when I asked Ben what was wrong he said nothing."

The hardness and hate filled Edward's eyes as he continued.

"I heard Ben crying one night so I decided to go investigate even if I knew I got caught I would get beaten, but he was my friend, my only friend, I couldn't sit there and listen to him cry any longer. I peaked through his door and saw Chase on top of him. Ben was facing me the man on his back and our eyes connected, his eyes held fear and pain. The man grunted on top of him and I saw the glitter of silver in his hand. A gun, held to the back of Ben's neck." he took another deep breath. "I didn't know how to react, guns meant death for me, and knowing Ben was going to die, scared me. I didn't know what to do, so I closed the door and turned my back on my friend. The next morning Ben limped into the room for breakfast and smiled at me and I smiled back then Chase came in, and I knew he saw me last night. The look he gave me, he knew I was there, that I had saw, I stayed quiet." Edward suddenly looked at me, and I didn't know what emotion was shown on my face.

"Bella, I was eight, I didn't know what to do, I knew he was hurting my friend, and I knew it was wrong. My foster mom had to leave for a week on some business trip and me and Ben were left in Chase's care. The second night since my Foster mom left I heard it happening again and I went to Ben's room, to see Chase and him in the same position, the gun still pointed at him. This time I couldn't take it. I opened to door all the way and started yelling at Chase who jumped off Ben and pointed his gun at me. Ben got up and jumped on Chase's back, there was a fight and I shot and the next thing I knew I was running to the neighbor's house telling them Ben was bleeding." Edward looked into my eyes and put his hand on my face.

"Ben died, a week later, Chase shot himself and the bullet hit Ben also. I was moved to California, but I didn't speak, I was scared to. That's when I met Esme. She came to visit her friend and brought Alice and Emmett and they were the first kids to get me to smile and even laugh, I spent more and more time with them and then over the summer Esme asked if I wanted to be adopted by her and Carlisle, I was so happy, I loved staying at there house and no guns were allowed and no one hurt anyone just to see them in pain, there were no drugs and no alcohol. I was happy, for once in my life I knew what a family was suppose to be."

"I hope you understand why being in a relationship is hard for me, the only ones I really knew were battered and ugly and I always held my families relationship on top like a unattainable thing, something I would never find, because I came from a different place them everyone else. I'm the only one who saw a child be raped by someone that was suppose to protect him, and im the only one who was offered sex at the age of six before I even knew what it really was."

I nodded slowly not sure if he wanted me to answer or not.

We sat in silence for a little while.

"Bella," He whispered through the silence. "Please say something."

I looked up to his eyes to see all the pain and strange relief that clouded them. I shot myself forward and hugged him as hard as I could. He went rigid for a second before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I'm so sorry everything like that happened" I sobbed

"Shhh, Its okay" he soothed as he stroked my hair softly.

"No its not, I never understood why you were so distant, Why we couldn't just be together, I was such a idiot." I continued to cry out.

"I'm strangely happy about it." He confessed, I took my head off his shoulder and looked at him puzzled.

"If my mom never left and if Chase wasn't a sick bastard, I would have never met Esme, and I would have never had the life I have now. I would have never met you" He half grinned at the end.

"The funny thing is, I was so obsessed with being a doctor. My foster mom sent me with Carlisle before I moved in with them, to see what being a doctor was like. I met this girl, she was sweet and had just tripped over a sock and sprained her ankle. I wouldn't talk still to anyone that wasn't Alice or Emmett, so I ignored her and she wouldn't leave me alone. She even hopped after me when I tried to leave the room. I heard a bang and turned around to see her on the floor, tears in her eyes and I felt so bad that I spoke-"

"- 'Are you okay, please don't cry' " I remember that day, I was that little girl. "Oh Edward you got me back on my feet and kissed my knee better and told me everything would be fine and you would see me again next time." I blushed.

"Bella, I care for you, more than anyone else, you have become the point of my life since I first laid eyes on you." He put his hand under my chin and brought my mouth to his in a sweet and short kiss.

* * *

**AHHH! I hope that wasnt disapointing. Please dont tell me if it was let me think everyone loves me. **

**So for a completle serious note. Nothing in edward's past is something I've experianced. I've known ppl who have, and I love them dearly and its not a laughing matter. I put it in her to show just how much it can mess a person up. **

**So I hope you guys know whats going on in Edward's head a little better, He really dislikes his mom for leaving him and not giving him a real childhood, he was basically grown at seven. Sad, yes i know. **

**Today my sister asked what I have instore for the story now that I've reached my turning point, Let me tell you A WHOLE lot. **

**In the story its only January and i still have until June, So WHOOO! dont stop believeing in me. **

**Haha**


	29. Cowboy Dreams

_Last time._

_"Bella, I care for you, more than anyone else, you have become the point of my life since I first laid eyes on you." He put his hand under my chin and brought my mouth to his in a sweet and short kiss._

* * *

Chap 29.

Cowboy Dreams

**I dont own twilight.. I just like to play with Edward**

* * *

"**Edward! Bella! You better have your clothes on we are coming down!" **Emmett yelled from above. Edward sighed next to me. We were cuddling on the couch watching some mindless reality show.

Three days of peace with just Esme and Carlisle in the house and now our friends were returning from Big Bear.

I giggled as I heard Emmett's big foot steps trying to be quiet on the stairs.

"Hey EM!" I yelled form my seat still unable to walk.

Emmett ran over and jumped on me and Edward, laughing. I noticed he didn't put his weight on me.

"HONEY WERE BACK!" I heard Alice yell down the stairs before she suddenly was on top of us also.

Alice was hugging me around my neck and then she reached over to kiss Edward's cheek.

"Where's Rose and Jasper?" I asked.

"Taking Blubber and Abby home" Emmett said trying to fit in-between Edward and me his eyes fixed on the screen "oh my god I love this show!" he said when he realized what it was.

"How is your foot Bella?" Alice asked sliding down to the floor since there was no room on the couch.

"It feels fine-"

"-she cant walk still, Alice" Edward cut me off coldly. I gave him a dirty look and he only smiled at me.

"Oh wow, they are together" Emmett said looking back and forth from me to Edward.

I laughed and Edward scowled.

"Well I just wanted to do a little bit of school shopping, when can she walk again?" Alice asked Edward.

"I don't know, Carlisle is keeping a eye on it." Edward told her.

Alice smiled. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Watching TV" We both said at once. We glanced at each other and started laughing.

"Oh god, this is so weird" Alice mumbled turning to the TV.

"What is?" I asked pushing her head. She turned and glared at me.

"You and Edward, acting all coupleish" She answered grinning. I Blushed scarlet and Edward gave a couple fake coughs.

Emmett nudged me.

"You know Bella, Since New Years is over I can start planning my Birthday Party." He gave me a wink.

"Really?" I asked him curiously.

"Why yes, little sister, I'll be eighteen in March." He grinned and gave me wide eyes jokingly.

"Oh My God, that only leaves like… two months… and like 15 days.." Alice jumped to her feet and Emmett grabbed the back of her shirt so she couldn't go running upstairs.

"Where you think your going pixie?" He asked.

"To plan your party, now let me go your freak" she struggled against him.

"I don't want you to plan my party, you keep struggling your gonna stretch out your shirt." Emmett laughed as Alice stopped moving and was slung back on top of him and Edward.

"Stupid" She mumbled punching Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett laughed.

"Sorry Alice, but im planning this party for once." He told her smugly.

"Why?" She asked getting off of him and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Two words. No. Parents" He answered showing the number two on his fingers.

"Three words," Alice said to me. "Tons. Of. Alcohol." I Giggled and Alice roller her eyes at Emmett.

"Alcohol?" Rose's voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, tons apparently" Edward answered sarcastically.

"Oh Great Edward's in a nice mood." Rose said dryly.

"Where's Jazz?" Alice asked.

"We had a visitor, Hes meeting your parents." Rose answered sitting in Emmett's lap. Emmett's arms wrapped around Rose and he flexed causing her to giggle.

"What kind of visitor?" Edward asked.

"My cousin Steve from Texas." Rose answered.

"Cousin Steve." Emmett Asked.

"Yes, its his first time to California, My parents are coming home tomorrow and we are all going to Disneyland. I asked if you guys could go and they pulled the blood related card." Rose gave a angry look to all of us.

"Wait!" Alice yelled "Your not going to be around tomorrow?"

"We aren't going to be around for three days." Rose said, now we knew the reason for her look.

"THREE DAYS!" Emmett yelled. "Babe, you cant leave me alone with _them _for three freaking days, that's crazy talk."

"Im sorry Em, Really, You think I like hanging with my parents and weird cousin?" Rose asked.

"No, I know you hate it, so fake being sick." He told her.

"I can't Steve will know; so will Jasper. I wont let my brother go though this alone, maybe we can ditch them at Disneyland and go off by ourselves." She told Emmett stroking the side of his face.

"Yeah my girlfriend is down here." We heard Jasper say at the top of the stairs.

We all were very quiet as Jasper and Steve came into view.

Steve looked a lot like Emmett, Big muscles, curly hair. Only Steve's hair was blond and his smile was all wrong.

"Steve this is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. Alice, my Girlfriend. Edward and his Girlfriend Bella." We all waved at Steve and I blushed when he mentioned me and Edward.

"Its nice to meet ya'll" Steve said in a deep southern drawl.

I saw Alice's eyes go wide and I knew what she was thinking, Alice had a weak spot for southern cowboys.

I leaned forward and touched Alice's thigh making her look at me.

"Can you go get your dad so he can tell me if I can walk now." I asked her. Alice smiled happy I gave her the out so she would stop fantasizing about her boyfriends cousin.

Alice practically ran up the stair throwing a very confused glance at the back of Jasper's and Steve's heads.

Rose gave me a knowing look and a small nudge.

"Bella, he just checked you out an hour ago, I Doubt the news will be different." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm just getting a little cabin fever." I said looking at him behind Emmett's head.

Carlisle came down into the room.

"I'm not checking you again." He said before returning back up the stairs.

I huffed and Emmett laughed.

Rose's cell started to ring. "Alice…What.." She shot me a worried look " Okay.. Yeah.. Alright.." She hung up. "Emmett, can you please give Bella a ride up to Alice's room?" She asked him with a small pout.

Emmett's eyes glazed over for a second "yeah.. Sure Babe" He stuttered.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Jasper asked.

Rose turned and looked at her twin.

"Nothing lover boy, She wants some girl time with me and Bells, Esme has her doing something so she couldn't come down and tell us" She smiled at him.

Rose jumped off Emmett's lap and stuck her hand out to help him up. After he was up he turned to me and gave me a evil smile before swinging me up and over his shoulder. My head came into contact with his upper back and I kicked my feet as I screamed.

"Ha-ha Edward, I can make her scream better then you" He said smugly. I heard something unintelligible come from Edward. When Emmett turned and started to the stairs I saw Edward sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and frowning.

"Cheer up Buttercup, Ill be back in a little bit" I told him before Emmett started to tickle the back of my knees.

"EMMETT!" I screeched.

"Careful with her Emmett" Edward warned as we started up the stairs.

Emmett poked and tickled my legs as he followed Rose to Alice's room.

When he entered the room he threw me, literally, onto the bed. I flopped up and down laughing.

"Now I can tell Edward what you like." He joked as I picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. I missed.

"Wow Bella, My first order of business in oh nine is to teach you how to throw." he said shaking his head and exiting the room.

I glanced up and Alice who was sitting by my head.

"Hes Smoking hot." Alice said glumly.

"With a capital S" I told her trying to scoot up so I could sit next to her.

"Hes my cousin" Rose said form a bean bag chair on the floor.

"I Know." Alice said in the same tone as before.

"He is a cowboy." Rose said in a knowing voice. She knew about Alice's desires just like I did.

"RoooOSsssseeee" Alice said flinging herself onto her pillows and covering her face.

Rose started to snicker.

"This is not funny, my boyfriend is standing right next to him and all I can think is of him with tight pants and a flannel shirt and a hat and boots riding a horse.. No him with out a shirt and his muscles glistening with sweat and flexing as he swings me onto his horse then he pulls up my yellow sun dress and unzips his zipper , reveling him in all his glory because his pants are to tight to wear underwear and he-"

"-Alice!" I cut her off.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That was my cousin" Rose said in a obviously disgusted voice.

"So" I said.

"Alice totally turned me on, I had no idea she was talking about Steve, Alice you should write porn for a living." Rose rambled.

"Rose I just had a total orgasmic fantasy about someone other then my boyfriend, who I love" She said sitting up and staring at her friend.

"So, your going to be with Jasper." Rose countered.

"I know, but damn I'm glad you guys will be gone for the next couple days, I don't think I could keep my panties on." Alice admitted.

"Wait, are you saying you would do stuff with Steve?" I asked.

Alice turned to me and I saw it in her eyes before she answered.

"Yes, I would. If he cornered me and asked I would not object. Cowboys are my weakness, thank god he is in regular clothes." I actually saw a tear.

"Why are you crying?" I questioned.

"I sound like a whore, I just admitted I would sleep with my boyfriend's and best friend's cousin, if he offered." Alice whipped a tear from her cheek.

"Alice your not a whore" Rose stood and walked over and sat next to Alice and hugged her.

"I feel like one" Alice sobbed.

"Okay im going to tell you something, but Bella has to promise not to get mad" Rose looked at me and I looked at her confused.

"Uhhh.. I promise." I said

"Edward is ten times hotter then Emmett." Rose stated I looked at her shocked and Alice giggled.

"What" I said in a flat tone.

Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"You promised Bells, Edward is way more defined and god those Abs, Emmett has some yeah but Edward's are magical, I cant help but you check out your little boyfriend, But me and Edward would never _ever _work out, his personality is all wrong for me, but Emmett's is a way better fit." Rose told both of us. I was still looking at her rudely.

"Does Emmett know about this?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him about it last year, he was pissed off at first and didn't talk to me for a while, but he came to accept that im going to think other people are hot, it doesn't mean I will want them the way I want him." She told me as she cleared some of Alice's tears.

"So if Edward proposed sex, you would be like _okay_?" I inquired.

Rose grinned at me "In a heartbeat, hes my sexual perfection, my s.p" she said.

"So Steve is my s.p?" Alice asked.

"Sure is hun, and there is nothing wrong with that" Rose told her Alice giggled.

"Is that why Emmett started working out his abs like a freak?" Alice asked and Rose nodded. I sighed.

"English accents" I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"English accents make my knees give out" I told her.

Rose started laughing.

"Southern accents for me." Alice said.

"Scottish ones for me" Rose said and laughed as me and Alice shot her confused looks.

"Scottish?" I asked.

"Oh you bet, its all about boys in skirts." She said.

"Dominance and submission, I love being in control" Alice said suddenly.

"Yeah well im all about wet sex " Rose said as soon as she was done they both looked at me.

"Come on Bella, what kind of fornication turns you on?" Alice asked.

I sighed and then blushed.

"Public, or somewhere I can get caught easy, the thought of getting in trouble makes me have to change." I told them they both gave me a wicked smile.

We all started laughing and giggling.

"See Alice, there is nothing wrong, but I have a way for Jasper to make you forget all about Steve the sleaze" Rose told her.

"Oh really?" She asked.

Rose winked at her and then turned to me.

"Bells, why don't you have your super hot boyfriend come and get you and bring you into Emmett's room so we can evilly plan." I glared at her and she laughed before dialing her phone and handing it to me.

"Okay, the plan is, while im away with the fam, your going to go shopping." Rose said after Edward kissed my head and closed the door.

I was sitting on Emmett's bed clutching a random teddy bear I found next to his pillow.

Rose was pacing in front of me. Alice decided to lock herself in her room so she could hide from temptation.

"Shopping?" I asked.

"Yes there is this amazing costume shop in Riverside and Ill make a appointment. Alice cant go though." She said with a sheepish smile.

"What! How the heck am I suppose to shop without Alice?" I said alarmed.

"With Edward and Emmett of course." She answered simply.

"Tell me the full plan, stop beating around the bush." I clutched the teddy bear even harder to my chest.

"Wow ms. Swan using such dirty language" she said fanning herself with her hand.

I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh.

"Serious, You and the boys are going to find Jasper a hot cowboy outfit."

"Rose, How are they going to help?"

"They both have a secret liking for old western movies so they know something authentic, I'll tell them all about it late tonight, but for now its our little secret."

"They like old westerns?"

"Yeah its stupid they get all gaga over horses and guns like Alice, I think they get it from growing up with Esme, she is into those trashy western romance novels. "

We both laughed.

"So will you do it?"

"look for clothes to make your brother Sexy, why not" I smiled.

"I meant will you get out of here to do shopping without Alice knowing?"

"Maybe."

"You have to do it, if she finds out the sexy will be taken out of the plan."

"Oh heaven forbid I make the sexy go away."

"Well yes, what is sex with out the sexy"

"Its sex, rose"

"Spoken like a true virgin."

I stuck my tongue out at her again.

Rose giggled as a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" Rose yelled out.

"Steve" The voice said.

Rose looked at me wide eyed but went and unlocked and opened the door letting her cousin in.

"So this is Emmett's room?" he asked his southern accent thick.

"Yeah" Rose answered.

"Teddy bears?" He asked.

"Yes" Rose answered again in a angry tone.

"Well I just wanted to come tell you, we have to go because your parents are home." His eyes darted around the room before they landed on me.

His big eyes were bright blue.

"It was nice meeting you Bella" he said as he walked over took my hand off the Teddy Bear and kissed it. His lips lingered long enough for Rose to walk over and pull him away by his collar.

"That's enough lover boy, she is taken, and Edward would beat your ass." Rose heaved him to the opposite side of the room.

"No harm meant Bella" He said I nodded in reply.

"Where is Jasper?" Rose asked Steve.

"He was worried about his girlfriend. So he went to talk to her for a little while." He answered.

"Go find him please." she said sweetly opening the door and basically kicking him out.

Once he left she gave me a apologizing smile.

"I'm going to go fill in Edward and Emmett, I'll send lover boy up to get you." She winked before exiting.

I sat in Emmett's room alone for about three minutes before Edward came sprinting in.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worried.

"Im fine." I told him.

"Rose said you were crying" He told him as his brows knit together in confusion.

I smiled.

"Nope"

My phone vibrated so and I looked at it.

_I don't think you would mind a little white lie_

_- Hugs and kisses 3 Rose_

I laughed after I read the text message.

Edward just looked at my puzzled again.

"Please take me somewhere other then here, your brothers socks smell and im very hungry." I told him putting my hands up like a toddler until he picked me up bridal style and walked me out of the room.

It was still early morning the next day when Alice came bouncing into the room. Esme and I were sitting at the breakfast nook eating some omelets. Edward and Emmett were still sleeping in their beds. I shared with Alice which is why im up so early.

"Hey mom" Alice said grabbing a loaf of bread and stepping to the toaster with two slices.

"Good Morning honey" Esme said smiling at her daughter.

"Mom want to go shopping with me since, little miss I-got-lost-in-the-woods-and-a-thorn-bush-decided-to-rape-my-foot-so-I-cant-go-shopping wont go?" Alice asked with a sweet smile.

"Shopping for what?" Esme asked.

"Well there is a big sale at Forever 21 and Hollister at the mall. Oh wait the Tyler mall has a lot of good sales, Bella could use some cute dresses for spring, and Rose wanted some Dickies." Alice went on and on until her toast popped up and then she buttered it and sat down next to me taking the fork from my hand and eating some of my omelet.

I glared at her and then slid the plate over.

"Yummy," She said digging in. I took a slice of her toast and ate it slowly.

Esme giggled along with us until Carlisle stepped into the room with a sly smile.

"Girls" He said cheerfully pulling orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Hey dad, me and mom are going shopping today." Alice said still stuffing her face.

"Sounds like fun. Bella what are you going to do?" He asked after sipping from his cup.

"Uhhh.. I was going to hang with the guys." I shrugged.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't know what we will do since I cant walk and all." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well lets get you on the couch and take a look at that ankle." He smiled before walking over and helping me up.

His snaked his right around my waist and my left arm around his neck before practically lifting me off my bad foot.

"Why not just pick me up like your sons?" I asked when we hobbled though the door.

"I think you should have a little independence." He told me as he helped me sit on the couch.

Carlisle sat on the coffee table and placed my bad ankle on his lap.

He unwrapped it slowly.

"Bella, what do you find.. Intriguing about Edward?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes and found him looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well.. Hes kind, and sweet, He doesn't push me to do things I don't want to. He protects and worries about me…. Hes… hott" I stumbled.

Carlisle laughed and I blushed.

"What do you think he find.. Intriguing about me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Your very kind and gentle and laid back. Its what he needs." He told me as he unwrapped the last layer.

Carlisle looked at my food then poked and prodded some of it.

"Wiggle your toes." he commanded.

I wiggled my toes make me smile.

"Can you move your ankle?"

"Like around in a circle?"

"Just half a circle, try not to move your heel around to much" I moved my ankle around in a half circle.

"Very good, Alright Bella, its healing perfectly. You have scabs along the back that will open as soon as you walk but you can put pressure on it while its immobile." He started to wrap my leg back up.

"So I wont need help getting dressed anymore." I smiled.

"No Edward wont have to help you with your pants." he flashed me a teasing smile.

"Whoa Edward got in Bella's pants?" Emmett asked from behind up. I turned and saw him standing with rumpled clothes and his hair sticking up in odd places.

"Figuratively speaking, yes" Carlisle answered.

I looked at Carlisle in horror. "He did not."

"Im just teasing Bella." He told me patting me on my shoulder and placing my foot back on the floor.

Edward finally woke up and Alice was out wit Esme so we decided to go ahead and pick up what we needed to for Rose.

We were currently driving to Riverside, in Edward's Volvo. I had shotgun and Emmett had to squish in the back seat.

Emmett complained the whole time until I promised to sit in the back on the way home.

We pulled up to a shop across from the Mission Inn.

Edward parked on the street and then walked around to help me out of the car. Emmett was having a hard time getting my crutches out and ended up whacking Edward in the shin.

Edward helped me out and we started to make our way slowly to the costume shop. Emmett ran ahead of us chasing some kid.

"Come here you little monster." He yelled after the kid.

Edward walked patiently by me with a small smile on his face.

When we reached the small shop Emmett was standing outside panting.

"Man, that little kid could run" He said smiling at us.

"I would think you could catch him." Edward commented.

"His mom was like gonna squish me though, she came out of the ice cream shop licking a triple scoop and yelling at me to stop casing her kid. It was hilarious." Emmett laughed then opened the door for me and Edward.

The bell chimed as I stepped through.

Edward walked up to the counter where a woman in her late forties was sitting reading a Vogue magazine and chewing on gum. When she looked up she smiled.

"Emmett" She said warming coming around the counter to give him a big hug.

"Hey Candy" He said hugging the women back.

"Dang kid I didn't think I would see you until your appointment next week." She said reaching up to muss Emmett's hair. Emmett laughed nervously.

Edward looked at me with his eye brows raised and we both giggled.

"Who are your friends?" Candy asked throwing a thumb over her shoulder at us.

"This is my brother Edward and his Girl Bella, they are the people Rose sent to get the costume." Emmett explained.

"Edward" Candy said walking over to him and swallowing him in a hug. "Its so nice to finally meet you, Your family is amazing and they talk about you so much."

Edward hugged her back loosely not sure what to do. Just as quick as she started the hug she let him go and turned to me.

She walked over quickly and grabbed me in a hug.

"Bella, I've heard so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you" She said hugging me and rubbing my back before letting me go.

"Do you want to sit dear? Edward is as close to Jasper's size as we can get and it looks like you should get off that leg" She told me while simultaneously setting up a chair in front of two small fitting rooms.

I hobbled over on my crutches and sat in the chair.

Edward walked over with a cowboy outfit and a scowl on his face.

"I can't wait to see you in it." I told him. He gave me a curt smile, then headed into the room.

"When Rose called yesterday I scrabbled to find some real looking cowboy outfits. I only found two Jasper and Edward's body types are almost alike, Jasper has more leg muscle so the pants will be baggy." Candy said crouching next to me.

I took out my cell phone and texted Rose.

_We r here, ur Sp is trying it on…the item ;)_

_Heart Bellah_

I waited patiently with candy as Emmett entered his own fitting room with a couple different costumes from around the store.

My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

_Awesome, send pics plz ;)_

_I want my M 3 Rose_

I smiled before replying.

_k, Whatcha doin?_

_Heart Bellah_

I felt my phone vibrate almost instantly and I looked at it confused.

_I'm not coming out in this_

_Edward._

I frowned.

_Get your ass out here._

_Heart Bellah_

I sat for a moment and didn't hear him coming out, just as I was going to send him another text I got a message from Rose.

_We r waiting for Splash Mountain. Boring._

_I want my M 3 Rose_

I gave a small laugh and embarrassingly looked over at candy who's eyes were transfixed on Edward door.

Then my phone vibrated.

_Please don't make me do this._

_Edward._

I sighed

_Its 4 ur lil sis tho hun. _

_Heart Bellah_

Then I wrote back Rose.

_Edward wont cum out_

_Heart Bellah_

I heard Edward's cell ring though the door and a hushed conversation.

Just then the door to Emmett's room banged open and I looked over only to start laughing so hard I almost fell out of my seat.

Emmett was wearing his own version of a cowboy outfit, only it was a little kids size.

Emmett smiled and walked over to me with his chest puffed out.

"Hott right, Do you think Rose will love it?" he asked flexing his muscles.

The fabric on his arms starched and almost burst open at the seams. The sleeves came to the top of his arm and looked like a tank top and the bottom of the shirt went to the middle of his stomach, his belly button clearly visible.

The jeans he was swearing went to his knee caps and looked like they were cutting off his circulation.

I raised my phone still shaking with laughter and snapped a photo then sent it to Rose.

I heard Edward's door clock open and I saw his eye peek out then he closed it.

_Now that's wat I call Smexy. Lol_

_I miss my M 3 Rose_

I was still laughing as Emmett strutted around.

"Em what are you suppose to be a rodeo clown?" I asked somewhere in-between the laughter.

Emmett dropped his arms limply by his sides and stared at me in shock.

"No, Bella how could you ask that." He said like he was being strangled with tears.

This only caused me to laugh more and he eventually joined in and then went back into his room to change into something else.

Candy was shacking her head. "That boy has issues." she said.

We heard Edward muffled voice "you have no idea" and we started laughing.

"Edward, you should come out now" Candy said loudly. I could imagine see the scowl on Edward's face right at the moment. I sighed.

"Please Edward" I whined.

The door slowly clicked open and he poked his head out, I could see he was wearing a plaid blue flannel shirt.

"This is stupid." Is all he said.

"No stupid was your brother, sweetie, I doubt you will look like that." Candy told him standing.

Edward shot a look at candy before throwing open the door.

I gulped at the image that will be forever branded into my mind.

Edward had on a light plaid blue flannel shirt, it was open showing the perfection that was his abs, and it was so tight on his arms I nearly fainted, I thought he was hott with his shirt off, I was completely wrong. He had on a pair of tight jeans, that hugged his thighs a little loosely but were still so tight I could see his muscles. A big belt buckle was hooked to the front and a leather belt wound around his waist. The jeans hung low on his hips showing the world his perfectly formed 'V'. I glanced down at his feet to see a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Where is the hat?" Candy asked as I was pulled out of my fantasy. Curse Alice and her awesome taste in fantasy I think I just found something new to dream about.

Edward groaned and grabbed a hat from behind him, having to turn and bend over to get it. I gasped and almost fainted at the sight of her perfectly shaped behind.

Edward turned at looked at me.

"You alright Bella?" he asked and all I could do was nod slowly.

I raised my phone and snapped a picture as he shot the cell a dirty look.

I attached it to a message.

_Damn Alice =(_

_Heart Bellah_

I sent it to Rose

Emmett walked out of his dressing room in normal clothes, took one look at Edward and then looked over at me.

"You didn't send that to Rose right?" He asked.

I smiled wickedly. "Oh yes I did"

Emmett glared over at Edward before turning and walking back to his little room.

My phone vibrated.

_Oh dear god, Thank you Alice._

_I Miss my M, 3 Rose_

I shook my head and Edward looked at me.

"Your good, go take it off." I told him.

"Thank god" he said before turning and quickly shutting the door behind him.

Emmett and Edward both opened their doors at the same time, Emmett didn't even glance at Edward while he took Jasper's clothes out of his arm and stopped over to Candy at the register.

After he paid, he turned and stocked out of the store without a word. Edward helped me to my feet and with my crutches and we slowly made our way out of the store bidding goodbye to Candy.

Emmett was standing impatiently outside the store glaring across the courtyard.

"Em want to get some ice cream with me, while Edward takes the stuff to the car?" I asked hopping over to him.

Emmett looked at me and smiled weakly, "yeah sure small fry"

He handed Edward the outfit. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I'll get you something?" I told him in more of a question.

"Something with Mint" He smiled and walked away from us.

Emmett and me made our way slowly to the small Ice cream shop.

When we entered the door there was a person with two kids in front of us.

"Soooo… What's up Em?" I asked looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just a little miffed" He told me.

His arms were crossed when we reached the lady.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" She asked shooting flirty looks at Emmett. Emmett ignored the girl and looked at the ice cream.

"Can I get a single scoop of Mississippi Mud and…." I trailed off not sure what to get Edward."A double of Mint chocolate chip, and a triple of Mississippi Mud" Emmett finished for me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

The girl behind the counter nodded her head and shot off to work.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Don't mention is little sister, it's the least I could do for my behavior in the costume place." He said with the wave of his hand before he started to dig his wallet out of his pocket.

"No Emmett im buying." I told him with a pointed look.

"Don't think so, my brother would kick my ass." Emmett countered.

"He would not." I pouted.

Emmett handed the girl a ten and we walked over to the seats and started to eat our Ice cream.

"So you wanna talk about it?" I asked after my first bite of heaven.

"Talk about how me and you like the same Ice cream?" he asked.

"No!, About how my boyfriend is your girlfriends, s.p" I took another small bite.

"You know about that?" Emmett asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes," I told him truthfully, "and you know what, if you keep it a total secret I'll tell you mine."

Emmett looked at me with a sly smile on his face and acted like he zipped his mouths shut. I giggled. Then looked nervously out the window to see if Edward was coming.

"Okay, repeat this to anyone and you die" I told him seriously.

Emmett smiled at me.

"A couple months back I had a very, very, VERY sexy dream about you and Jasper" I told him in a rush.

Emmett looked at me shocked then smiled very big.

"Emmett you cant tell no one." I whined.

"I'm not going to, I'm just thinking of how I'm someone's s.p, even if I know you want Edward just as much as me." he told me taking a huge spoon full of his ice cream.

"Yeah I do, but that dream left a impression, and I couldn't tell Rose or Alice." I told him looking at my own Bowl of ice cream.

"Just come tell me next time." he winked at me.

Then we heard the door open and we turned to look at it. Edward was standing there looking for us and made eye contact with Emmett before walking over.

"Hey sexy brother" Emmett said when Edward sat down.

Edward scowled at Emmett. "Please stop" was all he said before grabbing his Ice cream cup from the middle of the table. He looked at it.

"Thank you Bella" he said and I blushed.

I smiled at him and looked at Emmett who was staring at both of us.

"You know.. I think im going to get me a cowboy costume now." Emmett said as my phone rang with Alice's ring tone.

We all froze and looked at my pocket.

"Hey Alice" I said slowly answering my cell.

"_Bella where are you guys? I'm so bored." _

"We went to get ice cream" I told her glad I wasn't lying.

Alice groaned in the phone.

"_Without me, some sister you are" _

I giggled.

"what?" Edward asked.

"I'm a bad sister" I told him.

"_Bella, stop ignoring me, Now like I was saying I got you the cutest little yellow and white dress."_

"Why did you get me a dress?"

"_Its for summer or spring when we go to the beach"_

"Your already planning beach trips?"

"_Well yes, for spring break we are going to Mexico" _

"Mexico!"

Edward and Emmett both looked at me in surprise.

"Alice have you told anyone else about this?" I asked her.

"_Nope I just got the okay from mom to tell everyone" _She giggled.

"Oh, well-" She cut me off

"_Oh yeah Bells, your mom called and they are back from Las Vegas."_

"When did they go to Vegas?"

"_Shit Bella im sorry, They called while you were unconscious that night, your aunt had a massive anxiety attack and they air lifted her out and to Vegas"_

"What ...Alice? how could you forget to tell me that?!"

"_Bella im sorry, she is fine anyways, your mom is worried about you though, so you should probably go have dinner with them tonight, take my brother introduce him as your boyfriend you know?"_

"No, I cant do that."

_"Why not?"_

"My dad would shoot him." Edward looked over to me in alarm and Emmett chuckled.

"_No he wouldn't but im serious, they said they wanted you to stay at our house in case something came up, and they want you to come see them"_

"Why didn't they call _my_ phone."

"_Apparently I'm easier to talk to."_

"Whatever Alice fine."

"_That's my girl I'll see you guys when you get home, Oh and I love that costume, it will look awesome on Jasper." _The phone went dead and my mouth was wide open.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Alice knows, the jig is up" I answered.

* * *

**Sp= Sexual Preferance Everyone had one.. it coudl be a boyfirned.. husband.. or the rnadom kid downt he stree.. the guy you walk by.. a actor.. a model... **

**Im not saying mine... but damn does he had a body....**

**:D**

**Anywayz... what did you think?... Ha hopefully its good.. if its not big deall.. im nto int he mood lol.. jk.. **

**On my profile i have my email so you guys can add my on facebook. **

**I also changed how my pictures for the his story on aon there.. other then that any questions or comments or encouragment can be put into nice LONG reviews.. **

**HAHA**

**REVIEW!!**


	30. Meet the parents

**_Last time:_**

**_"What happened Bella?" Edward asked rubbing my shoulder._**

**_"Alice knows, the jig is up" I answered._**

* * *

**_Chap 30_**

**_Meet the parents_**

* * *

I was sitting in Edward's Volvo in front of my house avoiding going it.

"Bella we have to go in sometime" My newish boyfriend told me.

"I don't wanna" I stuck out my bottom lip causing a little pout.

"Silly girl" Edward smiled then he popped open his door and exited the car.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Edward opened the back door and retrieved my crutched before opening my door.

When I made no move to take my seat belt off and stand up, Edward reached over and undid my seat belt with a triumphant smile.

"Come on Bella, someone is looking out the window at us." He said impatiently when I didn't move for a minute.

"They are probably wondering why some weirdo is forcing me out of his car." I said snottily.

Edward smiled.

"So im some weirdo?" He asked.

"Yes, you're _really_ weird" I told him with my own teasing smile.

"How weird?"

"Weirder then a old person with a flamingo"

"That is weird."

"Well yes, I've never seen a old person with a flamingo"

"Neither have I, oh look your almost out of the car you might as well just stand up" He grinned at me when I noticed I was leaning out of the car towards him.

"Stupid weird freak" I mumbled getting to my feet with his help.

"What?" He asked handing me my crutches.

"I said Alfred is Complete." I answered quickly and mentally slapped myself.

"Alfred?" He inquired.

"Yes, Alfred the… chipmunk for Mongolia." Edward raised his eye brows at my explanation.

"Riight, I think you should lay off the caffeine" he told me while we slowly made our way to the front door.

Before I could open the door it was swung forth and my parents practically leapt out he door. My mom started to hug me while she was crying and my dad went and shook Edward hand.

"Oh Bella Im so happy your okay" My mom sobbed into the cress of my neck.

I patted her on the back and looked over at my dad and Edward who were watching us.

My dad turned to Edward quickly.

"Well Edward, thank you for bringing her home, we can take her back to your house after dinner." He Shook Edwards hand again. Edward looked over to me which caused my dad to look over.

"uh.. Dad.. I was hoping Edward could stay and eat with us." I told him.

"Why were you hoping that?" My dad asked letting go of my boyfriends hand and glared at him.

"Me and Edward of kind of.. Together" My mom squealed like Alice and shot herself at Edward in a tornado of tight hugs and cheek kisses.

Edward looked stunned as my mother smothered him to death.

"Oh I just knew you two would get together" She said as she rushed over to me and started to hug and kiss me almost knocking me off balance.

"Im just so happy for you two" She wrapped a arm around my waist and reached out to grab Edward with the other. Her head rested on his shoulder and he looked completely uncomfortable.

"Aren't you just happy Charlie?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. I looked over to my dad and saw him roll his eyes dramatically.

"Yes dear, im thrilled." He said before turning and going inside.

"Don't worry about him, He will come around, Now come on you two I made pork chops and mashed potatoes."

My mom tugged Edward through the door as he shot my glances. I giggled and hobbled after them and turned to shut the door behind me.

Charlie was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Edward was sitting next to him with a staring frantically at me.

I gave him a smile before getting myself to the chair next to him.

He didn't say anything or touch me he just gave me a glance then look at my dad.

Charlie was watching us and Renee at the same time.

My mom set down a plate of pork chops and sat it the chair next to my patting my knee under the table.

"Well dig in boys, I know your hungry." Renee said cherry as she grabbed a big spoonful of Mashed Potatoes.

Charlie jerked his head up and then stuck his fork menacingly into the nearest pork chop. I saw Edward cringe.

"So kids how was Big Bear?" Renee asked after all our plates were full.

"It was fun, we went shopping and Emmett kind of tried to teach me how to snowboard." I answered pushing the food around on my plate.

"She only fell twice, but they only went down a_ very _small hill" Edward told them my mom giggled.

"What happened when you went missing" Charlie asked.

I gulped.

"The whole story Bella" My mom told me before I could even open my mouth.

So I told them the whole thing.

"Well Edward, I guess I get to thank you then" Charlie said after my tale was done.

"For ..what sir?" Edward asked.

"Just call him Charlie, Edward, he wont shoot you or anything" Renee said earning a glare from Charlie.

"I happen to like being called Sir, Renee" He told her.

"Charlie, your not going to treat Edward like that, his Bella's boyfriend, get over it." Renee ordered, Charlie smiled and turned to Edward.

"Anyways thank you Edward for helping my little girl, and taking care of her, you're a good kid." Edward nearly choked on the food in his mouth and I stared at my dad wide eyed.

Edward took a drink of water from the cup in front of him.

"Uhhh.. Thanks Charlie. It means a lot that you said that." Edward said timidly.

Charlie clapped Edward on the back a couple of times before digging in and eating his whole pork chop and shoveling his mashed potatoes into his mouth and chugging down a beer.

"Charlie slow down." Renee commented on her husbands eating habits constantly since I was little. I knew he wouldn't slow down unless he had something to talk about and it seemed he talked about it already.

I took a couple big bites of vegetables finishing them as quickly as I could now that the tension in the room was gone.

Edward ate quickly through his meal and him and Charlie finished at the same time.

"Alright boy, lets go watch some TV while our girls finish eating." Charlie said nudging Edward's shoulder with a mock punch.

Charlie stood and then Edward did and when Charlie turned around the head to the family room Edward kissed me on my forehead.

Once he was out of the room Renee chose to speak.

"Hes really sweet." She commented.

"Yes, he is." I agreed suddenly very hungry and I attacked my mashed potatoes like a crazed person.

"I'm very happy for you honey, the way he looks at you is with complete devotion, it hard to find that in a high school sweetheart." She rambled on cutting her pork chop.

"Its like that for all the Cullen kids."

Renee smiled at me.

"Alice told me Emmett and Rose are engaged now." She commented.

"Yeah it was kind of funny how it happened."

"When will that happen with you and Edward?"

"MOM! You did not just say you want him to propose to me, we have only been officially together for like five days."

"Yes but you were almost together for a couple months."

"Hes not going to propose anytime soon, kay?"

"As long as he does in the future, Now I know they teach you in school about safe sex bu-"

"-Please no sex talk, that wont happened anytime soon."

"but it will happen."

"How's Aunt Dorothy?"

Renee sighed.

"I will be completely honest with you dear," She rested her hand on mine, "I don't think she will make it much longer, her mind is going a lot faster then it was and the tumor is growing, she is seeing hallucinations and she suddenly doesn't like cats any longer, in fact they were terrifying her."

"She's dieing?"

"Yes, but Bella, we knew this would happen. It is no surprise"

"I know mom, Is she still in Vegas?"

"Yes they wanted her for a couple weeks, its why I want you to stay at the Cullen's plus Carlisle can keep a eye on your leg"

I nodded and we heard laughter come from Edward and Charlie in the front room.

Renee rolled her eyes "Boys" she muttered. I giggled.

"Oh right Bella, we rented a couple movies, I wanted to watch them while you were here before you go back to the Cullen's" Renee said as she started to pick up the things from the table. I finished my Pork Chop and Charlie and Edward came back in the kitchen to help clean up.

Edward smirked at me.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee shoulder.

"Well kids, movie time, I guess I can get the popcorn while you get comfortable." he said kissing my moms head and looking at me.

"Alright dad" I said. I saw Edward nod, before he turned to follow me out to the family room.

I saw on the floor and Edward took my crutches from me and placed them at the side of the room.

"Want anything?" He asked me.

"Pillows and blanket off my bed?" I asked and smiled.

"Alright" He smiled and then left to my room.

Renee came in with a blanket and three DVDs.

"I have, The Messengers, The Happening, and Halloween, the newest one, buy rob zombie."

"Uhhh… The Messengers, I guess." I answered already knowing I was going to be a nervous wreck.

"Good choice, honey, I love this movie." She said turning and putting it in the DVD player.

Edward returned and kicked off his shoes then threw a pillow at me.

It hit me in the face and I glared at him. "Jerk" I said.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, babe, I couldn't help it" I smiled because he called me babe and let it go.

Edward came over and sat down next to me then he pulled me into his lap so I was leaning against his chest and covered us both with a blanket.

"What are we watching?" He asked Renee.

"The Messengers" She answered turning around and suddenly having a very big smile on her face.

"You two don't move a inch" She said sprint down the hall to her room.

Then there was three bright flashes of light as her camera went off.

"Oh you look so cute." she cooed at the camera before walking to the kitchen to show Charlie no doubt.

I felt Edward's chest move as he snickered and then his hand started to play with my hair. I was suddenly knee deep in visions of Edward in the cowboy costume.

I didn't even realize my parents come back into the room and the movie start until Edward squeezed my arm gently under the blanket.

I snuggled into him and watched the movie, jumping and screaming when appropriate making everyone laugh at me. My mom was always more entertained by the me then the movies when we watched freaky ones.

Edward laughed along with m parents when I jumped because normally I would cause him to jump too, after we both would jump he would wrap his arms around me and kiss my hair or rub my arms to try and get me to calm down.

Once we were done watching the movie my mom stood up and stretched.

"I am so tired, come on Charlie, lets go to sleep." she turned to tug Charlie out of his seat.

Charlie didn't budge.

"I ain't tired, its only ten" He grumbled.

"Charlie come on." Renee practically begged.

"We should get going anyway" Edward said stopping Renee from tugging Charlie completely out of his seat.

"You guys don't have to, You can crash here" She looked almost pleading.

"No, mom Ed-"

"- I can pull out the couch bed and you can both just sleep on it, so he can help you to the bathroom or whatever." Renee interrupted me.

"Where do you to sleep at his house?" Charlie asked suddenly into the conversation.

"I sleep with Alice or on the couch." I answered automatically.

"Where do you sleep Edward?" Charlie asked him.

"Charlie, of course hes sleeping in his room, or with everyone else in the living room, you know she isn't a little girl anymore, she is eighteen, she can sleep where she wants" Renee crossed her arms and Charlie looked at her forebodingly.

Everyone was quiet before Charlie took in a deep breath and Renee stared him down.

"Well it's getting late, If we aren't in Vegas, come back over on Saturday." Was all he said before stalking off to the room.

Renee looked at Charlie's retreating form with a frown then she turned to face me, who was still sitting on the floor and Edward who had stood up at some point.

"What are you guys going to do?" she asked us.

Edward decided before I could say go to the Cullen's

"I think we will stay here, Bella can take her bed and I can take the couch" He pulled out his cell phone almost simultaneously and I knew he was dialing Esme.

Renee smiled at me "good I can make you guys chocolate chip pancakes it the morning."

I frowned "Where did you learn to make those?"

"Esme, she taught me all about breakfast food, your father loves it" She giggled and blushed, and I thanked a invisible person for me not being here in the mornings that much.

"Hey mom" Edward said into his phone "Me and Bella are going to stay at her house tonight… yeah so you don't get worried.. Tell Alice im sorry.. Yeah we will be back tomorrow afternoon.. Aright.. Night mom.." He hung up and smiled at me.

"I thought I heard someone say chocolate chip pancakes" He said more to my mom then to me.

Renee clapped her hands excitedly "Esme told me you loved them and I always wanted to make them for breakfast, so im going to try it out, I'm excited."

Edward chuckled at my mom and I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly yawned.

"Alright I'm going to sleep so I can get up bright and early and make these pancakes." Renee said and practically skipped to her room and shut the door.

Edward sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"I thought your dad was going to shoot me for a while there." He answered and I giggled at him making him look down at me and pat the space next to him.

I crawled onto the couch and he put his arm around me.

"I love having you in my arms." He said as he wrapped his other arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"I love being in your arms, so it's a win, win situation" He chuckled at my response.

"I like your parents, they are… fun"

"They are _so_ embarrassing."

"My parents are embarrassing also"

"Yes, but your mom is used to it, my dad is just freaky mean"

"No hes protective of you, his only little girl, the only reason Carlisle is okay with Jasper and Alice is because Jasper grew up with them"

"Yeah I guess that's true"

"Besides your dad had a little talk with me"

"What kind of talk" I lifted up my head to look at him horrified.

"The whole, break her heart I break you face, hes a lot like Emmett" Edward half grinned at me and I lost all coherent thought and I launched myself at him claiming his lips as mine.

After we were both out of breath, he rested his forehead on mine.

"You're a awesome kisser" I mumbled.

Edward snickered.

"Your better kisser then me" He whispered.

I moved so that my head was resting on his chest and before I knew it I was deep in dreamland.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I was confused because I fell asleep on the couch and expected to wake up there.

I looked around me room and realized how foreign it looked.

I heard voices from down the hall and then looked around for my crutches. I was still dressed in the jeans and shirt I wore last night so I somehow knew Edward had carried me to bed.

My crutches were on the floor next to my bed.

I got them under my armpits, which were starting to get very sore, and I went to the bathroom.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then brushed out my hair and went to investigate the laughter from the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table stuffing his face full off pancakes. Renee and Edward were laughing and cooking at the counter.

I smiled as my mom danced while flipping and Edward stirred some contents in a bowl.

They were occasionally booty bumping each other and where constantly humming old dance hits from the eighties.

They were both crackling with laughter as I sat down next to my dad and elbowed him.

"They've been doing that since I woke up" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Edward and Renee both turned around and looked slightly shocked at being caught.

"Charlie.. Bella.. When did you two get in here?" My mother asked rushing over and kissing us both on our heads.

Edward smiled shook his head and finished the pancake flipping.

Renee giggled and winked at me before shooing him away and regaining her spot.

Edward flashed me a smile and kept stirring as Renee pulled off more pancakes and added them to the mountain that took up the middle portion of our round table.

I blinked at the monster.

"That's a lot of pancakes" I stated..

"I decided to invite Edward's family over for breakfast, they are always taking care of you and it's the least I can do." Renee said as Edward poured some batter onto the griddle.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Soon, Rose and Jasper too" Edward answered.

"I thought they were family occupied for another day?" I wondered.

"They pulled the Twin sickness on their parents so they could come home earlier" He said mindlessly and started making more pancake mix.

"MMMMMMM Bells, that boy can cook" Charlie said next to starting on his second helping of pancakes.

"OH!" Renee said suddenly making us all jump and look at her.

"Bella you left your phone out and it was ringing so I picked it up and Jake and Quil are coming over too" She pulled my phone out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"They are in town?" I asked.

"Quil talks very fast so I didn't hear why they were here but they are." Renee started to flip the fluffy things on the griddle.

"That's why im helping cook, between Emmett, Jasper, Jake and me we can eat that whole pile." Edward turned and told me.

I saw Charlie nod his head out of the corner of my eye when suddenly Alice burst into the room.

"Oh My God Bella you cannot believe who we found at your door." She squealed hugging me quickly. Quil and Jake walked in with Esme.

I laughed as more people filled our small kitchen.

Quil all but ran over to me and grasped me in a tight hug.

"Oh my Bella, you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Im fine." I told him patting his back.

Jake pushed him out of the way and hugged me just as tight.

"Good to see ya Bells" He said in the middle of our hug.

I laughed. "You too Jake"

Charlie stood and shook hands with both the guys and welcomed them to the pancakes as Esme rushed over and hugged my mom and kissed Edward's cheek.

Alice hugged Charlie as Carlisle and Emmett, Rose and Jasper came into the room.

"Carlisle I wondered when you were going to come in here" Renee said walking over to hug my old doctor who she always had a secret crush on.

She winked at me and hugged Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"Uhhh Renee, the pancakes" Edward said getting her attention, she rushed back over and started to flip them once again.

"OH dear lord you have food." Emmett hollered rushing over patting my head once and grabbing a pancake. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"tis is sof goodsh.. Oof.. My goth it choclth chipaths" He said with his mouth full. All the men and me laughed and most of the women looked at him disgustingly.

Rose walked over and punched his arm then gave me a tight hug.

She shot a flirtatious smile at Charlie before grabbing a paper plate and grabbed four pancakes then she forced me to scoot over so we could share our chair.

Jasper walked over and ruffled my hair then shook Charlie's hand. Emmett reached over and high-fived my dad "Hey Mr. Awesome how's it going?" He asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Its alright Emmett grab a plate please before your girlfriend bruises you."

"You mean fiancée" Emmett chided grabbing a plate and stacking it up high with pancakes.

Charlie looked over at Esme who just smiled at him.

"Amazing catch kid" Charlie comments stacking his own plate back up.

Rose smiled and nudged me.

Everyone laughed and joked and ate chocolate chip pancakes.

After we were done the adults sat it the kitchen and got caught up while the 'children' went out on the back patio.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap giggling at Emmett who was doing a impression of one of my neighbors . Jake was sitting in a seat with Quil on his arm rest making more fun of Emmett's face while he did the impression. Rose was sitting on the table with her arms locked over her middle so she didn't laugh to much at Quill's comments and hurt Emmett's feelings. Edward was standing next to me while I sat in the fourth seat. I was laughing more at everyone's reactions then I was Emmett's impression. Edward was just standing with a grin on his face his hand rested on my shoulder.

"We should do something while Jake and Quil are here with us" Alice said through her giggles.

"Like what have a fashion show?" Quil asked with a sinful grin.

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Alice screamed trying to jump off Jasper's lap but he was holding her tight as she thrashed to run over to Quil.

"I was just kidding Tinker Bell" Quil said pushing his nose and popping his tongue out.

"What" Alice wined making the rest of us snicker at her.

"This is the last weekend before school is out." Rose added to the conversation.

"Well we need to go out with a bang" Emmett said pretending his finger was a gun.

"Friday Night is good for us." Jake commented.

"What to do then?" Jasper asked everyone.

"Something that doesn't involve a lot of walking" Edward suggested.

"So like a show or game?" Rose asked.

Edward nodded.

"Something that will keep us entertained…" Alice trailed off..

"Something sexy" Quil added.

"No strip clubs" Rose said sternly.

"How about Medieval Times?" Jasper asked.

"Medieval Times?" Emmett said out loud.

"Yea dude you know the knights and stuff like jousting and sword fights or something. I've never been but I heard a couple people went last year from school. They said its fun if you go with a group of people." Jasper told Emmett who started nodding his head enthusiastically at sword fights.

"Lets do it" Emmett said excitedly making everyone laugh.

"It sounds kind of fun, and there is no walking." Alice stated.

"So what do we do until Friday?" Jake asked.

"You mean what do we do tonight?" Quil asked Jake.

"Yes" Jake answered.

"Well you guys are going to sleep over with us." Alice said.

"A massive girly sleepover?" Quil asked her.

"Yea" Alice said in a are-you-stupid-why-do-you-have-to-ask-me tone.

"Sounds like a super sexy time. Count me in." Quil laughed.

* * *

**There you are chapter 30 at your service. **

**ha im lame. Sorry im late. I've been vary sick. The next chapter may be late too my sister is helping me write it. **

**But yeah I've been sick and im still not better. Add my facebook so you guys knwo whats going on in my life. **

**xxsammy_**

**Peace**


	31. Back In Time

_Last time _

_"A massive girly sleepover?" Quil asked her. _

_"Yea" Alice said in a are-you-stupid-why-do-you-have-to-ask-me tone._

_"Sounds like a super sexy time. Count me in." Quil laughed._

* * *

Chap 31

Back in time

* * *

When I heard them say massive girly sleepover I didn't think they meant it.

I was currently sitting on the big red couch on Edward's level of the house. There were pink blankets and random pillows everywhere.

There were bowels of pretzels and popcorn and gummy worms. The mini fridge was stocked with ice cream and soda.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jake were exiled; told to go play video games and play with their motor bikes.

It was about nine at night and the rest of us were watching Sleepless In Seattle.

Quil had his head on my lap and feet across Alice's. Rose was laying on the floor with tears in her eyes.

Alice was stuffing popcorn in her mouth trying to hide her tears. Quil was straight out blubbering.

I was on an estrogen overload.

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or scream. I wanted to go hang out with the guys. Get dirty tuning up Emmett's quad or being able to do a massive victory dance after beating Jasper at some random violent video game. I also was to do exactly what I was doing. Sitting with the girls clutching Quil's hand. Stuffing my face with Doritos and crying my eyes out at the brilliance of this movie.

After the credits rolled we took a couple minutes to get our tears under control.

"That movie so stupid" Quil said first to speak.

"It always makes me cry." Rose admitted taking a gummy worm and slurping it.

"Okay my fellow females.. Its time for face masks and girl talk" Quil said hopping up from the couch and standing front of us.

I started to laugh because here was Quil a 6'5 dark brown muscle built man telling us its time for face masks.

"What's so funny sweet cheeks?" He asked me.

"Nothing" I laughed.

Quil smirked at me and went to help Alice with the preparations in Edward's bathroom.

"I love gay guys" Rose said mindlessly eating another gummy worm.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are just so easy to hang out with." She said throwing a worm at me. We both started giggling.

Quil walked back in with a bowl full of green mushy looking paste. Alice skipped in after him and sat indian style next to Rose on the floor.

Quil set the bowl down on the couch next to me, before winking and pulling out a rubber band and a brush.

"Can I play with your hair while Alice applies your mask?" he asked me with a big smile..

"Sure" I agreed Alice clapped excitedly and moved to my side and Quil sat behind me on the back of the couch.

"I'll do her nails" Rose gasped before running upstairs.

Quil gently ran the bush though my hair whistling. Alice started to applied the cold mask to my face.

"Avocadoes" she said wiggling her eye brows.

We both started to giggle.

Rose zipped back into the room and started to work on my nails.

"So my Bella-Wella, indulge me in Edward Cullen news." Quil said after a look at Alice.

I gasped almost dropping the chip Rose stuffed in my mouth.

"There is nothing to tell." I stammered.

"Oh please, mom told me all about the pants thing." Alice commented finishing up my mask and moving to Rose to start on hers.

"What!" I gasped, "she told you?"

"Yes." Alice said simply.

"Okay is no one going to clue me in or what?" Quil asked tugging on my hair to get my attention.

"It was nothing really. Edward had to help me get dressed and him parents walked in." I said quickly.

"Yes im sure that what happened." Quil said doubtfully.

"I heard Carlisle almost had a aneurism." Rose said.

"Yeah he was really loud about it at first. I mean I had my pants and I was trying to get them up and Edward was holding me up and trying to help too. It could have looked wrong" I elaborated.

"I belt it felt oh so right though." Quil laughed from behind me.

I blushed.

"Oh my god she is blushing, you're a naughty thing Ms. Swan" Rose laughed making Alice giggle.

Alice finished Rose's mask and moved up to Quil.

"So Quil tell us about you and Jake, who exactly wears the pants in this relationship?" Rose asked.

"HA you mean who is on top?" I could tell he was grinning evilly at her.

"Yes" She said smiling at him.

"Well Jake's not on top, but hes more manly so he plays the man.. in public." Quil said seriously.

Alice started laughing "I always thought he was more aggressive."

"I always thought Jasper was." Quil countered.

I glanced up at Alice and she her with a shocked face.

"Oh please Alice, we know Rose is more aggressive. We know Bella is, even if she wont say anything. Im more aggressive. The men might think they wear the pants, but Please. _Us_ girls need to stick together. Even when having Sex." I turned and looked at Quil during his mini rant.

Rose jumped up and hugged him squishing my to him but not messing up my mask.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Rose squealed.

"Aww sweetie, I love you too. You guys are all the hags to my fag" He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hags to your fags?" Alice asked lifting a eyebrow after Rose calmed down.

"Yeah me and Jake made it up about a year ago to describe the girls who always hang with gay guys. Fag Hags. Its like the equivalent to girls we would so fuck if we weren't fucking men. Ha, like best friends." He smiled at us.

"So Im a hag?" Rose asked playfully.

"Oh yeah, all three of you are my hags. Jake can find his own." Quil giggled with the rest of us.

"Wait you like to fuck your best friends?" Alice asked.

"If they are as sexy as you, now let me do your mask" He said to Alice pushing her so she was sitting next to me and climbing over the back of the couch then coming around so he was on his knee's in front of her.

"Uh. What's going on?" Emmett voice asked form the bottom of the stairs.

"EM GUESS WHAT IM A FAG HAG!" Rose screamed at Emmett running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Someone had to many gummy worms." Alice murmured making me and Quil laugh as Emmett tried to figure out what Rose was talking about.

* * *

We were standing out in front of a castle.

Carlisle had given me the okay to walk, but I couldn't climb stairs or anything.

I clutched Edward's warm hand in mine as we both stared at the structure waiting for Alice to come back with the tickets.

"Man If this is lame, Jasper owes me a coke." Emmett said standing next to Edward and looking at the building.

Alice came skipping up, tugging jaspers arm and squealing "It's almost time!"

We walked up a long pathway and came to a stop in front of two people checking off names.

"Name please?" A man dressed in green tights said

"Cullen." Jasper said in his 'business voice' .

We walked along a path until we walked under what seemed to be a door. We waited in line. Edward gave me a wink and then started swinging are hands crashing them into Emmett's back, causing him to fall into Rosalie. She pushed him back and he fell into the velvet rope , making everyone laugh at him.

"I'm so getting you back for that bro." Emmet said before entering the lobby.

We all stood in front of a big counter with about 6 people running around putting crowns on peoples heads.

"You will all be on the Red and yellow team, Enjoy the show!" a short blonde girl said, smiling at each of us as she put the red and yellow crowns on our heads.

"we have to wear these the whole time?" Quil asked, disgusted.

"Mhmm. "Alice said over excitedly. "If you take it off, your showing disrespect to your knight."

"no one would want that." Jake said sarcastically. We all laughed as Alice scowled.

We walked out of the lobby and onto a path where we were stopped by a man with an very big knife looking thing.

"You can all take a picture with the princess, right this way." The man said

"What's that knife thing called?" I whispered to Edward before we gathered around the princess.

"Its an Alabarada." He said

"if the men would please stand in the back, ladies crouch down in front of the princes."

We did as we were told and before the photographer took the picture Alice said from next to me, "You all better look nice, im buying this."

We laughed and then all smiled nicely.

"You can now take one by yourselves if you wish." the photographer said.

We all jumped on each other and did funny faces, making the king laugh from beside us.

"You can now proceed." another man in green tights said, "Right through those doors."

We walked in the glass doors and ended up in a big room. To the right of us was a huge place where you could get drinks. There were people scattered across the floor. Down the hall and to the left was a huge place where you could eat or get drunk at. A little further was the gates that you go through to get to the arena. Passed that is where you bought souvenirs and could see the horses. I can tell that's where we'll be most of the night, thanks to Alice.

"Hey Alice u want a piggy back ride?" I heard Rosalie say, breaking me out of my thoughts. I laughed as I saw little Alice leap onto Rosalie's back. Rosalie picked up speed and disappeared around the corner by all the souvenirs and horses.

"Hey Jasper, wanna give me one?" Emmet said, wiggling his eyebrows at a very disgusted looking Jasper.

"Aw come on Jazz," Emmet said getting closer to Jasper with every second that passed. "You know I love you…" Emmet jumped on Jasper's back as he was running away.

"Come on Bella lets go get something to drink." Edward said dragging me toward the bar. I watched Jasper struggling before we disappeared around the corner.

"Do u think our knights going to win?" I asked him after he order us two Pepsi's

"Probably not, But you never know." He said smiling big staring down at me.

He was going to say something but was cut off by a very loud voice coming from the lobby.

"Come, come. Gather around. It is time that you've all been waiting for. No not the show" he chuckled, "When we knight the people in our kingdom."

"Come on Edward." I said excitedly, dragging Edward behind me by the hand.

I paused looking across the crowd for the group.

"Come on fill in here. There's room for everyone."

I looked around farther until I saw Emmet waving excitedly pointing to the group standing next to him.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Over here!" He said louder than the loud speaker.

"Yes. Bella and Edward, I believe your party is over there" I blushed scarlet when everyone laughed and looked at me and Edward.

We got over to the group right as the lord started to call names up. He just got over saying a joke I didn't catch when I heard my name

"Isabella Swan. Come up to the throne." the lord said.

I stared speechless.

"Oh my Jesus. Look at her face! PRICELESS!!!" Emmet said doubling over in laughter.

I slowly made my way over to stand.

"Come up the stairs and kneel right here." The king smiled at me as I looked up at him

I couldn't help but feeling like a little girl at Disneyland taking a picture with goofy for my first time.

I limped up the stairs and kneeled down on the pillow, waiting . A man , which I would call the king's servant, put a robe over my shoulders.

"By the court's word I now pronounce you the princess of Leone" He said, his voice much deeper than I thought it would be. He gently touched the sword to each of my shoulders. The crowded clapped and I tried to hurry off the stage, forgetting about the robe. I stepped on the corner and ended up tripping. I thought I would fall but someone caught me. I opened my eyes to find a young man ,bout my age. I recognized him as the king's servant. I blushed and smiled, saying a quiet thank you.

When I reached the group again I sent daggers toward Alice, knowing that she signed me up for the knighting. Edward pulled me into a hug

"You okay?" he asked. Laying his head on mine.

I nodded and he sighed angrily. I looked at him confused but Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out of our embrace.

"Couldn't you just see Emmet walk up there in Jasper's Speedo?" Rosalie said, barely containing her laugh. Alice joined it. I raised an eyebrow. Then I looked at the stairs and the king imagining the whole time.

I started to laugh hard, "YES! I could. We should so make him do it." I said laughing even harder when the souvenir guy gave me a weird look.

Alice tugged me and Rosalie over to some souvenir shops and we ended up buying $100 worth of pretty much use-less stuff. The guys tagged along, buying things too and messing around with the people selling the stuff. Right as we were walking out from a shop we heard the lord shouting something from the main lobby.

"Now it has come around to the time you have all been waiting for. The tournament. Now gather around and lets see who can enter first."

After he spoke everyone started chanted their colors.

"Will it be the Blue? Or the Red?" People shouted 'blue' overpowering the red team.

"Blue team, enter to the right please."

I watched as many people with blue colored hats entered toward the right.

Alice whispered in my ear to start chanted red and yellow. I saw that she said the same to everyone else as well.

When the lord gave a questioning look to the crowd, we all started yelling 'red and yellow' some white and black people behind us were starting to get louder so I grabbed my hat off my head and starting bouncing up and down screaming it at the top of my lungs.

"I see Red and Yellow is being very enthusiastic about the tournament, please enter to the left." I started to laugh and ran over to the doors.

I grabbed Edward's hand and walked into the stadium. I saw the different sections with different lights shinning down so I scanned for our area. I saw Alice heading off in the direction of the right place so I followed, walking fast next to Edward.

"Calm down Bella our seats aren't going to go anywhere." he said laughing, slowing down our pace. I laughed along with him and started to go down the stairs following Jake and Quil. I flashed my table card at a man in tights asking for it. He showed us to our table.

We were in row 3, which Alice wasn't very happy about because we didn't get free flags or pictures, but I was just happy to be there.

I sat in between Quil and Edward and stared eyes wide at the sandy pit below. I looked around and noticed the people in the other sections. They were so going down.

I saw Edward and Quil both pick up their napkins at the same time.

"Where's the forks?" Quil asked from beside me.

Edward laughed and said "They're aren't any."

I looked at him with a confused look.

"They have to make it seem realistic. You have to use your fingers."

I laughed and got more excited, and I didn't even know why.

A girl about our age stood in front of us with a huge smile

"Hi, I'm Anita and ill be your… Wench for this evening." she didn't sound as happy as she looked.

"If you turn your napkins to the middle that is what we will be serving for you tonight." She went on and we all picked up our napkins and looked over the meal. "You get two refills for your drink. Leave the cup upside for Pepsi, upside down for water and turned on its side for ice tea, enjoy the start of your show and your meal will begin soon."

Almost as if on cue the lights dimmed out and fog started streaming across the field in front of it. Music started up and horses came out of the fog.

I noticed that one knight looked extremely evil.

I watched with my eyes wide as the story plot unfolded. After the first scene the king stood up and started talk to us.

"It has come to the part of tournament that I love most; The feast."

The lights came on and I looked around noticing many workers with big platters of food.

"Have u ever wanted to just.. Jump on someone randomly?" I said as I turned to look at Edward.

He laughed and shook his head.

Then he stopped with a surprised face.

"Actually yeah" he said. "This one time I was walking down the street and I saw a girl standing in line at a taco bell. and I thought she was you so I started to go into the place and I was about to jump on her, to scare 'you', but I saw it wasn't you and walked out of there fast."

I was laughing along with him and then asked. "When was this?"

"I cant remember. But it was before you started hanging out with us so much."

"So u don't like me hanging out with you so much?" I said, narrowing my eyes, messing with him.

His eyes widened, catching onto what he said

"No, Bella its not that. You know I love being around you so much and you know that I-"

I cut him off because his worried face was so cute.

"Im just messing with you white boy." I said in a weird Ghetto voice.

We were laughing at me when the wench came up to place a spoonful of soup in the bowl. I smiled to her and said thank you as she passed by and picked up my bowl and tasted the soup.

It was extremely hot, but so, so good. I slurped it down before the next round of food came out.

Quil looked over at me. Surprised.

"Damn girl, didn't that hurt at least a little?" I nodded and rubbed my throat and Edward laughed at me.

Next thing I know there's a pair of lips at my neck

I gasped and the lips stopped.

"what did I do?" Edward asked innocently.

I laughed and started to nervously pick at my napkin

The wench comes back and Smiles at us as she places a piece of bread and a potato on our plates.

"Cute couple" she said to Quil as she passed. He nodded and giggled.

"See, I told you ,you would make a cute couple." he said teasingly to me before I started to pick apart my bread.

Edward laughed against my neck as the wench looked at us again after putting a big piece of chicken on our plates. The lights started to dim as the king began speaking.

"Now I hope you time here is as good as you wished it to be. As you can see the feast have began. Now sit back and enjoy the tournament games."

Edward picked up a piece of his chicken and brought it to my face.

"Want a bite?" I smiled and took the piece of chicken he was offering.

I was feeding him a piece back when the lord came out on a big white horse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that your all eating but if I could have your attention please." He said jokingly. "now its time to announce The knights."

The crowd giggled.

I laughed along too, getting into the show.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, leaning across a very unhappy looking Quil. "you're really getting into this aren't you?" He laughed.

"Shhh they're announcing the red knight." I said paying all of my attention to the field.

"Jacob get your big muscley body off of my…" Quil said pushing him off of him. "Wait for tonight." He added with a wink. I laughed but never took my eyes off the filed.

A silence over took the crowd as the lord waited to announce the white and black knight.

"Fearless." the lord said. The lights and music went off making it even more dramatic. "impressive, Terrifying. The Truthful of them all. The white and black knight!"

A knight in black and white raced across the arena. Cheers were all around.

The lord waited for silence as he began introducing the other knights. The other knights were announced with just as much enthusiasm as the first.

When it got around to our knight, the red and yellow, I was more than pumped.

"Valiant, Alarming. Majestic. I give you, The Red and Yellow knight!" I screamed and cheered as loud as I could when our knight came across the filed. He stopped right in front of our group and gave up a nod, smile and wave.

The crowd got eerily silent as we waited for the last knight, the green, to be announced.

"Wicked, Devious and the Determined of them all. I give you." He paused. "The Green knight." Everyone who wasn't in the green section boo-ed. But the green section was just as loud as all of us put together. I could tell this knight wasn't exactly the best liked but I still enjoyed this part of the show.

The king came out on his horse after the knights.

"Let the games, Begin!" he said loudly.

Workers began setting up a jousting area. The knights stayed by their sections waiting for their turns. Once the area was set the knights separated to different corners. Each knight went through many different games.

After each game they would get carnations from the princess, and throw them into the crowd.

It came around to the last game, and I was cheering for my knight like it was depending on my life.

"GO RED AND YELLOW!" I heard Alice and Rose scream from a few seats down.

I started to scream along with them and sure enough we got our entire section to chant along with us.

When our knight went by he winked right at our group.

"did you guys see that?!?! He just winked at me!" Quil said, clapping his hands over excitedly.

"Do you want a flower?" Edward said reaching over to take a drink of his Pepsi.

I nodded and reached over for my flag.

Once our knight was waiting to hand our flowers I screamed and waved my flag as high as I could. He gave a chuckle and kissed the carnation before he tossed it straight over to me. With my hands reaching I stretched toward it with my grabbing fingers. Right before the stem touched my fingers I saw a hand coming closer to the flower.

I turned my head and everything was in slow motion as I saw Quill's hand clasping over the flowers stem. I dropped my mouth open.

"You so did not just take that flower right out of my-" I was cut off by Quill's scream as he was tackled to the ground. I laughed and looked over to the large male body covering Quil.

Jacob stood up with the flower clenched between his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows at us.

We all laughed and so did everyone in our section.

"I don't think ill ever get a flower." I said, pouting like a 3 year old at a carnival that didn't win the ball toss.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Im sure you'll get one some day."

I signed and watched the final battle between all the knights.

In the end the Green knight was killed. But so was our knight.

After the show ended I grabbed up our souvenirs and started shuffling behind the crowd keeping my hand laced together with Edwards.

"Hey Bella did you see the picture we took? I bought 4!" Alice said, shoving a folder into my hands.

"You can keep that one so you can remember your first trip to Medieval times." We were both laughing at the way she was making fun of the name of the place.

When we got out of the arena I was dragged away by Rosalie and Alice. We went straight over to the souvenir shops.

The boys caught up with us soon after that and Edward put his hands around my waist.

"Do you see anything you like?"

"Yea but you don't have to get my anything."

"you know that its fine."

"Well I guess I could get something."

The salesman walked up to us.

"what can I get for you milady." He said to me, Smiling at the way me and Edward were standing.

"do you have that ring in a size 6?" I said pointing down to a case that held a ring that was gold with a small diamond in the middle.

"I sure do, here you are." He handed me the ring and I put it on my ring finger.

"Perfect."

Edward walked us over to the checkout.

"Is this all?"

"Can you throw in that dragon statue as well?" Edward said.

The salesman nodded his head and rang us up

"Your total is $52.63, let me wrap this up for you."

"Damn, spend enough?" I said sarcastically to Edward.

He laughed and I could feel his chest rumbling on my back

"Not near enough."

I laughed at his response and we went and waited in the lobby for the others.

Once everyone was around Alice decided to take pictures with the knight's armor in the lobby.

We all would huddle around the statues doing odd things to them

I started to get tired so I took Edward and we

I nodded and laid my head on Edwards shoulder closing my eyes.

A few minutes passed and I heard. "Oh my.. Did you see that guy?" Alice said, making me open my eyes. Her, Rosalie and Quil were staring wide eyed at the men's bathroom.

"what guy?" I said sleepily.

"the guy that just walked past us taking his shirt off." Quil said with his mouth still wide open.

"you guys can close your mouths now, hes gone." Jacob said from the stirs next to me.

"Can we go now?" I said, getting a little angry that we stayed an hour after the show to do nothing.

"come on." Edward picked my up bridal style and headed for the door. "we'll be in the car."

* * *

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. **

**my sister wrote the second part of this chap.. and it took her FOREVER. i mean like three weeks or something and she didnt write much and i was really pissed off. **

**In the first part of this story i LOVE QUIL! **

**I have the next chap of this story also.. its short too.**

**If you guys havent already check out my Lemony one-Shot After Hours its up on my profile. **

**Also add me on facebook. ****xxsammy_wammyxx at yahoo so you know what im up to and you can pester me to write more. **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	32. These be Depressing Times My Friend

_Last Time:_

_"Come on." Edward picked my up bridal style and headed for the door. "We'll be in the car."_

* * *

**_Chap 32._**

**_These be Depressing Times My Friend._**

* * *

School started back up last week. I was still staying at the Cullen's house sharing a bed with tiny Alice.

Aunt Dorothy's condition seemed to worsen with each frantic phone call from my mom.

Quil and Jake left after our night at Medieval Times promising to come to Emmett's eighteenth birthday party.

School starting back up changed our classes. Alice and Rose and me no longer had floral together. Alice decided to do advanced theater and Rose went with some after school Yoga program. I still had my other classes with everyone else though.

Swim season was coming up fast so Jasper and Edward were busy after school and on the weekends trying to get up to par with their stats from the previous year.

Edward usually snuck away with me for a hour before slowly going to practice and a very annoyed Jasper.

Edward was the best boyfriend I could ask for and I still couldn't believe we were together.

We went to the movies twice and just hung out constantly. I guessed it helped that we were living in the same household for a while.

Some of the girls at school couldn't believe we were together and still threw themselves hopelessly at him during passing periods or at lunch. Edward never gave them the time of day just told them he wasn't interested and went on with what he was doing.

That didn't stop Lauren and Jessica however.

They had transferred into my new sixth period class and made my life living hell.

I decided even if I didn't need a sixth period class this semester that I wanted one to pass the time and now I was seriously regretting that choice of class. P.E.

Why someone who cant walk a flat surface without tripping would voluntarily offer herself to the torment of P.E. is beyond my knowledge.

So Lauren and Jessica made it their personal agenda to hide my clothes or trip me while we took our daily runs.

Needless to say I was bruised and beaten everyday after class.

Lauren and Jessica's smug attitudes about how they could get under my skin in our P.E. class leaked over to the other classes I had with them and sometimes even lunch.

It started in Government Class whenever Rose would turn around one of them would take my pen or something or pull my hair or kick my chair. Then it escalated to being pushed into lockers after I finished talking with Alice in the hallway between classes or having awful things written about me on the girls room walls.

My friends were all oblivious to it and I would have it no other way. I don't want them to worry about something as stupid as a couple of immature people trying to bring me down.

I was sitting in a bathroom stall hiding out for a while before leaving to go to my Government class when I heard the door open.

Lauren's nasally voice filled the room. "Can you even believe her. We do everything and she does nothing back."

I pulled my feet up so they weren't visible under the stall.

"I mean I don't even see what Edward sees in her" Lauren continued. "She is ugly, not even up to his standards, He should be with someone remotely interesting."

"Like you?" Someone asked beside her.

"Yeah, I mean, At least I would fit in with the people around me if I were hanging with the Cullen's. Next to them she just looks like a drowned rat. Talk about a charity case." Lauren finished walking out of the door.

I hugged my knee's and let my old insecurities about my friend wash over me.

I faintly heard the bell sound over my quiet sobs.

When I was finished I decided I couldn't stay in school today in this condition.

I pulled my Cell phone out of my pocket and called Esme.

She answered on the first ring. _"Sweetie what's wrong?"_

I sniffled before answering "I don't feel very well"

"_Do you want me to call and ask them to let you out?" _She asked in a mothering tone.

"Y-yes please." I answered trying to keep my tears to myself.

"_When you get home, we will talk about it. I'll call Edward at lunch and tell him to pick you up at your house. Get some sleep sweetie." _Esme told me before saying goodbye.

I waited and willed my tears to clear up before standing and gathering my things.

I grabbed some toilet paper and whipped my nose before exiting the stall and checking my appearance.

My eyes were red and puffy and my nose looked stuffed. I took some deep breaths and decided I couldn't hold off any longer.

I slug my backpack up on my shoulders and exited the girls bathroom with my head held high.

I walked home and up to my house like I had never been here before. The whole structure looked alien and unfamiliar to me. It stood looking vacant and silent on my street.

I sighed before digging my key out of my backpack and opening the door.

The house itself smelled like old stale pancakes which reminded me of the last time I was here two weeks ago.

I smiled of the memory of me and Edward watching the movie with my parents and making chocolate chip pancakes with my mom while my dad and me watched.

I set my backpack down on the couch and stumbled around my house looking at all the familiar cat memorabilia that I grew up with.

It was no secret to myself that my aunt Dorothy wouldn't be alive longer. I've known her path since I had to be home school when she started thinking everyone as animals.

I missed her love for cats though and even if I was annoyed by it, I missed the stray cats that used to hang around.

A wave of depression hit me hard and I crumbled onto the linoleum floor in front of the sliding glass door crying.

* * *

I had no idea I was still crying until I heard the bangs on the front door.

Three loud bangs and then a moment of silence and then three more. It was the knock I have come to know as Emmett's.

I pulled myself up and made the jelly feeling in my legs go away before I walked over to the door and answered it.

Emmett was standing with his back to the door scanning my neighborhood. He turned around quickly and gasped before running up to hug me.

"Small fry! What the hell happened?" he asked smothering me with his chest.

I shook my head and tried to keep the tears away but didn't succeed. I was laying on the couch before I knew it pouring all my thoughts and feeling out to my big teddy bear man friend. Emmett nodded and listened really well to my troubled with my feelings about Aunt Dorothy. I knew he felt the same. When I got to the part about Lauren and Jessica I saw his jaw tighten.

My eyes widened as I saw revenge flash in his eyes.

"Em don't do nothing, please." I practically begged sitting up.

"What do you mean don't do anything. No wonder those two skanky whores were all over my brother at lunch today." His voice seemed lethal.

"They were?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lauren practically rubbed his head in her chest asking for help with some stupid test."

"What did he do?"

"He told her he was busy helping you, and then turned and asked us where you were for the sixteenth time. Hes worried about you, that's why I came here." Emmett told me.

"Why is he worried about me?" I asked.

"Well maybe because mom called and told him that you weren't feeling good and maybe because there were rumors that you were seen sneaking off campus crying after Mike tried to touch you." Emmett told me.

"WHAT!" I screamed making Emmett chuckle.

"Yeah apparently you were seen almost running off campus crying after Mike and you were in the bathroom together. Don't worry though sis, I took care of that rumor via a punch to Mike's beer belly." Emmett puffed out his chest a little.

"Who would start that rumor?" I wondered out loud.

"I heard it from Jessica who said she heard it from some girl named Curly" Emmett told me.

"Curly?"

"Yeah weird name. Now what you got to eat around here?" Emmet hoisted himself up and was in the kitchen before I could even think that all the food might be bad.

* * *

Emmett and me sat and talked and laughed and played super Nintendo until school got out and there was more knocks on my door.

I was watching Em take his turn on Donkey Kong and eating old stale potato chips he found somewhere.

I reluctantly got up to answer the door not even thinking school was out.

Edward was standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"You've been crying." he stated with one glance.

I nodded my head hoping he wouldn't try and hug me or I would start crying again. Just seeing him brought my stupid insecurities back to life.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Emmett helped a lot." I answered motioning him in and closing the door behind him taking a deep breath and relishing in his calming sent.

"How did he help?" He questioned raising a eye brow.

"Well for starters, only your meat headed brother could find food in this house." I said with a smile, Edward snickered in return.

"HEY!" we heard Emmett protest from the living area making us both laugh.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led the way to the couch before pulling him down with me and propping myself up in his arms.

"Finally you join us bro, I can whip your ass with my little Kong." Emmett said.

"I don't wanna play Em." Edward answered.

I glanced up at his face and saw him staring at me with smoldering eyes.

I heard the controller get thrown down before seeing Emmett jump in the corner of my eye. My gaze with Edward never faltered as Emmett mumbled something and turned to leave.

Once I faintly heard the door slam shut Edward spoke. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I answered automatically.

"Please, I know something happened."

"Just things got to me today." I answered as truthfully as I could without telling him what really happened to break me.

"Is this about your moms call last night?"

"Yes" I told him, and it was about that.

"What did she say, you didn't get a chance to tell me before Alice took you prisoner. " I felt his fingers stroking my cheek.

"The Tumor progressed and nothing with help. They are trying to determine the best way for it to.. End" I felt the tears sting my eyes and I tried to blink them away but I only let them slip over.

Edward crushed me to his chest while I cried everything out. He stroked my hair and tried his best to listen to my seemingly drunk ramblings about cats. He held me until our phones started to vibrate and ring.

I lifted my head off of Edward wet chest as he answered his phone and told the person on the other end we would be home soon.

"Im sorry about your shirt." I told him once he closed his phone.

"Don't be baby, It was worth it." he told me leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"We have to go home don't we?" I asked.

Edward smiled "Yes." He nodded.

"Can I grab some things really fast?" I wondered.

"Yes, Im going to throw away these chips." He told me I giggled before standing up and almost flopping back down from the head rush.

Edward caught me in his arms and chuckled his chest vibrating against me.

"Careful Bella" he warned I smiled brightly and turned and kissed his cheek before running off down the hall and stopping in front of my Aunt's room.

I took a big deep breath before I opened her door and stood back gazing into it.

Cats. Everywhere. Stuffed, ceramic, fabric, painted. Her room was a cat lover's paradise. I shuffled over to the bed and picked up one of her many cat stuffed animals.

I felt the tears starting to spill back out of my eyes as I stroked the fake cats fur.

I picked it up and kissed it on its head before picking up the one she named Ms. Sprinkles. It had long brown hair and she said it reminded her of me.

I tucked Ms. Sprinkles under my arm before glancing around the room once more and turning to walk out.

Edward was standing by the front door and didn't even think twice before taking Ms. Sprinkles from me and holding it like a delicate object while I locked up the house.

I smiled at him as we pulled up to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**I know I know Its small and unedited. I suck. BUT i got it up. I think you desurve it.. Give yourselves a pat on the back. **

**YES my peeps. I love you enough to have written this late last night out of nowhere and post it today. **

**Work with me here i know it doesnt make sence.. for those who dont remember.. Aunt Dorothy has a brain tumor that took over her mind. Bella is upset and starting to be very depressed. Lauren is hitting her while she is down making things worst.**

**So there. **

**Reviews Please. **


	33. Old Love Stories

**_Last Time:_**

**_Edward was standing by the front door and didn't even think twice before taking Ms. Sprinkles from me and holding it like a delicate object while I locked up the house. _**

**_I smiled at him as we pulled up to the Cullen's house._**

* * *

Chap 33

* * *

The Following weeks of my existence had me dreading going to school, because I still have not handled the Lauren and Jessica issue.

I have had very few calls from my mother and as far as I knew my Aunt Dorothy only grew worst.

Nightmares have made my sleep scarce, Alice hasn't complained once about me waking her up in the middle of the night as I made me way to the kitchen.

My dreams were littered with my Aunt or Lauren and millions of cats or me alone, with nobody.

I got maybe three hours sleep each night and it was showing though my attitude.

I was beyond tired as Alice started to plan our weekend, saying that there hasn't been a girl weekend in a long time.

I just nodded solemnly as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder at lunch.

"Okay so that's the plan." Alice clapped gaining my attention. I just smiled and tried to act like I knew what she was talking about.

The rest of the day went by in a hazy blur and before I knew it I was with Edward sitting on his big red couch.

My head was on his lap and he Stroked my hair my eyes were closing only to pop back open as soon as I would feel myself becoming weightless.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

"Hmm" I hummed not sure he said my name or not.

"Im here for you." He told me quietly.

I smiled. "Thank you" I told him before falling asleep.

* * *

I was woken a hour later by Alice.

"Up" she ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"Up Now Bella." I opened my eyes and glared at her and then realized I wasn't in her room or even on the couch I was in Edward's bed.

I glanced around the room and didn't seem him.

"Mom called him upstairs for a moment, You know what will happened if they find you here right?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, they will ground both of us and force us to stay away from each other." I told her the recited lecture I had gotten from Carlisle many times on Charlie's request.

"So get your tired little tush upstairs and cuddle with your man where my parents can watch you." Alice snickered.

I rolled my eyes before climbing to my feet.

"Gosh bells your dead on your feet, those nightmares really are messing with you." Alice noted walking behind me up the stairs.

"Yeah they aren't fun." I told her.

"Did you have one while you were sleeping with Edward?" she asked me.

"No" I realized.

I turned to see Alice smiling brightly at me once we reached the top of the stairs.

"What's on your mind pixie?" I asked suspiciously.

Alice's bright smile warped into a evil one.

"Nothing Bella." She said in a to sweet voice.

"Sure" I replied sarcastically.

"Hello girls" Esme said grabbing us both into a hug.

"Hey mom" we said in unison making her giggle and cover her mouth with her hand.

All of a sudden her eyes got wide.

"I completely forgot when I went down and saw you two sleeping together all sweetly that your mother called." My eyes almost popped out of me head at Esme's words.

She saw me and Edward sleeping wrapped up in each other and didn't freak out then her words really hit me.

"My Mom?" I asked.

"Yes she sounded.. Happy?" it didn't seem like Esme was to sure. "But you never know with Renee, she said she had news and even chit chatted with me for a while."

I nodded. "Thank you Esme I will call her right away."

"Okay dear, Edward went to pick up Pizza for dinner, and I wont tell Carlisle what I saw." She winked at me before Climbing the stairs to the third story.

I looked at Alice who was looking at me nervously.

"I should call now right?" I asked her.

I saw Alice nod. I glanced over at the phone sitting by the couch before I felt Alice's hand grab mine and give it a squeeze.

We walked over to the couch and sat down still clutching hands.

I glanced over at the phone and Alice leaned over and picked it up for me.

She handed it to me with a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled up her and she nodded.

I took a deep breath before dialing my mom's cell phone and hearing it ring five times before I heard her answer.

"Hey mom" I said quietly.

_"Oh Bella! I have such amazing news."_ My mother said excitedly. I felt my lips go up in a smile and Alice's hand relax slightly in mine.

"What is it?" I asked.

_"Your Aunt, She can remember everything its like her mind completely went normal on us in its last breath."_ I felt my face fall at the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

_"She remembers your father and you and Everyone, She remembers their real names and she remembers the date and everything."_ My mom rambled on and on while I sat and tired to control my emotions.

Alice squeezed my hand.

"No mom I mean what do you mean on its last breath" I asked growing frantic.

_"Sweetie, they gave her two weeks."_ my mother said her voice suddenly void of all emotion.

"What do you mean two weeks… I … how?.. Wha" I started crying into the phone as Alice took it from me and started talking to my mother while rubbing m back.

"Hey Renee.. No.. She's crying.. Yes.. The nightmares got worst this week… don't worry mom… I will take care of her.. We all will.. I will.. Tell Charlie and Dorothy I said Hello too.. I'll have her call you when she feels up to it.. Bye!" Alice hung up and threw her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Two weeks." I sobbed into her embrace.

"I know." She said crying her own tears into my shoulder.

The front door creaked open and the men's voices filled the room as they excitedly chatted about some game on TV.

"What wrong?" Carlisle asked suddenly as their joyous voice stopped talking.

Alice just tightened her grip around my neck and cried harder into my shoulder making me break down further.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around me and I let go of Alice hoping someone was there to hold her as I gripped on to him and continued to weep into his clothing.

Who knows how many hours I sat there crying, Alice buried herself into Jasper and cried longer then me. Somehow they go the whole story out of though the tears.

Everyone was upset as we ate our pizza and watched Zoolander. Emmett made us laugh by doing a great impression of Ben Stiller Jasper joined him doing a really good impression of Own Wilson and Then Rose joined in doing random people from the movie making us all laugh.

"You know what?" Alice mumbled from her stop on Jasper's lap.

No one answered we just all waited for her to tell us.

"We are still doing the weekend thing. Shopping. Spas. Girl talk. Greasy Food. it's a necessity now." She stated I agreed even if I wasn't going to voice it and I knew Rose agreed also.

"We should call Jake or Quil." Rose said playing with her phone.

"YES!" Alice squealed shocking us all. She looked around at us before continuing. "It would be amazing if Jake went with us and Quil stayed here."

"Why not the other way around, Jake plays ball. Quil doesn't." Emmett not even really paying attention.

"Exactly, You three need some gay influence and us girls need a man influence." Alice said pulling out her phone.

Within a moment she was on the phone with Jake. "Hey Jacob… Its Alice… No I wont let you talk to Jasper… Will you just listen to me I don't care about hockey… I want you to come shopping with us this weekend… No just the girls… No I don't want Quil to come.. He came come chill with the guys if you want.. You are coming with us if you like it or not.. Great.. Thank you Jakey.. Byez" Alice hung up with her usually smile on her face.

"Alice im not sure if Be-" Edward started only to be cut off with a pillow thrown at his head.

"-Shut it stupid, Bella needs this too" Alice's voice was lethal as she started to pick up another pillow.

Emmett started laughing hysterically.

Alice shot him a glare making him shut up immediately and making everyone else let out small nervous giggles.

"Now Emmett, take your big meat head and go get some blankets, we are sleeping in here im to depressed to sleep by myself tonight." Alice ordered pointing a finger down the hall towards her room and standing up on the couch.

Emmett jumped off the couch and almost flew down the hall throwing a door open. Once he was gone Alice started laughing making everyone else let out the giggles they were keeping in.

Emmett returned and stared at us all laughing with a defeated look on his face and his arms covered in different blankets.

Alice hoped onto a chair pulling Jasper with her and sitting on his lap before Emmett threw a blanket onto them. Rose curled up on the floor getting a blanket dropped onto her head and earning Emmett and angry scowl.

Emmett set a blanket on mine and Edward lap with a wink before joining Rose on the floor.

Edward motioned for me to lay down and he positioned himself behind me so we were spooning and he covered us with a blanket.

His arms wrapped protectively around my middle and he held me as close as he could to him as my eyes drifted off into my first peaceful sleep in weeks.

* * *

I was woken by soft kisses on my neck.

It took everything in me not to roll over and attack Edward with my lips.

He continued his path on my neck until I let out a breathless moan. I felt him chuckle before he lifted his head up to my ear.

"Morning my beautiful Bella." he whispered.

I smiled and rolled over so I was facing him and threw my arms around his neck.

I laid a lazy kiss on his lips "Good morning" I smiled as he came in for another quick smooch.

"ALRIGHT KIDS!" Carlisle voice came from the kitchen making me and Edward both jump.

"Stupid Carlisle and his stupid dad senses" I heard Jasper huff from the chair.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes as I heard the zipper to some jeans being either pulled up or down. Moments later a very ruffled Jasper emerged with a jubilant Alice.

Alice skipped down the hall to the bathroom as Jasper sat in the chair looking at us with a indifferent expression.

"Stop looking at me like that Bella" Jasper finally said. I blushed and turned my head into Edward rumbling chest.

"MOM I WANT TACOS TONIGHT!" Emmett shouted from his spot on the floor.

It was a normal Cullen household thing I had to get used to. When Emmett woke up the first food he was craving- within reason- He shouted at Esme, Normally she made it.

"Sounds amazing Em thank you" His mother replied happily from the kitchen.

"Tacos" Rose moaned from beside her boyfriend.

"For you baby, all for you" Emmett murmured.

I heard a loud bang sound and saw Rose sit up straight. Her hand was curled into a fist.

"EMMETT MOTHER FUCKING CULLEN DON'T TOUCH ME IN THE MORNING!" She screamed at his face before quickly standing and storming down the hall way to Alice's room.

Jasper, Edward and I as well as Carlisle and Esme started to laugh loudly as Emmett sat up and crossed his arms pouting like a child.

Our laughter faded into giggles as Emmett stood and made his way to the kitchen begging Esme to make something for breakfast.

"Please mom, Im starving." He begged.

"Emmett your seventeen, you can make your own food." Esme argued.

"But your food taste so much better."

"yours taste fine."

"But yours is like the crack to my addiction."

"Thank you, but you can still make your own."

"MOOOOOM!" He wined.

Edward nuzzled into my hair as we heard Esme's footsteps go up the stairs followed by Emmett's whining.

"Bella, Edward up now, Jasper I don't even need to tell you do I?" Carlisle said from above us.

Edward sighed and let me go. I quickly sat up and watched Jasper shake his head wearily.

"Okay good, because if I hear something like that again, you wont be here any more." Carlisle said before turning and going upstairs.

"Bella I hate you" Jasper mumbled.

"Shut it Hale." Edward warned.

"Seriously, ever since her dad asked Carlisle to keep you two off each other his dad senses kicked in and now me and Alice cant even kiss while hes around. Alice thinks its cute so she minds him. I haven't gotten laid in weeks." Jasper finished his mini-rant looking more angry then sad.

"Im sorry Jasper, But I did get you in that cowboy outfit." I added.

Jasper smiled.

"Okay so I don't hate you Bells" Jasper told me starting to laugh.

"Hes just sexually frustrated." I heard Alice say from behind me. She was dressed, showered and ready to go.

"Bella go take a shower in Edward's bathroom" Alice ordered before throwing me a small bag.

I frowned at her. "But im hungry"

"We will eat when we go out. Now Hurry women, Jake will be here in twenty minutes." She ordered me.

I sulked my way to the door that led down to the floor Edward's room was on.

Jake was on time and I was ready to go about thirty minutes later.

We took Alice's Porsche and zoomed all the way to the closest mall with the best stores. The Galleria at Tyler.

Rose exited the car first standing and looking at the mall with her hands on her hips like a superhero.

"I haven't been here in weeks." She said proudly.

"I was here yesterday" Alice admitted making me and Jake laugh form the backseat.

Jake had a little trouble getting out of the car but soon we were hurrying towards the mall in a furry.

"Don't tell the guys, but I secretly love shopping." Jake told us making us giggle as he opened the door for us.

We started at one side of the mall and went inside every shop until we reached the food court in the middle.

I was getting better with how much Rose or Alice would spend on me.

I bought everyone lunch since Jake offered to buy us dinner and Rose and Alice were picking up the shopping and spa tabs.

We sat down with a tray of different food each.

"So what's new girls?" Jake asked.

"You sound so much like Quil its freaky" Rose commented eating a French fry.

"Well I am with him everyday" Jake countered.

"Just what do you two do everyday?" Alice asked. I blushed.

"Hang out. Make out. Eat out." Jake smiled. I blushed deeper as Alice and Rose started to laugh.

"So we have to hit up the candy shop and get tons of gummy worms for tonight" Alice told everyone.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" I asked.

"Esme and us are having a gooey romance marathon in her room. Tons of freaky sweets and food for us to get a sugar high on." Alice replied.

"Dang sweets sound so good right now." Jake commented.

"Maybe Bella will buy us one of those Big Cookies from Ms. Fields." Rose hinted.

"God that sounds good." I told her making her giggle.

"Tomorrow we hit the gym for sure then" Alice told us.

I laughed because I had never seen Rose or Alice do anything like that.

"No we wont, We will sleep in late and wake up and eat everything we couldn't eat the night before." Rose giggles.

"I want Pizza, Bella can I have some money?" Jake asked.

I rolled my eyes and handed Jake a ten.

He smiled at me before shooting off to the pizza place.

"yummy Smoothies sound good." Rose said before giving me and look and I handed her a 20.

"You know what to get us. Ask Jake what he wants though" I told her as she made her way over to Kissberry.

"So Bella, not a girl of many words today" Alice said picking at the food on her tray.

I smiled at her.

"Sorry Al, just thinking you know." "Yeah I understand. What do you think about that blue halter dress?" She asked excitedly

"Its really cute it will look perfect on you."

"Not for me. For you. Actually they have this Dark Blue zebra print one I want to get for you at Tilly's for Emmett's party."

"Zebra Print?"

"Yes. Its so damn cute. You will look amazing in it."

I laughed at her.

"Don't laugh Bella your smoking hot, Lauren and Jessica will be eating their words once im done with you." Alice told me proudly.

My eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Bella, I kind of got it out of them, everything they have been doing to you." She looked disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me. I would have taken care of it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to take care of it myself." I mumbled.

"How are you taking care of it?" She wondered.

"Im just going about my business by myself and everything." I told her truthfully.

"I haven't told Rose" She whispered right before Jake set down a try with four pieces of pepperoni pizza on it.

* * *

Jake got a pedicure, a manicure, a massage and some kind of facial. The rest of us just got our nails done.

We arrived home with our arms full of bags.

Quil practically attacked us as soon as the door opened throwing himself onto Jake.

"Oh My God Jake, they made me play with dirt" He fake sobbed into Jake's chest.

Jake rubbed Quil's back and shot us all worried glances.

"What the heck did you guys do to him?" Rose asked the room of men Angrily.

Emmett stood up and looked Rose in the eye. "We took him dirt biking babe, he loved it."

Everyone started laughing as Rose walked over and punched Quil in the leg making him squeal.

Edward walked over and kissed my cheek before taking my bags.

I smiled at him earning a smile in return.

Alice followed Edward down the hall to her room with her bags.

"Quil, let me put my stuff down before you try taking off my shirt." I heard Jake whisper. I whipped my head around and looked at him.

Quil was slowing peeling Jakes t-shirt up her abs toward his head.

"Cut it out you two" Jasper sighed from the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" rose asked flopping down in-between Emmett and Jasper.

"Watching hockey" Jasper answered.

"Who's playing?" She asked.

"Ducks and Avalanches" Emmett and Jasper said together.

"Oh gross." Rose moaned.

"Agreed!" I heard Quil laugh from Jake's arms next to me.

I heard a moan come from them before feeling a blush creep up my cheeks and scurrying my way to the kitchen.

Esme was sitting at the breakfast nook with a sandwich in her hands munching loudly.

"Good sam-mich?" I asked.

Esme jumped a little and turned around holding her mouth.

"Oh Bella dear," She said though her food. "You almost gave me a heart attack"

I smiled at her and sat in the seat next to her.

Esme patted my knee under the table and went back to the sandwich.

After a couple moment she finished and wiped her mouth with a paper towel, then turned and looked at me.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

I looked away from her questioning stare and stared out the window into the back yard filled with weeds and dry dirt.

I could make out the track the boys used for their bikes.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

I looked at her and gave her the most real smile I could but it only made her brow knit in confusion.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." I told her finally.

Esme gave me a genuine smile "I am also, I got some good movies for us to watch"

I giggled noticing how much Esme was like my own mother.

* * *

I entered Esme and Carlisle's room for the first time since I met their adopted children.

It was elegantly decorated and took up half of the top story of the house.

Esme has the biggest bed I had seen with a dark cherry wood for post Frame. Cream cloth covered the bed with black accented pillows. A cream chase lounge sat at the foot of the bed in front of a big TV. This was just what you saw when you first walked in.

The room split off into a 'T' Formation beyond where the bed and TV sat. One side was a big cream and black bathroom the other was a sitting area with overstuffed off colored cream couches and chairs and a extremely expensive looking table.

On the table sat platters and bowels of different snacks, ranging from the homemade cookies to the candy shop bought sour gummy worms. Soda of every kind surrounded it on the floor.

Alice walked right into the bathroom and pulled out beauty supplies and set them on the counter as Rose flopped herself onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"Best Bed Ever" she muttered making Esme giggle from around the corner.

Rose got onto there feet and started to jump on the bed.

She held her arms out to me.

"Seriously Bella you have to try this, come on." she pleaded.

I grabbed onto her hand and she hoisted me up. I begin jumping as we held hands like children.

"what are you guys doing?" I heard Alice ask before I felt her jump onto the bed and grab my other hand. We all giggled loudly until Esme came around the corner and laughed before joining us.

Well flopped down onto the bed at once hearing a sharp grown from the box spring underneath. It only made us all laugh harder.

"See I told you guys, best bed ever." Rose said proudly making us erupt again.

We sat in a big pile eating whatever food was thrown at us and watching sixteen candles.

Rose's head on resting on my stomach as I played with her hair and she finished off the bag of chips she was eating.

Esme was painting Alice Toe nails as they whispered between each other.

"Eww mom I don't want to hear that" Alice groaned for the third time

"Okay what are you guys talking about?" Rose asked sitting up. I looked over at the two for an explanation also.

"Mom was telling me about how she met dad." Alice told us smugly.

Rose flopped over so she was on she tummy with her hands under her chin looking at Esme. I sat up and faced them waiting for a story.

Esme sighed then smiled and reached over and put the movie on pause.

"Okay where should I start?" She asked.

"At the beginning of course." Rose answered.

Esme patted Rose's head and smiled at me.

"It was my first year of college, I was the big freshman on campus, I thought I was the coolest thing in the world. The first time I saw Carlisle was when I was walking to an government class on campus and I ran into him on accident and all my books were knocked over." She smiled to herself "He was so cute he was on the floor scrambling to pick up my books and all I remember was being so dazed that this gorgeous man had even touched me. You might not know it now, but he was the single most hottest guy on the planet back in the day." Esme winked at us making us giggle.

"I think you're a little biased." Rose pointed out.

"Maybe I am" Esme agreed.

"On with the story" Alice ordered. I laughed and listened.

"Well after he had everything situation he stood and helped me up, of course hearing his then thick English accent drove the visions in my head completely crazy and I was imagining him in all sorts of different… umm… positions… I guess you can say. Anyways, after he helped me up he returned my books to me and then rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered as he said… 'I… Uhhh… seven pm.. Coffee?' and I giggled because it made total sense to me what he was asking. So I told him I would love to get Coffee with him that night at seven." We all started to giggle as she did a perfect rendition of a stuttering and shy Carlisle.

"That is so cute" Alice mused.

Esme blushed.

"So how did coffee turn out?" I asked her.

Esme smiled. "Horrible. We didn't talk. He spilt his Coffee all over me and some random person. He had food stuck in his teeth." She made a grossed out faced that made us all laugh. "but after we left and right before I was about to part ways with this beautiful but obviously not well put together man he grabbed my hand looked deep into my eyes and said the first sentence I heard him saw without stuttering in that beautiful English accent. 'Esme I watched you for weeks so I could get this chance and I messed it up, will you please forgive the horrible date I took you on a moment ago and give me another shot.'"

"Did you give him another chance?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and it was horrible also, but he asked for another one and third time was a charm, That third date he took me to a little diner and we had cheap dissert, He didn't stutter and he didn't trip when he walked and the conversation never stalled and I fell for him hard that night."

"You are such a freak mom" Alice said seriously making Rose and I laugh our heads off.

* * *

**Sorry for the lameness in this chapter but its a precursor of sorts. Lol. A filler so to say.**

**Anywayz not much to tell you guys. **

**Give me REVIEWS!**


	34. Lotions and Lace

Last time:

"You are such a freak mom" Alice said seriously making Rose and I laugh our heads off.

* * *

Chap 34

Lotions and Lace

* * *

I tip toed out of the room early the next morning. Rose's loud snoring woke me up.

I carefully made my way down to the kitchen only to almost scream as I entered the room.

Jasper and Edward were standing there staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh My God" I mumbled breathlessly.

"What are you doing up?" Jasper asked

"Your sister snores loud" I explained.

Jasper started to snicker and I noticed he had a water bottle in his hand and he was dressed in track shorts and a light T-shirt. Edward was the exact same.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Running" Edward said quickly.

"Oh okay." I trailed off.

Edward touched Jasper's shoulder and they had a quiet conversation before Jasper turned back to me.

"Alright well… bye Bella." Jasper said before waving and turning to follow Edward out the door.

I sighed and walked over to the fridge to pull out some eggs.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful Bella!" Emmett Yelled entering the kitchen.

I jumped and hit my head on the door to the refrigerator.

"What?" I asked rubbing my now sore spot.

"I said happy birthday, dang you didn't need to bruise yourself."

"its not my birthday."

"Its an expression like .. Merry Christmas." He explained, grabbing a sticky note.

"You only use those expressions on the days they should be used."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Where did your lover go?" He asked changing the subject.

I shrugged and turned back to get the eggs.

"What's for Dinner tonight Em?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I was stuffed chicken, with mashed potatoes and … CORN!" He scribbled corn onto his sticky note and stuck it to the fridge.

"Do you have chicken?"

"Yeah I think so." He smiled at me.

I shrugged again.

"So what did you girls do all night?"

I cracked an egg into a buttered pan and waited for it to cook.

"We watched movies, did make up things and talked to Esme about her and Carlisle's first date." I told him moving the egg around in the pan a little.

Emmett started to laugh.

"The one where he acted like a total idiot?" He asked after his giggles stopped.

"Yes" I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I did the same thing to Rose on our first date." He laughed again.

"Really?"

"Yes, its like the Cullen family curse."

I laughed with him this time.

"Edward didn't do that on our first date." I told him.

"New Years?"

"No the homecoming game and Mike's party."

"That wasn't the date im talking about. You see Edward didn't know you guys had a future then because he didn't want to have a future with anyone, but if you want to look at it like your first date then I think he did act like a idiot. When he got drunk and everything, You know?"

"Yeah I get what your saying, So now that he knows we have a future, hes going to be a nervous idiot?"

"Yeah, I knew my little sister was smart." He smiled brightly.

I rolled my eyes and went back to cooking my food.

"I bet he will take you out for valentines day." Emmett said out of no where.

"When is that?" I asked.

"Okay I take back the smart comment." Emmett started laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No, I meant what day is that."

"This Saturday, where have you been?" he asked appalled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your Funny Emmett."

"Don't be so sarcastic, I might have to tickle you until you pee."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You would what?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"I will go wake up my beautiful girlfriend so I can get a little sexual frustration taken off my day before my dad wakes up." Emmett hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Okay." Alice said moving to the side.

"Hungry?" I asked.

Alice shook her head.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her taking a big bite of my egg sandwich.

"I started this morning." He said glumly.

"Started what?" I asked confused.

"Seriously Bella, What do girls start every month for about a week?"

"Oh.. OH!"

"Yeah, and valentines day is next weekend. I will still be on it and Jasper is all sexually frustrated like everyone else in the house. Except Rose, the hoe has tons of things to get her off, but Emmett, Me, Jazz, You and Edward are all dieing from lack of 'Stress Relief' I had something really good planned for Jazz for V-day and now I don't get to do it because my uterus decided to bleed out." Alice ranted in one breath.

"Wow"

"That's all you have to say, Wow? I blame your father."

"You blame my dad for your period?"

"NO!" She laughed.

"oh your sexual aggravation."

"Yeah, Come on Bella tell me Edward never makes you horny."

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about this."

"See he makes you horny, well amplify that by ten, its what Jasper does to me." She looked worried as she spoke.

"Thanks to your dad, Im think I might die if I don't get off soon, mother nature just isn't helping. I want to shoot her." She dramatically threw her hands into the air and let out a frustrated scream.

I let out a giggle and Alice turned and glared at me.

"Sorry Alice." I giggled out.

"Arg Bella!" She moaned.

"Whoa!" Jasper said from behind us.

"Whoa?" I questioned

"Yeah Alice, don't do that again"

"What?" She asked.

"The whole moaning Bella's name. Not cool, I just got relaxed and now I have to go running again." He turned and ran right out the door he had came in.

Edward stood at the door way with his mouth wide open.

"What crawled up your pants?" Alice asked angrily.

Edward glared at Alice for a second then turned and ran after Jasper.

"That was weird." I said after he was out of ear shot.

"That was Edward. I don't know what to do Bella." She confided.

"Okay how about this. I don't think you will still be on the rag by Saturday night, so lets go rescue Rose from the evil clutches of Emmett's penis, then the three of us will zip over to Victoria Secret or some random Sex shop, get some terribly sexy things and I you will have your Valentines day sex-a-thon." I laughed out.

Alice ran over, jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist and started hugging me fiercely.

"Oh Bella" She squealed. I clutched her back.

"Fuck" Jasper's voice came from the doorway making us laugh as she slid off of me.

Edward and Jasper were standing in the door way staring at us with their faces in shock.

"Why don't you just go masturbate, its what normal guys would do." Alice said snootily before turning and dragging me out of the room.

We practically ran down the hall to Emmett's room.

Alice put a finger to her mouth singling me to be quiet before she put her ear to the door.

She made a disgusted face and cringed before backing away from the door quietly.

"That was disgusting." she whispered to me pulling me past Emmett's room and to her own.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No" she threw a pair of Jeans at me.

The jeans hit me in the face before sliding down into my hands.

"OW" I mumbled.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said before tossing a tank top at me.

I caught the tank top but dropped the jeans. Alice giggled.

"Throw those on, Rose will be done in a moment and then we can go." She told me.

I nodded as we both stripped off our dirty shirts and started to apply our clean ones.

"Fucking hell" Jasper said from the door way once again.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled.

"I.. I… SHIT!" He said frustrated before turning and practically running down the hall.

Alice and me went into a fit of giggles as the bathroom door opened and Emmett stood covering his thing with a big teddy bear.

"EMMETT!" Alice screeched as I stood dumbfounded in my bra staring at Emmett's naked form.

Rose appeared behind him in a pair of shorts and her bra.

"What the hell?" She asked as I saw Edward came threw Alice's door threw the corner of my eye.

"What's going on?" He asked stunned.

"I heard Alice scream" Emmett said looking around the room from the door way the teddy bear secured in front of his manhood.

"Move Em, I need to grab some clothes." Rose push him aside and walked into the room. Alice was covering herself with the tank top she was suppose to be putting on. I still stood frozen.

"Bella put on your shirt before Edward combusts" Rose said mindlessly rummaging through Alice's drawers.

I turned my head to Edward and saw his eyes locked on my chest.

"So nothing is going on?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Alice yelled.

"Oh" Emmett said but I didn't hear him move. My eyes were locked on Edward as he licked his lips, his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"GET OUT!" Alice shrieked, her body suddenly alive as she chucked pillows at Emmett first making him back out of the room and shut the bathroom door and then Edward who just let them hit him in the face until she was out.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

I was still to stunned to move. Rose walked over to Edward and pushed him out of the door before closing it in his face calmly.

"We need to get him laid." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Get dressed." She ordered to me.

I was snapped out of my frozen area and dressed quickly.

"What in the hell would possess my brother to waltz into my room with a teddy bear covering his junk?" Alice asked out of wonderment snapping her jeans up.

"Sorry Al, we were finishing up and we thought Jasper had finally jumped you by the way you screamed." Rose answered.

Alice made a scoffing sound.

There were three knocks on the door before Carlisle's voice came threw softly.

_"Alice is everything okay?"_ He asked.

"YES" Alice yelled smiling at me and Rose.

_"Why is Edward sitting out here on the floor?"_ He asked again.

Rose and Alice started laughing and my face turned bright red.

"I have no idea, but he might need a cold shower." Rose whispered looking at me.

"I don't know" Alice yelled to her father.

"Okay" Carlisle said.

All three of us started to giggle as we heard Carlisle and Edward's muffled voice's through the door.

"So what are we doing today?" Rose asked.

"Making Alice less hormonal." I answered earning a glare from Alice.

"We are going to hit up a sex shop and then Victoria Secret." Alice answered.

"Wait we are really going to a sex shop?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a good idea, I need some toys like Rose has, maybe I can get you some." Alice pondered.

"Eww no." I wined, making Rose laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Rose chided shaking her head slowly in shame.

"Fine, take me there, but im out as soon as something creepy happens." I told them seriously.

"Nothing creepy with happen." Alice said with a smile.

We walked out of Alice's room and started are adventure to the sex shop.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading a paper.

"Where you girls off to?" He asked.

"A sex store." Alice answer walking by him and out the door.

"okay have fun" Carlisle said making me and Rose laugh harder.

We walked down the stairs and over to the garage to get Alice's car.

"That's right Edward work it off." we heard Emmett say from around the corner.

Rose and me looked at each other raising our eyebrows.

"Push it Edward, get all the nasty frustration out" Emmett yelled aggressively.

We grabbed Alice and pulled her to the corner of the building before peering out at the boys.

Edward was sitting on a weight lifting bench and Emmett was spotting him. Jasper was doing jumping jacks.

Rose started laughing before she yelled "BYE BOYS WE ARE GOING TO GET SOME TENSION RELIEVING TOYS, YOU WANT ANYTHING FROM LOTIONS AND LACE?"

All three boys popped up and looked us, expect for Edward who arms locked in place under the massive weight he was holding.

"Emmett" he groaned his arms shaking. Emmett grabbed the bar and put it on the stand and Edward sat up rubbing his arms.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked.

"We are heading to Lotions and Lace, you want anything" Rose said again.

"Can we come?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper turned and glared at him.

Rose looked to us before nodding.

"Yeah if you want, but you need to take your own car." She clarified.

A wicked smile came over Jasper and Emmett's face and Edward looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Well we will meet you guys there then" Alice chirped beside me before grabbing my hand and dragging me to her car, Rose following behind us.

Once safely in the confides of Alice's porche we all started laughing.

"How cute Edward's face was" Rose giggled.

"He looked down right scared." I laughed out.

"So did _you_ when you found out where we were going." Alice reminded me, making us all laugh harder.

We pulled out of the driveway and were on our way to Riverside.

We parked in front of a tiny looking store that said Lotions and Lace across the top. There were X rated signs in the windows and a sign on the door saying eighteen and older permitted only.

Once out of the car my nerves caught up with me and I dragged my feet hoping Alice and Rose would forget I was there.

Sadly, it didn't happen. Rose looked back at me and alerted Alice and they both came charging to where I was and forcefully pushed me in front of them.

"Welcome Bella, to the best store on the planet or it will be once you and my brother do it." Alice smiled.

"no it wont" I grumbled making them both laugh.

We entered the store to find rock music blasting. One side of the store was all lingerie the other side was rows and rows of movies and books. Along the sides of the underwear side were different sections.

One was labeled Men's toys, another vaginal toys, there was also anal toys, couple games, and party favors. There was a black hallway that had black lights lining it that read bondage.

"Bella, do you like this?" Alice yelled from across the store.

I notice I was still standing in the doorway looking at everything. Blushing I quickly made my way over to Alice.

She was looking at some corset set.

"I love this store they have tons of things in my size." She mused as she continued to search.

"Alice they don't carry child sizes here" Rose said from a couple rows over.

"Stuff it Rosalie." Alice said menacingly.

Rose laughed. "Bella Look for something cute" she told me.

I huffed. "Fine" I mumbled and searched for the small sizes one up from Alice.

Once there I looked threw racks and racks of underwear not finding anything to my liking.

I didn't hear anyone else come into the store so I jumped when Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

"This place is weird."

I turned and looked at him alarmed.

"I guess so" was all I squeaked out.

He looked down at me then his cheeks bright red.

"What are you holding?" he asked.

I looked down to my hand.

"Oh it's a thong" my cheeks were burning.

"oh" was all he said.

I looked up at him and he was looking out at the rest of the store. I dimly heard Emmett and Jaspers laughs from the rows of movies.

"Edward, Bella's having trouble finding something cute, maybe you can help her." Alice said a row over.

Edward's face turned beat red and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled embarrassed at him and got to my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. His face got some of its original color back and he looked at me with a small smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"If I don't buy one thing they might kill me or buy me a vibrator." I whispered to him. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised then looked at the rack in front of him.

He grabbed a pair of random panties and then clutched my hand and dragged me out of the isle.

We were now standing in front of the games section.

"Okay" I said. I got a sheepish smile from him in return.

I turned to the games that lined the wall searching for the most random ones I could find.

We were laughing by the time we moved on to party favors.

Edward laughed harder at the Penis lollipops and necklaces and the boob cups.

"I should buy one of these for Emmett's birthday" He said picking up a cup that looked like the top of a women's body.

"He would love it" I told him. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm going to go buy it and stash it in Alice's car, be right back" he told me, then he turned and made a mad dash for the register.

I continued looking at the different things. In no time I found myself in front of the bondage cave, as it so brilliantly said on the side of the doorway.

I stared down into the dark corridor without crossing the threshold curious about what secrets the dark room held.

"The room doesn't bite" a stranger's voice said form behind me. I turned startled to find a familiar looking blond man with a long pony tail in ragged clothing with a grin on his chapped lips.

"I didn't think it did" I told him cautiously.

"Its you and your boyfriends first time here, virgins right?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Come on let me show you the dungeon." He grinned bigger. I almost thought his lips would crack and fall into millions of pieces.

"That's okay" I told him looking around for my friends.

"They are in the dressing rooms." he informed me "Edward went outside"

"Alright" I nodded to him still looking.

"Seriously, your curious about it, let me show you" He held his hand out to me.

My curiosity outweighed this man's creepiness.

I turned and walked down the hallway hearing the mans footsteps behind me. He probably worked here or something and wanted to make a sales pitch.

Once I reached he end of the hallway there were three doors. One said Employees only another said leather room and one more said bondage. I went into the bondage one because it was open.

When I entered the room I saw toys and gags that looked gruesome enough to make me shutter.

The door clicked closed and I heard a lock sound.

I turned to find the man smiling at me with his chapped smile and yellow and brown snaggle teeth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as a wave of fear hit me.

"Bondage is all about fear. Dominance." He ignored me and explained walking deeper into the room. "I'm a Dom. I love hearing the pain of the women I'm fucking." he turned and looked at me "I told you I would see you soon baby"

My eyes went wide, my stomach dropped and I started to hyperventilate as I remember who this man was.

* * *

**First thing first. They are all sexually frustrated because bella's dad asked Edwards to protect his daughter's innocence.. of course someone is taking it to far and also protecting Alice's and Rose's . Edward is acting weird because hes learning jsut how painful it is for your penis when you live with your crazy hot girlfirend, who you arn't having sexual realtions with.**

**I want to add a disclaimer here. (I DONT OWN. I JUST USE)**

**So if anyone guesses who this weird stranger is in the end i will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.. which is written and waiting.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	35. You Said Nothing Creepy Would Happen

_Last Time:_

_My eyes went wide, my stomach dropped and I started to hyperventilate as I remember who this man was._

_

* * *

_

_Chap 34_

_You said nothing Creepy would happen._

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

**_The boy was our age had blonde hair but it was in a pony tail that ran down his back. He looked muscular, but not Emmett beefy more Jasper brawny which was a little under Edward muscular. A creepy Smile grazed his lips._**

**_"By all means ladies please don't stop" he said causing me and Alice to both gag._**

**_"Why don't you Shut the Fuck up and mind your own business?" Alice said crossing her arms._**

**_"Mmmmm I like them feisty, make me wonder if it will make up for your height when I get you in my king sized bed" He replied coolly, ignoring the glares Jasper and Edward were giving him._**

**_"Oh don't make me throw up" Alice said clearly annoyed._**

**_"I wont make you throw up sweetheart," The guy stared at her body openly, causing me to flinch a little by the fact he was so open about it._**

**_My movement only caused him to turn to me. "Don't worry baby you will be there too, watching, maybe playing, I don't care I would love to see your hands around me." He stared at my legs while he talked the same creepy smile on his lips._**

**_"Like you would ever be able to get close" Edward said finally getting the attention turned to him._**

**_The guy didn't look alarmed or even detrained by Edward, he glanced at him and turned back to me and Alice._**

**_"He isn't allowed to come baby, I want your innocence taken by me." The guy said finally looking me in the eyes. I saw exactly when he would so to me, and it made me shudder._**

**_Edward stood and grabbed me into his arms, shielding me from the guy._**

**_Alice launched herself at him only for Jasper to grab her and put her behind him._**

**_"Look dude leave now before I kick your ass out." Jasper said giving the guy an out._**

**_The guy didn't even budge. He just looked past Jasper._**

**_I didn't even notice one of the guys that was sitting in front of us left and went to get a cop, which were placed everywhere at these games._**

**_The officer came and stood next to Edward who was breathing heavy trying to control himself._**

**_"Sir, please come with me" The Officer held out his had for the guy._**

**_The guy made no movement so the officer asked Edward to move down a seat._**

**_Taking me with him Edward complied, Alice followed and Jasper stayed put._**

**_The Officer got in the guys face._**

**_"Sir, leave now or I will remove you for the school grounds." The Officer wasn't really taking any crap._**

**_The eerie guy looked at each of us and the officer before he stood and began to walk out._**

**_When he passed me I made eye contact._**

**_"I'll see you soon baby" He said before the Officer pushed him into the isle and walked him off the bleachers._**

**_(End Flashback)_**

There was no doubt in my mind this was the same person. He looked a lot older now and skinnier and like he hasn't slept in years, but it was him the same guy from the homecoming game.

He stepped closer to me. "I didn't think I would see you to soon, but im glad I followed you here today"

I gulped as he took another step closer.

"I love the way your terrified of me baby, It means I don't have to do much to get myself off. I see your still so damn innocent." his eyes advanced on my body just as they had all those months ago.

I whimpered as tears came to my eyes. It was the same stare that scared me to death last time I saw him. The one that made me know just what he would do to me. I backed up all the way to the door and jiggled the handle. Locked. I heard a small clank of metal and turned to see the man with a pair of handcuffs and two keys dangled out in front of him so I could see them clearly.

"One of the keys are to the handcuffs the other is to the door. Which locks from the inside as well as the outside." he told me coming closer.

I stiffened as he stood in front of me, one fraction of an inch closer and he would be completely pressed up against me.

"I rented the room for the day" he declared. Before suddenly and quickly turning me and twisting my arms behind my back. Loud sobs and a scream from me making him throw me up against the door.

"Shut up Bella, This is my room. My place. You're my prisoner." He sneered into my ear.

I shook as I tried to control the tear and hysterical sobs coming from me.

"good girl." he cooed as he push himself off me and dragged me backwards by the handcuffs that now held my arms together.

I stumbled and fell but he kept dragging me over to a chair. He lifted me up and set me in the chair then started to tie my feet up. I struggled against him and he held my ankles violently crashing them to the chair leg over and over until I thought they would break.

"Fight and be broken baby, I've waited to long just to let you get away by kicking me" he told me tying my right leg tightly to the chair and starting on the left leg.

"Who are you?" I chocked out knowing the longer I kept him talking the more time Edward would have to figure out I was in here.

"You know who I am" he told me moving up to tie my waist to the back of the chair.

"I mean what's your name" I cried as I spoke trying to clam myself. Fear turned him on, if I could just act like I wasn't scared.

"James and I only told you so you know what name to scream later" He informed me pulling the rope around my waist until I gasped in pain.

"beautiful" he groaned tying the rope. "You know baby, I love this chair, its new for one, for two it is remote controlled, If I tie you to the right place it will move you to the perfect positions I want" He grabbed a remote off the table next to the chair.

"Sounds like fun" I said my lips quivering.

He let out a dark chuckle and I closed my eyes hoping they would break the door down soon.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to take your clothes off" I felt him move in front of me and his hand go to the waist line of my jeans. My eyes popped open in surprise as I felt cold metal against my lower abdomen. I looked down and found him cutting my jeans down the center with a pair of scissors.

He stopped after a second and lifted his finger and tapped his chin.

"You need to be laying down for this." He raided the remote and pointed it to he chair and pressed a button and the next thing I knew the chair started to fold back. I struggled and screamed as the chair laid my straight and James came around the side with a sadistic smile on his face and the cold of the scissors started to cut my jeans once again.

I clothes my eyes and imagined I was in Edward's room with him watching TV, he was stroking my hair and whispering sweet things into my ear.

Loud bangs on the door made me open my eyes back up.

"Bella?" I heard someone yell.

I screamed louder then I had before. James' hand clamped over my mouth.

"Stupid Bitch" He sneered spiting slightly into my face. I started to cry again.

The pounds on the door got louder and louder and James cussed more and I screamed as loud as he could tears streaming down my face.

"Fuck, do I have to actually hurt you to get you to shut the fuck up?" James Yelled at me raising his hand I cringed and tried to scoot away but the rope around my waist dug into my flesh and made me cry out in pain. His hand descended towards my face and a different one grabbed it and held it a inch away from my face.

"I don't think so" Edward's lethal voice said form the side of James. I looked up at James' face to see him looking in shock at Edward. Then he smirked and his hand clamped over my nose and mouth squeezing making me cry again and again as my lips were cut by my teeth. The next thing I knew Edward's fist collided with James' jaw with a loud sickening smack. He doubled over and Edward kicked him in the stomach. James started coughing and Edward kicked him and hit his head once more until he fell to the ground.

James was sprawled out on the floor and Jasper was untying me. I cried and buried my head into his chest as he lifted me off the chair and into his arms.

"Edward, he has a key to these handcuffs on him" Jasper said as we exited the room.

I cried as he set me on the floor and Rose and Alice surrounded me. Sirens sounded form outside. Alice hugged me and Rose stroked my hair her face wet with tears.

"It was the guy from the game." I mumbled over and over to Alice who nodded with me crying.

I felt a tug at my arms and started crying harder until Edward strong arms wrapped around me and my arms were free. I turned forgetting of Alice and Rose and threw my arms around his neck, holding him tighter then I ever had.

I faintly heard the cops come in as I held on to Edward whispering the guy from the game into his chest.

He held me back just as tightly and ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. Once I calmed down he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked I shook my head "Did he touch you?" I shook my head again.

"Bella you have some blood on your back, they want someone to look at it, is that okay?" Alice asked beside us.

I nodded and motioned for Edward to move so I could stand up. He didn't let go and stood us both up and held me all the way to the ambulance in the front of the store.

I heard the person who was behind the counter talking to a cop as me and Edward made our way to the ambulance. We sat down side by side my arms wound around his waist, one of his arms was wrapped around my back the other shook a hand of female medic.

She nodded as he explained he wasn't letting me go.

"Hi Bella I need to check you out, tell me where it hurts so I can make sure your okay." She said sweetly like she was talking to a child.

"He had me in cuffs and he banged my feet around." I told her with a slight glare. Edward squeezed his arm around me slightly.

"She has blood on her back and as you can see chin" He told her politely. The lady nodded and moved my pant leg up to look at my ankles.

"you okay?" He asked

"I.. He.. He was the same guy from the homecoming game Edward, he said he was following me. Waiting for me." Tears started to come down my face again and I felt him wipe them away

"Your hand?" The medic asked. I nodded and showered her my wrists which were already starting to bruise.

She felt them each and looked them over before asking me to turn so she could look at my back.

"You have a small scratch back here" She said. I let out a big breath as she grabbed a camera and took some pictures.

She cleaned up my back before asking me to hold my lip out. My teeth had cut into my lip and there was blood seeping down my face when Jasper took me from the room apparently. The lady took pictures of that also and then handed my a ice pack for my hand and feet if they felt achy .

After the lady left to check on Emmett who's hand was bleeding and possibly broken Edward and me sat in the back of the ambulance still holding each other until some detectives came up.

We talked for a long while until Esme and Carlisle pulled up. Carlisle went to take care of Emmett, because he was a minor and Esme immediately flew over to me and grabbed me into a big hug.

I started crying all over while she hugged me suddenly thinking about my mom.

I felt myself being handed back over to Edward as Esme flew off to comfort the rest of her kids and talk to the detectives about us being released.

I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder waiting for Esme to come and tell us we could go home.

I woke up in Edward's arms being carried up the front steps of the Cullen's house.

I heard the door to the downstairs being opened and we started are descent.

"why are you taking me down here?" I asked groggy.

"Your sleeping with me tonight" He told me simply.

"What about your dad?"

"He said it was okay"

"Why?"

"You need me tonight Bella" He said as he laid me on the bed and grabbed some clothes to change in his bathroom.

I waited on his bed until he returned, shutting off his light and jumping into the bed covering us up with a blanket and holding me tightly to his chest.

"Im sorry Bella" he said after a little while.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I told him.

"yes I do.. I shouldn't have left you"

"you didn't know what he was planning"

"No but I saw him walking in when I was walking out and I thought he looked familiar."

"But you didn't know he would come up to me.. Or I would willingly go to the room with him."

"No I never once in my life thought you would follow a stranger to the room where they torture people" He clutched me harder.

"I just wanted to see what it was and I thought he worked there."

"I know Bella I already heard it."

I started to cry again into his chest while he stroked my hair and held me to him.

"Bella, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He told me.

"Wh- what do you mean?" I asked threw the tears.

"You're my everything, if something were to happen I don't know how I would be able to move on" he snuggled to me even more and kissed my hair.

I fell asleep thinking of the possibility that Edward Cullen might be in love with me.

* * *

**Well my beautiful reader and reviwers that was really WEIRD to write. But i will tell you I was reading a not so nice story at the time and felt violent.. To bad im not that mean and nothing happened to Bella tho she will have some... issues with things for a little while.. I think bella is strong tho so i wont get to her.. DONT WORRY!.**

**lol**

**So to those of you who got it right... YAY!!... to those how didnt guess or guessed wrong... yay.. to those who didnt even Review.. YOU SUCK GIVE ME REVIEWS!...**

**LOVE YA GUYS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	36. Bloody Fun

_Last Time:_

_"You're my everything, if something were to happen I don't know how I would be able to move on" he snuggled to me even more and kissed my hair. _

_I fell asleep thinking of the possibility that Edward Cullen might be in love with me._

* * *

Chap 36

Bloody Fun

* * *

_He continued cutting my jeans until there was a slit all the way down my right leg and then he cut up my left leg until my jean fell from my body. _

_James stopped for a minute and I opened my eyes to look. _

_"Duckies?" he asked. _

_"What?"_

_"Duckies, you want some?" _

_"Do I want a duck?"_

_"Yes, I have millions to choose from" He pointed to a shelf behind him where porcelain ducks crowded, watching me. _

_Suddenly one moved and I looked at James alarmed, he smiled at me like a show was starting. _

_The ducks popped up one by one and began to dance, they sang and danced until I was dancing and forgot about the evil person who was holding me captive._

_Unexpectedly they all fell dead and James came into view. He was standing above me with a sinister smile upon his face. _

_"Hey baby, ready for the party?" he asked. _

_My breath caught in my throat and I screamed._

_He started to shaking me viciously._

_"Bella Wake up" he said._

I looked at him confused as he morphed into my boyfriend.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You were screaming in your sleep" he told me now rubbing my arm.

"Im sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, want to tell me what happened?"

"You didn't come and he cut off my jeans and there was dancing ducks and then he started shaking me." I stammered tears coming to my eyes at the thought of James' smile.

"Its Okay now" Edward whispered kissing my forehead and hugging me to him.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"Because I'm Edward Cullen" He said making me giggle.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are Bella Swan my extremely beautiful girlfriend who is sleeping in my bed or at least she was, and she needs to" he wrapped the blanket around me once more and stroked my arm and back humming my lullaby until I fell back asleep.

I woke up sweaty and light streamed in threw a window into my eyes.

It was clearly not morning.

I lifted my head off the pillow and looked around Edward's room.

He wasn't around. I climbed out of the bed and stumbled out of his room to the bathroom.

Once done I walked slowly up the stairs to find someone.

I looked through the living room and found no trace of human life. I continued into the kitchen and found nothing but a piece of note paper. The note was in Edward's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I went shopping with Alice(crazy I know)_

_Dad is working and mom is food shopping for Emmett's meatloaf tonight. _

_Em and Jazz are out riding if you want to join them. _

_I hope you slept well. See you tonight._

_With my love._

_Edward._

I smiled and crumbled the paper into the ball and tossed it into the trash.

I decided to go and get some shorts and a clean tank top on and go join Emmett and Jasper as they rode their quads and other all terrain vehicles. Emmett has been dieing to get me on Alice's pink Honda CRF150.

I walked out of the back door and past the pool to the big dirt filled track that basically surrounded the Cullen and Hale's yards.

Somewhere out there was Jasper and Emmett riding and I had to find them, lucky for me I had a way. Blubber.

I whistled as loud as I could and searched the hills for any movement.

It took two more whistles before I saw a cloud of dust burst over the hillside and faint barks in the distance. Good old Blubber my knight in furry shining armor.

I whistled again when he got closer and heard his happy yelp in the distance.

When he reached me he didn't stop running and ran me over. I hit the ground with a bang and groaned. Blubber attacked my face with excited kisses until I pushed him away.

I heard the bike's motors come over the nearest hill as Jasper and Emmett followed the dog.

Blubber took off running to them as they quickly approached seeing me waving my arms.

He ran circles around them as they slowed down and came to a stop in front of me turning off their bikes and jumping off.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked worried and taking off his helmet.

"Yeah, I just woke up and wanted to know if you were up to teaching me to ride the quad maybe." I was suddenly guilty as I watched the sweat drink off of Emmett's curls.

"Naw we will we need a break though. Its hot out here. Right jazz?" Emmett turned to Jasper who was petting Blubber and checking his Bike out.

"Yeah I need a swim in the pool, some nice lemonade, and to fix a couple things before we head back out." Jasper told us bending to roll his bike up to the house.

I nodded at them and followed them to the house where they stripped off their pads and suits.

Both were standing in their bathing suit trunks and looked at each other before looking at me.

Emmett moved closer and Jasper moved to the gate that surrounded the pool.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well right now im talking to you."

"No I mean why are you getting closer to me and holding out your hands?"

"Im going to get you to go swimming with us."

"I don't want to swim."

"I know you don't, but your on Emmett and Jasper time, and this is what we do" he explained before throwing me over his shoulder and running bare foot to the pool. He stopped at the edge and let me down softly before jumping into the pool with a big slash soaking my shoes.

"Emmett!" I screeched jumping back.

Jasper laughed from behind me and took a running start into the pool. He did a summer salt and landed next to Emmett making the big guy laugh in surprise.

Once Jasper head hit the surface he laughed and shoved Emmett then looked at me and waved for me to come to him. I shook my head no.

"Come on Bella the water is amazing." Jasper yelled even though I could clearly hear him.

"No I don't have a bathing suit on."

"You don't need a bathing suit-" Emmett started.

"-Just jump in" Jasper cut him off.

"No way your girlfriend will kill me." I told them faking horror.

"Then take it off and get in" Emmett tried.

"In my underwear?" I asked confused.

"Yeah come on Bella, its not like you're a sexual object to me, liking my sister would be disgusting" Emmett told me.

"Yeah same with me, now strip and get your tiny ass in this pool with us." Jasper yelled before jumping on Emmett and dunking him under.

I didn't feel comfortable jumping into a pool in my underwear after what happened the day before at the sex shop.

I started to back up so I could go into the house and collect my emotions and find a bathing suit.

"What the hell Bells, stop running away from us and get in the damn pool." Emmett said reacting to Jasper's dunking by picking him up and throwing him in the air.

"I don't feel like it" I said quickly. Jasper surfaced laughing and then his face grew serious.

"Bella, we aren't some creepy stalkers who want to do things to you, its me Jasper and this is Emmett and if we did anything wrong we would be in hospital gowns by nightfall" James explained swimming over to me.

"I know that" I told them.

Emmett jumped out of the pool and jogged over to me. Water droplets streaming off his body. He grabbed me in a big bear hug making me do a scream only girls can do.

"Now you're all wet" he said in the middle of the hug and then I was air born.

I screamed until I hit the water. The water slapped my back and I was submerged. I surfaced with my hair in my face staring at Emmett like I was going to kill him. Jasper was laughing until Emmett jumped into the pool next to him and he was dragged down with the big idiot.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled before swimming over to them quickly and jumping on Emmett's back. I pulled his hair until he cried out in pain and went backwards successfully dunking me.

I came up choking and gasping for air. I swam over to the side of the pool to catch my breath while Jasper tackled Emmett and got him under the water.

Emmett came up first gasping for breath like I was and he swam over to me to hold on to the side and cough.

I patted him on the back "You okay big guy?"

"Yeah just peachy" he said sarcastically before going into another coughing fit.

I turned and saw Jasper just floating on his back with his arms under his head and his eyes closed. I elbowed Emmett until he turned and looked we made eye contact and both started to swim after Jasper at the same moment.

Jasper heard up and quickly rolled himself over and took off swimming. Emmett pulled ahead of me and grabbed Jasper in a shoulder lock and I started to tickle him.

He was screaming and laughing and almost crying by the time we were done.

"Kids come help me with the food" Esme yelled into the backyard making Emmett gasp and take off swimming for the edge.

Jasper and me laughed and swam after him.

Emmett hoisted himself out of the pool and took off running for his mom barefoot threw the stickers and dirt.

I heard Esme scream angrily as me and Jasper walked around the corner on the path.

My clothes were soaked and my shoes were still on everything ruined. Alice was going to kill me.

We rounded the corner and found Esme shaking her finger at a sorry looking Emmett, the front of her clothes wet.

She looked over at me and started laughing.

"At least he didn't throw me into the pool, go threw the sliding glass door and I will bring you some dry clothes, those jean shorts cant be comfortable wet" she sighed and turned to Emmett. "Bring the food in, but dry off first."

Emmett grinned and started for the car, Jasper quickly behind him after putting on some flip flops.

I started to walk to the back of the house when I heard Emmett roar in pain. I turned and saw him grabbing his foot and hopping on the other one. He screamed again and landed on the floor making himself muddy. Jasper was laughing and pointing at him.

"Jazz spray him with the hose and I will get him some shoes." Esme yelled from the top of the steps.

I laughed as Jasper jogged over to me. He winked before grabbing the hose and running out to spray off Emmett. Emmett was laying on the floor mumbling about thorns in his feet and stupid rocks.

I turned and walked to the glass door that led to the entertainment room outside of Edward's room. Esme was waiting there with a new pair of shorts. I took off my shoes and entered the house.

Esme handed me a towel and I dried off my body.

"I didn't think you would mind your shirt being wet, it must feel good." I nodded my head to her. "How are you feeling today hunny?" She asked me.

"Fine" I told her smiling weakly.

Esme raised an eyebrow at me.

"Edward told me you had nightmares all night." She stated.

"Well yeah, its nothing I cant handle though." I told her turned to go into the bathroom.

"Bella," She called making me stop and turn to face her. "I know this is hard and I know you want to go through this by your self as much as you can, but your not alone, The boys and girls and Carlisle and myself we are all here for you, Please don't push us away."

Tears came to her eyes and she approached me slowly and embraced me.

"We love you Bella" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head tears leaking down my face as I clutched my fists to Esme's back and forcefully pulled her closer to me.

"MOM YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO MAKE HER CRY" I heard Emmett cry from the door before his arms wrapped around the two of us.

"Its okay small fry, big brother is here" He said sweetly making Esme giggle.

I let out a small laugh.

"Emmett as much as everyone loves your hugs of death, your getting your mom all wet." Jasper said from beside me as Esme started to squirm.

"EMMETT!" She yelled after he didn't let go.

"Shhh mom, Im having a moment." Emmett told her making me laugh again.

"EMMETT YOUR GETTING MY CARPET ALL WET! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Esme yelled pushing him off and making me stumble into Jasper's arms as he caught me.

"You should get changed too" He said lifting me up so I was vertical and pushing me to the bathroom. I stumbled and caught myself on the doorway turning to glare at him.

Jasper smiled sweetly at me before turning to calm Esme down.

Esme was yelling at Emmett about how she and the carpet were wet and how he needed to stay outside until he dried off like Jasper.

I shut the door and quickly changed new tears springing to my face when I felt the pain in my ankles from yesterday.

I sat down on the toilet and let myself calm before walking back out into the room.

There was a sign on the glass door that it looked like Emmett tapped from the outside saying.

_Dubbed the WET room._

I walked through the wet room and up the stairs to the living area where I could hear Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen laughing.

I walked in to find Esme sitting on the counter laughing as Emmett unpacked groceries from a paper bag and threw them blindly over his head or shoulder to Jasper who was scrambling behind him to catch everything and set them on another counter behind him. Both were wearing towels around their waists.

"EGGS" Emmett yelled before throwing a dozen eggs over his shoulder making Esme gasp. Jasper missed and dove to the floor catching them and visibly sighing.

"CHIPS" Emmett shouted throwing them not thinking that Jasper might not be ready. The bag of chips fell all the way down and hit Jasper in the head.

"BREAD" Emmett bellowed. Jasper laid on the floor and took a angry breath and the bread cascaded down and laded on his back.

"EMMETT CUT IT THE FU-" he said quickly standing.

"-SOME FORM OF MEAT" Emmett said loudly cutting Jasper off and throwing the package of bloody meat right into Jasper face. It hit with a sickening slimly smack and slid down his face slowly until it hit the floor.

Emmett froze and turned slowly to see Jasper wiping blood down his face and cringing.

"Boys" Esme warned.

Jasper stepped up with his soiled hand and smeared it down Emmett's shocked face.

I let out the giggle is was holding in and they both turned to me.

"You think this is funny?" Emmett asked pointing to the smeared blood.

I nodded my head and took a step back out of the room.

"JASPER HALE! NO EGGS IN THE LIVING ROOM" I head Esme yell as I took off out of the front door. I prayed I wouldn't trip as I heard Emmett's loud foot steps descend the steps two at a time after me. I looked behind me to see Emmett right there outstretching his arms before I collided with something knocking me and the object to the floor.

I felt two arms circle my waist as we went down and a low grunt underneath me when we hit the floor.

I looked up to see Mike smiling down at me.

Fear suddenly ripped though my body as I scrambled to get up. Mike held me tighter. Memories of his party came back to me. Him and me in his room, the beer smell, the hands, his mouth. I tried pushing off him and he pulled me down making me let out a scream before I felt Emmett's arm wrench me out of Mike's grasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Emmett screamed holding me tightly to him for a second before pushing me behind him.

"Hey man she is the one who knocked me down" Mike said calmly.

Emmett stepped forward and got into Mike's face. Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulder bringing my back into contact with his chest.

"She doesn't scream like that for no one." Emmett said manically into Mike's face.

"I thought Edward would know that better then you." I felt Jasper stiffen and Emmett's fist gripped tightly.

"What are you trying to say Mike" Emmett said in a low lethal voice making me shiver.

"Hey man chill. I didn't mean anything by it. Look your Pizza is ruined you want me to go get another one?" Mike lifted his hands in a surrender motion.

"Yeah" Emmett said before turning to face me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think we should go inside." Jasper said after Mike got into his car.

"No I want to know what that was about, Bells your not going to be terrified of men from now on are you?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett leave it." Jasper warned.

"Okay now I feel left out, what's going on. You haven't acted like that with Mike, in fact you haven't let him near you since his …party" Realization came over Emmett's face and he turned to see Mike already heading down the drive way.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked turning back to me.

"Em seriously." Jasper warned again.

I took a deep breath "he took me to his room at his party" I explained, Emmett just looked at me to go on. I swallowed and Jasper tightened his arm making me stop telling Emmett and look at him.

"Em when you guys were hammered Mike took advantage of the situation, he took her up there and she kicked his ass. She just doesn't like him since" Jasper explained for me.

Emmett looked at Jasper and then at me and then back at Jasper.

"No one knows about this." He stated.

I shook my head and Jasper said "No."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Bells?" Emmett asked me.

"I didn't want you guys to freak, he held me down…. he forcefully kissed me and I got …him… where it hurts." Emmett smiled and shook his head.

"Well at least I know I can kick his ass now." he said walking up and grabbing me out of Jasper's arm and into a hug.

Then he stilled and lifted his head up at only what I could guess was a glare at Jasper.

"You knew?" he asked.

Jasper nodded his head.

"How?"

"I heard he took her upstairs and I knew what goes down up there so I went up after them and she came out right when I got there." Jasper explained.

"I forgive you" Emmett said making me giggle for some strange reason.

"Jazz! she giggled! My job here is done" Emmett cheered letting me go only to smack me with a big wet kiss on my forehead.

"EWW" both me and Jasper said out loud.

I wiped the spit off my head and looked at Jasper in confusion. He smiled "Now I have to tell Edward why your head smells like a goat." We both started laughing while Emmett stared at us shocked.

"My breath doesn't smell like a goat." he said suddenly disgusted.

"Yeah dude it does" Jasper said. Emmett got a mischievous glint in his eye and he pulled me two him and kissed me more times each time I was laughing and screaming.

I faintly heard wheels on the dirt approached us as Emmett finished the attack on me and practically jumped on Jasper kissing his face it the same fashion making Jasper shriek and yell.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend?" I heard Alice ask as the Volvo approached me.

I smiled waved then went back to getting Emmett's saliva off my face.

"Why was he hugging and kissing you in the middle of the drive way?" Alice asked me smiling at her brother and boyfriend rolling on the floor.

I walked over to the rolled down window and bent over to look inside.

Edward was behind the wheel smiling brightly at me and Rose was looking in horror at the two men from the back seat.

"Emmett's breath smells like a goat so he decided he wanted us to smell like it also." I explained watching Rose's face scrunch up.

"Run them over Edward" She said pushing his shoulder. Edward laughed.

"Do you want a Ride to the house?" he asked me I smiled at him. The house was right behind me.

"Nope, I will walk with goat breath." I pointed over to my back.

"Honk or something seriously." Rose said from behind Edward.

Edward honked his horn before maneuvering the car so that it went around Jasper and Emmett who were pealing themselves off the floor and waving at the Volvo. Alice was hanging out the window blowing kisses.

"Did Eddie see me kissing you small fry?" Emmett asked me.

I nodded.

"GREAT!" he exclaimed.

"Why is that great? He's going to kick ya where the sun don't shine." Jasper told him as he was dusting his swimming trunks off.

"Just like he should, it's a man test Jazzy-poo you wouldn't know anything about it." Emmett teased making faces at Jasper who looked at him with a glare that would scare normal people. Emmett just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Stick with my little sister, or jazz might make you start your monthly." He whispered making me laugh and Jasper throw out curse words as we passed.

We reached Rose, Alice and Edward quickly. Amusement written all over their faces.

Alice winked at me and skipped over and smelled Jasper's face.

"Wow, it does smell strangely goatish" she stated making Edward and Emmett laugh and Jasper scowl.

Rose shook her head a small smile on her lips.

"Emmett bathroom, now." She ordered.

"But Rose I was hanging out." He wined.

"Brush your damn teeth please" She said with authority.

Emmett groaned and let go of me slowly marching up the steps pouting. Rose followed him up smiling.

We heard heard her yell a momment later "EMMETT WHY IS THERE DRIED BLOOD ON YOUR FACE!"

"ROSE JASPER DID IT I THREW SOME FORM OF RAW MEAT PRODUCT ON HIM" Emmett yelled.

Edward lifted a towel into my eye sight.

"Go for a swim Swan?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, sure did." I told him

"With your clothes on." He stated I nodded.

"Where were you doing today?" I asked him.

"Letting my sisters have their way with me." he answered a smile coming to his lips again his eye sparkling emerald.

"What's up with the pizza on the floor?" I heard Alice ask from behind me and turned to see the pizza, that Mike was holding, upside down on the floor. Alice opened it and looked back at me and Jasper.

"Mike dropped it and went to get us a new one." Jasper explained looking over at me and giving me a small smiled. I smiled in return grateful he wasn't going to tell Edward and Alice still.

"Its still good though you just have to pick the toppings off the top." She smiled and picked it up turning it so it wasn't upside down.

"Awesome free pizza" Jasper said taking it from her and quickly walking up the stairs.

Alice rolled her eyes and started up after him.

I started to walk and Edward pulled me back

He hugged me running his fingers threw my hair.

I smiled

"Would you like to walk with me later when it cools off?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and took everything that was Edward in before someone interrupted us.

Edward pulled his head away from my hair and kissed my forehead then sniffed me face.

"His breath does smell like a goat." he laughed before he started planting his own wet pecks all over my face. I giggled as his kisses tickled and his slobber made gross wet noises on my skin.

"Does this tickle you?" He asked playfully. I giggled again as his nose skimmed my jaw and his tongue licked my cheek.

"Edward stop treating your girlfriend like a ice cream cone and get up here." Alice said from the balcony leaning over and watching us with twinkling eyes.

Edward sighed and pulled me in for a sweet kiss on the lips before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. Alice was sitting and watching us as we approached the opened the door and told Edward to go inside before closing the door behind him and turning to me.

"Bella what month is it?" she asked me.

"February?"

"What day of the week is it?"

"Monday. Wait why aren't we in school?"

"We all took personal days silly, we were all scared to death yesterday." I nodded at her explanation.

"You didn't even know it was Monday did you Bella?" She asked me.

"Nope."

"I bet you don't even know that Saturday is Valentines Day." I looked at her in horror.

"I totally forgot. What am I suppose to do?" I asked her suddenly scared at the thought of valentines day with Edward.

"I just wanted to freak you out a little Bella, Edward has everything taken care of. Don't worry, Enjoy your day off, because tomorrow we deal with bitch one and skank two." She patted me on my shoulder and turned to walk into the house.

I spent the rest of my day sitting with everyone playing video games and chatting away. Rose and me talked about the day before and she told me that James wasn't getting out of prison anytime soon. Apparently when the cops went to his house there was pictures of me with everyone, some of us in big bear, some of us in Hollywood, a bunch of us at fright night and there were even some of my in my home. They also found drug paraphernalia. His charges would total a lifetime in prison and for that I was glad.

Carlisle came home and sat with us asking how I was and when he finally realized I wasn't going to freak out and that I was happy and felt safe he backed off and went to help his wife in the kitchen.

Around five in the afternoon Edward came and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my temple. Rose stopped mid sentence of how to pick the perfect prom dress and smiled.

"You ready to go on that walk?" Edward asked me. I nodded and blushed.

Edward smiled next to me.

"Go get some shoes on and grab a jacket, I will be outside." I stood and pulled me up then gave me a soft push towards Alice's room.

I walked quickly down the hall and into Alice's room going to her closet, walking inside and to the left, or my side. I grabbed a pair of sneakers and a grey hoodie before turning and sprinting out the door and back down the hall.

I sat on the couch and started to put the shoes on suddenly aware of the room being very quiet.

I lifted my head and saw everyone staring at me. A blush crept up my neck and made my cheeks flame.

"Hes outside Bella, get your shoes on before you catch fire." Alice said giggling and looking back to her magazine. Everyone suddenly started back into their activities.

The blush didn't stop as I finished tying my shoes and threw the jacket on over my tank top.

I jumped up and started for the door. "Bella don't take my brother's innocence." Emmett said before I reached the door making me stop and turn to him with my face surprised.

He started laughing.

"I MADE HER BLUSH!" he said and instantly I felt my cheek grow hotter I turned to the door and wrenched it open catching the door jam and falling to my doom.

Edward caught me as if he was waiting for me to trip into his arms.

He smiled and them laughed.

Once I was set up right Edward closed the door. He yelled shut up before it was fully shut.

He turned and winked at me before starting down the stairs.

We got to the bottom and Blubber ran up beside us licking my arm and nudging his way between me and Edward.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at the door before reaching over and patting his head. We walked past the cars and garage, past the makeshift paint ball field and started up a small hill.

The dead grass crunched under out feet and we had to climb over big boulders as we continued are moderate hike up the side of the hill.

Blubber stayed with us only leaving to chase the occasional grounds squirrel or bunny rabbit.

Once and a while I saw Edward look at me, but every time I would turn to him he would look away.

We continued until we were walking down the other side of the hill so we could see the city as we looked west.

"You want to stop here?" He asked me pointing to a big boulder that jutted out I nodded and he helped me climb up the side so we could sit on top.

Blubber whimpered because he couldn't get up and then laid on the ruff grass beside the giant rock.

Edward held me steady as a breath went past us.

The Stone gave us a perfect view of the western sky and the valley below.

"Sit Bella" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I shivered and sat where I stood in the middle of the boulder.

I heard him chuckled a little.

"Over here" he motioned before sitting on the edge and throwing his legs over the side.

I remembered I was scared of heights and didn't want to look down or have my feet dangle.

I shook my head at Edward making him smile at me and then look out over the city.

"You know I come here to think" he stated suddenly smiling looking back at me.

"Come here stop being scared." he said. I scooted a little closer to that if he reached his arm back all the way and stretched he could touch the end of my shoe.

He rolled his eyes at me and scooted back until he was next to me.

"Bella, trust me I wont let you fall or anything" I offered me his hand and I slowly took it.

We scooted ourselves to the end and he threw his legs over the edge again.

His arms wrapped around me and he had me lean into his side. His lips touched my hair.

I looked out at the city and the now setting sun.

"It's beautiful" I said astonished.

"It is" Edward said softly beside me.

We sat for a while and watched the sky melt into soothing colors of orange and pink.

"Bella" Edward whispered as the last of the bright yellow sun dipped behind the hills on the other side of the valley.

"Hmm."

"You know i'm here for you right?"

I turned and looked at him. His green eyes were blazing with a unknown emotion and I couldn't help but to stroke his cheek with my palm.

Edward sighed and leaned into my touch.

"I know." I whispered.

He smiled at me and then looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him turning his face back to mine.

"I thought I lost you yesterday." He told me. His voice was almost on the verge of tears.

"But you didn't"

"I know that, but I was scared shitless until I got home today. I didn't know how this would have effected you. I didn't know if you would have still wanted me."

"Edward, I will always want you." I told him sincerely.

His eyes blazed in that foreign emotion once more.

"Bella I want to kiss you right now."

I smiled at that realizing that for people who have been together for two months and lived in the same house, we really didn't make out. People always seemed to interrupt and now we are alone. I had it all planned in my mind as soon as he said he wanted to kiss me.

I shifted so I was straddling his lap, and looked up into his eyes.

He was surprised, but then so was I. He looked down almost embarrassed and I lifted up his chin and made it so our faces were level.

"You know, you can just kiss me, you're my boyfriend after all." I told him before he crushed his lips to mine.

My hands immediately went into his hair as our lips met again and again. His hands wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I parted mine in a instant.

Our bodies molded against each other and our tongues danced.

I felt myself pushing him over and soon I was laying on top of him as our kiss continued.

* * *

**CUE EVIL LAUGH!! MUHAHAHAHAH**

**I left you guys high adn dry and sadly you wont be getting a new chapter for at least 3 weeks. WHY YOU ASK!??!?! because i got a live in babysitting job with my uncle that takes two weeks and I cant write there.. Sorry... it will take me another week to have something good for you. Im thinking Date and a movie.. who knows.. i sure as heck dont ^_^.**

**Any thing you guys wanna talk about.. i dont care send me a review and i will reply.. i do most of the time ^_^**

**But yea.. tell me what you think.. durr.. and tell me if i confused you becuase i feel like i got the dates all weird.. and confused myself. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	37. Blushing Cheeks

_Last Time:_

_Our bodies molded against each other and our tongues danced._

_I felt myself pushing him over and soon I was laying on top of him as our kiss continued._

* * *

Chap 37

Blushing Cheeks.

* * *

Ours lips were as one as our kissed turned from something we wanted to something we needed. I needed to feel Edward's tongue on mine, his breath with mine, he had to be mine.

Our lips attacked each other as I made sure he was pushed to the ground and wouldn't move. It was a hard kiss full of everything we both wanted to say, we didn't just want each other, we needed each other.

My teeth hit his and he both pulled away and winced in pain.

"Sorry" He whispered before he cupped his hand behind my neck and brought me down for another round.

This kiss was like the other only it molded into a highly sexual kiss and he flipped us over so he was hovering above me and my back was on the cold stone.

His lips left mine and traveled down my neck. He nipped at my flesh making me in-take breath and moan in pleasure. His kisses continued down my neck and to my collar bones where he paid attention to both and moved my shirt down farther with his hand.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up at me. His breath was coming out fast and short and his eyes were hooded.

Keeping eye contact he raised his right hand and placed it on my right breast.

The feeling of his big hand gently cupping me made my back arch as I tried to get his to apply more pressure. He groaned above me and squeezed weakly.

"Edward... Please" I gasped out trying to push myself closer to his hand.

Edward's eyes turned and he looked at me cautiously.

"Bella.. I.. I" He started but I shook my head no.

"Touch me Edward." I groaned out.

He gave me a surprised look and glanced down at his hand placement.

"What if I-" He started before I cut him off.

I placed my hand on his and made it grab me harshly and gazed into his face.

"-You wont hurt or scare me. I want this. I want your hands on me." I told him before removing his hand.

He looked lost so I started to sit up. He moved back with me but kept his proximity above me.

I reached for the hem of my shirt and slowly pealed it off my body and sat it next to us.

"Bella you don't have-" I placed my pointer finger on his lips.

"-I want to. Please touch me Edward" I asked in the most innocent voice I could come up with at the moment.

His lips attacked mine and his hands ghosted up the sides of my stomach. I thrusted my hands into his hair. He laid me back down as we continued this kiss and then like in a flash his mouth was gone from mine. He kissed my jaw and my neck again. He ran his nose along the edge of my bra making me breathless. Then I felt his nose skim my belly as he ran it down in a straight line to my belly button. His tongue came out and licked around it catching me off guard and making me gasp. All thoughts of the attack on me by James disapeared.

He glanced up to my eyes before coming back up. His face was above mine and he smirked at me. Dear lord, I made Edward a confident sex god.

He kissed my lips sweetly and his hands rested at the sides of my breasts. He ran his fingers over my clothed nipples before ducking his head down and kissing along the line of my bra. I moaned and tried to push myself closer to his mouth.

I felt him smile against my skin before he edged my bra down a little ways letting the top of my mounds peak out. He kissed the right one and then the left before lifting me up a little.

His eyes looked into mine as he stumbled with my bra clasp. After the fifth time he staggered with it. I giggled and reached back pushing his hands away. He smiled at me as I unclasped the cloth and slowly revealed myself.

Biting my lip I let the straps fall off my arms and I let my top half become fully naked.

Edward was looking at my naked flesh hungrily which made me grin to myself. His eyes looked back into mine.

"Your so beautiful" He told me before bringing my mouth back to his.

His fingers brushed across my nipple and I groaned into his mouth.

His hands were strangely ruff and For a second I didn't recognize the feeling. My breath started to catch in my throat and I started to squirm in my place.

He pulled away and looked into my face concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head and looked down to his hand on me.

They were his hands, it was Edward and he would never cause me pain so I swalloed my fear and watched and he started to palm my breast.

We both sat and watched his hand work. Something new for both of us.

"Your so soft" He whispered.

I smiled at his total innocence.

"Your hands are warm" I told him he looked into my eyes and smiled, then looked back at his hand that was playing with me.

He pinched my nipple and I hissed in pleasure. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"That was amazing" I told him breathlessly.

He did it again earning the same reaction causing him to smile.

"I want to try something, but only if you are completely comfortable with it" he told me quickly.

I nodded for him to continue. His head dipped down and he kissed my breast right on the side of my nipple. I took in a big breath suddenly overtaken with the pleasure I was feeling.

He glanced up at me and I nodded my head again telling him to please continue with his exploration.

I felt coolness where he as kissed a moment before and then warmth as his lips slowly incased my right nipple.

"Oh my god" I whispered as Edward mouth surrounded my nipple. His tongue ran slickly over it and I moaned at the feeling. When he pulled away the air touched it and it instantly became hard.

"You always taste amazing" he told me before taking my mound back into his mouth.

I was breathing hard as soon as his lips softly touched me again, he licked, nipped and sucked my flesh and then turned his attention to my other side.

I started moaning and arching my back as he continued his assault on my half naked body.

"Bella I want to leave a mark" he told me.

"Please" I answered not really registering what he told me.

He took my right breast into his mouth and sucked a piece of it. When he lifted his head up there was a angry mark. He made it so far up that my bra would barely cover it.

"I want to leave one on you" I told him suddenly aware that marking him would the most amazing part of this time we were sharing.

He stare at me a moment before nodding. He sat up Indian style and waited to see what I was up to.

I decided I wanted it on his chest and moved to straddle him. His breath came out ragged as he clutched my hips and kissed my neck.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised it quickly throwing it down next to mine.

He wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me until our naked chests touched. I moaned at the feeling of him against me with no barriers.

"Lay back Edward" I whispered in his ear. He complied and layed back with me on top of him still firmly pressed together. I slid down his chest both of us moaning at the contact.

I licked his nipple making him tense and me smile.

"I want to give you a hickey, right… about… here" I kissed a place above his left nipple somewhere.

I bit down on it first making him groan out my name in surprise and pleasure before sucking on him roughly.

When I was finished I kissed the spot and then kissed his chest more before slowly getting back to his lips. I took his bottom lip into mine and sucked on it before kissing him like we had before.

Once the kiss finished, I layed my head on his chest and cuddled into him.

It was dark now, the stars shined above us. His ran his fingers threw my hair and we both sighed looking up at the stars.

"We should get back" he said after a while.

I looked up at him and nodded.

We quietly stood and grabbed our clothing. I got my bra on while we got his shirt on and held my shirt out for me. He pleased it over my head and pulled it down until it was on right.

We walked down the hill back to his house in silence holding hands and glancing at each other out of the corners of our eyes.

Blubber ran circles around us occasionally yipping and barking for us to hurry.

I smiled at his playfulness before feeling Edward tug me backwards. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into another hot kiss.

I smiled at him after we were finished.

"I wont be able to kiss you like that around them" he nodded his head in the direction of the house.

"If you did, I think they would never leave us alone."

He smiled at me and gave me a short sweet kiss before we turned and started walking again.

After a couple more episodes of that we were standing outside his front door listening to his family laugh and joke around inside.

He kissed my forehead. His finger brushed past the hickey on my chest and he smiled at me.

"Your Mine Bella" He said his voice conveying possessiveness that made me shiver.

"No Edward," I told him pulling him closer so our lips barely met. "Your mine" I gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him out of my way and opening the door.

Alice looked over at me and winked then tapped rose who looked over and smiled.

My eyes widened.

"Hello kids" Esme greeted us.

I smiled and Edward said hello. We sat and watched TV with everyone until Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to sleep.

Alice turned to me with a evil grin on her face.

"So, you guys were gone for a while." She said smugly.

I felt my face grow hot and instantly hid it in Edward shirt so Alice wouldn't see. But then I remembered the mark on his chest and blushed even worst.

"Bella's blushing!" Emmett said excitedly making everyone giggle. Edward's chest rumbled as he laughed and then he rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

I pouted without lifting my face form hits hiding place.

"Seriously, what did you do to her so bad that she would take a face dive in your shirt?" Emmett asked Edward over my head.

Edward stilled for a split second. "Shut up Emmett mind your own business." He said faking annoyance.

"You might not say anything to him, but Bella will tell me tonight when she sleeps tonight, because you two went off on some sexual adventure in the hills dad is splitting up rooms again, and Rose and Jazz have to go home.. In like… ten minutes." Alice rushed out.

I felt Edward frown.

"That isn't my fault and it wasn't a sexual adventure." He told her.

"So you were gone for almost two hours and didn't get any? That's not fun" Emmett asked. I heard a slap "OW ROSE WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

"You really need to watch your mouth Emmett." Rose said angrily.

I lifted my head and looked over at Rose, She was sitting with her arms crossed in front of her chest and she had a scowl on her face.

I looked over at Alice who had the same look.

"What did I miss?" I asked. Alice looked me in the eye and then looked over at Rose.

I heard Rose take in a deep breath.

"While you were gone I overheard Emmett on the phone talking to someone about if he had two hours they would have multiple orgasms, he also said something about my Rosie could take a lot more then you could." She sneered in his direction.

"Babe, I told you I was talking to one of the guys, it was a joke." Emmett looked at her pleading. He wasn't derailed by the murderous look she stared at him with.

"I told you before you talk shit about me with your friends, about our sex life and your ass is sleeping outside." She told him.

Emmett smiled then. Bad Move.

Rose stood up and hovered over him before bending down and slapping with such force his big head snapped to the right.

"You're a fucking idiot." she said before turning and strutting out the door.

I sat frozen with everyone else until Emmett recovered and started rubbing his cheek.

"At least it was only a slap, last time she almost broke a rib." He joked. I frowned at him along with everyone else.

"Emmett why do you always do that to her, your such a idiot." Alice said before getting up and holding her hand out for me. I glanced at her scared because she gave me a small smile. "We better go after he before she wrecks a car" I immediately placed my hand in hers and she pulled me up.

Alice dragged me out the front door and slowly down the stairs.

I heard Rose's angry scream before a loud crash coming form the garage.

"This is going to cost Emmett, I can feel it." Alice said after the screaming stopped.

I entered the garage to fin Rose under the Jeeps hood tinkering around with things.

"Stupid, good for nothing, Trash talking, Women belittling, jack strap." she muttered as we approached.

"Whatcha taking out this time babe?" Alice asked.

Rose turned and smiled at us.

"He thinks he can talk about me like im some common whore sucking on his tiny penis all the time then he can have fun walking his fat ass to school." Rose said menacingly before turning back to the Jeep.

"Either of you give him a ride and I will kick your asses, friends or no friends." She told us her voice muffled by the hood of the car.

"Don't worry Rose neither of us want his meathead riding with us tomorrow anyway." Alice reassured her.

"I cant believe he talks like about me to sleazy guys in our school." She started to do a comical imitation of Emmett in a deep voice. " _'My Rosie takes it like no one else. Sucking on my dick like it's a lollipop. She loves it are you kidding me. I cant keep her off me'_ "

Me and Alice started laughing as she kept going insulting Emmett's intelligence and size.

After she calmed down she had most of Emmett's engine dismantled.

"Well girls as fun and therapeutic as this has been, I need to go home and get some sleep." Rose told us before giving us each a hug and then jumping a quad and zipping off in the dark to her house.

Alice and me waited until we couldn't see her anymore.

"They do that every once and a while, Emmett just forgets that she hates what everyone judges her as and he adds to it thinking hes making her sound sexy not whore-ish, anyways she always gets him back ten fold and he keeps in mind that she isn't some common cheerleader for a couple months and then it starts all over " she sighed at the end.

"Its stupid." I told her she looked at me and smiled.

"So Bella, you gonna tell me what you and my brother did in his secret place, because your shirt looks a little different and your started to blush again." She smiled.

I put my hands to my hot face.

"We just kissed a little." I told her.

"Yeah right.. Like I didn't see that very angry painful looking hicky above your breast, Hun you were marked and you don't get that from just kissing." Alice told me before patting me on the shoulder and starting back to the house.

* * *

I walked hand and hand with Edward into the school. Rose drove me and Alice and Emmett caught a ride with a friend from the football team because Jasper and Edward refused. Emmett was still cracking jokes about the whole situation saying Rose was being a drama queen. I agreed with him on some level but I thought Rose had a point to make to her fiancé.

Out the corner of my eye I was Jessica and Lauren give me dirty looks. I walked by clutching my boyfriend's hand tighter. Edward looked down and smiled at me.

We approached the table with our group around it. Alice was standing on the bench seat surrounded by Brittney, Zee, Lexy , Payton, Josh, Angela, Rose, Jasper and a couple kids I barely knew but saw a couple times. She waved her hands around excitedly and I could hear the laughter from everyone all the way over here.

Rose noticed us walking up and turned to us.

"Alice is telling everyone about last night" She said half-heartedly before glancing over at Emmett who was sitting with the group of kids classified as jocks looking detached from reality.

"Don't worry Rose hes already missing you" Emmett told her and then hugged her and went to shut Alice up.

Rose stayed with me.

"Okay Bella, Lauren and Jessica have been giving you the stink-eye since you walked up, do I get to smash their faces in or what?" She looked over angrily at the two girls on her squad who quickly acted like they were focused in someone to the right of them.

"No smashing of the faces Rose, I think I have a plan."

Rose looked over at me surprised. I smiled evilly at her.

"Well Swan do tell." She ordered laughing.

"Well you know that Prom thing in May that Jake and Quil were talking about?" I asked her.

"The one for Gay people and their friends and possible families at the college?"

"Yeah.. Ummm… Something prom."

"PRIDE PROM!" She yelled.

"Yep that's it. I think you should invite them when we find out the date."

"Bella you know they are extremely homophobic right?"

"Yes, and I know they are extremely stupid."

Rose smiled again.

"Okay Bells, That isn't until May, please tell me you aren't going to put up with their shit until then."

"NOPE. I have a couple stupid pranks up my sleeves that I will need all my families help for."

Rose hugged me then.

"God I love you" she told me.

"Haha I love God too Rosie." I told her as the Bella rang and Alice ran over to hug me before we all shot off to our classes.

Emmett sat next to me in English with a look of agony on his face.

I ripped a piece of paper and scribbled on it.

_Cheer up Buttercup. No really big Bro Turn that Frown upside Down._

I slid it over to him before the teacher saw and quickly made it look like I was doing the work in front of me.

I heard Emmett opened the tiny piece of paper and chuckle as quietly as he could.

Ripping paper noise came from his seat and soon I had my own tiny note on my desk from the big guy next to me.

_I will as soon as my Rose takes me back. Im Hopeless with out her. _

I frowned at the tiny paper and found that I needed a new piece and it wouldn't be small.

I took out a full sheet of paper and started to write my cheer up Emmett paper.

_Your hopeless period if you keep treating her like a piece of meat and not the love of your life. Yeah you're a guy and most of you are hardwired not to think like that and you like to act like your some dumb cubby freak but I know that your smart and even you can get that it tears her up as much as it does to you. so apologize, do what you do best and make her do that cute little giggle. I will help you so you don't mess up and if you do again I will dye your hair pink and call you pumpkin in public. Got it pumpkin?_

I smiled down at the page and then laughed at my randomness.

I folded it into a simple square and passed it to Emmett.

I waited for Emmett to answer back and soon found myself staring at him and he read and reread the letter again and again. Then the bell rang and he jumped out of his seat and scooped me up into a big Emmett bear hug. Several of the girls in class giggled at us and the guys laughed at Emmett.

"You're the best almost little sister I ever had, no one has ever said it like that and I don't know why I didn't get it until now." He told me before the teacher tapped him on the shoulder.

"Get out of my class" she ordered.

It took until after school before I heard the rumor.

"Did you hear?" Angela asked me as we walked to the parking lot.

"No.." I trailed off.

" I heard you were dating Emmett now and that Rose was dating Edward. Actually it sounded a lot worst then that something like you gave Emmett and hand job in your English class and that Rose gave Edward head in the pool" She told me I stopped and stared at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes I was telling you because Edward heard it the same time I did and that's why he wasn't at the locker waiting for you." She warned. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Thanks Ang, I cant believe they would start a rumor like that, but thank you for the heads up. Tell Ben I say hello" I waved at her as we went out separate ways.

Alice was standing next to her car talking to Rose, Jasper and Edward when I approached.

"I cant believe those stupid idiots would start a rumor about me, just because I hang out with Bella more then them." I heard Rose seethe.

"I'm sorry guys" I told them walking up behind Edward. He turned and launched himself at me hugging me tightly.

I looked up into his face and saw his eyes were hard and guarded.

"Why did you tell me they were bothering you for so long Bella?" he asked me pulling me out of the hug and holding my shoulder staring into my eyes.

"It wasn't important until now, but me and Rose have kinda made an idea." I told them.

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled from around us somewhere.

"ROSE!" he said again. Rose whipped her head around and her face tightened into a scowl.

Emmett was approaching with a heard of football players at his backside. He smiled brightly at me and winked as he neared.

"Rose, before you turn to go just listen please. I brought the team here to hear that one, I'm not doing anything with Bella on the side, That's Edward's territory and I'm scared of him. Two, Rose you are the love of my life, my everything, without you im nothing, im not even a team player. You are like my right sock, without you it makes my left one feel useless." Rose's touch outer core almost cracked as she kept back a smile. Everyone around us laughed a little.

"Babe, you're one of my nostrils, when your clogged I can't breath right." Emmett whispered as he stepped closer to Rose, who was trying even harder to hold back her smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I smiled up at him then returned my gaze to Emmett who was on his knees in front of Rose tears started in his eyes.

"Rose you are my everything, and I hate you feeling like I'm just using you as a piece of ass. I would never be able to, you hold me together." A tear left Emmett's eye and one of the football players started laughing about how real men don't cry.

"Dude get fucking lost, you know nothing about being a real man" Emmett snapped at the guy making him shut up.

Rose then started to laugh. Uncontrollable laughter racked her body and she ended up on her knees with Emmett doubled over in laughter.

When she recovered the mass of students who were watching went their own ways and only our small family group was standing there.

"I think you need to work on that nostril line Hun" she told Emmett before she kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but the kid i was babysitting wouldn't let me write without reading it and try to write the start of this chapter around a 5 yr old who just learned how to sound out words :(. **

**  
This is all for Daddy's Little May she RIP. She was the person who got me over my fear of posting. :) **

**So dont freak if it takes me a little longer to get out chapters right now, im trying to get into the swing of things, Obviously. I mean i normally upload on tuesdays, its not tuesday. Im sure you noticed. **

**If you havent add me on Facebook. xxsammy_. Also check out my one-shot AFTER HOURS give it reviews and junk. **

**Well yes... until next chapter guys. ^_^. I already know whats going to be in it. **

**ALSO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I DIDNT HAVE ANYONE CORRECT IT AND FINISHED IT AT LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING!**


	38. Valentines Hijinx

_Last Time_

_"I think you need to work on that nostril line Hun" she told Emmett before she kissed him._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THEM... OBVIOUSLY...**_

* * *

Chap 38

Valentines hijinx

* * *

We were sitting on the couch at Rose's and Jasper's house talking about different pranks we could get Lauren and Jessica with. Rose wanted to steal their clothes out of the locker room. Alice wanted to fill their lockers with tampons. Emmett decided he was going to turn Lauren's hair pink. Jasper and Edward were going to do a joint attack of some kind.

I still hadn't thought of what I was going to do.

Alice grinned at me and changed the topic all of a sudden.

"So what are everyone's Valentines day plans?" She asked the group.

"Im taking my beautiful girl to a fancy restaurant and hotel in LA" Emmett said proudly. Rose was grinning from ear to ear next to him.

"Alice you already know what im planning." Jasper said. Alice looked over at Edward.

"I'm taking her out, and that is all you need to know." Edward told his sister.

"Isn't it your first date together?" Alice asked knowing.

"Yes, that's why I want to do it all by myself' Edward snapped at Alice.

Alice sighed. "Fine, Anyways, tomorrow phase one of smash the sluts starts."

Emmett and Rose started to cheer.

"What does phase one have in it again?" I asked for the third time.

Jasper giggled and Alice threw me a evil look.

"Gosh Bella, instead of daydreaming of my brother why don't you actually listen?" She said causing Emmett and Rose to start to giggle with Jasper.

I nodded.

"Phase one, Let them think they have won." She said. "You and Edward are going to have to have a big fight, and me and Jasper will side with him, Rose and Emmett with you, You guys can fake fight over Lauren and Jessica, like Edward actually say yes to helping them with their homework and Bella get angry and all hell brakes loose. Then once we start getting closer to Emmett's birthday party, we will start the pranks, Emmett you might have to wait on the Pink Hair prank until two days before your party so she has to have pink hair. Anyways, at the party let them find Bella and Edward making out, or something," She winked "they freak out, I try and make them feel better by inviting them to Pride Prom, when they show up for that what is it like in May? Well by then we will all be back to normal, but I'm guessing they will still mess with Bella, anyways, when they get there they will be drooling all over the men, and we will have Jake hit on them and then Quil will show and try and start a fight and scare the shit out of them and then we will show up and scare them into shutting the fuck up until after graduation." She crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly.

"That's a lot to take in." I told her slowly, Emmett was nodding next to me.

Alice sighed angrily. "Okay since you want to obviously take after Emmett today I will say this slowly. Worry. About. V-day. Then. The. Rest."

I smiled at her.

"I can so do that pixie" Emmett said to Alice.

Alice turned slowly and started shouting at Emmett. "WHY DON'T YOU STOP CALLING ME A PIXIE DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF DISNEY KNOCK OFF!"

"Yes you do" Emmett said calmly to her causing her to throw her arms in the air and take a flying leap right onto Emmett's chest.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Alice screamed at Emmett who started laughing.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned it to kiss my neck.

"Alice and her tiny problems." He chuckled in a whisper so Alice wouldn't hear.

* * *

"Wake up Bella, Wake up Bella, WAKE UP!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Alice" I groaned and rolled over.

"Seriously Bella, get up its Saturday which means its Valentines day, and Edward has the night planned with you and Rose and Emmett are leaving in a hour so its girls day with me and you and mom!" she said happily.

"When are you and Jazz going over to his house?"

"Later, when you and Edward leave."

I nodded to her and sat up.

"Bella you look awful" Alice sighed after I stretched out and opened my eyes.

She was sitting in her side of the bed her legs crossed in the Indian formation.

"Well I only spent hours on the phone with my mom last night talking about how Aunt Dorothy was surprisingly getting better, and all about me and Edward and Lauren and Jessica and I had to promise her fifteen times I wouldn't see James again and I would call her tomorrow to tell her how tonight went." I said in one annoyed breath.

Alice laughed "Your mom loves you and misses you, so Aunt Dorothy is okay?"

"I guess, She has made a complete turn around, they have no idea why, the cancer should have killed her days ago, but no she is talking normal and walking normal and eating… normal. It Makes me think she will be around for a long time still."

Alice smiled and then sat up and hugged me.

"What no love for me from my future sister in-laws." Rose said form the doorway.

Alice let go of me and launched herself at Rose giving her a Alice trademarked flying hug.

Rose hugged Alice back and carried her over and threw her on the bed then jumped on to it herself giggling.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my friends.

Alice and Rose suddenly stopped giggling like weirdoes and both turned to me with equal sinister smiles upon their heavenly faces.

"Its your first date." Alice gushed making me blush.

"Now you have to call me tomorrow morning and tell me all about it." Rose told me standing. She hugged Alice and kissed her on her cheek then did the same for me.

"You guys have fun and stop worrying about the stupid shit." She laughed as she picked up her bag. I could hear Emmett calling her name from down the hall. "I wont be reached tonight!" she called after she left the room.

Me and Alice stared at each other and then started to laugh again.

"Alright Bella! Im going to go get mom, Why don't you take a shower and I will lay you out some clothes and then we can go spend the day doing whatever we want." Alice clapped excitedly and then sprinted out of the room.

I groaned and heaved myself off the mattress and into the bathroom.

After a very relaxing shower and scuttled into the room and looked at the clothes Alice layed out on the bed.

There was a pink suede skirt and two tank tops one pink and one white. There was also a matching pink with red hearted underwear set. I sighed of course Alice would go out for this holiday. The bra and panties were new too.

After I was dressed, and frowning thanks to the length of the skirt I set out to find Esme or Alice. The house was eerie quiet as I walked down the hall. My feet felt cold on the hard wood when I stepped into the living area to find it completely empty and clean. Odd.

I slapped my bare feet onto the floor to make some noise as I checked the kitchen. I thought I would find at least Carlisle getting breakfast but there was no one.

Then I heard it. A soft medley cascaded down from upstairs and my eyes begin to water. Edward was playing our song.

Without thinking my feet started to go up the stairs and stopped right outside of the closed off room. I didn't even think twice and my hand reached out and turned the doorknob and I walked in shutting the door behind me.

Edward's shouldered stiffened slightly and breathed in deep and tried to control myself from walking over and jumping on him. Who knew a single song played on the piano by him would turn me on so much?

I very slowly made my way over and by the time I reached him the song had come to a end and he stood. The only thought on my mind as I glanced up into his face was, _He shaved. _

I reached over and grabbed his shirt and tugged him until his lips touched mine and then all hell broke loose and we made out.

Edward had one of his hands starting up my skirt when we heard the bang and he jumped away from me.

I turned with my face beat red and faced Alice who was standing at the door jam with her face in a comical state of shock. A minute went by before she regained her cool composure and she practically ran over and started to drag me out the door.

"See you tonight" I told Edward, It was the first thing I said to him all day.

"Bye Bella." I heard him whisper before Alice started in on me pushing me down the stairs.

"Me and Mom have been waiting and calling you for almost ten minutes. I knew that skirt would get him all fired up and oh my god did he have his hand on your ass? I know what I saw back there and im so glad mom didn't come with me Edward would be so embarrassed and your face is still red you might want to control that freaky blush of yours before mom starts to question things. I will go get your shoes wait for me here" She said as we hastily walked down the stairs and stopped by the front door.

The door opened and hit me from behind and Jasper came in.

"Oh hey Bella." he said giving me a apologetic smile.

I smiled back.

"Nice Skirt" he said looking me up and down.

I heard Edward clear his throat from the top of the stairs and Jasper looked away from my legs and up to him.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked."Admiring your girlfriends perfect legs and how that skirt looks on her" Edward frowned at him "Don't worry Edward it makes me think of Alice because I know it's the only reason Bella is wearing it."

As if she knew he said something Alice came skipping in the room with a pair of flip flops in her hands. She rushed to Jasper jumped into his arms giving him a hug, kissed him on the lips and then whispered something in his ear that made him give a huge grin.

Then she quickly jumped out of his arms, smacked his ass and threw me the shoes.

"lets get going slow poke" She said opening the door and pointing to the outside world.

I waved to the guys and walked out the door. Alice yelled bye before slamming the door and running after me. I didn't get far I was taking the stairs slowly. Esme was waiting in Alice's car listening to some fast beat song with a pair of sunglasses on. I heard Alice say "Hot mama" when she approached and climbed in.

We went shopping for food for the week.

Alice and me decided after the third isle to go and find something to do and we ended up in the produce section. We walked around and found strange fruit or vegetables. When we got to the Oranges we found little mini one sand started to throw them at each other.

Apparently we were disturbing the other shoppers and we were asked to leave so Alice texted Esme and told her we would be at Del Taco.

We walked arm and arm over to the fast food place and ordered some French fries.

"Rose texted me not to long ago, saying she made it and the hotel is beautiful, its on the beach apparently." Alice told me.

"That's nice" I nodded taking a bite of a innocent French fry.

"You forgot your phone at home." Alice said knowingly.

I blushed and nodded.

"How did you do that I gave you enough time after your shower, oh that's right you were macking on my brother for a half hour" She said mockingly.

I blushed a deep red and wished I had something to drink.

Esme opened the door and poked her head threw, smiled at us then made a hand movement telling us it was time to go.

We made a quick stop and had the guys put away the food and then we went to a fabric store.

Alice ran threw the store with Esme looking and touching every piece of fabric and smiling greatly when she found he right one before stuffing it into the basket I was slowly pushing behind them.

"Bella, you need to look for some fabric too" Alice shouted at me when she finally noticed I wasn't acting like her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mom is making our prom dresses" She said like I was told before.

"Oh" I said looking around.

Alice started laughing. "Bella you look scared why don't you let me do it I have a idea"

I nodded and she squealed before running into the many small isles.

Esme smiled down at me. "I wont let her go overboard" She told me.

I smiled.

Alice came sprinting back with a royal blue stain fabric and Esme said perfect before they pushed on. I didn't even pay attention as they pulled and giggled at various fabric.

When we left the store they dropped over a hundred dollars on fabric and beads.

Then we hurried over to a Mexican Cantina to eat lunch and after that we went home, Alice claiming we had to get ready for our five o'clock dates, even though it was only one.

We rushed threw the hallway after dumping the fabric on the couch and straight into Alice's room which she locked.

"Okay I have some makeup and hair issues with you but im loving your clothes today, and maybe you can get Edward's jacket to wear its going to be a little chilly." She said from the bathroom. I sat down on the floor at the end of the bed.

Alice came skipping out of the room with a curling iron and a big makeup box.

She sat Indian style in front of me and smiled brightly then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Im thirsty, and Jasper and Edward are in the kitchen."

"How do you know that we didn't even go to the kitchen"

"Bella come on I _know_ things."

"Whatever, just go get some water, you haven't done anything different since the last time they saw you."

"OH MY GOD! your amazing, I can act all sneaky and fast, I will be back in like 3 seconds." She jumped up and ran full speed out her door. I heard the door to the kitchen swing back and forth and Jasper yell something before I heard laughing and then the door to the kitchen swung open and shut again and Alice was standing in the doorway holding two water bottles, breathing deeply.

"Dude, they like attacked me when I came in the door" She gasped throwing her door shut and locking it.

"What do you mean attacked you?"

"I ran right into Edward and fell down and then they made fun of me calling me clumsy and Jasper said I hang with you to much, but I didn't listen to them I was busy trying to run and get the water out of the fridge." She sat down in the spot she was in and handed me a water. She opened her own and chugged it half way down.

Once she was finished she wiped her lips on the back of her hand and set down the bottle.

"So, I think the pink and red thing is working for you today, did you like the bra?"

"Yeah its cute." I smiled at her.

"I got it on sale at Tilly's last weekend, me and Rose have matching ones, we should take picks together in them sometime, it will be so sexy"

"You sound like a porn star wannabe Alice"She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Spring break, Emmett's party is in the middle of it, but its going to be hot. You are coming with us to Mexico. I wont let you get out of it, my brother deserves to have his girlfriend with him on the beach."

"What ever you want"

"I want to do your makeup so we can take stupid pictures together and talk about my man's abs."

I laughed at her and motioned to the make up. She took it as a go ahead and started to rummage threw the makeup in the box finding what she wanted.

She started to apply eyeliner to me while humming.

Soon we were both done over and giggling remembering stupid things like the way Emmett seems to always trip coming in the back door and Rose like to laugh milk out her nose at the lunch tables at school.

Alice got her camera and we both posed in funny posses and ten took some cute pictures together. She claimed that Quil wanted her to upload them on myspace so we ended up signing on and commenting random people from school that neither of us really knew.

Soon we heard Jasper's voice behind the door as the knocking begin.

"Alice! Come one lets get going." He yelled threw the door.

Alice winked at me.

"Don't wait up for me Bella, In fact, Sleep with my brother give him a happy ending for once, my parents will be out until the early hours of the morning." She yelled at me over her shoulder quickly before wrenching open the door and jumping into Jasper's arms to give him a lingering kiss. He wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms around her waist before walking down the hallway still in the kiss.

I was shaking my head and turning off the computer when I heard a short knock on the doorframe. I looked up to find Edward dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a striped white dress shirt and a jacket on.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Where we going?"

"My secret, I just need you in the car."

I laughed and got to my feet.

"You wont give me a clue?" I asked him as I walked pasted him and grabbed his hand in mine.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

When we reached the living area Carlisle was sitting in a chair facing us with a frown on his face.

"Now kids, I don't think your going to act like Alice and Jasper and tell me its none of my business what your doing tonight" He gave Edward a odd look.

"We will be back and in our own beds by two" Edward told him.

Carlisle let out a breath and then smiled at us.

"Alright have fun then" He said then he grumbled something about needing to control his daughter.

Esme came in the room from the kitchen and smiled at us before glaring at Carlisle.

"You kids have fun and we will see you in the morning" she said and she approached us and started to push Edward out the door. He was still clutching my hand so I was being dragged along.

"You got you phones?" Carlisle yelled as Esme pushed us out the door and handed me a purse.

"Yes dad." Edward said threw clenched teeth.

"Bye kids" Esme said before slamming the door behind us.

We heard a giggle from Carlisle before quickly descended the stairs.

Once we were in the Volvo and buckled in. Edward started the car and we were rolling down the long dirt driveway.

"Is it outside?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Where we are going." He laughed "Im not saying anything Bella, leave it."

"Come on" I wined making him let out another laugh.

"You know your laugh is off." I pointed out.

"No its not." he defended himself as we got onto the freeway.

"Hmmm, Normally when your laugh is off your worried about something, or something it bothering you so, which is it?""Neither""You little liar"

"I'm not lying."

"You so are."

"No im just nervous about… the date."

"Ours?" I asked.

He let out a genuine chuckle.

"No, Alice and Jasper's"

"Mr. Cullen are you using sarcasm on your girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"You don't need to be so nervous about this, im here to stay weather you turn out to be like your family on the first date or not, but if I need to remind you, we already had our first date."

"Bella, target doesn't qualify."

I laughed.

"So we are going to Riverside then?" I asked him as we passed the Moreno Valley Mall.

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"What's in Riverside that would be Edward's style." I wondered out loud causing him to smirk and grab my hand as he maneuvered the Volvo around the other cars on the freeway.

"Stop trying to guess and enjoy to surprise" He told me.

"No way, its more fun to try and guess and I don't even like surprises."

"You will like this one so sit back and enjoy to ride"

"Fine, but are we going to eat im hungry."

"Yes we are, and that's all your getting out of me until we get to the first stop."

I let go of his hand and pouted making him laugh again.

I stared out of the window until we got off the freeway at the Tyler mall.

"Hey this is right by the mini Golf place we went to when we first hung out." I gushed.

"Yes it is, but we are not going mini golfing."

He pulled up to the mall and parked in a spot that opened up close to the cheesecake factory.

I raised my eye brows at him .

"We are eating there yes." He said getting out and coming over to my side to open the door for me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way to the door.

"Cullen" He said to the lady inside. She looked on her list and smiled.

"Cullen party of two" She yelled to the back.

A waitress came forward with two menus.

"Right on time Mr. Cullen." She smiled at him ignoring me.

"Im always on time." He told her.

She laughed at him and nodded.

"Follow me please."

We followed her past all the people that were waiting for tables and shooting us dirty looks.

"Here you are, single quiet booth away from the crowd as requested." She motioned to the small booth to her right.

I sat down and Edward sat across from me.

"Here are your menus, now can I take your drink orders or do you want time to wait." She asked Edward ignoring me.

"Uhhh Bella you can get anything to drink" He told me and I nodded and glanced at the beverage menu a quick second. I saw something that stood out and smiled before placing my menu down in front of me.

"You ready?" He asked me and I nodded.

He motioned for the waitress to look at me.

She turned slowly.

"A Frozen Iced Raspberry please." She scribbled down my order on her pad of paper and looked back to Edward without saying a word to me or giving me a second glance.

"I'll just take a coke, and some Crispy Fried Cheese."

"Okay I will get that for you right away, please take your time ordering."

She slinked away shifting her hips. I glared after her.

Edward cleared his throat.

"She is always the one who helps us and she is always mean to the girls, I ignore her mostly." He told me with a slight smile. She honestly didn't bother me but I just couldn't stand her looking at Edward like she wanted to rip his clothes off, that was my territory.

"Its okay." I told him .

I picked up the menu and made mental choices narrowing down my selections.

I settled on a pasta and put my menu down and stared at Edward as he frowned and looked at the menu. I saw his lips moving as he read the menu in his mind.

The waitress set my drink down with a loud bang making me jump and look at her. I saw Edward glaring at her out of the corner of my eye.

"here is your coke and your fried cheese is on its way." She smiled before turning around and doing her little hip shake. I shuttered in disgust.

"She spilled your drink a little bit." Edward said.

I looked down and saw some of the red liquid coming off of the side.

I smiled and slid my napkin over it.

"What are you going to get?" he asked me.

"The Louisiana Chicken Pasta" I told him. He nodded and went back to looking intently at his menu.

He shook his head and mumbled something about wanting mashed potatoes. I laughed at how cute he looked frowning over a menu trying to decide on what to eat.

He glanced up at me and gave me his signature half smirk.

"I'm going to get the Grilled Pork Chops."

"Mashed potatoes?"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes" he answered and I giggled.

"Here is your Fried Cheese, are you ready to order?" Our waitress said setting down the plate in front of Edward and asking him the question.

"Bella, tell her what you want first" He told me. She turned to me with a sickly and fake smile on her face.

"I would like the Louisiana Chicken Pasta."

"Okay, extra garlic?"

"No"

"Oh, okay." She said and turned back to Edward.

"What about you Edwa- Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

Edward frowned before answering "Grilled pork chops with Mashed potatoes and Green Beans."

She nodded.

"Alright I will be as soon as I can with those orders."

She took our menus and strutted away once again.

"So Having fun?" Edward asked taking a piece of the fired cheese and sticking it in sauce.

"Oh yeah tons." I told him with a smile.

"Why Miss. Swan are you using sarcasm on your boyfriend?"

"Don't get cocky Cullen." I warned him making him laugh

"So Cheesecake?" I asked.

"Yes we are getting one to go."

"Which one?"

"The Brownie Sundae one"

"Sounds like a ton of chocolate." I told him taking a sip of my drink.

"Well yes it is"

"Yummy"

The waitress came back with our food and set mine down and then set down Edward's slowly.

We ate and talked the whole time cracking jokes about the waitress and other people around us and then about our friends and family.

Once we were both done he ordered our cheesecake and we finished off our second round of drinks.

When our cheesecake arrived with the Bill, Edward left a ten dollar bill on the table claiming she didn't deserve any more then that and we went to the front to pay.

We giggled all the way to the car.

He opened my door for me and when I got in he placed the cheesecake on my lap then pressed his lips to mine.

We lingered with the kiss not going any deeper. I was happy that his silk lips were touching mine once again.

"Mmm Raspberries." He said licking his lips after the kiss was over. I blushed and he kissed my temple before closing the door and getting to his side.

I didn't even comprehend when we pulled back onto the main street and further away from the freeway.

Then I saw we were surrounded by cop cars in a parking lot.

"Turning me in for glaring at our waitress?" I asked him.

"No, we are going there." He pointed to a building next door that said Ice Town very brightly.

"WHOA! Ice skating, seriously?" I questioned.

"Yes"

"But Edward, I cant even walk."

"Yes you can, you do it all the time."

"I trip all the time and your going to put me on something as unstable as ice-skates and ask me to move in them."

"Trust me please" He begged. He turned the Alice pout on me and I caved.

The air condoning inside was on full blast. It smelled like Ice and popcorn. There were people playing hockey on the rink closest to the ticket booth and kids ran around screaming and laughing.

I shivered and rubbed my arms threw the letterman jacket Edward let me barrow. I felt Edward squeeze my hand as he talked to the frowning elderly women behind the counter.

Once done we walked over and got our rented skates.

There was a group of kids our age sitting on frozen metal benches near the skate rental strapping on their identical gigantic dark blue skates.

Edward carried his skates in one hand and held my hand in his other as we made our way to sit down next to the group. They all stopped chatting and looked at us as we walked by making me blush. There were four girls two with straight blonde hair, one with red hair and one with curly light brown hair. There was also two guys both with brown hair one curly one straight. One of the blonde girls winked at me before running her fingers threw the straight brown guys hair. The other guy tried to regain the attention of the red hair who was openly staring at my boyfriend.

Edward motioned for me to sit and then kneeled down in front of me and winked obviously aware of our audience.

"You get the gist of this right?" he asked me I nodded my head and he smiled before kissing my forehead.

Once I had my skates snapped on I looked over to find him standing and waiting for me with his already on.

I looked at him for a moment and then smiled. He came walking over on the skates and helped me onto my feet.

I stumbled trying to find my balance.

Once I was somewhat stable, with the help of Edward's arm securely around my waist, I started to walk towards the rink.

When we got to the door that led out onto the ice a wave of chills went down my spine. There were tons of people our age out there and it was all Valentines day themed. The lights were off and a disco ball glittered all over.

I froze watching everyone glide on the ice like pros.

"The trick is to always hold my hand" Edward whispered next to me before stepping out onto the ice and tugging at me to follow.

I stayed where I was.

"Come on Bella, I wont let you fall" He smiled at me that cricked smile that made my knees go weak.

He tugged me forward and I started to slip as soon as my first foot his the slippery ice.

Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and stopped me for falling. Once right side up I brought my other leg and wobbly let myself start to glide with Edward pulling me a little bit.

Edward laughed next to me. I looked at him.

"Relax and you need to move you feet a little." he had a twinkle in his eye.

I shifted my feet back and forth and felt myself start to slip again which resulted in me grabbing Edward's jacket in my fist and clinging to him.

He put his arm around my neck and stopped us from moving then kissed my cheek.

We started moving even slower then last time following the others and they went around in circles.

"Are you getting cold?" he asked me after a while of silence.

"No" I shook my head.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"I am to, but you know what would be more fun?"

"What?"

"Going the same speed as everyone else, which I cant do, without help for you so try and I promise I wont let you fall." he practically begged making me laugh at him.

"Okay okay I will try." I told him

He took his arm out from around me and slid until he was skating backwards slowly and took my hands. We had come to a complete stop by then.

"Close your eyes." he told me sincerely.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's lips touch mine briefly and I smiled before pulled away.

"Now open them" he said and I look and he was standing at least three feet away from me.

I started to stumble and Edward's arm reached out and steadied me.

"What was that for?" I asked my voice a little shaky.

"You can do it, you just over think your feet." He said smugly and I glared at him making him laugh.

"Come one Bella, let go of me and try again."

I nodded and let go of his arm and found my own balance smiling.

"Told you, now to move just shuffle your feet back and forth." Edward said from beside me.

I slowly moved my right foot and then my left one until they were side by side the way I started. I smiled brightly once again.

I took it slowly not loosing my balance and started to go faster little by little. Edward was by my side the whole way, with a huge toothy grin on his face.

Once I stared getting confidence I started to go around on a smaller circle then the other people. Edward followed behind me.

We were busy laughing and joking with each other that when he disappeared I didn't even notice for a couple moments.

I turned around to fast and landed on my arse in the middle of ice with a oomph.

I looked at where I last saw Edward and he mirrored my position. Our eyes connected and we both started laughing so hard I had to clutch my stomach.

Once I stopped laughing I watched Edward get to his hands and knees and crawl over to me.

When he got to me he sat down wincing.

I giggled again.

"I think its time to go" He said trying to hold back laughter.

"My butt… is freezing" I giggled out.

"Come on then, lets get up and go get something warm to drink before we leave." He got up right before trying to pull my upwards.

We somehow got off the ice and onto the small bleachers to take off our skates.

I took off my skates and waited for Edward then took both of ours up and turned them in while he ran to the snack shack and to get some hot cocoa.

"How long have you guys been together?" a girl next to me asked. I looked up to find the blonde girl that was with the brown haired guy.

"Since New Years." I answered.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"It just seems you guys have been together a lot longer," She said as we both caught sight of Edward making his way back with the Hot Cocoa. "hes is a real catch don't let him go." she said when he got close enough to hear. Then stood up and walked over to her friends. Who were playing some old arcade games.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"No idea, thank you" I said as he handed me the hot cocoa.

He sat down next to me and leaned against the wall throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" He inquired.

I nodded taking a sip.

"I did too." He agreed

"I wish we could stay longer."

"We can, if you want."

"Your dad would put us on house arrest."

"Yeah I know" he sighed.

We stood up and headed to the door holding hands he finished his drink before me so I let him have mine also.

The car ride was silent mostly.

When we got home we smiled and looked to see that the light were on in the living room.

"Come on, before he comes out here." Edward said getting out of the car and running quickly over to my side.

"Thank you sir" I said getting out.

"No problem my lady." He said making me laugh as he offered me his arm. I linked my arm in his and we walked slowly up to the door. I put my other hand on the door before Edward pulled me away form it.

"I just wanted to tell you Happy Valentines Day" he said a light blush on his cheeks.

I reached my hand up and put it against his cheek and smiled.

"I want to tell you thank you for the best and only date in my life." I told him before kissing his lips softly. Edward had a different idea and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up slightly making out lips connect in a much harsher more molded kiss then I intended.

* * *

We all stumbled into the living room dressed and ready to go to school. Only Alice was hyper as always bouncing around trying to get everyone awake enough to listen to her.

"Alright team, today we start phase one of smash the sluts!" She cheered. Rose ignored her and pushed her head further into Emmett's shoulder. He had his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Alice why did you get us up two hours before we would normally?" Jasper mumbled from the floor in front of the couch where he fell five minutes ago.

"We need to make sure everyone knows the plan." She tried again.

"Im to tired to plan." Emmett complained I heard Edward grunt with agreement.

Emmett and Rose didn't get back from their little trip until two Sunday morning and Alice had me and Edward up at six giving her details about our date and then in bed after two hearing the details about Rose and Emmett's time.

"Jasper, stop feeding her sugar" Rose complained.

"I don't feed her." I heard him faintly mumble.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!" Alice screamed making us all jump. Rose fell off the couch and copied her brothers position on the floor.

"Please don't do that again." She asked sighing into the floor.

I started to giggle. My small giggle turned into big up roaring laughter that made everyone but Alice and Edward glare at me angrily.

"Seriously Bella, shut your trap." Emmett said his face making this weird look that only made me laugh harder and slump into Edward's side. Alice started laughing and my rumbling made Edward start to chuckle. The grumpy look on his face completely gone.

Alice started laughing as hard as I was falling on top of Jasper making him start to laugh.

Rose started laughing because Alice fell and soon only Emmett was glaring at us all.

"Would you guys shut up" He said making us all laugh more because he wasn't laughing.

"Seriously, its annoying" Emmett said.

"Then… you… should… join…" Alice laughed out.

"Your…FACE!" Jasper Chuckled.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs making us all laugh even harder tears streaming down all our faces.

"Alice's… make up is….running" Rose gasped in between giggles out. Alice sprung up in horror.

"WHAT!" She squealed making the rest of us laugh and Emmett crack a smile.

We calmed down as we watched Alice freak out and try and find a mirror without leaving the room. The only other mirror in the room was to tall for her to see in so she tried to pull a chair over to it to climb up on it. This only set us all, including into more hysterics.

Alice turned form the chair and glared at us.

"Your fine babe" Jasper said

She didn't take her eyes off of us which made us start and try not to laugh but only resulted in random laughter here and there.

Rose was still laying on the floor but Jasper sat up and leaned against my leg, I could feel his body shake from the kept in laughter.

"Good now that we are awake, you ready to talk strategy?" Alice asked. We all nodded.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY!.. things are getting busy adn i wanted to make this a usper long chapter i even told a couple of you that i was going to but i just now.. liek i mena JUST NOW... decided i wanted to post a chapter and split them up.. soooooo I did... and i scared myself thinking i deleted all this and almost started crying.. it hasnt been a good couple of week and again im sorry for not doing this sooner Graduation is next week and i have people comeing from all over California for it and then my cat had to be put down this morning and it made me sooo sad that i actually wrote more then when im happy.. oh and my sister got me hooke don World Of Warcraft. **

**Yes im using that as an excuse. Im really miss my cat timmy tho its not a happy time but the story is helping becuase i can pretend its happy... **

**sooooo**

**i hope you like the "early" chapter hopefully hte next one will come better to me becuase of the fighting and what not that has to happen with the skanks. LMFAO.**

**REVIEW PLEASE CHEER ME UP ADN LEAVE ONE TELLING ME IM AWESOME... now thats just reaching i knwo im not awesome ... but still review.. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	39. Toilet Water

_Last Time:_

_"Good now that we are awake, you ready to talk strategy?" Alice asked. We all nodded._

* * *

Chapter 39

Toilet Water

* * *

Rose and I walked up to school together while Emmett went and talked to some people he saw. Alice and Jasper walked with Edward, who came to school ten minutes ahead of us.

"Alice texted and told me people are noticing you and Edward didn't show up together" Rose whispered wrapping her arm around my shoulder in what looked like a weird girly hug.

"Remember Bella when we get over there your inner actress needs to come out, your already miffed at Edward because of the crappy valentines day you had and hes not helping by being a jerk, go over and sit by him but don't directly talk to him or smile at him, ignore him and Alice mostly. I'm on your side." She continued until we reached the table then we sat behind Edward and Bella with our backs facing theirs. I looked around in the crowd and saw the shocked faces of our classmates.

"Anyways like I was saying, Valentines was amazing, Jasper is sooo romantic." Alice told some underclassmen that were just happy to be sitting with her. I recognized them from the theater class.

"Awe, I bet Rose and Bella had an amazing time to." One of the girls, Cindy I think, said loudly.

Rose turned around and frowned at the girl.

"I had a great time, with my man in Hollywood but lets just say Bella, well she wishes it never happened." Rose adding a glare in Edward's direction.

"No." Cindy said blankly, I turned to find her watching Edward with goo-goo eyes.

"Yeah, Edward's isn't to… friendly… in the date department." I sneered bringing her attention to me.

"That's not fair Bella," he said in an annoyed tone that reminded me to much of when I first met him. He must have seen it on my face because he winked and then continued.

"It would have been a great date if you even cared."

"I DON'T CARE?!?" I said loudly earning the attention of everyone around us. Alice flipped around frowning.

Edward Stood up and leaned over the table towards me. "No you didn't you seemed way more interested in the man at the table next to us then the expensive candle light dinner I was paying for us to have" He said

I stood and copied his position, a sudden feeling of wanting to kiss him came up threw my chest but I held it back and said lowly.

"If you weren't so interested in touching the waitress's ass I wouldn't have even looked at that _old_ man sitting at the table feeding his _wife_ some of the dessert they were sharing."

Edward took a deep breath his face turning slightly red, wow this boy was a good actor he looked down right pissed off and I was starting to believe him.

Just when he opened his mouth to say something the bell for first period went off and he closed his mouth turned and walked away pushing threw the crowd we had captured.

I watched him go and my chest grew tight the only thing that saved me for screaming sorry at the top of my lungs and running after him in a dramatic fashion was Rose's arm around my waist towing me to first period.

I stepped into class with Rose at my side and we looked for Jessica and Lauren.

Rose spotted them first in the back row and it appeared if they were holding seats for us as they smiled and waved. Rose looked at me and we nodded at the same time before I took the seat right beside Lauren and Rose took a seat in front of Jessica.

"Hey Rose, Hey Bella" Jessica said cheerily.

"Hi" I said and rose just ignored her with her arms crossed and glaring to the front of the class.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I overheard you and Edward fighting this morning…" Lauren said trailing off.

I had to take a deep breath and put on my angry face.

"Yeah hes an effin jerk, I mean seriously, He flirted with our, like, waitress." I saw Rose tense trying not to laugh at the way I imitated Lauren's special way of talking.

"You can't really, like, blame him Bella." Lauren said smiling.

"Oh no I so, can. Hes so, like, moody and mean all the time now." I told her.

"That is such a… uh… Shame or whatever." Jessica said. Lauren turned and frowned.

"So you guys totally broke up or something?" Lauren asked.

"No they didn't, I keep telling Bella to dump his ass but Alice said Edward was just going threw a phase or something. It's so stupid." Rose said turning around to face us.

"You believe that little troll?" Jessica asked.

I had to compose my face, and I knew Rose did too, she just insulted our best friend, I swallowed my comment about her and answer.

"Yea I do, she hasn't lied to me yet." I said to Rose.

"As if. Alice is the _queen _of lying. I mean she told you he was grumpy and today she is totally blowing you off also, I saw her giving you the eye Bella like you did something wrong when it was all him and his stupidity." Rose ranted.

I nodded.

"So you guys are like _so_ over then?" Lauren asked again."I think we are, but I really don't want to be." I confided in her.

"I think you should ask him about it, in the main quad at lunch," she told me. I looked at Rose and nodded. Class started and we all stopped talking.

* * *

I approached him in the main quad at lunch, Lauren and her mini posse had him surrounded telling him thank you and how cute he looked during class. He smiled and I am the only one who noticed it did not reach his eyes. When he saw me, at first, his smile reached his eyes then they showed shock and he frowned at me. Lauren whipped her head around and looked at me then smiled smugly.

Rose was behind me walking like she was serious, Emmett was being dragged behind her acting as if he didn't want to get involved but was being involved.

When we reached Edward and the skanks, he smiled at us.

"Hello brother, Rose…. Bella" he said

"Don't Hello me." Rose sneered at him.

"Look say you're sorry about the date and I won't fight with you anymore." I told him sweetly. It looked as if he was going to give in then Lauren ran her hand down his chest. He shivered but I knew it wasn't from pleasure; Lauren thought the opposite and smiled smugly at me.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," I told her.

"I don't think you can call him that anymore." Lauren said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking to Edward instead of Lauren.

He smirked and then said, "Bella it was fun, but me and Lauren talked and your just not cutting it anymore, I mean you were great, while it lasted."

I swallowed the lump in my throat letting some of the tears show in my eyes.

"You can't mean that." I said in a shaky voice.

"He does. Silly Bella, I told you. Don't you, like, remember, you are not good for this piece of hot man meat." Lauren said standing in front of me.

I let a tear leak down my cheek.

"That's not true. Edward, come on you told me you love me." I cried.

"I don't." Edward said, he sounded and looked like he was going to give everything away right at this moment.

I licked my lip.

"But, I love you." I told him. His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to rush in and grab me in a hug but he held himself back and nodded then smirked again.

"Get, like, over your self. Thinking you're the shit when your not, is not, like… Attrac-- att- cute… Okay?" Lauren said.

I broke into violent sobs and launched myself at Edward. Lauren grabbed me before I got there and threw me back into Rose's arms. Rose started screaming profanities over me and passed me off to Emmett who hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Smooth move Edward" was all he said before he practically carried me to the opposite side of the school hidden from everyone's views.

"You alright, small fry." He asked I smiled up at him and nodded. He handed me a tissue, knowing about our plan and how I was suppose to break out into sobs and act all hysterical.

"You did great" Emmet said from beside me "Rose is probably out there screaming and yelling and making it worst, which is what she is suppose to do right, make it turn them against us, Alice is suppose to be-friend them and shun us?"I nodded again. "Yes Alice and Rose are supposed to scream and yell at each other until Jasper and Edward breaks them up, maybe even a little hair pulling. Did I really look believable?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought Edward was going to break character and sweep you off you feet and kiss you until everything was better" Emmett said and we both laughed and fell into a weird silence.

"You look like you got your heart broke" He said quietly.

"I think it's suppose to, dude." I said making him laugh. He nodded.

"I wanted to punch him and I think you threw him off with the, I love you thing"

"That's because I have never said it before."

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled. I slapped my hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Idiot. Yeah I mean I don't know what love is really and we never talk about it." I explained before slowly taking my hand off his mouth.

Emmett smiled at me making me grin. "IT WORKED!" Rose whispered loudly.

Emmett and I smiled at her before launching into a group hug.

"So everyone thinks the group spit up then" I asked.

"Oddly yes, even though we have been together forever, Stupid teenagers." Rose said making me laugh.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I took it out expecting a text from Alice and instead I got one from my mother.

_Call me ASAP its importantMom_

I frowned at the screen; she has never sent a text like that before.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"My mom" I answered, im going to call her back.

"Okay, we will be making out over here" Rose said winking at me and pointing to a spot further down on the planter.

I dialed my mom's number and she picked up on the first ring. Her voice was thick like she was crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. I saw Emmett and Rose turn to me with questions in their eyes.

"_She's gone… Gone Bella, she passed away this morning." _

"WHAT?!"

"_I called the house and then I didn't know if you were in class and I didn't want you to be worried but I couldn't hold back so I decided to send you a text message, Your aunt is gone Bella, im so sorry. It just got to be to much for her." _

"She's gone?" I said real tears coming to my eyes and spilling over. Emmett and Rose reacted quickly. Rose took the phone and Emmett took me.

I did not hear anything after that I just remember crying so hard I puked all over the side of the road as Rose and Emmett drove me to the Cullen's

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Edward's music beyond the door I was behind. I was in his room. My body was stiff and my eyes stung and then I remembered that my mom told me on the phone about my aunt Dorothy and I jumped up and ran out the door and to Edward's bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

I felt Edward's hand rub my back and hold my hair up.

"I will be right back," he told me.

I sat back against the wall behind me and sobbed. My throat burned and snot was running down my face.

"Here." Edward said softly handing me a glass of water.

He sat down next to me and wiped my face off before I drank from the glass, downing it entirely in ten seconds.

Edward helped me up and practically carried me back to his bed without talking. When he laid me down, he kissed my forehead and then turned to leave.

"Stay" I croaked out.

Edward froze mid step in the middle of his room and turned to look at me.

"Okay" he whispered. His face stayed soft and worried looking.

He walked back over, climbed into the bed behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt the tears well up once again and cried myself to sleep with Edward whispering comforting words beside me.

* * *

I did not have to act as if I was miserable when I returned to school the next week. My parents stayed in Las Vegas for three days getting everything ready for the funeral that was held in a small cemetery in San Bernardino.

Everyone at school thought I was gone because of the Edward incident. I could have cared less what they thought at this point. Edward tried to call the whole plan off but I told him to go to school and act like he hated me because I expected her to pass away eventually even if it caught me off guard, we shouldn't stop our plans.

He was forced by an only half-hyper Alice to get dressed and out the door every morning. I spent my days with Esme talking to her about my aunt and keeping my memory of her alive. I spent my nights with Edward remembering that everything at school was an act and he was still my boyfriend no matter what everyone was told.

Emmett cried at the funeral with all the girls. He loved her as much as me, and it's the first time someone that close to him left like this. I found myself comforting him more then him comforting me.

I walked into my first class with Rose behind me and sat as far away from Lauren and Jessica as I could, today Alice was going to sneak and fill both of their lockers up with tampons and pads, the boys suggested using ketchup on some to give it the nasty effect.

Rose sat next to my like my only friend, which is what her and Emmett were. The other people in our group decided not to take sides that is what we thought would happen and they went off and found themselves their own spot.

After class, I walked quickly to my next class without incident from any of the skank gang.

I spent lunch quiet with Rose on one side and Emmett on the other taking blows to my character from the students around me. I lost count after fifteen on how many slurs my name could be used with. Lauren and Jessica sure did their job of making me a social outcast.

Edward and me still had fourth period together after lunch and told me we still sat next to each other. Therefore, when I walked in I glanced around until I saw him.

Jessica was leaned over his desk, her cleavage pressed closely to his face as they went over some worksheet from the week before.

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye before telling Jessica everything was right and then asked her to leave.

Jessica pouted and lifted her hand to move the hair out of his face like I used to and he moved his head further away making her come up empty. Jessica looked over at me and frowned.

"Oh Bella, I forgot you were, like, in this class." She said.I didn't say anything; I just looked up at the bored glaring at the brightness of it.

"Class take your seats the bell just rang." The teacher said in a loud voice aimed at Jessica who was the only one still standing.

I heard paper being ripped and pen sounds from the seat next to me.

_How you feeling today?_

Edward's writing jumped out form the page in the elegant script. I smiled a little at the note. He was breaking the rules of the game and I liked him even more for doing it.

_Crummy. Don't forget Rose and me are going to my house tonight to see my parents._

I didn't like having to go back there and be faced with the memory of my aunt again. It didn't go over so well after the funeral. My mom let me stay another weekend at the Cullen's but decided it was time for me to come home, by the end of the week. I just couldn't stand being there when all my aunt's stuff was still there.

_Tell me again why I cannot come._

Edward asked. I sighed, I wanted him there but both Rose and Alice said I lived to close to school with to many people from school for Edward to be hanging around my house.

_Rose and Alice said no. I want you there though, I don't know if I can face it alone._

I passed him back the note.

_I want to be there, but don't worry everything will be fine. Just so you know be by the locker during passing period, Alice is doing Prank: Nasty Woman Products: right this moment._

I smiled at the paper and then put my hand down and grabbed his in mine and squeezed, he squeezed back. We spent the rest of class like this.

I walked with Rose in the hallway. We were behind Lauren, Edward, Alice and Jessica. They walked slowly in the crowd talking about getting something out of Lauren's locker for Edward to see.

Rose winked at me from the corner of my eye and pointed over to Emmett, who was standing with the rest of the big football players on concrete dividers that went down the middle of the hallway. He has his right hand over the top of his eyes and was scanning the crowd of people who meandered to class. When he caught sight of everyone, he smiled and turned to someone.

Jasper was leaning across the hallway watching the floor in front of the lockers across for him. He smiled and nodded his head at me before focusing again. I followed his eyesight and saw a white 'X' taped onto the floor. I nudged Rose's arm with my shoulder and once I had her attention, I pointed to the 'X'. She frowned at it and shrugged.

Lauren grabbed Edward's hand in front of us and Edward and I tensed at the same time. I wanted to rip her head off and it looked like he was having the same idea. Rose laughed

and threw her arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, she will get what's coming, lady bug," she said giggling at the code name Emmett gave me. She was Firefly and Alice was pincher bug. Jasper was cockroach, Edward was moth and Emmett was dung beetle. I rolled my eyes at her and climbed up onto the divider to take my place next to Emmett. Emmett grabbed my hand, helped me up, and then helped up Rose before kissing her and making the people around him give out catcalls. He smiled and winked at his teammates and then mussed my hair.

Rose and I pretended to have a conversation with everyone standing around us, but really, our eyes drift over to the lockers ever five seconds. I mean how long could it take for you to talk and then open your locker, you only get a seven minute passing period.

I saw Jessica and Lauren both turn for the lockers at the same time and I nudge Emmett's arm roughly getting his and Rose's attention.

The three of us all watch intently as Lauren opens her locker and tons of feminine hygiene products spill out of the lockers. The clatter of the tampons plastic applicators and the screams from both Lauren and Jessica fill the hallways, overpowering the laughter of our classmates. Everyone went quiet and turned to them.

I saw Emmett tense out of the corner of my eye and turned in time to see him reach up and grab a piece of fishing line I hadn't seen before, he winks at me and hands me the line before telling me to pull quietly. I stared at the wire in my hand dumbfounded and he frowned and then pulled it himself.

Dirty water streamed down from the rafter right above Lauren and Jessica and drenched them completely. The hallway was a silent as I have ever heard it; all eyes were on Lauren and Jessica who were staring at each other with shocked faces.

Suddenly the room erupted with laughter and the sounds of phones clicking pictures. Emmett boomed his laughter out and Rose doubled over. I kept my eyes on Lauren who had tears coming to her eyes and I knew I did a wrong.

* * *

After school, I told her about how I felt bad, and she nodded and then told me she loved me.

Rose and I were sitting at my parents' dining room table, munching on tortilla chips and Guacamole.

I was having trouble being in the house after so long. My mom hugged me exuberantly before asking how the prank went. She knew about everything we did and everything that was happening.

"I just felt horrible. You know, Emmett and Jasper filled the bucket of water with toilet water from the boys' locker room?" I told her when she sat down with us taking a chip of her own.

"How did they even get that?" Renee asked.

"What do you mean, how did they get that?" I asked her getting a hysterical pitch to my voice.

"Calm down hunny, I was just saying, they got what they deserved and none of you are pulled anymore pranks that bad so you can chill out and be happy you got revenge." She told me. Rose started giggling and I just stared open mouthed at both of them.

"You guys are cruel," I mumbled.

The doorbell rang right then and I practically jumped out of my seat to get it. My mother and Rose laughed at my retreating form.

I threw the door open and there stood, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Well are you going to let us in or not?" Alice said impatiently.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here," I told her. She only smiled and pushed past me screaming for my mom. Jasper smiled and quickly walked after Alice telling her to calm down.

Edward stood in the doorway.

"We brought Emmett's jeep." He said.

"Cool, hes in my aunt's room with my dad, cleaning up." I told him looking down at the mention of my aunt. Suddenly I was in Edward's arms and the door was being slammed behind him.

He stayed with his arms around me in some form until my dad kicked him out around eleven.

* * *

That is when I started only sleeping Saturdays and sometimes Fridays at the Cullen's house. The boys completely cleaned out my aunt's room, giving most of her stuff away to cat charities; I took some of her favorite stuffed animals and put them in my room along with a picture of her. Alice helped my mom turn the room into a guest room for the times the boys wanted to stay over with the girls. Even though we all ended up sleeping in a big pile in the living room.

The pranks with Lauren and Jessica were spread out over the next three weeks. They were not big. Alice stuck gum to their chairs in the movies. Edward put mustard into their diet cokes at lunch. Emmett told all the social outcasts that they liked them and soon some of the more freakish people in the school were following them around. Rose said something insulting to them every time she saw them. Jasper and I mostly stayed out of it, even though he was the one who came up with the toilet water part of the prank. He felt as guilty as I did and we just sat around and watched the others go to work.

I counted downs the days until Emmett's party, spending the weekends wrapped around in my secret boyfriend's arms and my weekdays watching him be hit on by my arch rivals.

* * *

**Ha i bet that wasnt what you expected. Trust me it gets a whole lot more drama filled. Get ready. we are going into some thick drama. **

**Next up is the partay. ^_^.  
So i got this out in time. Are you proud? you should be i worked very very hard.  
Graduation is thursday and my best friend is coming down from the north tomorrow, to stay with me. So i wont be able to write this whole week most likley i will write as much as i can before everyone starts invading my lifestyle :D**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

I MEAN IT!

DO IT!  


**:D  
**


	40. Revenge of the Nerds

_**

* * *

**_

Last Time :

_**I counted downs the days until Emmett's party, spending the weekends wrapped around in my secret boyfriend's arms and my weekdays watching him be hit on by my arch rivals.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Go Eagles Chapter 40 _**

**_Revenge of the Nerds_**

**_

* * *

_**

I jumped out of Rose's car as we came to a stop at her house. Emmett and Jasper were on giant ladders hanging lights. Alice was on the floor yelling at them where the lights should be placed. Edward appeared in the door way with a smile on his face.

I saw him and ran until I jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed my lips.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Duh" I told him giving him another quick kiss.

"Cut it out." Emmett said from above us.

"Yes please, no one wants to see you two make bedroom eyes at each other" Alice mumbled trying to nudge us out of the doorway.

"Sorry Alice." Edward said and moved us aside. Alice didn't say anything and just kept going.

"What In the world crawled up her butt?" I whispered to Edward.

"Bella Swan! I EFFIN' HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled from a distant room making everyone around me laugh. I blushed.

Jasper jumped down beside us and patted my back.

"Today is the day, Edward and Bella get caught" He mused wiping away fake tears.

"Its about god damn time, I'm tired of hearing the moaning at night" Emmett said walking up next to him.

Edward reached out and punched Emmett's arm.

"Hey now, don't be punching the birthday boy" Em said rubbing his arm.

"OH YEAH! Happy Birthday Emmett" I cheered.

Emmett put one hand over his chest in a shocked manner.

"Please say you didn't forget it was my birthday small fry, because it sounds to me like you did." He said getting a worried look on his face.

"Emmett, your birthday was last week." Edward told him with his eyebrow cocked.

"SO WHAT!" Emmett yelled throwing his arms dramatically over his head.

"Calm down. Emmett go hang the disco ball. Jasper and Edward move the furniture down to the basement." Alice walked in ordering.

"But what if we want to hang in the basement?" Emmett asked.

"Simple-minded" Alice whispered to herself. "Em, the basement is going to have all the couches and chairs its going to be dark." She winked at him. Emmett nodded and went to find the disco ball.

Edward kissed my cheek before walking over to help Jasper move the furniture.

"Bella, you and Rose need to go pick up the cake and assorted drinks." She said smiling. I frowned.

"Alice, I'm not old enough to get drinks." I told her.

"It's cool, Rose has a Fake ID. Hit up a couple different stores." She said pushing me out of the house.

Rose was standing next to her car with her keys in hand looking at me smugly.

"Cake then alcohol or alcohol then cake?" She asked.

"Drinks then cake." I said getting into the passenger seat.

We pulled up to a small liquor store in no time. Rose strutted in before me and stood before a small Indian man.

"I need a big bottle of Jack, and a big one of Jose" She told him.

"I.D. First" The man said eyeing me.

Rose huffed then rummaged threw her purse and pulled out a I.D. and handed it to the man. He took it and examined it closely.

"How old is she?" He asked Rose pointing to me.

"Eighteen" Rose answered immediately.

"She isn't drinking this right?" He asked going to grab the bottles she asked for.

"She doesn't like it so no she wont be."

"That's forty dollars miss" He said. Rose pulled out a credit card and paid and we left.

We stopped by the grocery store last. I went to get the Cake while Rose went to get chips, dip and soda.

I searched the lines trying not to drop the cake and couldn't find her so I headed back over to the chip isle.

Rose was there with three baskets.

"We should probably go to Costco or something." She muttered seeing me approach.

"That is on the other side of town, it's not like your poor, you can offered, what one hundred bags of chips?" I asked eyeing the basket full.

"Alice ordered masses of guacamole from some place already, I need those big things of Salsa and we still need to hit the soda. You can put the cake in the Chip basket I think it will be okay there" She said. Helping me remove the bags of chips and place the cake in the bottom of the basket and replace the chips.

"I think you got every chip known to man." I said starting to laugh.

"I should get the little snack ones." She said. "Help me put all these back please."

I shook my head and helped her replace them all, then I saw even more alcohol and different drink mixes in the bottom of a basket behind her.

"MORE?!" I screeched.

"God," She said covering her ears. "Yes Bella, we are getting drunk tonight, we need mass amounts, and this is one of the best places to get beer, they have big amounts and all different kinds, you want some hard lemonade?" She asked.

"Uhhh sure." I said reaching for the stacks of chip packs.

"Great, I really want some, it will be our little secret." She said pushing the basket half filled with alcohol back to the isle with more.

When we made it to the soda isle we already needed another basket.

"Dear Lord." I said as I watched Rose pick up at least twenty two liters of coke and put them into the basket. Then she grabbed assorted others and soon were full. She placed twenty-four packs of can into the bottom of all the baskets.

"Only orange juice and monsters left." she said.

We went to the section with the orange juice and she grabbed twelve cartons and placed them into the basket.

"We should get the monsters somewhere else." She muttered and started wheeling two baskets to the check out line. I followed her with the basket filled with chips and the cake.

We asked a box boy with assistance getting it all onto the conveyer belt and then getting it to the car. The checkout lady gave us weird looks making Rose smile and hand over her card knowing she would get carded.

The box boy and a friend helped us out to the car, each of them eyeing Rose like a piece of meat.

"Thank you guys," Rose said handing them both some cash slyly.

They both beamed and winked and her then me and headed back into the store.

"I think we are filled with liquor and chips." I said glancing back into the backseat. The boxes of chips layed on top in a perfect line. The alcohol was in the trunk and the beer was somewhere in-between the chips and the Salsa.

The cake was on my lap and Rose ran into a local gas station before coming out with three bags filled with Monsters.

"That jackass behind the counter would not let me get it all so I had other people buying them for me" She seethed placing the bags somewhere by my feet.

I laughed at her and we zoomed back to her house. The decorations were all up and the boys were standing outside fiddling with some kind of speaker.

They saw the car approaching and got in line to help Alice was practically dancing around them in excitement.

"The breakable stuff is in the trunk" Rose said tossing Edward her keys and coming around my side to get the cake and take it in.

Edward came around and got the bags of energy drinks out from around my feet before helping me out and kissing my cheek.

I helped Alice with the chips while Emmett and Jasper carried the beer inside.

The inside of the house was transformed into a party paradise with strobe lights and backlight and disco lights shining everywhere. Table set up in the kitchen and a bar on the back deck.

I set the chips with Alice's on the tables inside and helped her set up the soda, before making my way to the boys on the deck.

"Bella, this is my cousin Dennis, Hes a bartender." Rose said handing a man a bottle.

"Rose why did you get a six pack of hard lemonade?" Emmett asked holding it in the air.

"It's Bella's" She said winking at me.

Emmett turned to me with a confused look.

"Your getting drunk?" he asked looking at me.

"I guess" I said shrugging.

"She needs to be at least buzzed to tell off Lauren." Alice said form another room. Making me blush.

While the boys continued to hook up the sound system all over the house, Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs to get ready.

We laughed as we prepped and they did my make up and hair and put me in a tiny jean skirt with a Roxy baby doll tank top. My hair was curly and fluffy and my makeup bright.

"I think we all look like its spring break and we are at the beach, the other girls will look like skanks going to a house party" Alice said laughing and checking herself out in the mirror.

We were laughing and taking pictures with each of our cameras. The music kicked up reminding us the boys were downstairs and needed their pictures taken.

We walked down the stairs holding hands like children.

The boys had all changed their shirts, we tackled Emmett as Edward nad Jasper watched laughing and turning on the lights.

The sun was about a hour from sunset but they wanted to check if it all worked. After each of us girls had taken pictures with Emmett and each other in various poses we grabbed the other guy sand started clicking away on all three of our camera's at once.

"T-minus thirty minutes until the party starts." Alice warned us getting herself off the floor.

I snapped a couple more pictures of me and Edward, kissing each other and smiling before offering my hand for Jasper to help me up.

We stood and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Alright, so overview of tonight plan, Bella and Rose are going to go upstairs and wait for the party to get going and then when Lauren and Jessica get a little to into Edward and a little buzzed , you two make your appearance and dance and have fun and then flirt around, then disappear with Edward somewhere. Get found making out or worst in the make out room, which is the basement. Then the rest of the night is yours, After you tell Lauren off of course" We all nodded.

"Well then," Rose said hearing a car coming up the drive way, "If we are hiding out for the first half of this party then we hare having a little one of our own, upstairs." She ran outside and came back in with a couple beers, the hard lemonade and two shot glasses.

"Don't have to much fun up there" Emmett said wiggling his eye brows at us.

Rose giggled and grabbed my hand as I waved to everyone.

Rose threw the shot glasses down on her bed and locked the door behind her. I sat on the floor with my back to the bed.

She handed me a beer and winked.

"Start slow hunny bun then we work up to the mango Rum I stashed under my bed earlier." She popped the top to her own beer and took a sip.

"So Jake and Quil are going to be here" She said sitting next to me.

"I know I'm excited to see them." I said popping the tab to my can and smelling it.

I gagged a little.

"Smells horrible" I told her she laughed and pulled out her camera.

"Taste just as horrible, but it will give a lightweight like you a nice buzz, now smile for my camera" She said lifting it and taking a picture of my alarmed face.

I lifted the cup and took a sip before chocking it down and gagging. Rose laughed and snapped a picture of my face.

"Emmett will love that one." She said. "The trick is to ignore it and chug your first one down, makes the second one easy to get down"

"Only if you do it with me" I told her. She nodded and lifted her can into the air. I clanked mine with hers, then threw my head back and chugged the whole can of beer.

Rose laughed before crushing the can and throwing it over her shoulder. She leaned forward and grabbed two more, popping hers open and taking a big long gulp.

I took a gulp of mine and realized it didn't taste as bad as it did before.

We passed the time by taking pictures of each other in outrageous poses and with our drinks. We got higher and higher up on the alcohol consumption, the lemonade was finished and we were now telling secrets over shots of Mango rum. My vision was getting fuzzy and we were laughing over everything.

"I kissed Alice once, on the lips" Rose said socking back a shot and shaking her head before reaching the bottle and pouring me a shot.

"I'm in love with Edward" I said before taking my own. The liquid burned down my throat.

"WHOA!" Rose yelled. "Did you just say your in love with my soon to be brother in law?"

I felt my cheeks getting so hot I thought they were on fire and lifted my hand to make sure they weren't. Then I nodded.

"I love him like Emmett loves cake." I said and we both started to giggle.

"Have you told him?" She asked.

"NO WAY! Edward wont love me back" I told her in horror.

"LIAR! Of course he would."

"Sure I guess" I shrugged.

"I think that is enough alcohol, and from the sounds around here I think its almost time to go out there and strut our stuff." she reached for her phone and typed a message.

"Tell Edward I love Him" I whispered to her.

"No way go tell him yourself" She laughed.

"NO!" I yelled making her laugh.

"Alice said the plan is good to go, we get to go dance now." She got up and offered me a hand, my head started spinning so much I toppled over onto the bed.

"Shit, looks like I overdid the alcohol." She said and took out her phone and typed something again.

"Stop talking to the machines" I told her trying to grab the phone which was farther away then I thought.

"Damn Bella, your drunk" Rose said trying not to laugh.

"I am not, im ready that's what I am, I'm ready to show everyone just what this Bella is made of" I tried to get up only to get pushed back down by Rose.

There was a loud knock at the door and Rose rushed over to answer it ignoring me saying I would answer it.

Alice rushed in with a frown on her face.

"Damn I was enjoying my time with your brother on a couch and now I have to come up here and sober up my best friend, this is great." Alice said so fast I barely understood her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I thought she was holding it then we moved and well.. She Can't walk at all." Rose admitted.

"I have just the thing to get her going again." Alice said then she climbed on the bed beside me.

"Hey Alice, come to join the party?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Listen Edward is downstairs, slamming back shots almost as drunk as you and Lauren is right beside him, so far he is keeping his cool, but her hands are all over him, if you catch my drift" She said.

"She is touching my boyfriend?: I asked in alarm.

"Yes." Alice said her voice grave.

"I'm about to knock the bitch!" I growled pushing her up and getting off the bed.

I could literally feel my blood boil as I imagined Lauren's greasy hands all over my beautiful mans, beautiful body.

I zipped down the stairs without tripping and grabbed a drink from a friendly hand.

When I turned the corner I was stuck with even more horror and anger seeing Lauren with her arm around Edward's waist.

Edward looked up at me and grunted then looked at Lauren in disgust.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He told her and pride her slut infested arm away from his waist and started to walk towards me. Lauren turned around and started gushing to her skankettes.

"Ready Love?" Edward asked motioning to the door that led to the basement.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs past the random couples making out and finally to a corner of a couch.

I leaned in to him and heard him mumble something about finally having hair.

"Lauren's coming down." Jasper said next to us making us both jump.

Jasper pushed my head to Edward's and I latched myself onto his lips and my hands immediately went to his hair securing my hold on him.

Edward kissed me with such ferocity I almost pulled away, until he locked me tight to his body with his arms. His hands ghosted up and down my sides hitting my breats and making me shiver.  
Lauren's loud skanky shriek made my head ring and me and Edward jumped away from each other a little.

She reached over and pushed me onto the floor.

"YOU STUPID SLUT STAY OFF OF HIM!" She yelled at me, and made a move to yank him off the couch.  
Seeing her hand come down on his wrist, I saw red. All thoughts of plans and schemes went out of my mind as I launched myself at her, jumping over the couch.

I heard gasps radiating off of the walls around me as I tackled Lauren and pined her to the floor. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You listen to me you little bitch, Edward will never and has never liked you once you get that though your tiny, caveman like brain you will realize this whole time he has been acting like he would even remotely look your way at school and then going home and sleeping with me. Your nothing to me, to him and to anyone you think you belong with."

Lauren struggled against my hold.

"You're a stupid idiot. Get the fuck off me, I can't breath with your lard ass on my chest."

I let go of her just as Edward reached to pull me off.

He put his arms around my chest and brought me flush with his flesh.

"Please leave the party Lauren" He said coolly.

"Why would I leave, this little lying bimbo just attacked me" She sheered rushing her hands threw her ruined hair. A strap to her shirt, if you could call it that, was snapped and revealed her bright green bra. I saw her mascara running down her face.

"No, what I saw was you push my girlfriend, while we were having fun." Edward said.

Alice appeared next to Lauren.

"I think you should get out, no one touches my best friend like that." She told Lauren taking her arm and leading her upstairs. Lauren fought and screamed the whole was up.

I turned to Edward and kissed him long and hard.

* * *

_**APOV (Secret Extra Content From Alice When Bella Is Drunk)**_

I sat on my baby's lap sharing a bottle of beer with him. We were on the island in the middle of the kitchen sitting and keeping a eye on Edward.

Lauren draped her arm over his shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made him frown. Again. You would think after the fifth or sixth time she did that she would get the hit, that he didn't like what she was saying.

"Babe, I think it's almost time to get Bella and Rose down here." Jasper said pointing over to Jessica who was eyeing Edward and Lauren like a Hawk from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I guess, they are all pretty drunk, skanky girl hierarchy might get messed with tonight." I told him kissing his cheek and jumping down to the floor.

"When this whole, revenge of the nerds thing is done, Your fine ass is mine Pixie" Jasper said jumping down beside me and taking my waist roughly in his hands.

I couldn't help the giggle that came from my lips.

"I'm all yours." I told him leaning back only to shoot back up at the tone of Lauren's disgusting cackle.

"The children need us." Jasper muttered letting go of me.

I pushed threw the crowd of people and finally reached my brother who looked like he had to much to drink and was about to have it all come back up on Lauren's fake Gucci purse.

"To much to drink brother?" I asked making him jump. His eyes we wide and bloodshot. Yes, Edward was drunk.

"Alice!" Lauren cheered grabbing me into a hug.

"Hey Lauren." I said as normally as I could.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"It's my brother's party." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Emmett was here." She said laughing.

"How could you forget that?" I asked.

"He hangs with that blowjob Sawn still, he really needs to grow up." Lauren said eyeing me for a reaction. She still didn't completely trust me, I guess she was a little smarter then I gave her credit for.

"OH MY GOD! Is that the new Gucci purse, just released?" I asked grabbing the ugly knock off in my hand and examining it.

"Yeah my mom just sent me it, straight from the spring line." She bragged a small hint of fear was in her eyes.

"It's beautiful" I told her. I turned around and winked at Jasper before pulling out my cell phone and texting Rose.

_Get your drunk asses down here pronto she has fake Gucci._

_-3 u Pixilation._

I sent the message and got on my tippy toes to whisper in Edward's ear.

"You need to calm down, Bella is going to come down the stairs any moment"

"Thank god" He whispered.

"Oh I know I love this song too, its about time they played some rap" Lauren said turning her attention back to Edward.

I shook my head and kept my eyes at the bottom of the stairs way for Rose and Bella.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Bella is hammered lol ;)_

_-Rose_

"Perfect" I murmured. I looked up to see Jasper frowning at me.

I pulled him down so I could talk to him without yelling over the music.

"Watch them, Bella is drunk." I ordered. He nodded and went to stand behind Edward.

I pushed and shouted my way threw the people that took over my boyfriend house and finally made it to Rose's locked bedroom door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed.  
The door was thrown open to a grinning Rose. I pushed her out of the way ignoring her laughter and made my way to Bella who was flinging her arms around trying to heave herself off the bed.

"Damn I was enjoying my time with your brother on a couch and now I have to come up here and sober up my best friend, this is great." I complained.

"I'm sorry Alice, I thought she was holding it then we moved and well.. She Can't walk at all." Rose admitted throwing her arms up innocently while smiling.

"I have just the thing to get her going again." I said then climbed on the bed beside Bella. She reached up and slapped me in the arm.

"Note to self she is Violent" I muttered making Rose laugh again.

"Hey Ali, Doing a party?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah sure. Listen Edward is downstairs, slamming back shots almost as drunk as you and Lauren is right beside him, so far he is keeping his cool, but her hands are all over him, if you catch my drift" I told her. Bella's eyes grew wide and she sat straight up.

"She's touching the Speedo?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes." I told her confused.

"I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK THE BITCH!" Bella Roared jumping up and running smack into Rose.

"Move it Barbie" She said. Rose just laughed and pushed Bella in the right direction. Before I knew it Bella Stumbled into the wall by the door.

"We should help her get there" Rose whispered.

"Edward is just as bad" I informed her.

Rose looked at me with a sinister smile "Perfect" She said reaching for a video camera by her bed.

I ran over and helped Bella off the floor and out into the hall where she knocked into someone, getting in their face and asking where Edward was.

Bella got threw the crowd faster then me and I saw her run into some guy on her third nearly fall down the stairs.

"Give me that Hoodlum" She said angrily to a guy taking his drink, and sipping it while stumbling into other people, when she reached the bottom of the stairs the cup was empty and she handed it to a plant, telling it to watch her drink, while she saved her Speedo Sex God.

Edward looked up and said finally before turning to Lauren "I have to piss" He said turning and walking out of her arms.

Lauren looked appalled but turned to talk to someone behind her.

Edward approached us and Bella started to bounce in place.

"Ready Love?" He slurred in her face. Bella giggled and grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs to the basement.

We starred at them as they disappeared.

"Well that was entertaining, tell me when Lauren is going down there, im going to film people giving birthday messages to Em" Rose said lifting up her camera and taking off into the crowd.

Jasper came and stood putting his arm around my shoulder. I sighed.

"They are both so drunk they wont remember any of this." He stated.

"Yep, good thing your sister is getting it all on tape." I said and we broke out into laughter.

After we regained our composure. Jasper offered to look after Bella and Edward while I went to tell Emmett to get the lamp shade off his head.

I made my way to the main room and saw Emmett dancing, with one of Jasper's mothers expensive lampshades on his head, in only his underwear.

Rose was laughing and filming him.

I matched up giving her a look. She winked and then pointed over to the stairs.

I punched my brother in his left butt cheek causing him to fall to the floor.

"Emmett no lamp shades. Go get another beer." I told him. He laughed and rolled over.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER LITTLE SISTER" He yelled grabbing me into a hug. Once I detangled myself from him I helped him up and took him to the kitchen to grab another beer.

Lauren pulled me aside before we reached the drink and I watched Emmett start a Congo line.

"Edward left a while ago to go to the bathroom, have you seen him?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah he went down stairs, I think Bella and him are talking" I let a little smile slip at the end.

Lauren caught it.

"OH! I get it, you set this up, telling him to get drunk and then inviting that little tramp. I knew you weren't one of us Alice" She sneered pushing me aside and making her way down the stairs to the basement. I took a deep breath and caught myself from jumping on her.

"FIGHT!" I heard someone yell up the stairs.

"YESSS!" Emmett yelled behind me and soon there was a ton of people pushing their way to the basement.

I used my small size and speed to weave my way threw the people and down the stairs where Bella had Lauren pinned to the ground. Her shirt was ripped and it looked like she was crying.

Lauren Pushed at Bella.

"You're a stupid idiot. Get the fuck off me, I can't breath with your lard ass on my chest." Lauren yelled reaching up to rip Bella's shirt. Just as the straps snapped Jasper pulled Bella off of Lauren and put her into Edward waiting arms.

He visibly sighed and hugged her to him protecting her from the praying eyes off all the horney men in the room.

"Get Out Lauren" Jasper said coolly blocking the view of Edward and Bella from Lauren.

"Why would I leave, this little fucking bitch just attacked me" She sneered running her hands threw her ruined hair.

"You hurt my Bella, your a whore." Edward said nuzzling Bella's neck.

Lauren jumped around Jasper and before he could grab her I was there holding her wrist a foot away from Bella's head.

"I would think twice, Get out of this house right now." I told her in a lethal voice.

Lauren's shoulder sagged and she followed me upstairs with the shouts of our classmates blaring behind us. When I reached the top of the stairs I helped Lauren through the crowd of taunting teenagers. Her little gang stood one wall matching smirks on their faces. Jessica had a bright smile, and she winked mockingly at Lauren.

When we got outside I closed the door and laughed to myself at the fact none of them followed me outside.

"It's nothing personal Lauren" I told her.

"Of course it isn't" She sniffled.

"You fucked with my best friend, She is family and no matter how hard you try, you will never be" I told her honestly.

She looked up and glared at me.

"This isn't over Alice." She said before she started to angrily strut down the drive way.

"No Lauren, It is over. If you ever mess with any of us again, it will go a whole lot farther then this" I threatened at her retreating form. By the look in her body language I knew she heard me.

"Go sexy" I heard Quil yell from behind.

I turned and saw him and Jake standing there with triumphant looks on their faces.

"Now that is my hag, make the bitch take the walk of shame" He snapped his fingers making me laugh.

"When did you guys get here" I asked hugging them both.

"We were actually making out in the basement for the last hour and a half" Quil said with a slight blush.

"Come on you two, lets go inside and party" Jake said pulling Quil into the house.

Emmett hugged me as soon as I entered the house.

"Thank you for making Small Fry Funny" he said into my hair.

"Anything for you big guy, you got a drink?" I asked him. Emmett nodded and handed me his cup. I smiled and chugged it all.

**_

* * *

_**

**Sorry about any mistakes, I literally just wrote this. :)**

**Anyways, i hope you guys got that Bella and Edward were really effed up and didnt know they were saying or doing and Alice was totally sober until the end there so she knew what was really going on. Lauren was lightly buzzed.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come a nice little dramatic momment maybe. **

**Anyways you know the drill**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	41. FlatLINED

_Last Time:_

_APOV_

_"Thank you for making Small Fry Funny" he said into my hair. _

_"Anything for you big guy, you got a drink?" I asked him. Emmett nodded and handed me his cup. I smiled and chugged it all. _

_

* * *

_

_DISCLAIMER! HAHA I DONT OWN THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS IN THIS!_

_

* * *

_

_Go Eagles Chapter 41_

_Flat Lined_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

My head rattled as the banging started. BAM! BAM! BAM!

Bang after bang from a unknown place because I couldn't open my eyes. Not without shirking at the brightness of the room.

I felt someone stir underneath and go to sit up. He moaned before laying back down.

"Head hurt?" I asked him.

"What the hell is that noise?" Edward rasped out.

"SOMEONE SHUT IT UP!" I heard Alice faintly yell from upstairs.

"I can't move." I sighed laying back down on Edward's chest.

"Get off me and I will get it" Edward snapped, making me giggle for some unknown reason until I winced from my headache.

I rolled over until I was against a couch cushion. So I _was_ sleeping on a couch. I felt Edward get up and make angry noises all the way to the door, which he unlocked.

The door was thrown open with a bang that made me jump and scream. I also fell off the couch and onto the floor with a bang. I sat there with my eyes closed rubbing my behind.

"Where is everyone?" A frantic Esme yelled into the house.

"Here" I said raising my hand. Laughing again. I heard Edward faintly chuckle before groaning and shutting the door.

"Alice and Jasper?" She said making me wince at her high tone.

"Upstairs." I mumbled laying down on the floor and hiding my face it the carpet.

"Where is Rose?" She said that's when I noticed her voice was on the verge of tears.

I sat up and opened my eyes for the second time since I woke up. I winced at the light but caught Esme's form flying up the stairs. I looked over at Edward who was staring at me worriedly.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Alice! Jasper! Out of bed now, get dressed and get downstairs." Esme yelled pounding on Jasper's bedroom door.

She came running back down.

"Mom, what's going on?" Edward asked.

Esme whipped around fast and glared at Edward and myself.

"You didn't notice your brother and sister are gone?" She asked. We both shook our heads no.

"Oh god." She said practically running into the kitchen. She came out with two glasses or orange juice and handed one to me and one to Edward. Alice and Jasper made their way slowly down the stairs, and Esme disappeared into the kitchen again.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"No idea, something to do with Emmett and Rose though" Edward answered. His brown frowning as he tried to figure everything out.

"Hurry up and drink, then get to the car, I will tell you on the way there." Esme said coming in the room with two more glasses and handing them to Alice and Jasper.

She ran back upstairs before we could ask any questions.

"What do you think happened?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Emmett got in trouble somehow." Alice stated. She sipped her orange juice.

"My head hurts" Jasper sighed.

"I think we all have hangover Jasper, your not special." Edward said.

"Someone is getting bitchy." Alice snapped making everyone wince.

Esme's phone rang startling us. Alice grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Alice Cullen speaking" She said cheerily into the phone. "Hey dad, what's up?…. No she's upstairs… yeah… OH MY GOD. Is she okay? Is he? WHAT!?!" She threw the phone at Jasper and started pointing fingers at us.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING DRINKS DRANK BECAUSE WE NEED TO GO NOW! MOM!" she screamed all the way up the stairs.

We all sat around looking surprised. Jasper put the phone back into Esme's purse.

Alice returned dragging her mother down the stairs. "LETS GO!" She yelled half way across the living room. Jasper jumped up and started jogging over to open the door before Alice threw it open in her hurry.

I was so shocked I didn't more. Edward stood and offered me his hand.

"Bella! EDWARD!" Alice yelled from outside.

"lets go" Edward said holding my hand as we walked quickly outside. Esme was behind the wheel and Jasper was in the back waiting for us.

We got in and closed the door before Esme took off, not waiting for us to put on our seatbelts.

"Mom what's going on?" Edward said suddenly worried.

"Last night, or this morning, I got a call from the ER. Apparently your brother and sister were in a car accident." She said zooming down the country road from the Hale's house.

"Are they okay" I asked before Jasper or Edward could.

"Rose has a concussion and is walking around, Emmett is in intensive car, It doesn't look good." Esme said I heard the tears come to her voice.

"What were they doing driving?" Jasper asked.

"They weren't, there were other people in the car. Rose wasn't even drunk. Supposedly either was the kid who was driving." Esme said.

We sat in silence until Esme pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"This is scary" Alice quietly said getting out of the car. Jasper walked around the car until he was able to put his arms around her.

Esme led us into the hospital. I saw familiar nurses smile and wave at me, then realize I had Edward's hand in mine and their smile turn into sad smiles. Everyone knows when a doctor's child has been hurt.

We walked into a waiting room where Rose was sitting holding Carlisle's hand. She looked up at us before getting up and running into Jasper's arms.

"Anything new?" Esme asked sitting down next to her husband.

Carlisle shook his head and stared at Rose.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked hugging Rose back while Alice rubbed her arm.

"I don't even know" Rose cried into Jasper's neck.

Edward nudged me over to Rose and I hugged her from behind. Tears came to my eyes at the sight of normally strong Rose breaking down.

We stood for what seemed like forever until Rose calmed down. We all went and sat in chairs.

"Mike was driving. We were on the overpass of the sixty by our house. He swerved or something and the next thing I know im waking up in ER" She told us. I looked her up and down and noticed she had cuts and covering her body. She was still in her party clothes like the rest of us. She had a cut with stitches across her hairline on her forehead.

"Who else was in the car?" Alice asked.

"Jessica she was up front and someone I didn't know was in the back next to me and Emmett. Alice, I remember the car flipping and we went over, and Emmett he covered me. Even drunk out of his mind, his first thought was to save me." She started crying again only this time on Edward's shoulder. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

I looked up to ask Carlisle how bad Emmett was and saw that him and Esme had left the waiting room.

I gave Edward a look, telling him I was heading out, before grabbing Jasper and exiting the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as we left the waiting room.

"I want to know how bad he is." I told him

"You chose me to help you find that out?"

"I can't handle seeing Alice break down like Rose and Edward is taking care of your sister, so your hear by default. Besides, I know you Jazz I know you want to know if hes okay or not." I told him, as we made our way to the nurse station.

"Why its Bella Swan." A nurse I didn't recognize said.

"Yeah" I told her confused.

"Dr. Cullen said to look out for you, he said you would be the first out here looking for information on your brother." She told me.

"What can you tell me about him?" I asked her, Jasper elbowed me in the arm.

"Wow, cutting the chase I like that, all I can tell you is he hasn't woken up yet, and they are running tests like crazy, as soon as I have news I will come tell you, Dr. Cullen is in the café if you want to know more." She told me motioning to the doors we came though.

I nodded and turned to walk out. Once we were out of the doors Jasper grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Are you serious, that's it?" He asked.

"Heck no, im going to go ask Carlisle." I told him.

Jasper let go of my hand and started down the hall. We rode the elevator to the basement floor and went into the Cafeteria. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at a table eating some food. Esme smiled up at us.

"Grab some food, it will help your hangovers. Grab some for the other's also before the cafeteria closes." She told us.

Me and Jasper got in line and grabbed enough trays for everyone back in the waiting room, including ourselves. We got one of everything before making our way over to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle looked up and smiled faintly at me.

"I knew you would come find me, but I thought Edward would be with you, not Jasper." he told me.

"Just tell me." I told him."Hes in bad shape, im not going to make it sound hopeful. Hes in a coma due to a massive hit on the head, has multiple fractures, and had internal bleeding, but they got it under control. Even if he wakes up soon, they have no idea if he will be able to talk or walk again, because of the blow to the head he took. He was the worst in the car. Jessica has a broken arm and a nasty cut on her thigh, they pulled parts of the side of the car out of it. Mike has a severely swollen face and a piece of glass the size of my arm was pulled from his shoulder. The mystery man from next to Rose, hasn't woken up yet, but they think he is just sleeping off the alcohol." He explained knowing my questions.

"So it's a waiting game?" I asked.

He nodded and put his arm around Esme's shoulder.

"What made the car flip?" Jasper asked.

Esme looked up at him.

"Jessica and Mike were arguing over something, and she grabbed the wheel to have him pull over so she could get out, he grabbed and over turned and it flipped and rolled off the overpass onto the freeway and was hit by another car. Lucky it was late and there wasn't more cars on the road." Esme told us.

I shivered from the sight she was putting in my head, and with Rose's explanation of Emmett trying to save her.

"So this is their fault?" Jasper asked.

"No, Jessica noticed Mike was drunk after he told Rose he wasn't, She tried to stop him. The blame isn't put on anyone." Esme told him sternly.

"How can you even say that?" He asked her. Her eyes showed alarm.

"Jasper calm down, how was anyone suppose to know he was drunk? He acted just like Rose, completely normal. The accident happened for different reasons." She said Sternly.

"Hes walking around with a bruised face while Emmett is in a fucking coma." Jasper said before getting up with two trays and storming out of the room.

"I know it doesn't seem fair." Esme whispered.

I looked at her.

"Hes really upset, we always think of Emmett and the strong one, and now hes not." I said.

"but he is, he could be dead right now, and he isn't" Carlisle said.

"When do we get to see him?" I asked.

"Soon." Was all they said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jake and Quil.

"Hey chick, Hey parents." Quil said with a small wave.

"We were heading up to the waiting room and Jasper said to come help you with the trays." Jake explained. I motioned to a tray and he picked it up. Quil handed him another one and took one himself.

"We will see you up in the waiting room Bella, take care of everyone" Carlisle said motioning for me to get up and leave. I sighed and stood then walked over and hugged Esme and Carlisle.

I followed Quil and Jake out of the cafeteria and to the elevators. Quil let out a huff as the doors opened and waited for them to wheel a man in a wheelchair out.

Once we were in the elevator and the door closed Quil practically dropped his tray and started hugging me tightly.

"Quil.. Cant breath…." I rasped out. He let me mo quickly.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry chick." he let me go and picked back up his trays.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked.

"Good I guess, its hard seeing everyone bent out of shape." I told him truthfully as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

I led Quil and Jake to the waiting room quietly.

We entered to Alice sweet talking Rose as they nibbled on a sandwich and Jasper pacing the room angrily. Edward sat in the corner alone watching Alice and Rose with worried eyes.

"Oh you poor bitches" Quil said before shoving the tray he was carrying into Jasper arms and running over to Rose and Alice.

Jasper shot me and Jake a glare. Rose resumed her crying in Quil's arms. Alice jumped up and joined the hug standing on her chair. Jake took the tray that was in my arm and put them on a small table in the corner.

Edward got up and walked over and hugged me tightly.

"No news" he said in my ear.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest.

We sat for what seemed like hours all huddled together, talking but not really talking about what we needed to talk about. We talked about how the waiting room television was only on Disney Channel and started playing reruns of Hannah Montana. We talked about how cute Jake and Edward looked when they blushed. We even talked about how the cafeteria food, didn't taste that bad, almost like school food.

Carlisle and Esme came back in the room finally with grim looks on their faces.

"We were just informed that you all are allowed Ten Minute Visits, One at a time" Esme said looking into Rose's eyes before running her eyes a crossed everyone else's.

"Me and Jake can see him later, you guys should all see him today." Quil said from the corner. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Carlisle nodded. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

I looked around, knowing I was not going to be the first one in the room. I was the only one to not break down, and if I went in without knowing what to expect then I would break completely.

I saw movement from beside me, as Rose stood. "I'll go" She said.

We all watched in silence as Rose walked past us with her head held high. At that moment I thought she looked more brave, beautiful and strong then anyone I have seen before here. She was going into a situation that was a hundred times worst for her, then it was for the rest of us. Carlisle followed her out of the room.

We remained silent, but we all went back to our original activities.

I played with Edward's fingers as they laid on my lap and watched Miley Cyrus shop till she dropped.

We heard the scream of frustration, before Rose came running back in. She launched herself into Esme's arms sobbing. Carlisle walked in a moment later flashing everyone a apologetic sad smile.

"It just feels so horrible, not to be able to do anything." She sobbed.

Esme whispered soothingly to her and rubbed her back like a mother should.

Edward squeezed my hand telling me he was up next and then stood.

"I guess its my turn." He said glumly. He followed his father out of the room.

"He was so lifeless, and peaceful." Rose cried.

"I know." Esme said kissing Rose's forehead.

I heard Alice gasp and I looked over at her.

"I want to go next" She said to Jasper, who nodded grabbing her hand.

I couldn't concentrate on the show as Edward took his ten minutes with his brother. When he came back, he looked more tired then before.

He came and sat down next tome and before I knew it Alice was out of the room. Jasper sighed angrily and crossed his arms, glaring at the doorway. Rose sobbed quietly into Esme's arms.

"He looks so helpless." Edward mumbled out.

I reached up and ran my hand threw the hair at the back of his neck.

Alice came back smiling.

"Hes going to be fine, Jasper your up." She said. We all looked up shocked.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I just know hes going to be fine, I got the feeling when I held his big meaty hand" She said with a smile.

Jasper stood and continued to look at Alice like she had a third head as she blew him a kiss and skipped over to her seat beside Quil.

Edward snorted and shook his head.

Jasper returned with tears in his eyes and looked at me and nodded.

I took a deep breath before standing and following Carlisle down the corridor.

I reached the room off to the side and the nurse from earlier gave me a sympathetic pat on my shoulder as I entered.

Emmett laid there, taking up just about all the room on the bed. He looked like he was sleeping and having a very good dream. Peaceful, just as Rose said. Dark bruises were forming on his arms and neck. He has needles and monitors hooked up to him. The heart monitor beeped repeatedly at a constant rate. I walked quietly into the room. Noticing Carlisle stayed just outside the door whispering to the nurse.

I sat in a chair on the far side of the room right next to Emmett's bed and took his big hand trying to wrap my small one around it.

"Hey Big guy," I said waiting for a reply, when none came I sighed. Non-responsive.

"I'm worried about you big brother. We all need you. I mean you weren't there to give me crap about getting drunk at your party. I need you to do that. Otherwise it doesn't feel right. You didn't get to make the call for what your mom was cooking today. I think we are eating here, or getting something and going back to your house. Everyone is upset, I know you hate when that happens. Rose needs you, so you need to come back from this, so you can get married to her and make tons of little Emmett's no matter how annoying they will be. Jasper is all upset and emotional. You need to be here to slap him. Edward is sad, but I think its only because your not here to embarrass him about his sex life. Quil and Jake are here to give you their gay support, Quil said to tell you about rainbows and hopefully you will wake up and marry him, Jake didn't like that. I love you, we all do. Your like the glue. Without you it all falls apart." I started to cry quietly. I squeezed his hand, whimpering.

The heart monitor made a odd noise causing me to look up at it.

Then it flat lined.

* * *

**SORRY! Dont wish death on me. Sorry for making you wait so long. this was hard to write. thank xoxPureFireworksxox for sending me a review the other day. it made me want to write a whole lot faster. You have to understand. I have had this planned for a while. yeah its out of no where. im not giving anything away tho. Again im sorry for the mistakes i didnt have me or anyone correct it I jsut finihsed it like maybe 3 minutes ago. Sorry i waited this long to update. Things came up, but i will have a bunch more tiem to write now that school is starting back up adn ym sister isnt hogging the computer playing wolrd of warcraft.  
**


	42. Life is Forever

Last time :

The heart monitor made a odd noise causing me to look up at it.

Then it flat lined.

* * *

Go Eagles Chapter 42

Life is forever

* * *

"No, no, no " I whispered repeatedly, tears running down my face as Carlisle rushed into the room.

"Bella out." He demanded. I looked at him and saw he was only looking at Emmett.

I jumped up and ran past the nurses that were pouring into the room.

A nurse with a crash cart ran past me followed by a doctor. They were shouting out random information to each other.

"Dr. Cullen please go outside" I heard the doctor say before they started compressions.

Carlisle walked back me and grabbed my hand, towing me out into the main hall by the nurse station. I practically jumped into his arms crying.

I couldn't hear what was going on in the room and that made me cry more. Carlisle silently held me and whispered it was going to be okay. I felt his tears drop onto my head.

It seemed like hours before a nurse tapped my shoulder making me and my boyfriends father jump in surprise.

"Mr. Cullen, hes still alive, but barely. There are no more visits allowed. Please go home and get some rest and we will call you if anything changes." she whispered in a somber voice.

Carlisle nodded. Grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall back to the waiting room.

Hannah Montana was still on full blast as we entered, Alice was holding Edward and Jasper's hands and Esme still had Rose in a embrace. Jake and Quil were staring at the door.

"What happed?" Rose asked looking at us. Edward was immediately at my side taking me into a hug.

"His heart stopped beating-" Carlisle started.

"-WHAT!" Rose interrupted jumping up.

"Rose they got it started back up" Alice said making Rose calm at once.

She looked over at Alice with astonishment on her face. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because if Emmett was dead, they wouldn't have come back looking like that. Though Bella looks like she's going to have nightmares forever, she would be totally broken seeing Emmett die. I already said hes going to be fine." Alice said standing.

Jasper stood with her surprised.

"Lets go home gang, sitting around here crying isn't going to help our brother come out of his coma, we will come after school tomorrow and see if we can see him. Everyone is staying over. We have to clean our second house anyway, and Rose doesn't want to be alone tonight." Alice said in a 'try-to-argue-with-me' voice.

Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"I'll call your parents and tell me everything. Even you two over there." Esme told everyone.

"I'm going to speak with the doctors and then head home too" Carlisle told us.

"So we have a game plan, now lets do it." Alice said before strutting out of the room.

"She's an odd one." Quil said before dragging Jake after her.

"She really believes hes going to be okay doesn't she?" Rose asked everyone left in the waiting room.

"She does" Jasper said.

"And he will be" Esme told them. "Go home, clean up your house, eat a ton of comfort food. Get some sleep." She kissed Rose on the head and came to hug me. "Watch over her and Edward please" She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back fiercely telling her I would.

She kissed Jasper and Edward on the foreheads and hugged them both.

"I'll be over later with some food." she told them before walking back to Carlisle's side.

"Will he really be okay?" Edward asked looking at his father after Rose and Jasper left he room. She was grasping her brothers hand like a small scared child.

"I sure as hell hope so" Carlisle said.

We stood in a straight line just inside the door surveying the damage from the party the night before.

"God what were we thinking?" Alice mumbled looking at the trash and cloth that covered every single part of the house.

"We were thinking its was a celebration of life." Jasper said his voice turning bitter at the end. Jake nudged him from behind.

"It was." Rose said.

"ALRIGHT!" Alice screamed making us all look at her. "enough of this moping around for Emmett shit. He is going to be _fine. _So Jake and Jasper search everywhere for people that are still here. Bella, Edward, get the trash bags your on trash detail for now. Quil me and Rose are on everything, that's general cleaning scrubbing moping. Okay go." She ordered.

We all stood and stared at her.

"Hurry it up!" She said getting behind Jake and trying to push him towards the stairs. We all started to giggle as she groaned trying to push someone three times her size. "GO!" She said loudly.

Jasper pushed Jake on the shoulder making him stumble to the stairs.

"mmmm I should make him get a security guard uniform." Quil said watching Jake climb the stairs.

"and that's my queue to go get the damn trash bags" Edward said quickly walking away.

"Rose hes really going to be okay, now will you help me pick up the condoms?" Alice said forcing Rose to look at her. Rose cracked a small smile.

"If there are any in my room, im coming after Bella" Rose said.

"WHAT! I didn't do that did I?" I asked.

They all started laughing.

"You don't remember anything?" Quil asked.

"NO!" I screamed.

"you don't remember telling Lauren off, then asking my brother to" Alice did air quotes with her fingers "Eff your brains out"

"You don't remember asking me if you could have sex in my bed because you wanted to look at my Zac Effron pillow?" Rose asked sprouting a full on smile.

"You don't remember kissing Edward every five minutes like it was the last thing you would ever be doing?" Quil asked.

"Don't look so scared Bella, Edward was so drunk you were holding him up" Alice told me.

Edward chose that moment to reenter his hand filled with a roll of trash bags.

"Edward do you remember anything from last night?" I asked him making him stop walking and stare at me.

"uhm, I remember…. Seeing you come down the stairs. That's the last thing I think, why what happened?" He answered his eyes becoming alarmed.

"You almost lost your virginity." Quil said. Edward glared at him.

"Hopefully to Bella and not you" Edward said in a joking tone.

"Trust me lover boy if you came on to me, you wouldn't be a virgin right now." Quil answered then winked making Edward gulp.

"I Said Out!" we heard Jasper yell from upstairs.

"Told you there was someone here still." Alice said with a knowing smile.

Two people I didn't recognize came trudging down the stairs. Both looking hung over.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around… 5" Jasper answered.

"What room where they in?" Rose asked.

"Mom and dad's" Jasper said.

"Thank god." Rose said.

"Alright you Jake and Jazz help Bella and Edward" Alice said grabbing Quil and Rose and taking them to clean the upstairs first while we cleaned the down stairs.

Three hours later we were sitting in front of the big screen watching a re-run of friends.

"It's to quiet without him laughing at every little thing" Jasper said.

"I already miss him so much" Rose said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the ice cream. Then its girls night in Rose's room, we are so skipping school tomorrow, and doing something fun and spirit lifting." Alice said sprinting into the kitchen.

Edward squeezed my thigh and kissed the side of my head.

"Alright up, lets go. Quil your with us." Alice said marching up the stairs with her arms full of snacks. Rose got up and stalked up the stairs sighing. Quil hugged Jake. I kissed Edward's cheek before fallowing everyone up the stairs.

Alice was jumping on rose's bed when we got up there. The snacks thrown onto various surfaces.

"What is into you Alice. How can you sit there and be so peppy when your brother is dieing?" Rose asked laying on the floor and covering her eyes.

"I know hes not going to die, come on now, he loves us to much." Alice said jumping onto the floor and laying her head on Rose's stomach.

"Things always get worse before they get better." Quil said sitting cross-legged next to them.

I stood silently watching Quil examine Rose's fingers and bruises that ghosted her body. She stiffened as he touched a spot on her arms.

"How are you feeling rose?" I asked her suddenly away she had a concussion.

"Very sore. Everything hurts." she told us.

Quil got up and threw a bag of Doritos at her,

She frowned opening the bag and popping one in her mouth.

"God real food taste amazing." She muttered making Alice giggle.

"Bells, why are you just standing there like that?" Quil asked.

I was thinking about how much this scene would be if Emmett had died today.

"Oh hunny don't cry." Quil said walking over to me. I reached up and felt tears on my face.

"Tell us. Even Rose can handle it." Alice said pulling me down into a giant girly puppy pile.

"It was horrible, the machine just started beeping right after I finished talking to him, and then everything happened at once and all I could think was that if he left us.. We would fall apart." I was crying and Quil grabbed me a tissue. I looked up and Rose was crying too. I reached over and grabbed her hand and she smiled at me though the tears.

"He will be fine." Alice repeated again.

"That's really starting to get on my nerves bitch" Quil said throwing a handful of popcorn at her making us all laugh.

"Alright cry baby time is over. Time for someone to get their female on and do my nails" Rose said sitting up.

"What brought this on?" I asked as Quil went into the bathroom to get the nail stuff.

"Well if Emmett were here, he wouldn't want to see me like this. So im not going to be like this." Rose answered.

"Good Girl." Alice said patting her head.

"Can everyone else come up Alice?" I asked thinking about Edward and how quiet hes been.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea im worried about Jazz and Edward." Rose said.

"I'll go get them. We could do their nails too" Alice said.

Rose started laughing uncontrollably. Quil and me Looked at each other then her."I think she finally lost it" He said.

"No. when we were little we used to paint Edward's toes all the time. He actually convinced the other two it was cool and they always wanted it done, until high school." She told us after gaining composure.

"Awe I wanna paint the hottie's feet" Quil cooed.

"Get your own hottie" I told him snatching the nail polish out of his hand.

"Bitch" He sneered.

"Whore." I countered.

"Slut."

"Prostitute"

"VIRGIN!" He yelled snatching the nail polish back

"and that my friends is the end of the game" Rose said grabbing the nail polish form Quil.

"You two bitches are so mean sometimes." Quil said.

Shaking her head Alice left the room.

"We need girlish music." Quil said jumping up and over to Rose's Ipod.

"There isn't really anything girlish, I mean Alice is the one with Britney Spears and shit." Rose told him.

"I can see that. How the hell you suppose to be my Hag if you don't have any Girls just wanna have fun?" Quil asked frowning still looking at the music choices.

"Because this hag ain't no prissy bitch." Rose said tossing a bottle of nail polish at his butt.

Quil turned and glared at both of us.

I pointed at Rose.

"Sell out" She mumbled causing all three of us to laugh

"Glad to see your laughing" Jasper said entering the room followed by Jake, Edward and a chipper Alice.

"No sad people allowed in my room. Its nail painting time. Edward what color do you want?" Rose asked.

Edward groaned and sat behind me pulling me onto him lap.

"I don't want any Rose." He said burring his face in my hair.

"Blah blah blah. Jake what color?" Rose asked holding out her jar filled with different colors.

"Toes or Fingers?" Jake asked.

"Toes." Alice said while pushing Jasper onto the bed.

"Red then" Jake said.

"Hes a good fag" Rose commented.

"I'm painting Jasper's purple, because of the bite mark he gave me last night" Alice siad reaching out for a purple one.

"I didn't want to know that." Edward said. I rubbed his forearm.

"Hmmmm I wanna paint Bella's cute little toes, pink" Quil said finally finding some kind of music to his liking.

"Only if Edward lets me paint his." I said.

Edward took a big breath in. "Oh come on let your woman paint your toe nails." Quil said sitting down next to us.

"fine" Edward said.

I smiled which made him cracked the first real smile I've seen on his face all day.

"Blue for Edward" Rose handing me a tiny bottle of blue nail polish.

I turned around so I was facing him and straddling his lap. I bent down and pecked his lips.

"OH MY GOD!" Quil yelled causing everyone to look. I looked and saw he was pointing to Edward and I.

"Calm down bitch, we've seen more sexual poses with you and your boyfriend" Alice said from the bed then giggled as Jasper kissed her neck.

"Who knew little miss Bella was such a whore" Rose commented making me stick my tongue out at her.

"Who knew Edward could control such a hard on" Jasper said. I looked up at Edward and he turned bright red. I started to blush and move off his lap.

Edward's strong hand grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him claiming my lips as his own furiously.

Cat calls came from our friends around us.

"Edward let your hoe go and get your nails painted." Quil said.

When Edward finally let me go and out kiss became gentle he kissed my forehead.

I moved off his lap still breathing heavily. Rose and Jake gave me nods of approval. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice in their own make out session.

I noticed Rose's eyes fill with sadness as she watched Alice and Jasper then they turned to determination and she set her attention to Jake's toes.

Edward was untying and removing his shoes and Quil was taking my leg and putting it in his lap so he could paint them.

We all sat and made small talk while we painted each others feet. I was extra careful on Edward's feet making sure I did a good job.

"Oh I just thought of something. Edward and Jasper should have their feet painted for the swim finals." Alice said finishing up Quil's right foot.

"yeah right babe, we already get enough shit on the team for being with you all the time" Jasper snapped back into his grumpy mood awhile ago.

"No need to get snarky." Alice told him as she started her signature pout.

Jasper exhaled sounding more frustrated.

"I just can't see how we can all sit here and joke around and pretend like Emmett isn't in some hospital bed dying alone." Jasper said. I felt Edward nod his head from where it was laying on my shoulder.

"We aren't ignoring it, we talked about it. Everyone here, except _you_ and apparently Edward, have come to a conclusion that worrying over him and being sad all the time wont help and is _not _what he wanted from any of us." Rose said

"You are all obviously in denial" Jasper said getting up and walking out of the room. We all sat around quietly.

"Hes just angry because me and him always thought Emmett was unbreakable." Edward finally said.

"Well no one is unbreakable" Jake said.

"I'll go talk to Jazz" Alice said jumping up. Rose reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Can I do it?" She asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course" she said then came and sat down next to Edward and me.

Edward took a hand and put it around Alice's shoulders and kept one around my stomach.

Rose stood and started a slow walk out of her room.

"Go get em tigress" Quil said, making her smile a little before exiting."You're going to be fine right Edward?" Alice asked her brother obviously worried about him.

Edward let out a deep sigh before answering, "I just have to accept that fact that he might not come back from this."

"But he will, " Alice answered without missing a beat.

"Your so sure of it, but when you came out of that room he was fine and when Bella went in he wasn't. You see how fast his condition can change." Edward told her.

"But in the end, I know hes going to be fine" Alice answered.

"Well Jake, its been a long day, lets go have sex down stairs." Quil said jumping to his feet.

"WAIT!" Alice half yelled.

"What cock blocker?" Quil asked.

"Don't get any fluids on the couch in the basement, and make sure Jasper didn't go down their from his fire pole before you start boning each other." Alice told them.

Quil winked at her before pushing Jake up and out of the room.

"I don't know if I should go to Jasper or crash here with Rose." Alice said.

"I think we should all sleep together" I said out loud.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward lift a eyebrow at me.

"A group sleep over, for healing" Alice mused.

"Exactly." I told her.

"Lets do it, when Rose and him are done talking, until then is their anything you two want to talk about?" Alice asked.

Edward kissed my temple.

"Nothing at all" he said.

"No questions?" She questioned.

"Nope" I told her.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Lets go sleep with Jasper" Edward said pushing on my back a little to get me up.

"Nice blue toes" Alice commented.

"Thank you, my girlfriend forced me to do it" Edward said with a joking smile on his face. We walked down the small hall together and stopped in front of Jasper's room.

"Well I don't hear yelling so that's a good sign" Alice whispered as she started opening the door.

Rose and Jasper were sitting on the bed hugging and it looked like they were both crying.

"OH MY BIG SENSITIVE LOVER" Alice squealed before running over and jumping on them both.

Edward shook his head as his sister hit both of them and stuck to them like a Velcro wall. We both started to giggle before Jasper looked over with sad eyes. I mindlessly walked over and joined the group hug.

"Dammit Edward if you don't come over her im going to start growing boobs and talking about my feelings" Jasper said. Edward started laughing as he walked over and joined out hug.

"Jazz why are you crying?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Rose made me, she started crying and the next thing you know im crying." Jasper confined.

"We wont tell anyone" I told him.

Soon we found ourselves all fitting into Jasper's bed. Rose was on one edge with Edward's right arm around me his left arm around me, Jazz was up against my side his arms both wrapped around Alice who was almost falling off the other edge.

We all cuddled up with each other and talked about stupid things Emmett had done over the years and how we would never fit in a bed like this with him around.

Even though I was squished between my boyfriend and his best friend and it I was sweating and cramped up from not moving. It was the most comforting sleep I had ever had in my life.

* * *

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM ABOUT THIS UPDATE BEING SOOO DAMN LATE. I feel like a douche. lol. well uhmm i have no excuse. Cept putting it off.. hopefully the next one comes a little better then me. **

**:D**

thank you for reading :D


	43. AUTHORS NOTE

WELLLLLLLL HELLOOOOO!

I've been getting a lot of recent hits for go eagles and i have just decided i am going to start writing this story again. Sorry for the long wait.. its been almost a year or more i dunno i lost track of time. Im glad this story is picking up in viewers and people need to keep reviewing on me :) im going to get busy with writing and hopefully Ill finish the story before my next semster of college starts. Im rusty so first i have to read all... 42 Chapters of the story and remeber what the heck its even about. :) jk... as if i could forget my characters. SO look for tons of updates and lots of good times ahead of us for the holiday season. In the next week or so ill have at least a new chapter up. Stay on my ass you guys make sure i do this. i want tons of feedback on ur thoughts and junk. Thank you again for sticking wiht me and for the people who emailed me and even wrote to me on myspace (even if i dont check it anymore).

ALso if u havent already read my other story. Go check it out. :)

* * *

**STORY REVIEW and update kinda (reread it if u want details)**

Bella is fresh out of homeschooling and into senior year of high school. She meets Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Well you get the idea. Her and Edward fall into a relationship but Edward has a dark past. Regular high school milestones happen as Bella is thrown into the school life she always wish she had. Heartbreak, party's, injury, creepers, Giant dogs, food fights and tons of good time are included, but all to soon Emmett is in a accident and is in a coma in the hospital and the gang have to pull together to keep eachother together. She finally has her family but can they stay sane without their crazyest member around? See what happens in the conclusion of GO EAGLES!

* * *

Sorry about that but i got bored and im kinda hyper so my whole review turned into like a mini movie preview lol lets hope it all turns out


	44. Life Goes On

**Last Time:**

Even though I was squished between my boyfriend and his best friend and it I was sweating and cramped up from not moving. It was the most comforting sleep I had ever had in my life.

* * *

Go Eagles Chapter 43

Life goes on

* * *

It was slow getting back into our regular lives without a bouncing eager Emmet next to us twenty four seven. Sometimes we missed his childish attitude, most of the time we could actually do things we wanted to. Each part of the group visited Emmett everyday. Rose went before school, at lunch and with us after school. Carlisle got her special privileges at the hospital. Every time I visited him I told him things I knew he would think were important, like what I had for lunch and what Alice made Jasper wear that day. Prom season was upon us only a month away. Alice already had our dresses on order from some store and was just waiting for Jasper to ask her. Rose decided she would rather sit at the hospital and play video games until it was over.

"Bella!" a familiar called my name over the hundred of kids filling the halls for lunch time.

I looked around feeling like Alice in the sea of tall boys walking past me. How could that girl cope with being so short.

I stood on my tippy toes trying to peer over the other students looking for that voice.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard from my right side. I looked to see Alice on the planter in the hall jumping up and down. Only her arms visible over the other students around her.

I jumped into the hall and pushed my way to Alice, who greeted me with a fierce hug.

"Wasn't math class brutal?" She asked helping me up onto the planter so I would stop being pushed around.

"Yeah I never get polynomials, who named it that anyways?" I asked her she nodded.

We heard shouts and cheers coming from the far hall and a group of little kids spilled into the main hallway. The halls were thinning from the high-schoolers going out into the quad for lunch.

"What the heck is going on?" Alice asked puzzled, frowning searching her brain for a explanation. Nothing happened at this school Alice didn't already know about.

"Is that Jazz?" I asked seeing one tall figure in the middle of the kids.

Alice jumped off the planted and the kids parted around her until she reached jazz. He motioned for them to fill in around him. Edward appeared next to me offering me his hand. I grabbed it as he helped me down from the planter and put his arm around my shoulders grinning at his siblings.

Jazz lifted his fingers and pointed at the kids. All at once they opened their mouths.

"Alice, will you go to prom with me?" they asked in almost perfect unison. Alice looked into Jazz's face shocked. A small boy tapped her and handed her flowers when Alice looked at him. She looked back at Jazz and nodded still shocked. Jazz grabbed her and kissed her making the kids scream, giggle and some even gagged. Edward kissed my temple and I wrapped my arms around him as he turned and led us out of the hallway and to our table. Rose was sitting with some of her dance team talking about costumes for the prom pep rally coming up.

"I think we need to do red cocktail dresses with white pumps" she said the girls around all nodded listening to their new captain.

"Hey Rose." Edward said before he sat down. I sat down next to him waving at her. She nodded at us before talking about hair design.

Edward nudged me so I would look at him. " I got you some curly fries." he said bringing a jack in the box bag out of his backpack. I cocked my head puzzled. He just smiled as he pulled out a burger and fries for himself. I grabbed the bag from him and opened it.

I pulled out the small box of fries and noticed a carton of cake under it. I looked up at Edward who was looking at the other side of the quad eating his burger. I reached in and took out the small piece of cake. Written on the top of the white cake was a red word that read 'prom?' My face lit into a smile as I looked up at Edward again who was looking at me. I almost knocked him over when I jumped on him kissing his lips over and over saying yes.

"Get a room." Rose said laughing loudly. Edward waved her off as his arms wrapped around me and his burger fell to the floor.

He kissed me long and hard pulling me into his chest.

Alice ran up and knocked into us rushing to tell Rose all about what Jazz did. Rose smiled and hugged her friend before they went into a conversation about the dance teams outfits.

Jazz put a hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me. "I see he finally gave u the cake, I wouldn't eat it hes had t for a month."

Edward punched him in the shoulder. "It was more like three weeks dude" he said making jazz laugh. I opened the cake and smelled it making Jazz laugh harder.

Rose looked over and smiled that her brother was laughing again.

Alice jumped on Jazz's back. "bells gonna ring" she said right before the bell rang.

Jazz got up with Alice still in piggy back formation. Rose walked up behind us and gave us a look before saying bye. She was going to skip and stay at the hospital until we picked her up after school.

"She's not doing good with Em not being here for prom" Alice noted watching Rose walk out of the school.

"You know she will be ok, just like you keep telling us Em is coming out of his coma any day." Jazz said taking her hand.

"We need to do something fun this weekend to get her mind off of everything." Alice stated going into her Alice world.

Jazz just pulled his girlfriend to class as she mumbled plans to herself.

* * *

"UP!" A parrot screeched at me as Edward's kisses descended down my body.

"Mmm Edward" I moaned.

"Ok No way in hell Edward is as pretty as me" the parrot squawked.

"Buzz off bird my boyfriend is licking my navel" I said chucking a rock at the parrot's head.

"Bitch did not just hit me in the face with a pillow"

"Bella get the fuck up before he claws ur face off"

"Bells up!"

I woke up to see Quil being held back by Alice and Rose. I jumped up looking around and they all started laughing.

Quil came over and flicked my nose. "honey you look terrified"

"Thanks" I huffed grabbing my pillow and smashing it into his face before running out of my bedroom door and into the bathroom down the hall.

"Bella open this damn door." Quil pounded on the bathroom door.

"Go away im peeing!" I yelled at him

"ugh so disgusting, EDWARD! Get her our of the- OMG WAFFLES!" Quil yelled running down the hall.

"weird"

I exited the bathroom slowly in fear of a sneak attack. I looked to my left and then my right and quickly ran to the end of the hall to see who exactly was in my kitchen. There was Alice and Rose helping my mom make waffles. Edward laughing at Jazz and Jake who apparently were having a eating contest. Quil was lighting dribbling syrup on his waffles and my dad was sitting next to Edward frowning at the boys.

I entered the room, slowly so Quil didn't notice at first. Edward looked at me and winked before cheering for Jazz some more.

I walked up and poked my moms side making her jump and little and start laughing. Alice jumped and almost hit Rose in the face with a spoon full of waffle batter.

"Bella!" Rose yelled. Everyone went quiet and looked at us. Rose started laughing and the contagious laughter spread thought the room, except for my father who was still frowning.

"What's up with u dad?" I asked hi. He just grumbled a response and took a waffle.

"Jasper used the last of the powered sugar so hes being a big baby." My mother answered winking at me.

"No god damn sugar for my stupid waffles, im gonna go watch something" My dad mumbled on his way to the living room.

Jazz just shrugged and returned to his eating contest.

I sat next to Edward who slid his plate towards me with a waffle on it. I picked up his fork and started to slowly eat it.

"How many have they eaten?" I asked him.

"Each have like five I think" He told me.

"Edward milk" Jake said in-between bites.

Quil made a disgusted noise and got up to join my dad in the living room. Alice sat down with a glass of milk for Jake.

Jazz looked over at her and glared as she cheered on Jake.

"Come on Jakey you can beat him he cant eat more then six" she cheered.

"You got this Jazz he has nothing" Edward told Jasper.

"Looks like we need to make more Rose" My mom said turning back to the waffle maker.

Rose nodded and pulled off a fresh waffle. I finished half of mine and decided to make the waffle match more thrilling.

I looked at Alice and she squealed as if she read my mind. She jumped up ran to the fridge and started pulling out condiments. Ketchup, Mustard, Mayo, Relish, Cheese and some old tuna. She set them down and Jake and Jazz stopped to look at her, Jazz has waffle hanging out of his mouth.

"On your next waffle I will start adding a special ingredient for each bite." Alice declared.

My dad and Quil reappeared to sit at the table with us.

Rose set down two waffles and Alice separated them into equal sized bites and put a piece of cheese on one bite.

"First round, CHEESE!" she yelled. Jazz swallowed the rest of the waffle in his mouth as Jake just picked up the Cheese piece and ate it in one gulp. Jazz cringed and picked up his piece before swallowing it.

"Round two, KETCHUP!" Alice yelled once more, Quil squirted ketchup on two pieces. This went on and on until on the tuna was left. Rose looked sick and my dad was laughing at how green Jake and Jazz both looked. Alice was laughing and cheering them on as each boy had a piece of tuna covered waffle in front of them.

They both looked at each other and nodded before standing up and walking twords the bathroom.

"Your kidding that's it?" Quil yelled after them.

"Yes yes it is" Jazz said from down the hall, you could hear the water running in the bathroom as Jake rinsed his mouth out

"This sucks you two are such idiots I bet you I would have won" Quil said clearly annoyed. Alice tapped her chin.

"I got the perfect idea for what we can do today." Alice said a few second later.

Edward rubbed his hands on his face and took a deep breath.

"Edward we still have those paint ball guns right?" Alice asked

"of course, We stalked up on paintballs too" He told her.

"Today we will have the most awesome paint ball war at my house, girls verses boys" Alice declared.

"But we are a man down without Emmet" Jake answered walking back into the room.

"We have Quil who will just bitch and whine the whole time so we are even" Rose answered.

"Your on" I told them standing to go change my clothes.

We Stood in two straight lines. Each side decked out in old paintball jumpsuits that were covered in different colored paint splats from the previous paintball wars the guys have had. Jazz had his eyes on Alice and he poured more paintballs into his gun, she just grinned sweetly at him. Rose blew a kiss to Jake before high fiving Quil. Edward was looking at me and smiling. I was frowning at him trying to remember how to use this gun.

Suddenly a whistle Blew and blubber started barking from the Cullen's house. Rose grabbed Quil's hand and started running into the foothills behind Alice, Jasper and Jake took off for a dumpster behind them. Edward stayed staring at me. I looked around before clumsily running after Alice and Rose.

"Ok Rose you and Quil will circle around the other side of them and climb onto that old shed over there, Rose ur a good sniper so u will take the shot hit Jazz in the back and duck so they don't see you, do it until ur discovered and then run into the old tire field. Quil while she is up top you get in the shed and hit Jake from the window. Edward is hard to hit so me and Bella will both go for him. This is where we split up girls, get as many pink shots as u can on them that's the key" Alice explained quickly before making us all put our hands in a circle and chant girl power.

Rose and Quill took off over to their shed watching their backs.

"Bella, this is important, I need u to take ur shirt off. I need Edward distracted so I can hit him." Alice said

"What do u mean my shirt?" I asked her

"Like take the jumper off so it hangs around ur waist and give me ur undershirt so ur just in ur bikini top." I frowned at her explanation and started unzipping my jumper.

Alice took some of the paintballs out of my gun and popped them so they splattered on my chest and stomach.

"Now act lost and lure him into here, he will be looking for u" She said before quickly hugging me and scrambling up the hill in a hurry.

Alice gave me a wave which was my cue to start acting lost.

"Alice!" I yelled stumbling over rocks "Where are you? Alice!"

I heard a faint footstep around the hill to my left.

"Alice seriously this isn't funny anymore" I said sounding more frantic. I listned for any noise and after a couple minutes of not hearing anything decided to sit and have a drink.

I sat down against a big rock, and took out my water from my jumper pocket I took a sop before pouring some on the back of my neck. It was actually getting hot out here.

"Alice!" I yelled again actually starting to feel alone.

Then I saw a glimmer of metal out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see Edward approaching me with his gun at his side.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked. I stood up quickly.

"I'm fine I just got a little lost" I said and walked towards him. Edward stopped mid step and his mouth dropped open. I stopped and looked around not noticing it was me he was looking at. He snapped out of his shock and quickly made his way to me taking me into his arms and kissing me roughly. He lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss me urgently. We broke for a breath and he continued his kisses down to my neck and chest. Behind him I saw Alice appear over a rock and lift her gun. I almost moaned as Edward bit my neck, but Alice took that chance to fire her gun, the paint ball splattered on Edward's back knocking the wind out of him. He nearly dropped me when Alice hit him with another couple shots before disappearing back into the hills.

Edward and me landed on the floor his head on my stomach. He looked up at me shocked.

"You tricked me." he stated. I ran my hand though his hair.

"You bruised my neck" I told him touching the bite mark.

"can u check and see if im bleeding?" He asked. I lifted his collar and slid my hand down his bare back and returned with a little blood on my fingers.

"A little bit. You ok?"

"I'm fine Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah but I get to get u back right?"

"What do u mean?" I asked him. Just then he dipped his head and kissed me on my belly button before licking around it, I let my head slide back and my eyes close as I imagined the dream from this morning. Then I felt a wet sticky mess slide down my chest.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh sorry for the mistakes like i always say. Im already half way done with the next chapter, Expect it up before the weekend. **

**There will be a story review written on my author's note in a couple minutes. Uhmmm what else... uhhhhhhh**

**KEEEEEPPPP REVIEWING!**


	45. Another Authors Note

SOOOOOO I know I haven't updated my story in about two years... I had a outline for how I wanted it to go but real life got in the way. Right now I am writing the start to new story after new story. I am picky tho. I mean I have trouble starting the story. I have only written one.. I never finished it. I have so many fresh Ideas.. I am thinking of maybe doing some more one shots and turning one of them into a full story. We will have to see. Thank you guys for not giving up. I still get reviews and views on this story. I am so so so so so Sorry to disappoint some of you. :(


End file.
